Chained To You
by Summerplum
Summary: {Ch 17 Up!}Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berusia 21 yg hidup dlm sangkar emas bertabur segala kemungkinan yg bisa ia raih. Hanya satu yg tak bisa di dapatkan: kebebasan. Takdir berkata lain, kesempatan itu datang dlm hidupnya. Namun ia harus merelakan kehidupannya di renggut kedua kalinya oleh sosok jahat berselimut kesempurnaan demi mendapatkan apa yg ia idamkan. {VKook}{TaeKook}RnR
1. Chapter 1

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 **Part 1** **: House Of Cards**

Pepatah bijak mengatakan, cara terbaik untuk mengenal dunia adalah melalui tulisan. Menulis akan membuat kita dikenal seantero jagad raya. Menulis juga dapat membuat kenangan yang ada di kepala kita seperti 'dipindahkan' ke tempat lain. Memindahkan sebagian memori ke dalam kertas adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membuat kenangan kita sedikit lebih aman, dan kepala kita sudah sedikit berkurang bebannya, jika itu dianggap beban. Seperti yang saat ini kulakukan. Atau lebih tepatnya, yang selama ini kulakukan.

Kuletakkan pena silver kesayanganku. Cukup untuk hari ini. Rupanya sudah 3 jam aku asyik menulis. Berlembar-lembar kertas putih berserakkan di sekelilingku, seolah-olah menemaniku menghabiskan malam ini. Menggunakkan kertas selalu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengetikkannya ke laptop atau computer. Tentu saja aku memiliki kedua benda tersebut, bahkan semuanya selalu siap tersedia untukku kapan saja aku ingin menggunakannya. Namun aku selalu lebih menyukai menggunakan pena dan kertas. Rasanya lebih... natural saja. Bukan masalah buatku. Aku lebih menyukai kesederhanaan di bandingkan kemewahan yang selalu kudapatkan.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk bergadang. Beberapa DVD film kesukaanku yang baru saja kubeli siang tadi sudah berjejer rapi di bawah Televisi Plasma milikku. Tak ketinggalan makanan yang sudah tersedia di sampingnya. Ada pop corn, kacang pedas, sandwich, dan tak lupa macaroni dan keju kesukaanku. Ayah pasti tidak akan setuju dengan kegiatanku ini. Namun, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh _namja_ berusia 21 tahun ketika ia tak diperbolehkan keluar di malam minggu? Sementara teman-teman lain sebayanya asyik berama-ramai pergi ke bioskop, pergi ke tempat hiburan malam, atau mungkin yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan, hal inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

"Jungkook?" ketukan di pintu kamarku terdengar pelan. Itu Ayahku. Dia pasti datang untuk mengecekku.

"Ya Yah" ucapku. Akupun berjalan menuju ke pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Ayahku berdiri di depan pintu, mengenakan setelan _suit and tie_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Dasinya kali ini berwarna _donker_. Sepatunya hitam mengkilap seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang diminyaki terlihat begitu licin sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti setuju denganku bahwa pria ini sangat punya _style_.

"Ayah akan pergi sekarang."

Ya, seperti malam-malam biasanya, dia selalu pergi meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang ingin melompat dari kamarku dan pergi ke klub malam tempat kawan-kawanku asyik berkumpul.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku. Kenapa ayahku bebas pergi kemanapun ia mau sementara aku tidak?

"Sayang" Ayah mendekat ke arahku. "Kau bisa pergi jalan-jalan sepuasmu. Tapi besok pagi, hari minggu"

"Kenapa Yah? Kenapa aku tak boleh keluar setiap malam minggu? Setidaknya, Jungkook ikut Ayah ya." Ucapku membela diri. Aku iri. Ayahku bisa bertemu orang-orang baru yang pasti menyenangkan sementara anaknya hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya.

"Ayah kan kerja. Mana mungkin kau ikut Ayah." Jawabnya.

"Lagipula, kau kan sudah biasa Ayah tinggal kemana-mana. Kenapa sekarang ngambek?" Tanya Ayah. Memang aku sudah sering sekali ditinggal Ayah. Bahkan pernah sampai beberapa minggu. Namun kali ini aku sangat sangat bosan.

"Jungkook bosan Yah" ucapku merajuk. Siapa tahu Ayah akan luluh dan membolehkanku ikut dengannya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan melihat beberapa pirantiku untuk menghabiskan malam ini.

"Kau kan baru beli DVD baru, itu kan bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu"

Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?

"Ayah tadi lihat kau pergi ke toko DVD itu. Tak apa. Tak masalah."

Pasti ia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikutiku.

Sial.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah" ucapnya seraya menuju keluar kamar. "Ayah akan terlambat. Jadi ayah pergi dulu." Lalu ia mengacak pelan suraiku dan melangkah pergi.

"Jangan terlalu malam oke?" ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di balik tembok, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Ya, itulah Ayahku. Orang yang gila kerja. Orang yang menghabiskan hampir 24 jamnya dengan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu ia cukup jarang menemaniku di rumah. Ia bekerja sebagai Walikota di tempatku tinggal yaitu di Gangnam Gu.

Harus ku akui bahwa Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dan juga mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Dia selalu mencurahkan 100% konsentrasinya pada apapun yang ia kerjakan. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya berhasil mempertahankan jabatannya sebagai Walikota selama beberapa periode. Bertahun-tahun ia menjadi orang tua tunggal bagiku, karena ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Ibuku pergi bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahnya. Jadi, selain dari foto yang ada, aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Ayahku adalah seseorang yang sangat protektif kepada anaknya. Alias kepadaku. Sejak aku kecil ia selalu membatasi pergaulanku. Mulai dari batas waktu yang ia berikan padaku untuk bermain dan bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanku. Maka dari itu, jumlah teman yang kumiliki hanya terbatas dan bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan.

Atas apa yang telah Ayahku lakukan, terkadang aku ingin sekali mengalami suatu kejadian yang menyenangkan atau mungkin menggemparkan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku terlibat dalam hal yang seru dan menantang adrenalin. Namun rasanya hal itu tak mungkin, mengingat sikap Ayah yang overprotective padaku. Memang aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan. Barang-barang yang semua remaja wajib miliki aku mempunyainya. Mungkin orang akan berfikir bahwa hidupku amat sempurna dengan gelimangan harta dari Ayahku. Namun hal itu menjadi tak menyenangkan lagi ketika hatimu terasa kosong. Hampa. Rasanya aku butuh goncangan yang dahsyat untuk menghidupkan lagi kupu-kupu di hatiku. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang gila. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi mungkin itu hal yang mustahil bagiku.

Baiklah. Daripada aku meracau sendiri di pikiranku, lebih baik aku menonton saja film ini. Siapa tahu cerita dalam film itu bisa benar-benar terjadi kepadaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi buta Ayah sudah pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Gwangju. Entah pertemuan apa yang ia datangi. Pagi ini aku sangat bersemangat untuk pergi keluar rumah. Langkah kakiku terasa ringan saat aku berjalan menyusuri rumput-rumput yang basah akibat guyuran hujan semalam. Bau tanah yang basahpun menyeruak memasuki hidungku. Udara segar benar-benar obat mujarab bagi semua kesuntukanku. Apa yang akan ku lakukan hari ini ya? Belanja? Jalan-jalan di mall? Ke café? Mungkin semua itu akan menjadi menyenangkan ketika dilakukan dengan sahabatku, atau mungkin kekasih. Sayangnya aku tak memiliki keduanya. Satu-satunya teman dekatku adalah Jung Jaehyun, tetanggaku, yang mana juga tak terlalu dekat denganku. Pacar apalagi. Pengalamanku untuk yang satu ini cukup payah. Ini semua gara-gara ayahku yang terlalu mengekangku. Pernah suatu hari ketika aku duduk di kelas 3 High School, aku diantar pulang dengan temanku, yang bernama Mingyu. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Ayahku marah besar padanya dan memaki-maki Mingyu didepanku. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa lelaki seperti Mingyu sangat tidak pantas untuk menemaniku pulang, pokoknya kata-kata yang jika di dengarkan akan membuat sakit hati sekali. Malu luar biasa aku dibuatnya. Sejak kejadian itu, semua anak laki-lakimaupun perempuan di sekolahku tak berani untuk berteman dekat denganku. Kami berteman secara formal. Atau singkat katanya, aku tak memiliki teman dekat.

Tapi ya sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang ini statusku sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan keputusan bukan? Jadi hari ini kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota saja.

Kulihat daftar kontak yang ada pada handphoneku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku. Tapi siapa ya? Bam Bam, Joy, Vernon, Jimin Hyung...

Jimin Hyung... hmm Jimin Hyung boleh juga.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum sosok di seberang sana mengangkat panggilanku. Sejenak kupikir ia sudah berganti nomor handphone, atau yang lebih parah, tak mau mengangkat panggilanku. Tapi untunglah dugaanku itu tak benar.

"Yeobseo" ucapnya.

"Yeobseo" Ulangku. Uh, bagaimana memulainya? "Jimin hyung?"

"Jungkook?" responnya di seberang sana. Ia masih mengenaliku. Ia masih menyimpan nomorku!

"Ya. Emm" belum sempat kujawab ia sudah memotongnya.

"Seorang Jeon Jungkook menelfonku?" ucapnya. Hey, memangnya kenapa?

"Ya, seorang Jeon Jungkook menelfonmu, kenapa?" ucapku geli.

Ia tertawa. "Tidak. Tumben saja. Mimpi apa kau semalam, kau mau menelfonku"

Inilah yang ku sukai dari Jimin hyung. Ia memperlakukanku sama seperti ia memperlakukan teman-temannya yang lain. Kebanyakan temanku tak pernah berbicara santai denganku. Mereka selalu berkata sopan dan formal padaku. Mungkin mereka khawatir dengan Ayahku atau bagaimana. Hal itu yang membuatku seperti mempunyai jarak antara mereka. Tapi rupanya hal itu tak berlaku pada Jimin hyung, teman masa kecilku sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar.

"Bisa saja kau. Sekarang kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang dirumah. Tepatnya sih di kamar." Oh, mungkin tadi dia sedang tidur sewaktu aku menelfon. Mungkin terlalu pagi. Jam 9 pagi mungkin terlalu pagi baginya?

Oke, aku harus berani mengatakannya.

"Kau mau main denganku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku sungguh khawatir ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Jimin hyung terdiam sejenak tak meresponku. Sedetik emudian ia tertawa kencang sekali. Bagaikan ucapanku adalah hal yang paling menggelikan di pagi ini. Astaga, ada apa antara dia dan tawanya? Mudah sekali anak ini tertawa.

"Yeobseo? Masih disana?".

Ia lalu membalasnya. "Oke, mau kemana?"

"Kau mau?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Dia mau! Akhirnya ada yang mau main denganku!

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau..."

"Takut dengan Ayahmu?" Tebakkan yang sangat tepat. "Tidak Kook, aku tak takut dengan Ayah killermu itu"

Baguslah. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Okay. Bagaimana jika kita ke taman kota? Tempat dulu kita biasa main." Tawarku.

"Okay." Lalu ia menambahkan. "Aku siap-siap dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mandi. Sedangkan aku..."

"Iya kau pasti masih meringkuk di kasur, sambil menarik selimut baumu itu yang tak pernah dicuci selama berbulan-bulan."

Ia tertawa lagi. Aku suka tawanya. "Tahu saja kau. Aku tak sabar. Aku mandi dulu oke?"

"Ku tunggu jam 11." Lalu mengecek ke jam tangan warna silver di tangan kiriku. "Jangan telat"

"Iya. Tak akan telat. See you!" ucapnya dengan logat Busan yang kental. Ia lalu menutup telfonnya.

Akhirnya ada juga teman yang mau pergi denganku. Apalagi dulu Jimin hyung adalah teman terdekatku semasa Sekolah Dasar. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Aku beruntung ia masih mau berteman denganku.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, ku rasa.

.

.

.

Setelah memohon-mohon pada Lee Ahjussi, supirku agar mau pulang duluan meninggalkanku, akhirnya ia mau melakukannya. Lee Ahjussi tadinya sangat kekeuh ingin menemaniku di taman kota. _Mungkin itu perintah_ _A_ _yahku_. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin hidup normal. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan bertemu dengan anak yang sebaya denganku.

"Jangan lama lama ya" pinta Lee Ahjussi. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkanku.

Disinilah aku sekarang! Di taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahku. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sedari kecil selalu ku datangi. Disini terdapat arena khusus untuk bermain anak-anak, _jogging_ _track_ , tempat khusus lansia, dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya. Beberapa pepohonan yang cukup rindangpun menambah suasana nyaman di sekitar sini. Rerumputan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bunga-bunga yang bermekaran seakan menambah semarak taman ini. Di beberapa sudut terdapat ayunan berwarna warni yang memang sudah cukup usang. Memang sedari dulu ayunan ini tak pernah diganti. Hanya warna catnya saja yang berubah-ubah. Sedikit berbunyi jika di duduki, dan beberapa murnyapun banyak yang sudah berkarat. Tak apa, aku selalu menyukai tempat ini. Bisa dibilang taman ini adalah salah satu taman ternyaman yang masih dimiliki kota ini. Tak heran, saking banyaknya pembangunan yang selalu bertumbuh setiap harinya, pemerintah mungkin seakan lupa, bahwa harus ada lebih banyak penghijauan di kota ini. Setidaknya aku sudah beberapa kali menyarankan pada ayahku agar selalu memperbarui taman-taman kota. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika di setiap kota tak lagi memiliki taman. Akan jadi apa kota itu? Pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk di huni.

Aku masih menggoreskan penaku pada buku _note_ ku. Kali ini aku sedang tertarik untuk menuliskan tentang seorang ibu hamil yang duduk tepat di depanku. Ia duduk sendiri seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah membesar. Mungkin usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai 8 atau 9 bulan. Ia tersenyum seraya menyenandungkan sebuah _lullaby_ yang cukup menentramkan hati. Suara ibu hamil itu memang kalah dengan bisingnya suara mesin kendaraan di sekitar kami ataupun suara anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari. Namun suara itu masih jelas terdengar di telingaku. Ibu ini terlihat bahagia sekali. Hanya berdua dengan si jabang bayinya. Sepertinya ia menanti-nanti kelahiran calon jagoannya itu.

Ah, senang sekali melihatnya.

Sayangnya, ia hanya duduk sendiri disana tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemani. Kemana suaminya? Apakah suaminya tak mau berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kehamilan istrinya? Atau jangan-jangan suaminya telah pergi?

"Jungkook" panggil seseorang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan sosok laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan alis mata tebal dan bola mata hitamnya berdiri di depanku. Jimin hyung.

"Hey" ucapku seraya tersenyum. Astaga, Jimin hyung sudah jauh berbeda di banding semasa Sekolah Dasar. Dadanya yang bidang, lengannya yang kokoh membesar yang mana menandakan bahwa anak ini selalu pergi ke tempat kebugaran tubuh, dan rambut halusnya yang dahulu berwarna hitam kini di warnai dengan warna abu-abu yang sangat mengejutkanku. Ia jauh lebih terlihat dewasa, dan senyumnya yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Seolah-olah ia adalah dewa pembawa kebahagiaan di muka bumi ini.

Ia duduk disampingku dan mengambil buku catatan yang semula berada di pangkuanku.

"Kesempurnaan seorang wanita adalah ketika ia telah mengandung buah hati yang sangat ia cintai" Ia membacakan tulisanku dengan keras.

Seketika ku rebut _note_ ku itu dari tangannya. "Jangan di baca" ucapku panik. Aku tak mau ibu hamil itu tahu kalau aku sedang menuliskan sesuatu tentangnya.

Jimin hyung terkekeh senang. "Masih menulis saja kau?" lalu ia merentangkan tangan kanannya di kursi ayunan di belakangku.

"Sampai kapanpun" Aku memasukkan buku dan penaku kedalam tasku. Jimin hyung menatapku dengan pandangan yang, emm, aku tak tahu maksud pandangan itu.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya, Kook?"

"Maksudmu masih sama-sama manis?"

Jimin hyung tertawa. "Kalau itu sih tak usah di bilang lagi." Enak saja anak ini. Aku lebih suka di bilang tampan daripada manis. Bukankah aku cukup tampan?

"Terus maksudmu masih sama seperti dulu itu apa?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum lagi. Rasanya anak ini menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya dengan tersenyum. Tak ada puasanya.

"Masih sama-sama terlihat seperti bayi kelinci"

Sial orang itu. Aku dibilang mirip bayi kelinci? Anak ini bisa saja menggodaku.

Aku memukul pundaknya dengan cukup keras, sampai-sampai ia mengaduh sambil memeganginya.

"Sakit Kook" rintihnya. Aku membalasnya "Makannya jangan goda aku!" lalu kami berdua tertawa.

Perbincangan kami berjalan lancar. Kami saling menceritakan pengalaman satu sama lain, setelah beberapa tahun berpisah. Jimin hyung sekarang tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia mengambil jurusan IT. Bisa kubilang, Jimin hyung adalah titisan dari Albert Einstein. Otaknya sedari dulu sangat encer, mungkin sampai sekarang. Buktinya ia bilang bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali mengikuti perlombaan dari tingkat nasional, hingga internasional. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali keluar negeri seperti Jepang, Belanda, dan Finlandia untuk melombakan hasil ciptaannya.

Ah, aku ingin sekali bisa pergi keluar negeri.

Ayahku sudah sering kali pergi keluar negeri, meskipun untuk urusan pekerjaan sih. Namun tak pernah sekalipun aku di ajaknya. Dia hanya menggilai pekerjaannya kurasa.

Mengingat hal itu akan tambah menjadikanku kesal dengan ayahku.

Saking asyiknya berbincang-bincang, tanpa sadar 6 jam telah berlalu begitu saja. Hanya bercakap-cakap saja menghabiskan waktu 6 jam! Itupun rasanya masih kurang. Masih banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan padanya. Aku masih ingin menceritakan tentang hobiku, hobinya, bahkan mungkin nostalgia tentang kenangan semasa SD, ataupun hal-hal menarik lainnya. Tapi klakson mobil Lee Ahjussi sudah memekakkan telinga kami berdua. Ia sudah datang menjemputku.

Lihat? Bahkan untuk bertemu dengan temankupun aku masih di batasi.

Memang sih aku mengabaikan 3 panggilan dari Lee Ahjussi, tapi ayolah, aku sudah besar bukan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalaupun tidak, masih ada Jimin hyung yang mau mengantarku pulang. Ia sudah bilang padaku kalau ia tak takut dengan Ayahku, dan kurasa aku percaya dengan omongannya. Namun kesempatan hari ini pupus sudah gara-gara Lee Ahjussi.

"Masih ada lain waktu. Tak apa" ucap Jimin hyung menenangkan kekecewaanku. Ya, memang masih ada lain waktu. Namun rasanya aku masih ingin lebih lama ada disini, hanya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamaku.

"Telepon saja kalau kau sedang galau." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Dasar anak ini.

"Arrasseo" jawabku bitter bitter. "Bye hyung"

Ia melambaikan kedua jarinya sembari tersenyum menenangkan. Lalu akupun masuk kedalam mobil dan kaget mendapati bahwa ayahku berada di kursi belakang.

"Ayah?"

Ayahku masih melihat lurus kearah Jimin Hyung. Oh tidak, ini akan jadi buruk.

"Teman SDmu kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ayahku juga mengangguk perlahan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Siapa orang tuanya?"

Kenapa ayah bertanya seperti itu?

"Ayahnya bernama Park Taemin. Dia arsitek yang bekerja di negeri. Ibunya namanya Park Hye Ri, pemilik rumah sakit swasta di daerah Busan" Jelasku.

Mobil berjalan meninggalkan taman. Ayahku masih bungkam. Apakah ia marah denganku? Atau dengan Jimin hyung? Semoga ia tak marah dengan padanya.

"Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak itu" ucap Ayahku tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa Yah?"

"Pokoknya jangan"

Ini yang kubenci dari ayahku.

"Aku mau tahu alasannya" ucapku berani. Ayahku tak bisa selalu mengekangku.

"Kalau kau mau dekat dengan seseorang, cari tahu dulu asal usulnya, bibit bebet bobotnya. Ayah bisa mencarikan yang lebih baik"

Aku terkesiap. Astaga. Rupanya sampai sebegitunyakah ia memandang pertemananku? Ini tandanya aku harus berdebat lagi dengan ayahku.

Aku menatap ayahku dengan tak percaya. "Kenapa Ayah selalu seperti itu denganku?" tuntutku.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali pada Ayah? Aku sudah besar Yah. Sudah dewasa!" ucapku berapi-api. "Ayah jangan mengekangku terus. Aku tak suka!"

Ayahku menatapku dengan raut wajah tegang. "Ayah tak mau berdebat tentang masa depanmu Jungkook"

"Tapi itu harus kalau Ayah selalu mengatur kehidupanku!" semburku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ayahku mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke Lee Ahjussi. Oh aku hampir lupa bahwa ada orang lain selain Ayahku di mobil ini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku bertengkar dengan Ayahku dihadapan Lee Ahjussi. Pasti orang itu sudah bisa memakluminya.

"Jangan membantah Ayah, Jeon Jungkook!"

Aku tak ingin membantahnya. Namun bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Ayahku bertindak semau hatinya.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan Jimin hyung. Tak lebih. Apa itu suatu kejahatan?" semburku.

"Sekali Ayah bilang tidak, ya tidak Jungkook!"

Aku benci situasi ini.

"Ayah keterlaluan" hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Lalu kami sama-sama diam selama sisa waktu menuju ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya ketika aku sedang menikmati makan malam seperti biasa, Ayahku datang bergabung. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Aku berharap Ayahku berhenti menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang perlu di jaga. Aku juga berharap Jimin hyung tak mendapat masalah gara-gara aku. Siapa tahu Ayahku langsung menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku. Walaupun gagasan itu semakin membuatku kesal dengannya.

Piringku telah habis tak tersisa. Semarah apapun, aku tetap tak dapat mengalahkan rasa egoisku terhadap masakan dari Yim Ahjumma. Yim Ahjumma adalah chef terbaik yang pernah dipekerjakan Ayahku. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar menjadi chef. Hanya saja aku selalu menganggap masakannya sangatlah menggugah seleraku.

Ketika aku beranjak akan menuju ke kamarku, Ayahku berkata sembari menahanku "Duduk sebentar, Kook"

Dari cara bicara Ayah, terkadang ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang koleganya saja. Aku meletakkan lagi pantatku pada kursi makan. Menunggu Ayah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau masih marah pada Ayah?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja iya!

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Mau menemani Ayah menghabiskan makanan ini?"

"Tidak"

"Masih lama marahnya?"

"Iya"

"Sampai besok pagi?"

"Lebih"

Kemudian Ayahku tersenyum. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan meneguk segelas air putih. Ia mengusapkan jarinya pada dahinya. Baru kusadari bahwa raut wajahnya seperti terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung matanya menhitam, dahinya lebih banyak kerutan, dan janggut di dagunya yang baru tumbuh juga belum di cukur. Biasanya Ayahku selalu tampil dengan dagu yang bersih tanpa rambut sedikitpun. Namun kali ini ia membiarkannya sedikit tumbuh. Atau memang dia tak sempat mencukurnya?

"Jungkook, Ayah melakukan semua hal ini untuk kebaikanmu" ucapnya.

"Kebaikan? Dengan membatasi pergaulanku?" ucapku. "Apa Ayah sadar kalau selama ini aku tak pernah punya sahabat? Teman dekat? Tak ada Yah" imbuhku.

Ayahku memperhatikan dengan saksama. "Ayah tahu. Tapi bukan maksud Ayah untuk membatasi pergaulanmu"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Yah" aku memandang Ayah dengan tajam. "Itu yang terjadi padaku"

Ayahku mengusap dahinya lagi. Ia terlihat sangat letih. Sedetik setelahnya aku merasakan sedikit rasa sesal karena sudah membentaknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku Yah. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan orang yang ku pilih" ucapku. "Cuma berteman"

"Ayah yang harus minta maaf denganmu Jungkook" ucap Ayahku perlahan. Kemudian ayah menambahkan. "Baiklah. Kamu boleh berteman dengan anak tadi. Hanya, berhati hatilah"

Aku tersenyum perlahan. Nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir Ayahku. Akhirnya! Oh terima kasih Tuhan!

"Terima kasih Yah" Aku menuju ke arah ayahku dan memeluknya. Aku memeluk ayahku dengan seyum terkembang. Ayahku juga mengusapkan jarinya pada rambutku.

"Ayah sayang kau Jungkook. Cuma kau yang Ayah punya" ucap Ayahku sembari mengelus rambutku. Sial, aku tak ingin menangis di depan Ayahku. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah berdiri dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku juga sayang sekali dengan Ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulirik Lee Ahjussi selama beberapa detik. Supir itu tahu betul jika aku sedang terlambat. Maka dari itu, cara mengemudinya berubah derastis, dari yang tadinya perlahan-lahan menjadi seperti di kejar maling. Untunglah Ahjussi itu cukup bijak dengan langsung mengantarkanku ke kampus dengan (hampir) tepat waktu. Karena tentu saja aku akan terlambat selama beberapa menit. Aku kesiangan. Semalam aku bergadang untuk menulis lagi di buku catatan tersayangku.

Atau lebih tepatnya yaitu insomnia.

Lebih sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Kusantap roti isi yang buru-buru ku sambar dari meja makan tadi. Ayahku sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya ketika aku masih terlelap. Aku tak heran sih, sudah sering kali ia melakukannya. Hmm, roti ini cukup enak. Sayang sekali aku harus menikmatinya sembari kebut-kebutan dengan Lee Ahjussi. Perutku jadi sedikit tak enak.

Setibanya di area kampusku, aku berterima kasih kepada Lee Ahjussi dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana di kampus ini sangat ramai. Sudah banyak mahasiswa yang kesana kemari sembari menenteng beragam jenis buku. Para hewan seperti misalnya burung gerejapun ikut meramaikan suasana dengan berkumpul di suatu pohon dan asyik bercengkerama. Tanah yang masih basah karena hujan semalampun terasa sangat dingin. Walaupun pagi ini gerimis muncul perlahan, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan langkahku untuk bersemangat di pagi ini.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit" ucap Kang Songsaengnim, dosen mata kuliahku hari ini.

"Joseonghamnida Kang Songsaengnim, saya kesiangan. Boleh saya masuk?" ucapku di pintu masuk seraya membungkukkan badanku. Semua anak rupanya tengah asyik menulis di bukunya masing-masing. Apa sedang ada _quiz_?

"Silakan" ucap Kang Songsaengnim. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata kotaknya, lalu melanjutkan berbicara tentang mata kuliahku hari ini.

Aku begegas menduduki salah satu bangku yang kosong. Tak berapa lama, sebuah jawilan datang ke pundak kananku.

"Jungkook?" ucap seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di belakangku. Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Ya" sahutku. Gadis ini bermata cokelat tua dengan mata yang bulat melebar. Rambut hitamnya diikat kebelakang menjadi sebuah pony tail. Ia bermuka cukup manis. Tipikal _nice girl._

"Kenalkan, namaku Seulgi" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tangan kananku menyambutnya.

Ia melanjutkan. "Aku juga mengambil _Desain Graphis_ sepertimu, kita hanya beda kelas, tapi aku terpaksa masuk ke kelas ini karena jadwalku bertabrakan" terangnya. Oh pantas saja aku tak mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah satu kelas denganku sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Jangan tersinggung ya" ia menatapku dengan penasaran. Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau memang anaknya Walikota ya? Tuan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Aku menelan senyumanku. Kupikir dia akan menanyakan tentang apa. Ternyata..

"Iya" jawabku singkat. Seulgi tersenyum simpul.

"Oke aku Cuma tanya itu. Thanks" Ia tersenyum padaku dan melanjutkan menulis catatan di bukunya. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

Jujur saja aku tak terlalu menyukai fakta bahwa aku di lahirkan dari orang tua pejabat terkenal. Maksudku, bukannya aku tak bersyukur. Tapi hal-hal seperti tadilah yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Aku tahu pasti gadis bernama Seulgi itu mungkin berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Ayahku. Beberapa orang mengatakan, meskipun Ayahku orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab akan pekerjaannya, namun disisi lain ia juga tak terlalu bersimpatik terhadap kaum miskin. Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku sering kali mendengarnya dari anak-anak di kampus ini, bahkan sewaktu aku masih duduk di bangku High School. Aku ingin dikenal karena aku apa adanya, bukan karena orang tuaku pejabat tinggi. Aku tak tertarik akan hal itu.

Ya Tuhan, aku sangat ingin hidup bebas seperti orang normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku makan siang di rumah makan spesial _seafood_ di dekat kampusku bersama Kim Yugyeom, salah satu temanku. Ia orang yang sangat cerewet untuk ukuranku. Atau mungkin aku saja yang tak terlalu banyak bicara? Tapi seru sekali anak ini. Sementara aku menghabiskan _udang saus telur asin_ ku yang menggiurkan ini, ia sibuk menceritakan semua hal yang dapat ia ceritakan. Walaupun saat itu mulutnya masih penuh makannan.

"Dan kau tahu Kook? Setelah aku bilang seperti itu, besoknya dia langsung meminta maaf padaku. Beeerkali-kali" ia mengucapkan kata ber- seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sudah hampir seperempat jam ia menceritakan pengalamannya dengan mantan nomor 14nya. Rupanya ia suka sekali mengkoleksi mantan.

"Sebenernya sih dia cukup cantik, namun ku rasa dia sudah membuatku _ilfeel_ sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Habisnya mulutnya itu, Kook. Ugh, super duper bau. Aku kalau ingat dia jadi ingin mutah saja"

"Ya tak usah diingat-ingat lagi. Lagian kau kan sedang makan"

Ia melirik ke makanannya. "Benar juga ya" lalu ia menyeruput _lemon tea_ nya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kook? Certaikan tentang mantanmu!"

Mantan?

Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin hal itu akan mudah untuk di jawab. Tapi bagiku, itu sama menyiksanya seperti mengerjakan _ujian_. Aku tak mempunyai mantan. Tak satupun. Jadi bagaimana aku menceritakannya?

"Aku...belum..." Ah.. aku malu mengakuinya.

Ia menatapku dengan penasaran. "Belum apa?"

 _Well_ , aku harus menjawabnya. Siapa tahu Yugyeom dapat dijadikan teman yang enak untuk mencurahkan kegalauan hatiku.

"Aku belum pernah berkencan" jawabku pada akhirnya. Aku memandang ragu-ragu karena Yugyeom diam saja setelah aku mengungkapkan hal memalukan itu padanya.

Dan yang menyebalkan adalah, pemuda itu menatapku seolah-olah kepalaku tumbuh menjadi empat.

"Kau belum pernah.." ia tak melanjutkannya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu menatap ke jari-jariku yang bertautan.

Seketika ia berkata dengan cukup keras untuk di dengar semua pengunjung di rumah makan ini.

"Astaga Jungkook!" ia meminum minumannya lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya menuntut. Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ya ampun ini memalukan.

"Jangan teriak-teriak" aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. "Orang-orang melihat kita!"

Sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Orang-orang hanya melihat kami sekilas, lalu kembali lagi pada makanannya. Mungkin mereka sudah memaklumi kelakuan dua remaja labil ini.

"Oke oke. Aku hanya heran saja" ucapnya. "Coba ceritakan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Akupun menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari sikap Ayahku hingga penjagaannya terhadapku. Pokoknya semua yang mengganjal di hatiku, ku curahkan padanya. Kurasa aku dapat mempercayai anak ini. Ia mendengarkanku dengan saksama. Ya, ini lebih baik daripada tidak diungkapkan sama sekali. Meskipun aku cukup malu mengakuinya.

"Oke jadi satu kesimpulan. Intinya, kau mau hidup bebas kan?"

Apakah itu yang benar-benar ku inginkan? Hidup bebas? Seperti remaja normal lainnya? Tanpa harus ada pembatasan pergaulan. Pengawalan. Antar-jemput oleh supir yang telah di dikte agar menjagaku. Bisa bebas berekspresi. Melakukan hal-hal gila seperti pada umunya. Jawabannya adalah...

"Ya. Aku mau seperti itu, Gyeom"

Yugyeom mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tebakanku memang tak pernah meleset"

Sebuah nada dering handphone milik Yugyeom berbunyi. Yugyeom langsung mengeceknya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai melewati kupingnya sebelum berseru "Aku akan menjemput kekasihku, Kook"

Yap, beruntungnya dia. Memiliki seseorang yang bisa diantar-jemput, bukannya seorang supir.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" lalu ia berdiri dan sebelum pergi ia berkata "Kalau kau mau curhat, datang aja padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi sayang sekali kekasihku sudah menunggu. Bye Jungkook" la berlalu menuju keluar dengan setengah berlari.

Dan…. aku sendiri lagi disini..

Aku sudah bilang pada Lee Ahjussi agar menjemputku pada pukul 3 saja. Dan sekarang baru jam 2 siang. Aku masih punya 1 jam bebas. Enaknya kemana ya?

Setelah membayar makananku, akupun bergegas keluar. Gerimis masih turun, dan aku tak membawa payung. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur keluar. Malas sekali jika harus kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Jadi lebih baik aku berjalan kaki saja. Sudah lama aku tak berjalan kaki. Padahal Tuhan sudah mau berbaik hati memberikan manusia sepasang kaki yang pastilah memiliki beribu fungsi. Masa tidak digunakan dengan baik?

Jadilah aku berjalan kaki di trotoar ini. Jalanan disini cukup lengang. Mungkin karena jam-jam seperti ini biasanya para pekerja dan pelajar masih berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Jadi yang ada di jalanan masih relatif sedikit. Atau mungkin memang jalanan disini memang jalan yang paling sepi diantara jalan yang lain.

Kemana aku akan pergi? Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku saja. Hitung-hitung untuk olah raga. Sembari berjalan, akupun memikirkan perkataan Yugyeom tadi. Memang benar aku ingin hidup bebas. Bebas dalam artian bebas menentukan langkahku sendiri. Bebas menetapkan pilihanku pada siapa saja. Tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Mungkin aku harus lebih tegas lagi pada Ayahku. Sudah cukup selama ini dia mengatur hidupku. Aku tahu Ayahku sangat menyayangiku. Dan itu semua dilakukan untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Tapi, aku terus bertumbuh bukan? Dan sikapku juga semakin bertumbuh. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku bukan aset ayahku. Aku.. _well_.. aku hanyalah aku. Aku hanya seorang yang ingin hidup bebas! Ya, aku harus menegaskannya pada Ayahku. Sepulangnya nanti, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Ayahku. Tapi, mengingat kerutan di dahinya, janggutnya yang belum dicukur, dan tatapannya, aku tahu pasti Ayahku sangat kelelahan. Entah itu dalam pekerjaannya maupun dalam mengurusiku. Aku sangat menghargai Ayahku yang berperan sebagai orang tua tunggal bagiku. Pastilah sulit untuk membesarkan anaknya tanpa bantuan dari seorang istri. Aku sangat sayang padamu, Yah.

Dua pasang tangan kekar masing-masing berada di kedua tanganku. Hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba tanpa dapat kusadari. Salah satunya menempelkan sebuah benda tajam dingin di leherku. Benda itu seolah-olah siap untuk digunakan untuk menebas kepalaku kapan saja.

"Jangan teriak atau lehermu akan ku penggal!" ancam orang itu. Kedua orang itu mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan saat kencang. Sial, aku tak bisa bergerak! Kakiku menendang kesana kemari dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Dan sebelum aku dapat berteriak, sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru di tempelkan di bibirku dengan keras. Aroma sapu tangan itu terasa menyengat. Baunya menyita seluruh kesadaranku. Aromanya sungguh memuakkan. Kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku perlahan-lahan mengkhianati usahaku untuk kabur dengan memejamkannya. Aku merasa sangat pusing. Kepalaku berputar. Pijakanku berputar. Segalanya berputar.

Sial.

Detik berikutnya yang ku ketahui adalah kedua tanganku di borgol oleh orang tadi, dan tubuhku dilemparkan begitu saja kedalam mobil mereka. Segalanya memutih. Putih.. seputih awan terang berkelebat begitu saja di hadapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semua! Salam hangat sehangat senyum Kookie dari Plum! Ini cerita ketiga Plum. Cerita yang kemarin Plum tawarkan di akhir _Stay With Me Chapter 11._ Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah hampir 3 tahun mengendap di Lapy Plum, tapi belum pernah Plum publish karena banyak pertimbangan. Tapi kali ini, dengan sedikit remake, Plum harap kalian semua tertarik membacanya ya. Review Juseyo.. Jebal Kritik+Saran juga boleh. Silakan isi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jangan lupa terus baca cerita Plum yang lain ya! Sayang kalian :*

Follow IG : Summer_plum (double underscores)


	2. Chapter 2

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Beware, banyak kata-kata kasar dan umpatan

 **Part** **2 : What Are You Doing Now**

Sayup-sayup suara percakapan orang terdengar perlahan. Mataku masih berat untuk di buka, namun perlahan-lahan aku mencoba untuk membukanya.

Dimana ini? Kenapa langit-langitnya rendah sekali? Dan kenapa semuanya bergoncang-goncang?

Baru kusadari setelah kedua mataku terbuka sepenuhnya adalah bahwa aku berada dalam sebuah mobil.

Sial.

Aku di culik.

Astaga.

Kepalaku terasa pusing luar biasa. Sepertinya ini akibat kepalaku yang membentur jok mobil ini dengan cukup keras. Orang tadi melemparkanku begitu saja kedalam mobil sialan ini, dan.. disinilah aku berada.

Kedua tanganku terborgol dengan kencang ke belakang. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada kedua kakiku yang diikat oleh sesuatu. Mungkin tali atau sejenisnya, aku tak tahu pasti karena posisiku sekarang ini adalah telentang, jadi aku tak dapat mengetahuinya. Yang pasti ikatan itu kencang sekali karena kakiku ini terasa sakit dan kesemutan. Mulutkupun telah tertutup rapih oleh lakban.

Ya Tuhan.

Orang-orang itu berada di depanku. Mungkin aku duduk di jok paling belakang.

Dengan berani ku coba memaksakan diriku untuk bangun agar dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Walaupun rasanya sulit sekali, karena aku harus menyeimbangkan tubuhku dengan keadaan kedua kaki dan tangan yang tak dapat bergerak. Usaha itupun membuahkan hasil. Aku dapat duduk dan melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

3 orang laki-laki duduk di depanku. 2 orang di depan, dan 1 orang di jok tengah. Dan memang betul, aku duduk di jok paling belakang. 2 diantara mereka tertawa-tawa seraya meminum soda di tangan mereka, sementara 1 orang sebagai pengemudinya hanya duduk dan menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka belum menyadari bahwa aku sudah sadar. Sampai akhirnya mata si pengemudi itu bertatapan dengan mataku di kaca spion.

"Lihat ke belakang" ucapnya. Seketika kedua temannya itu melihat ke arahku.

"Hey, Tuan Muda. Sudah bangun rupanya. Tidur nyenyak?" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Orang itu berbadan agak subur. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di belakang kursi si pengemudi. Orang itu mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Menampakkan tato-tatonya yang mengerikan. Senyumnya sangat sinis, dan kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang mengejekku.

Aku tak bersuara.

Orang-orang ini sangat menakutiku.

Kemana aku akan di bawa? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Sudah berapa lama aku di bawa oleh mereka? Aku harap seseorang melihatku tadi. Sehingga orang itu dapat meminta tolong pada siapapun. Dimana Ayahku? Apa ayahku tahu kalau aku sedang di bawa oleh orang asing ini? Apa Ayah mencariku?

"Perjalanan kita sebentar lagi sampai. Jangan tidur lagi" laki-laki yang berada tepat di depanku berakata seraya tertawa-tawa.

"Besok aku harus kasih tahu _B_ _os_. Obatnya durasinya tak lama"

"Kau saja dosisnya kurang. Seharusnya kau memberinya banyak"

"Sembarangan saja. Kau kira boleh tambah-tambah dosis dengan asal? Bagaimana jika terjadi kesalahan fatal?" lelaki yang memegang kemudi angkat suara.

Dosis apa? Apakah dosis obat di sapu tangan tadi, atau ada obat yang lainnya?

Perjalanan terasa amat panjang. Mereka hanya makan dan minum sepuas mereka tanpa memperdulikan kehadiranku disini. Tenggorokanku terasa kering sekali. Melihat soda yang mereka minum, ingin sekali aku ikut meneguknya barang satu-dua kali. Kedua tangan dan kakiku sudah pegal luar biasa. Kurasa kulitku akan lecet parah akibat borgol ini. Dan payahnya, mulutku sama sekali tak berguna saat ini. Coba saja kalau tak ada lakban sialan ini. Pasti aku akan langsung teriak sekeras-kerasnya agar dapat di dengar oleh orang lain.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipiku.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang cukup menyiksa, akhirnya mobil inipun perlahan-lahan mengurangi kecepatannya. Kurasa sudah sampai. Astaga, dimana ini? Mereka bertiga membuka pintu dan turun. 2 orang dari mereka, yaitu pria bertubuh gendut dan pria yang menyetir mobil tadi beregegas menyeretku turun. Di lepaskannya ikatan di kedua kakiku.

Tubuhku bergidik ngeri. Namun setidaknya kakiku dapat bergerak leluasa.

Mereka berdua memegangi kedua tanganku dengan kencang dengan keadaan tanganku terborgol ke belakang. Mereka menyeretku memasuki sebuah rumah megah berwarna putih yang pelatarannya sangat luas. Di kanan kiri terdapat 2 pohon palm yang cukup rindang. Rerumputan halamannya hijau subur, dengan beberapa sangkar burung terjejer di dekatnya. Entah burung apa lagi yang ada disana aku tak dapat melihatnya karena buru-buru aku di seretnya masuk ke dalam.

Begitu memasuki rumah itu, satu kata yang terbayang dalam pikiranku adalah istana. Ya, menurutku rumah ini bagaikan istana. Begitu luas dan megahnya. Istana yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal terindah bagi penghuninya. Namun sialnya sepertinya tidak bagiku.

Untuk apa aku dibawa kesini?

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya di tengah ruangan. Otomatis aku juga berhenti.

"Halo Bos!" sapa pria penculikku yang bertubuh tinggi menjulang.

Dan orang yang di sapa _B_ _os_ itu muncul dari balik pintu. Seorang laki-laki rupanya. Tubuhnya tegap berotot dengan tato yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Ia berwajah mengerikan. Salah satu wajah paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat. Di pipi kirinya terdapat bekas luka yang menjalar mungkin sekitar 10 cm, yang semakin menambah kesan buruk pada orang itu. Dengan 2 tindikan di masing-masing telinganya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keangkuhan. Aku menciut melihatnya.

"Kerja bagus" serunya. Ia berjalan kearah pria penculikku tadi dan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Tak salah aku memilih kalian" Ia lalu menuju kearah penculikku yang memegangi tangan kiriku. Ia tertawa keras dan berseru lagi "aku tak salah memilih orang!" dan ia tertawa lagi. Sepertinya ia tengah mabuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang berwarna kemerahan dan mulutnya menguarkan aroma minuman keras.

Tatapannya berhenti padaku. Aku meronta-ronta keras. Melawan sekuat tenagaku. Namun kurasa semua itu sia-sia. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Halo pria kecil" ia mengusapkan tangan kasarnya pada pipiku. Akupun segera memalingkan mukaku.

"Takut? Atau jual mahal?" ia tersenyum sinis. "Bawa dia ke tempat kemarin"

"Oke" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Setelah itu aku langsung di seret memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam. Aku meronta-ronta lebih kencang lagi. Aku tak ingin di bawanya ke tempat entah apa itu. Sial!

"Diam!" bentaknya. Lalu ia dengan kasarnya menyeretku lagi. Kami menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan tiba di depan pintu berwana putih di ujung ruangan. Ia membukanya lalu mendorongku untuk masuk. Akupun jatuh terjerembab.

Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Di kuncinya pintu itu dari luar sebelum aku bisa mengejarnya. Aku mengumpat dengan keras. Aku terperangkap dalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran besar dan bahkan memiliki kamar mandi di dalamnya. Air mata mengalir tanpa dapat kutahan lagi. Aku benci situasi ini.

Siapapun tolong aku.

Ayah tolong aku.

Tolong aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?

Kurasa sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah penculik tadi meninggalkanku di ruangan ini.

Badanku pegal-pegal memang. Rasanya tubuhku ini lelah sekali. Namun anehnya mataku tetap siaga. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin dapat terjadi padaku.

Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Mataku sembab karena berjam-jam menangis. Kepalakupun pening sekali. Dan satu hal yang saat ini ku ingini adalah meminum sesuatu. Tenggorokanku kering kerontang, layaknya sumur di musim kemarau. Ini cukup menyiksaku.

Jendela-jendela di kamar ini di pasangi oleh teralis-teralis yang terlihat kokoh. Seandainya teralis itu tak ada, mungkin aku akan langsung melompat ke bawah untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun hal itu mustahil. Dan yang saat ini kulakukan adalah duduk di tepian ranjang. Aku menghindari sebisa mungkin rasa kantukku. Ini sudah malam hari. Terlihat dari beberapa bintang yang bermunculan di langit gelap ini, yang mana hanya dapat ku pandang dari dalam kamar.

Aku teringat terakhir kalinya aku menghirup udara bebasku. Tadi sekitar pukul 2 siang. Begitu cepatnya situasi berubah. Begitu cepatnya segala ini terjadi. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan rasa makan siangku di perutku. Oh aku mual. Ingin rasanya ku muntahkan saja isi perutku ini. Tapi tak bisa. Aku telah mencobanya di kamar mandi kamar ini. Selain tak bisa juga tak ada air yang mengalir disana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kunci di buka. Salah satu dari penculikku yang tadi menyeretku ke kamar ini masuk dengan membawa segelas minuman berwarna kuning. Seperti jus jeruk.

Akupun segera menghambur ke arah pintu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meraih tanganku dan mendorongku untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Matanya berwarna merah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan aroma minuman keras. Sama seperti bosnya tadi. Aku bergidik memandangnya.

"Jangan buat ini jadi sulit. Duduk dan minum ini. Aku yakin pasti kau haus" Ia lalu membuka borgolku. Kuusap-usap pergelangan tanganku yang membekas merah akibat kencangnya ikatan borgol itu. Lega sekali rasanya.

"Kenapa kalian lakukan ini? Apa mau kalian?" seruku.

Ia hanya meninggalkan jus jeruk itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku dan bergegas pergi dengan langsung mengunci pintu. Kesempatanku untuk kabur hilang. Namun untungnya, tanganku kini telah terbebas. Dan di depanku terdapat minuman kesukaanku yang sangat menggoda. Semoga tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Rasa haus ini sungguh sangat menyiksaku. Tak ada salahnya aku meminumnya. Mungkin satu atau dua teguk.

Minuman ini sangat menyegarkan mulut dan tenggorokanku. Aku menghabiskan langsung minuman ini tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Setelah itu yang aku lakukan hanyalah bolak-balik kesana kemari di kamar ini. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Meskipun rasa lelah luar biasa ini sangat menggangguku, namun aku harus tetap sadar! Jangan sampai aku lengah.

Tapi, kenapa badan ini serasa lemas sekali ya? Mungkin aku benar-benar harus istirahat. Rasanya tulang-tulangku menghilang dan yang ada hanya lemas tak bertenaga. Padahal aku baru saja minum segelas minuman itu. Minuman dari penculik itu.

Dari penculik.

Sialan.

Bagaimana jika minuman itu di tambahi sesuatu?

Sebelumnya aku tak selemas ini.

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku tak memikirkannya?

Kesadaran itu menghantamku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu kembali di buka. Orang yang samapun masuk lagi. Ia menguncinya dan meletakkan kuncinya di dalam saku celana jinsnya. 'Aku harus waspada'. 'Aku tak boleh lengah' rapalku dalam hati berkali-kali.

Ia melirik ke arah gelas yang tadinya terisi penuh itu, yang mana kini sudah kosong. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

Dan aku hanya berdiri mematung di dekat meja. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang tersisa.

"Bagus. Waktunya pesta" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arahku. Langkahnya mengingatkanku akan seekor harimau yang akan memakan mangsanya. Sial, akulah mangsanya. Aku melangkah mudur hingga bagian belakang lututku menyentuh meja.

"Kau mau apa?" nada suaraku bergetar. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku harus terlihat kuat. Namun tubuhku ini sangat tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Saking lemasnya sampai aku berpegangan pada meja kecil itu.

"Jangan takut. Ini tak akan lama" ia sudah berada tepat di depanku. Nafasnya sangat beraromakan alkohol. Pasti ia habis mabuk-mabukan. Sial aku tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana.

Ia memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya memburu. Ini bukan hal yang baik. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Aku harus menjauhinya. Aku harus pergi darinya.

Sedetik kemudian aku mendorong badannya yang mendekatiku sebisa mungkin dan mencoba untuk berlari ke arah pintu yang... terkunci. Tentu saja. Bodohnya aku.

"Brengsek! Pergi!" teriakku saat kesadaran semakin meninggalkanku.

Tubuhku terasa semakin lemas. Pria itu mendatangiku lagi. Lalu dengan kasarnya di dorongnya tubuhku ke pintu kamar ini. Punggungku terasa sakit saat menabrak dinginnya pintu. Sebelum aku dapat melawannya, tiba-tiba ia menciumku dengan kasar. Tepat di bibirku. Aku mencoba untuk berontak namun itu sangat sulit. Tubuhnya menakanku ke pintu dan kedua tanganku di pegangi oleh satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram daguku.

Wajahnya menjauh dariku. "Diam sayang" bisiknya, lalu ia tertawa.

Dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku dalam rontaan. Di lemparkannya tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di atasku. _S_ _hit_. Aku mencoba melawannya. Sebisa mungkin aku memukul, mendendang, menampar, atau apapun itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Namun sialnya tubuhku sangat lemas sementara tangannya dengan sangat kuat menahanku. Ia menciumku lagi dengan kasar, menubrukkan bibir tebalnya di antara belah bibirku. Menggigitnya dengan kuat hingga ku rasakan rasa asin dari darah bibirku yang bercampur dengan _saliva_ nya. Ia tertawa-tawa.

Aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Ku kumpulkan sisa tenaga dan kesadaranku dan berteriak meminta tolong seraya mendorongnya dalam usahaku yang sia-sia.

"Percuma sayang, tak akan ada yang mendengarkan suara merdumu itu". Ia menggigiti bibir bawahku yang berdarah. Perih. Rasanya sangat perih, namun aku tahu dengan pasti jika selanjutnya akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar rasa perih. "Lebih baik kau mendesah untukku" bisiknya di daun telingaku.

"Lepaskan aku. Ku mohon." Bisikku frustasi. Suaraku seakan menghilang, pergi, mengkhianatiku.

"Diam"

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini"

"Diam!" dan ia menamparku dengan keras. Pipiku terasa sangat panas, sepanas mataku yang melihat pria itu meremas belah pantatku dengan kasar.

Badanku semakin melemas. Kesadaran meninggalkanku lagi.

Mataku sedikit terpejam. Setengah sadar setengah tidak, semua pakaianku telah ia lucuti dan di buang entah kemana. Aku merapatkan kedua kakiku saat dinginnya udara di kamar itu menerpa area intimku.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Ahh—"

Aku meloloskan satu desahan saat bajingan itu meraup nippleku dalam kulumannya sementara tangannya yang lain meremas _milikku_ dengan kasar. Aku memukuli dadanya, memukuli tangannya, apapun. Aku mencoba merapatkan kedua kakiku saat tangannya berpindah dari juniorku menuju ke area belakangku. Ke pintu masuk anusku.

Air mata mengalir tanpa dapat ku tahan. Ia masih memaksakan kehendaknya. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Pikiranku kosong sepenuhnya. Yang samar dapat ku lihat hanyalah ia yang melepaskan kaos hitamnya dan mulai memasukiku dengan keras, cepat, dan bar bar. Peluhnya menetes di dadaku saat ia mendorong pinggulnya, memasukiku lebih dalam. Merobek pertahananku yang seharusnya ku berikan pada orang yang ku cintai. Aku bisa merasakannya, saat kabut menutupi pandanganku. Menarikku perlahan-lahan.

Kali ini, kesadaran benar-benar meninggalkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

Cukup silau. Agak susah untuk memaksanya membuka. Kucoba sekali lagi, dan akhirnya mataku terbuka sepenuhnya.

Ini terlalu hangat, empuk, dan nyaman. Terasa seperti di kamarku. Terasa seperti di rumah.

Di rumah.

Di rumah.

Tidak.

Aku tidak sedang berada di rumah.

Akupun terlonjak bangun. Terduduk di ranjang ini. Selimut yang menutupiku turun melorot hingga sebatas perutku menampakkan bagian tubuhku yang terbuka, tak tertutup pakaian apapun.

Kepalaku terasa berat saat aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kilas balik yang terjadi.

Aku sedang makan siang bersama Yugyeom, lalu aku berjalan di trotoar, lalu aku di bawa oleh 3 orang asing dan di seret masuk ke kamar ini, lalu aku di beri jus jeruk yang langsung ku habiskan sampai tandas, lalu orang itu masuk dan..

Sial.

Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah...

Aku bergegas mengangkat tubuhku, dan hal yang sangat ku takutkan terjadi.

Bercak darah merah segar tercetak di seprai yang mana baru saja ku tiduri. Jemariku langsung menyentuh ke lubang analku dan ternyata memang darah itu berasal dari pantatku. Itu berarti penculik itu telah...

Oh Tuhan.

Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Astaga. Orang itu baru saja merenggutku. Ini tak mungkin. Benar-benar tak mungkin.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan rasa perih luar biasa seketika menyerang inderaku. Aku mengerang pelan. Aku belum pernah berhubungan badan sebelumnya. Pantatku belum pernah di masuki apapun. Aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperih ini.

Ku ambrukkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Kurang ajar orang itu. Tega-teganya dia melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbannya? Kenapa aku yang diculik? Apa mau mereka?

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut ruangan. Tak ada sehelaipun pakaianku. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana mereka membawanya. Apa yang akan ku kenakan?

Aku menekuk kedua kakiku sehingga menutupi dadaku. Aku ingin membuat diriku menjadi kecil. Menjadi tak terlihat. Satu-satunya kehormatanku telah di renggut oleh orang yang tak ku kenal. Dan aku tak tahu akan sampai kapan aku berada di sini. Apakah tak ada orang yang mencariku? Dimana ayahku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya semua yang telah menimpaku.

Jika ayahku mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah ia tetap menganggapku sebagai anak? Atau ia akan mengusirku? Ini pasti akan berpengaruh pada nama besarnya sebagai Walikota.

Aku menggosok-gosok tubuhku. Merasa jijik pada tubuhku. Tubuhku kini tak berguna lagi. Tak ada yang dapat ku pertahankan lagi. Orang itu telah menghancurkanku. Menginjak harga diriku.

Pintu di depanku mendadak terbuka, mengejutkanku. Sesosok pria dengan tinggi proporsional memasuki kamar ini. Dia tidak gemuk, namun tidak bisa di bilang kurus juga. Sepertinya berat badannya seimbang, dengan otot-otot yang sedikit terbentuk. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan celana jins berwarna senada, dan sepatu boot a la tentara. Kulitnya berwarna putih agak kecoklatan, yang pasti karena efek sinar matahari. Pasti warna asli kulitnya adalah putih. Rambutnya berwarna _brunette_. Di telinganya terdapat dua buah pasang tindikan berwarna silver. Hidungnya mancung dengan sebuah tahi lalat di pucuknya. Ia memiliki garis wajah yang simetris, dengan _jawline_ tajam dan rahang yang terlihat keras. Dia terlihat dingin, kecuali sepasang matanya yang memiliki iris berwarna senada dengan surainya, membuat satu sisi dari dirinya yang terlihat hangat. Namun sehangat appaun mata itu aku tak tahu pasti. Yang ku tahu adalah, aku merasa terancam dengan keberadaan orang itu di ruangan ini. Di tambah lagi tubuhku hanya terbalut selimut tipis berwarna putih yang menempel ketat padaku.

Ia melirik sekilas padaku. Lalu sosok itu berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung kamar ini dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke arahku. Aku merasakan aura di sekitarku berubah, menjadi dua kali lipat lebih dingin dan menegangkan. Aura dominasinya begitu kuat saat _hazel_ nya memandangiku. Netra yang semula terlihat hangat itu rupanya hanya ilusiku semata. Netranya tak sedikitpun memancarkan keramahan. Membuatku sadar jika aku sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Tanganku meremas satu-satunya kain di badanku.

"Jangan mendekat." Bisikku. Aku semakin memepetkan tubuhku di kepala ranjang. Ia tak menghiraukanku. Ia tetap berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. Tubuhku bergetar saat ia begitu dekat denganku. Aku takut.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Ku dengar suaraku sendiri bergetar. Aku harus kuat. Jangan terlihat lemah di hadapan orang ini.

Ia melihat di sekeliling ranjangku, Matanya tertuju pada noda merah di seprai ini. Ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, selain rahangnya yang terlihat semakin mengencang. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Itu adalah suara dari handphone pria itu. Ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bawa sekarang" ucapnya singkat dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia melihatku lagi, meneliti. Selama sepersekian detik kemudian baru ku sadari bahwa pria itu adalah salah satu dari 3 pria yang menculikku kemarin. Ia penculikku.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi dengan suara bergetar. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku bergidik dan menjauhkan wajahku dari tangannya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tenang" ucapnya. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Sangat _husky._ Bila dalam situasi yang tidak mengancam seperti ini mungkin aku akan sangat menyukai suara itu. Suara yang seharusnya menimbulkan kedamaian bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak kali ini. Tidak padaku. Suara itu semakin membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku lagi setengah terisak.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin berusia sekitar 50 tahunan melangkah masuk membawa nampan makanan dan sebungkus plastik putih. Pria penculikku meliriknya, dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang. Wanita itu meletakkannya disana dan meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan ini.

"Kau perlu mandi dan makan. Di plastik itu ada pakaian untukmu. Mandi dan pakailah" ucapnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhmu saat ini." Tambahnya seraya melirik pada noda merah di seprai.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanyaku menuntut.

"Tak usah banyak tanya"

"Kenapa kau menculikku?"

Dia tak menjawabnya melainkan melangkah bangun dari duduknya.

"Siapa yang memperkosaku?" ujarku nyaris tanpa suara.

Ia menjawabnya dengan enteng "Aku"

Jadi orang ini yang telah melakukannya... Orang ini yang merenggutku...

Kemarahanku berkumpul, mendidih, membuncah seakan akan meledak. Dasar brengsek! Dia pikir apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kurang ajar" geramku.

Plakk.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Dasar gila! Tak berperasaan! Kenapa kau tega melakukannya? Kenapa?" amukku padanya. Bajingan itu hanya diam tak menunjukkan eskpresi apapun.

"Kau jahat! Kejam! Apa salahku padamu hah?" aku meninjunya dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku memegangi selimut. Ia hanya diam saja tanpa mau memandangku.

"Sialan! kurang ajar!" aku memukul-mukulnya.

"Stop" ujarnya.

"Bajingan! Teganya kau.."

"Stop"

"Kau pikir aku..

"Stop!" bentaknya. Ia memegangi tangan kananku,mencengkeramnya sebelum dengan perlahan melepaskannya. Hazelnya memandangku tajam. Bukan bentakannya yang menghentikanku. Bukan pula cengkeraman tangannya. Melainkan aura dominasinya yang membuatku terhenti bak terhipnotis.

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat dingin dan asing ini.

Aku menyerah dengan tangisku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bermenit-menit, atau bahkan berjam-jam kemudian aku menyerah pada tangisku.

Aku ingin mandi. Tubuhku lengket oleh keringat dan penghinaan.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi dengan membawa kantong plastik yang di berikan wanita tadi. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah celana jins hitam, kaus polos berwarna abu-abu, sebuah _brief_ putih, dan peralatan mandi. Lumayan juga. Aku benar-benar harus membersihkan tubuhku.

Ku nyalakan shower dan air dingin segar mengguyurku seketika. Aku ingat, semalam ketika aku memasuki kamar mandi ini sama sekali tak ada air. Namun kini, bak sudah penuh dengan air. Showernyapun berfungsi dengan baik. Ku biarkan air dingin mengguyurku.

Pikiranku kacau. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang dapat ku lakukan. Aku harus mencari cara untuk kabur, bagaimanapun itu. Atau mungkin mencari handphone seseorang yang menganggur, lalu menghubungi ayahku atau polisi. Aku menangis terus hingga kepalaku terasa luar biasa pening.

Dan oh, di bawah sana, terasa sedikit nyeri dan perih.

Setelah beberapa saat, akupun selesai dan menggunakan pakaianku. Ku keringkan rambutku dengan handuk yang sudah ada dan duduk di ranjang. Apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan?

Aku melirik pada makanan di sampingku. Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah mau menyentuh makanan dan minuman dari orang itu lagi. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan saja daripada harus makan makanan orang itu. Tak akan.

Kepalaku terasa luar biasa pusing. Aku tak boleh lengah. Aku harus tetap siaga. Apapun dapat terjadi ketika kau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Aku takut orang itu datang lagi.

Jam berapa sekarang ini? Apakah tengah hari? Atau mungkin sore hari? Aku bisa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Perutku berbunyi. Mengingat mungkin sudah lebih dari 20 jam sejak terakhir kali makanan menyentuh mulutku. Tentu saja aku lapar. Makanan di meja itu masih menggoda seperti tadi. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyentuhnya. Tak akan. Ku ulangi mantera itu berkali-kali dalam kepalaku.

Kepalaku tersentak, seketika kesadaran memenuhiku kala aku mendengar suara kunci pintu yang di buka. Aku telah tertidur di lantai rupanya. Aku tak menyadarinya.

Pria tadi datang kembali dan menuju ke arahku.

"Kenapa makanannya masih utuh?" ia menatap pada nampan makanan di meja kemudian memandang ke arahku intens. Ia ikut berjongkok di depanku. Tubuhku bergetar. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Jangan takut" ia mengucapkannya perlahan. Tangannya terjulur hendak menjangkau ke wajahku.

"Jangan" ucapku seraya menyembunyikan wajahku sebelum tangannya menahanku. Ia mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Wajah yang kutakuti itu berada persis di depanku.

"Aku ingin lihat wajahmu"

Tangannya masih di wajahku. Ia menelitiku dengan tatapannya.

Mata cokelat itu menghipnotisku. Indah sekali matanya. Seolah-olah aku dapat menembus ke dalamnya dan melihat keindahan apa saja di dalamnya. Mata yang indah ini sayang sekali harus dimiliki oleh penjahat keji seperti dia. Harusnya mata seperti itu dimiliki oleh seorang kesatria yang berputih hati.

"Kau benar-benar perlu makan" Ia menarik tanganku menuju ke arah meja.

"Makanan itu bersih. Tanpa racun. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan mendudukkanku di ranjang. Aku masih membisu. Tak berani berkata sepatah katapun.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu kalau kau mematuhi perintahku, oke?" ia menambahkan "Kalau kau ingin selamat, patuhi ucapanku. Saat ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah makan, dan kau benar-benar harus melakukannya"

Tatapannya mengancam. Ia sangat mengintimidasiku.

"Paham?" tanyanya. Menunggu responku yang nihil. Ia tampak semakin garang.

"Paham?" tangannya mencengkeram tangan kiriku. Kencang sekali. Baik, aku akan melakukannya.

"Paham" ucapku lemah. Ia melepaskannya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau saat aku kembali makanan itu belum kau sentuh sama sekali, kau kan tahu akibatnya." Lalu ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Aku menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ku tahan. Aku melirik nampan itu lagi. Benarkah makanan itu aman? Tak beracun? Aku sangat tak mau memakannya namun aku tak ingin orang itu menyakitiku. Jadi mungkin aku harus mematuhinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal buruk lagi.

Mungkinkah ia membunuhku?

Dengan penuh perasaan was-was, ku lahap juga semua makanan di nampan itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Begitu juga dengan minumannya. Aku menunggu hingga beberapa saat kemudian atau bahkan beberapa jam kemudian. Tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin pria itu benar. Makanan ini tak berbahaya. Ia benar-benar ingin memberiku makan. Aku agaknya perlu sedikit bersyukur.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengelilingi kamar ini. Tak ada yang datang, tak ada suara. Aku tak dapat mendengar suara sedikitpun dari luar. Apakah orang-orang itu pergi? Kemana perginya mereka?

Sudah malam hari ketika pria penculikku itu masuk lagi ke kamarku. Bukan, ini bukan kamarku. Ini kamar penculik itu mungkin, aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak tahu rumah siapa ini. Namun kali ini ia tak datang sendiri. Ia datang bersama seorang pria lainnya yang kemarin ku temui. Pria berwajah menyeramkan dengan tato di sekujur tubuh, dan bekas luka menjalar di wajahnya. Oke, ini tidak baik. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Kedatangan penculikku saja sudah sangat mengintimidasiku, apalagi dengan pria yang kemarin di sebut sebagai _bos_ itu?

Kurasa dialah dalangnya. Mungkin dia yang memerintahkan penculikku itu untuk menculikku. Astaga ini membingungkan. Aku harus menamai pria-pria itu. Baiklah, kusebut saja pria penculikku itu dengan _pria nomor satu_. Dan pria bertato itu adalah _pria nomor dua_. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah menyebutkannya.

"V, kau disitu saja" ucap _pria nomor dua_. Tunggu dulu, ia memanggilnya V. Nama _pria nomor satu_ itu V? Sebuah huruf saja?

 _P_ _ria nomor satu_ itu dengan patuh berdiri di samping pintu kamar. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di dadanya yang bidang itu. Rahangnya mengeras seperti biasanya dan ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, campuran antara miris dan antisipasi, mungkin. Aku tak tahu pasti.

 _Pria nomor dua_ mendekatiku, dan saat itu pula aku melangkah mundur dalam langkah antisipasiku. Aku harus waspada. Kulihat ke sekelilingku, dan mengeluh dalam batin. Kenapa tak ada benda keras apapun di ruangan ini? Selain nampan makanan di depanku. Itupun terbuat dari plastik. Tentu saja tak akan sakit jika kupukulkan pada wajah orang itu.

Tiba-tiba ia menyerangku dengan memegangi kedua tanganku dan menjambak rambutku. Argh, sakit sekali!

"Sakit. Lepaskan!" teriakku.

Dengan tenaganya, ia melemparkan tubuhku ke sudut ruangan. Tubuhku ambruk menabrak dinding dan wajahku sempat menghantam dinding pula. Aku mengerang pelan.

Orang itu mendatangiku lagi dan memegang leher kausku. Ia lalu menamparku dengan keras sekali hingga aku terjatuh lagi, dan kali ini wajahku menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras.

Kepalaku berputar-putar. Pening sekali rasanya.

"Bangun jalang sialan! Bangun!" bentaknya padaku. Aku memegangi hidungku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau tuli? Bangun!" bentaknya lagi.

Ia menjambak rambutku dan menyeretku untuk bangun. Tubuhku di dorongnya hingga menyentuh tembok kamar. Tangan kanannya memegangi kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku. Tangan kirinya memegang wajahku, memaksaku untuk melihat wajah seramnya.

Ia tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku lirih. Ia memelototiku hingga matanya seperti akan lepas.

"Untuk uang, tolol!" ia menarik rambutku kebawah, sehingga wajahku mengahadap ke atas.

"Kenapa aku?"

Ia masih memandangku dengan tatapan seramnya dan mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada ayahmu yang kaya raya itu! Apa yang sudah sialan itu lakukan sehingga sekarang anak kesayangannya harus tersiksa sekarang ini!" bentaknya.

"Mereka, ayahmu yang sialan dan anak buahnya itu, tak akan bisa menemukan kita! Kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu disini jalang, kau dengar itu?" ia menghantamkan kepalaku ke tembok. Rasa berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku menjadi-jadi karena perlakuan buruknya padaku.

"Sementara kau disini, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan ayah tersayangmu itu. Jangan khawatirkan dia"

Sial. Dia tak boleh menyakiti ayahku. Jangan ayahku.

"Jangan ku mohon. Jangan sakiti ayahku." Pintaku. Ia tertawa lagi seakan mengejekku. Tangannya masih mencengkeram rambut dan tanganku.

"Kau akan menderita sepanjang hidupmu disini. Aku akan _menghabisi_ ayah tercintamu, jalang. Ingat itu!" ia menjambakku lebih keras.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkanku, dan matanya tertuju pada noda di seprai. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Kau boleh memainkannya sepuasmu. Paksa saja, pasti dia mau" ucapnya pada _pria nomor satu_ , dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eotte?

Buat yang sudah review, follow, favorite, atau mungkin sekedar baca, terima kasih banyak! Oh iya, _Chained To You_ akan di tulis dari sudut pandang Kookie semua. Buat yang nanya siapa yang nyulik Kookie, sudah terjawab bukan?

Terus ikuti dan review cerita ini ya. Salam hangat dari Plum ;)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	3. Chapter 3

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Beware, banyak kata-kata kasar dan umpatan

Typo everywhere

 **Part 3 : Save Me**

Aku terduduk seraya memegangi hidungku. Tak ada seorangpun dalam hidupku yang pernah menyakitiku baik secara omongan maupun fisik, dan sekarang aku mengalaminya. Lebih buruk daripada yang ku pikirkan. Darah masih mengalir dari hidungku yang bercampur dengan ingus. Aku menangis dalam diam, namun otakku tak dapat berhenti memikirkan hal ini.

Apa yang sudah Ayahku lakukan? Apakah ia pernah berurusan dengan orang itu, atau bagaimana? Kenapa aku yang harus menerima akibatnya? Dan apa yang akan orang itu lakukan dengan Ayahku? Bagaimana jika ia membunuhnya.

Hatiku mengkerut memikirkannya.

Tidak! Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi! Ayahku pasti memiliki anak buah yang dapat melindunginya. Ia akan aman, aku yakin. Tapi bukankah orang itu mengatakan….

Perutku mual dibuatnya. Memikirkan apa yang telah orang itu katakan padaku. Ancamannya padaku. Ucapannya tentang ayahku benar-benar membuat perutku bergejolak. Kurasa aku akan muntah lagi. Kepalaku luar biasa pusingnya.

"Jangan angkat kepalamu" ucapan itu menyadarkanku.

Ternyata _pria nomor satu_ itu masih ada di dalam kamar. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Pasti ia telah sering melihat hal seperti ini terjadi. Atau mungkin ia sama saja seperti bajingan tadi. Biasa menyakiti orang lain.

"Tutup hidungmu dengan ini" Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari saku belakang celananya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jangan sakiti aku" pintaku seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Tubuhku meremang ketika melihatnya berjongkok di depanku saat ini.

Ku sembunyikan wajahku dibalik telapak tanganku. Tetapi, pria itu menarik telapak tanganku menjauhi wajahku. Lutut, bibir, bahkan pundakku bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit dan bercampur takut berkumpul menjadi satu. Takut orang ini juga akan menyakitiku seperti _pria nomor dua_ tadi. Takut orang itu akan mengancamku atau ayahku. Takut akan segalanya.

Ia menempelkan sapu tangannya tepat di lubang hidungku. Jemarinya memegang tangan kananku, menuntunku agar memegangi sapu tangan itu.

"Tundukkan kepalamu. Tunggu sampai darahnya berhenti." Ucapnya. Tangannya melepaskan tanganku.

Aku mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Ku tundukkan juga kepalaku. Selain untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, juga aku tak ingin memandang wajahnya untuk saat ini.

Aku menangis hingga sesenggukkan. Biasanya aku akan sangat malu apabila ketahuan menangis oleh orang lain. Namun kali ini aku tak peduli. Aku dengan begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku tak malu pada orang ini. Lagipula, aku tak dapat menahan tangisanku.

Ia masih berjongkok tepat di depan wajahku. Aku sangat berharap dia pergi saat ini. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku tak ingin ada siapapun di ruangan ini lagi.

Selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakanku saja. Akhirnya ku rasakan darahku mulai berhenti mengalir. Mengering mungkin, entahlah. Akupun melepaskan sapu tangan ini.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Tatapannya masih datar. Tak mencerminkan ekspresi apapun. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Makanan akan tiba sebentar lagi" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian wanita paruh baya tadi memasuki kamar ini lagi dengan membawa makanan dan minuman. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan dan minum dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tak bernafsu.

Wanita itu meninggalkan kamar tanpa melihat kami berdua. Ia terlihat seperti robot yang sudah di setel untuk melakukan perintah pemiliknya.

Sosok pemilik _hazel_ itu berdiri dan mengunci pintu, meletakkan anak kunci di saku _jins belel_ nya. Ia menuju ke arahku yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan darah dan air mata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kau perlu makan" gumamnya.

Ia masih mengulurkan tangannya padaku walaupun aku tak bergeming. Kenapa ia tak kasar padaku? Atau jangan-jangan ia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya...

"Ayo" ucapnya lagi.

Hari sudah larut malam, dan kami hanya berdua saja di kamar ini. Jangan-jangan orang ini akan melakukan _hal itu_ lagi padaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku jijik pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Jeon"

Dia tahu namaku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Hanya makanlah. Makanan itu tak di beri apapun. Tak ada obat bius, obat tidur, atau apaun yang kau pikirkan." Setelah ia mengucapkannya, aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang. Aku tak akan menyakitimu jika kau menuruti perintahku. Makan dan habiskan."

"Jangan sakiti aku"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku ingin sendirian" pintaku padanya sehati-hati mungkin. " _Please_ "

Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pemilik surai _brunette_ itu keluar dan membiarkanku sendiri seperti yang ku minta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggeliat kemudian merenggangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Butuh hampir semenit penuh bagiku untuk membiarkan diriku terjaga sepenuhnya. Jemariku meremas keningku sendiri. Masih sangat terasa nyeri. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke arah kanan dan kaget setengah mati saat mendapati _pria nomor satu_ itu sedang duduk di kursi dan memandangiku. Ia menggunakan kaus polos berwarna putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Duduk diam mengawasiku. Sejak kapan dia ada disana? Kurasa semalam sebelum aku tidur dia tak ada. Kenapa sekarang ada disana? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku sama sekali tak menyentuhmu, jangan khawatir"

Sepertinya ia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku panik. Ia terlihat segar bugar seperti habis berolah raga. Meskipun tak terlihat keringat di tubuhnya atau apapun yang menandakan bahwa ia telah berolah raga.

"Menjagamu"

Lucu, bagaimana dia mengatakannya. Menjagaku dari apa? Toh aku tak akan bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku tak akan bisa kabur"

"Ya"

"Lalu untuk apa menjagaku?"

"Perintah"

"Siapa yang memerintahmu? Apakah _pria nomor dua_ itu?"

Ia mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya. Aku lupa, ia tak tahu maksud ucapanku. Dia kan tak tahu julukanku pada mereka.

"Maksudku, bosmu. Orang yang semalam—"

"Menghajarmu? Iya"

Ia jujur sekali mengatakannya. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Menghajar. Secara otomatis aku menyentuh hidungku.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku menekan-nekan batang hidungku. Masih sedikit sakit, tapi ku rasa sudah sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya sudah tak berdarah lagi.

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau belum memakan makananmu"

Ya, itu benar. Aku tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aku tak bernafsu.

"Aku tak lapar"

"Sudah kukatakan kau harus mematuhiku."

"Aku tahu"

"Dan kau tidak melakukannya"

"Ya" akuku nyaris berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau _pria nomor dua_ itu datang dan berlaku kasar lagi padamu?" Ia menekankan ucapannya pada frasa _Pria Nomor Dua_. Meniru ucapanku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Kepalaku masih nyeri karenanya, dan aku tak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

"Kau tahu aku bisa memanggilnya datang kesini kapan saja. Dan kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya"

Ya aku tahu. Dan itu adalah hal buruk. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya barang sedetikpun.

"Sekarang makanlah. Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau menghabiskannya." Lalu ia melanjutkan "atau kau lebih suka aku memanggilnya?"

"Jangan" cegahku langsung. Aku melirik makanan itu. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain.

Ku sentuh juga piring makananku. Aku tak terbiasa jika harus di paksa untuk makan. Selera makanku berubah-ubah tak menentu. Di satu waktu aku bisa makan tanpa henti hingga kekenyangan dan nyaris susah untuk bangun. Dan di waktu lain, aku bisa saja tak bernafsu sedikitpun. Seperti sekarang ini. Perutku terasa sangat mual. Hal ini selalu terjadi jika aku sedang dalam keadaan sakit atau ketakutan. Mungkin kali ini keduanya.

Hingga suapan ketigaku aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Perutku terasa seperti di aduk-aduk. Aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku. Ku keluarkan semuanya hingga yang tersisa adalah muntahan kering dari mulutku. Astaga ini sangat menjijikan.

Ku bersihkan mulutku dengan air dan terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tak ingin terus menerus berada disini. Mau sampai kapan mereka akan menahanku disini? Kejam sekali mereka. Aku ingin melarikan diri, tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika ketahuan, mereka mungkin akan menyiksaku. Atau yang paling parah, membunuhku.

Ku pikir air mataku sudah habis karena dari awal kejadian ini berlangsung aku sudah menangis berjam-jam. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku masih bisa menangis. Aku benci situasi ini. Kenapa aku hanya bisa menangis? Aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah. Aku harus kuat. Tapi bagaimana. Pikiranku kacau. Aku tak dapat memikirkan hal apapun.

"Kau oke?" _Pria nomor satu_ mendatangiku dan berlutut di sampingku. Dia bertanya apakah aku oke? Apa dia sudah gila? Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak oke! Pertanyaan bodoh.

Aku membungkam mulutku.

Dengan sigap lelaki itu menarikku bangun dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Bulu kudukku meremang saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan lenganku. Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam kala ia memaksaku duduk di ranjang.

Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya. Mengambil dua butir obat dan menyerahkannya di atas telapak tanganku.

"Itu pereda rasa nyeri. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik jika meminumnya"

Aku meremas dua butir pil yang ia sebut sebagai 'pereda rasa nyeri' itu dengan keras. Huh, dia bercanda? Dia pikir aku cukup nekat untuk meminum entah-apa-itu dengan sukarela seperti yang ia mau?

Obat itu jatuh di lantai saat aku melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar dan menatapnya dengan menuduh.

"Kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk meminumnya?"

"Kau sama jahatnya dengan orang itu. Kau pikir aku akan meminumnya seperti yang kau mau? Lalu setelah itu mungkin aku akan pingsan lagi dan kau akan menggagahiku lagi seperti kemarin. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" teriakku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah kala kilasan bayangan pria yang kemarin mengukungku itu datang.

Tiba-tiba saja pria nomor satu itu mencengkeram daguku dengan kencang, menggunakan satu tangannya. Aku memukulinya sebisaku namun ia seolah tak terganggu akan hal itu. Obsidian cokelat itu menelitiku. Memandang lurus ke dalam onyxku seolah sedang mencoba memasukinya.

"Lepaskan brengsek!"

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu sebajingan apa diriku ini. Namun kau—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibirku. Mengembuskan napas hangatnya padaku. "Dengan beraninya berteriak padaku"

Aku mencoba memiringkan kepalaku sebisa mungkin tapi gagal karena kuatnya cengkeraman jemari lelaki ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu. Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Namun jika melihatmu membangkang seperti ini—" ia menggigit bibir bawahku, mengabaian rontaan tubuhku memintanya melepaskanku. "Aku tak menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja disini, Jungkook" bisiknya.

Belum sedetik saat ia mengatakannya, lelaki itu sontak menarik turun celanaku dengan sekali tarikan. Ia membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorong hingga aku terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi menelungkup. Tanganku di bawanya ke atas kepalaku dan di cengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Rontaan dan teriakanku serasa tak berarti saat sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pintu analku. Aku mencoba menendang-nendangnya sebisa mungkin namun malah sebuah tamparan yang ku dapatkan di belah pantat kananku.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk di abaikan, Jungkook"

Tubuh berat itu menekanku, membuatku semakin tak dapat bergerak kemanapun. Terkunci di bawahnya. Kasur di bawahku ini bahkan sudah basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun.

"Tidak! Jangan! Hentikan ku mohon!"

Geraman rendah terdengar kala pintu masukku mulai terisi. Ia memajukan pinggulnya semakin menekan miliknya agar memasukiku. Lubangku yang sampai sekarang masih terasa perih, kali ini terasa dua kali lipat lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Rasanya tubuhku seperti di belah menjadi dua. Seolah-olah sesuatu di bawah sana di robek, meloloskan satu teriakan bercampur desahan saat penis lelaki itu memasukiku lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Keluarkan! Ku mohon keluarkan!" isakku putus asa. Aku memejamkan mataku tangannya meremas pinggulku.

Aku mengeratkannya. Mengeratkan lubangku agar tak tertembus miliknya. Namun rupanya ia tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan, sehingga lelaki itu menampar pantatku berkali-kali. Saat di tampar itulah, ototku malah rileks dan merenggang sehingga miliknya yang sudah basah itu masuk dengan mudahnya ke dalam diriku.

"Jungkook ah—" geramnya. Aku menggigit kuat-kuat ranjang di bawahku ini kala ia menumbukkan miliknya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan lagi berulang-ulang.

Jika saat itu aku setengah sadar, kali ini saat aku sepenuhnya terjaga, aku dapat merasakannya dengan pasti. Dapat mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Geraman rendahnya yang berdengung di telinga kananku. Remasan jemarinya di pinggul kiriku. Pusat tubuhnya yang memasukiku. Semuanya dapat terasa dengan jelas. Ia menampar pantatku lagi dengan sangat keras.

"Fuck!" umpatnya keras-keras.

Lelaki itu melepaskan cengkeramannya di pinggulku dan menarik kepalaku agar menghadap ke belakang. Memaksaku memandangnya.

Ia menciumku tak sabaran, melesakkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Menarik lidahku agar bertautan dengannya, menguncinya di dalam sana. Ia menciumku seraya menarik miliknya dan melesakkannya dengan hujaman teratur. Rasa asin air mata bercampur dalam pergulatan lidahnya di mulutku.

Aku dapat merasakan miliknya yang mulai membesar di dalam tubuhku. Ia menggeram dengan suara rendah seraya melepaskan tautannya di bibirku. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dan menggigit lidahku kuat-kuat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak mendesah saat ia menghujamku semakin cepat, semakin kuat.

Saat di tusukan terakhir, ia menggeram puas dan mengeluarkan cairannya di lubangku. Aku merasakan hangat cairannya itu keluar menuruni pahaku. Perlahan aku melepaskan gigitan lidahku.

Bunyi _plok_ pelan terdengar saat ia mengeluarkan miliknya dariku. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Dadaku nyeri, sakit rasanya saat ia dengan santainya memakai tubuhku demi kepuasannya semata. Menganggapku bagaikan sebuah barang tak berguna. Yang bisa di pakai kapanpun ia suka.

"Ingat Jungkook, patuhi ucapanku, dan kau tak perlu menderita seperti ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama berhari-hari berikutnya yang ku lakukan adalah seperti ini: bangun, makan, mandi, mengitari kamar ini, memandang dunia luar dari jendela kamar, bertemu dengan _pria nomor satu_ selama beberapa menit, tidur, terbangun, berguling-guling di kasur, mandi lagi, memandang bintang, makan, melamun, dan tidur lagi. Seperti itu berulang-ulang. Mereka memberiku makan sehari 2 kali dan baju ganti. Selain _pria nomor satu_ dan wanita paruh baya yang membawakanku makanan, aku tak menemui siapapun lagi. Tidak orang lain, tidak juga _pria nomor dua_. Aku sedikit bersyukur karenanya. Mungkin ucapan _pria nomor satu itu_ benar. Jika aku mematuhi perintahnya maka aku akan baik-baik saja.

Dan benar, aku 'baik-baik saja'.

Aku membuang harga diriku dan mematuhi segala ucapannya. Semenjak kejadian _paksaan_ kedua kali itu, ia bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Seolah tak terjadi apapun. Di satu hari dia bisa terlihat sangat tenang, seolah-olah dia hanyalah perawat yang sedang menemani pasiennya. Namun di sisi lain, terutama jika aku membantahnya, ia akan mengancamku lagi dan kembali bersikap kasar padaku.

 _Seperti menghadapi dua orang yang berbeda._

Hari ini dia bahkan membawakanku jam mungil yang dapat ku letakkan diatas meja. Jam berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dengan garis merah yang mengelilinginya itu bergambar _Iron Man_. Superhero favoritku. Kebetulan sekali aku menyukainya.

"Ku rasa kau butuh penunjuk waktu" ujarnya. Aku memandangi jam dalam genggamanku itu. Menunjukkan pukul 13.00.

"Ini milikmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengambilnya"

"Dari mana?"

"Sebuah toko"

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tak ada"

"Kau mencurinya?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan jam itu di atas meja dan menghabiskan makananku. Dia duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjangku. Ia selalu menungguku menghabiskan makananku. Sesekali ia memandangiku dengan cermat. Aku tak berani memandang wajahnya terlalu lama.

Selama beberapa saat yang hening aku memberanikan diri untuk berkata padanya.

"Aku mau tasku kembali"

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja.

"Tas abu-abu yang waktu itu kupakai, boleh aku memintanya kembali?"

 _Pria nomor satu_ itu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangku. Mungkin mempertimbangkannya. Aku harap ia memperbolehkannya.

"Sudah di buang"

Apa? Di buang? Astaga di dalamnya berisi hal-hal yang berharga! Disana ada buku catatanku, itu yang sangat berharga dari apapun!

Tubuhku lemas. Sedih sekali rasanya kehilangan barang kesayanganku. Aku sudah memilikinya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka membuangnya begitu saja.

Aku menghabiskan suapan terakhirku. Selesai sudah makanku. Aku tak mau mengatakan apa-apa lagi padanya. Takut jawabannya akan mengecewakanku. Ia juga tak mengatakan apapun padaku.

Rasa bosan benar-benar menggerogotiku. Aku memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan cara untuk kabur. Namun semuanya tampaknya akan sia-sia. Tak ada gunanya lagi. Sudah berapa hari aku ada disini? Seminggu atau lebih kurasa. Aku tak tahu pasti. Aku rindu sekali pada rumah. Rindu dengan ayahku. Ayahku pastilah sedang kebingungan mencariku kesana kemari. Kenapa ia belum bisa menemukanku? Bagaimana dengan Jimin hyung? Pasti dia ikut mencariku bukan? Dan bagaimana dengan Yugyeom? Mungkin ia akan mengkhawatirkanku. Anak itu pasti heboh sekali mengetahui bahwa aku sedang di culik.

Tenggorokkanku terasa sakit sekali. Mungkin ini efek dari kemarin ketika aku menangis selama berjam-jam. Kurasa ini panas dalam. Tak enak rasanya. Walaupun sudah ku beri minum tetap saja masih sakit.

"Ini"

Ia memberikan sebutir permen yang ku ketahui sebagai pereda sakit tenggorokkan. Aku menerimanya dan memasukannya ke mulutku.

"Terima kasih err—" aku ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya waktu itu. Apakah namamu V? Hanya sebuah huruf?" aku ingat temannya pernah memanggilnya V suatu hari.

"Ya. Kau panggil saja aku V"

V. Oke. Singkat, padat, dan tak berbelit-belit. Lebih baik daripada aku memanggilnya _pria nomor satu_.

"Trims, V" ucapku pelan. Dia mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku seraya mengecek handphonenya.

"V, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Ia mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau sudah bertanya dari tadi"

Aku melanjutkannya. "Jawab dengan jujur please. Kalian tidak menculik Ayahku atau menyakitinya kan? Ayahku tetap aman kan?" Semoga jawabannya melegakanku.

Ia menatapku tajam sembari menjalarkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya. Aku menelan ludahku. Dia menggangguku dengan gerakannya.

"V?"

Ia bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu"

"Ku mohon, V. Aku hanya ingin tahu hal itu saja"

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Dia akan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu" ucapku dan menyusulnya. Dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ku mohon, V. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Ayahku" aku memohon padanya.

V menghela napasnya. "Jongin tak akan suka jika kau menanyakan ini"

"Siapa Jongin?" tanyaku heran.

"Orang yang kau panggil sebagai _pria nomor dua_ "

Ia pergi dan membanting pintu kamar. Kaget. Aku terlonjak dan terduduk lemas. Memikirkan ayahku dan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi padanya. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Ayah, dimana kau?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama 3 hari berikutnya V tak pernah datang ke kamarku lagi. Kali ini yang menggantikan tugasnya adalah wanita paruh baya yang tempo hari ku lihat itu. Saat ku tanyakan keberadaan V pada wanita itu, dia hanya diam saja tak meresponnya. _Seperti yang ku_ _lakukan kali ini._ Dia hanya memberikanku makan dan bergerak layaknya robot saja.

"Bisakah ahjumma memberi tahu saya kemana perginya V?"

Dia berhenti sejenak dan menjawabnya tanpa menatapku. "Tuan Kim Jongin sedang pergi keluar selama beberapa hari dan Taehyung juga ikut. Mereka sebentar lagi pulang" jawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

Mereka pergi kemana? Taehyung? Itukah nama asli V? Bagus juga.

Benakku seketika mengeluarkan ide. Bagaimana kalau aku kabur saja? Mungkin aku bisa mengecoh ahjumma ini dan kabur darinya. Aku melihat kunci kamarku yang menggantung di saku celemeknya. Aku bisa merebutnya dan pergi dari sini. Ini kesempatan bagus untukku. Mumpung orang bernama Jongin itu dan anak buahnya sedang tak ada, lebih baik aku coba saja. Aku harus melakukannya.

"Ahjumma, bisa minta tolong?"

Wanita itu menoleh padaku. Astaga ekspresinya datar sekali.

"Err, air di kamar mandinya macet, jadi saya belum mandi. Bisa tolong di cek sebentar?"

Itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku sudah mandi tentu saja, dan air di kamar mandipun tidak masalah sama sekali.

"Ku mohon ahjumma" pintaku lagi.

Diapun luluh. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan perlahan akupun menarik anak kunci pintu kamar mandi yang menggantung. Ia menyalakan keran bak mandiku, mengeceknya. Badannya agak membungkuk, dan dengan perlahan akupun memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celemeknya. Kuraba-raba sejenak sebelum tanganku menyentuh benda kecil yang dingin.

Yes! Aku mendapatkannya! Dengan cepat aku menariknya keluar.

"Eh—"

Sebelum ahjumma itu meneruskan kata-katanya, aku berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Tanganku bergetar hebat saat melakukannya. Jantungku berpacu kencang dan pernafasankupun sedikit tersengal-sengal. Ahjumma itu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku mengabaikannya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Aku memutar kuncinya 2 kali dan ya, berhasil! Dengan langkah mengendap-endap aku mencoba mencari pintu keluar.

Aku berjalan perlahan sambil melihat ke kanan kiriku. Aman. Tak terdengar suara orang satupun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati akupun berjalan menuruni tangga. Keringat dingin menjalar di telapak tanganku. Aku dengan sebal berusaha menenangkan pernafasanku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Ini adrenalin. Aku harus berhati-hati.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Jantungku berhenti bedetak. Sial! Aku bergegas berlindung di balik lemari kaca berukuran besar di ruang tamu yang luas ini. Mungkin ada sekitar 2 atau 3 orang yang sedang berbicara. Tak tahu pasti. Suaranyapun masih agak jauh terdengar. Mungkin mereka berada di dapur atau dimana. Aku membawa kakiku mendekati pintu saat sekiranya suara itu semakin menjauh. Aku mencoba membukanya dan berhasil. Tak terkunci! Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Tak ada orang. Bagus. Setengah berlari ku dekati pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depanku.

Tidak, gerbang ini terkunci, bahkan tergembok. Astaga, bagaimana ini.

Ku putar otakku dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjatnya. Aku memandang gerbang itu dan menelan ludahku. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter dan aku harus memanjatnya agar dapat keluar dari sini. Baik, aku akan melakukannya.

Ku letakkan kedua tanganku di besi gerbang itu. Sepertinya cukup kuat untuk jadi pegangan. Dengan agak gemetar, akupun mulai memanjatnya. Perlahan-lahan ku naiki pagar itu langkah demi langkah tanpa menoleh ke bawah. Astaga, sepertinya ini cukup tinggi. Tahan Jungkook, tahan! Kau pasti bisa! Batinku menyemangati diri. Aku sudah berada di atas gerbang itu dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caraku turun?

Belum selesai kupikirkan cara untuk turun, ku lihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati 2 orang yang datang ke arahku. Aku ketahuan. Sepertinya aku harus melompat.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak salah seorang diantaranya. Teriakkannya semakin membuatku takut. Ku langkahkan satu demi satu kakiku keluar pagar dan melompat detik itu juga. Sial bagiku, aku mendarat dengan sangat tak mulus. Lutut dan sikuku mendapatkan goresan yang cukup panjang. Aku tak peduli, aku harus lari.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi mereka. Kemana aku harus pergi? Aku tak tahu. Jalanan disini tak terlalu ramai, tempat apa ini? Aku berada dimana? Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Astaga.

Kepalaku menengok ke belakang. Mereka belum terlihat. Dengan semangat aku berlari lagi sekencang mungkin. Aku berbelok di tikungan. Aku berdiri di sebuah kedai kopi kecil, dan memasukinya. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Dimana semua orang?

"Halo? Ada orang?" ucapku agak keras. Tak terdengar satupun suara orang. Aku melihat ke arah meja di sudut. Disana terdapat sebuah handphone dan tas punggung kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja. Aku mendekatinya dan mengambil handphone itu. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kedaiitu dan berlari lagi. Padahal tadinya aku akan meminta tolong siapapun yang berada di sana, namun gagal. Ketika ku lihat ada sebuah lorong sempit, aku memasukinya. Tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

Ku tekan nomor milik ayahku dan menghubunginya. Jantungku seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Berdegup kencang seperti bom atom. Ku atur pernafasanku yang berantakan. Aku tak pernah mencuri apapun sebelumnya. Ku harap Tuhan akan mengampuniku. Ini keadaan mendesak dan aku harus segera meminta bantuan. Ku lihat kesekeliling saat tak ada satu orangpun di sini.

3 kali aku menelfon ayahku, sama sekali tak ada respon darinya. Kurasa aku harus menghubungi orang lain. Baiklah, Jimin hyung. Ku tekan lagi nomornya dan berharap Jimin hyung segera mengangkatnya. Dia satu-satunya harapanku. Aku hanya hapal dua nomor itu saja selain milikku sendiri. Jika kali ini Jimin hyung tak mengangkatnya, maka habislah aku.

Dan keajaiban berpihak padaku. Pada dering ketiga ia mengangkatnya.

"Jimin hyung. Hyung?" seruku panik dan bahagia.

"Yeobseo? Maaf siapa ini? Suaranya tidak jelas" tanyanya dengan suara terputus-putus. Aku melirik sinyal di ponsel ini. Jelek sekali rupanya.

"Jimin hyung ini aku, Jungkook! Kau bisa dengar?" ucapku.

"Yeobseo? Maaf, siapa? Suaranya tak jelas." Sial. Aku harus bicara lebih keras.

"Hyung, ini Jungkook. Jungkook! Tolong aku please" ucapku dengan meninggikan suaraku.

"Siapa?" ia berteriak di ujung sana. Astaga, dia tak mendengarnya?

"Jungkook!" ucapku lebih keras.

"Jung.. Jungkook?"

"Iya. Jungkook!" teriakku nyaris menangis. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis yang siap meledak.

"Jungkook! Astaga. Kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan panik juga. Walaupun suaranya masih putus-putus.

"Hyung, sekarang…"

Belum selesai aku beucap, sebuah benda dingin menempel di pelipisku.

"Lanjutkan dan akan ku lubangi kepala mungilmu"

Dia disini. Di belakangku. Pria di rumah itu menodongkan pistolnya di kepalaku. Aku membeku seketika. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Pria yang satu lagi mengambil handphone di tanganku dan seketika membantingnya ke tanah. Benda itu hancur berserakan di kakiku dan tanpa dapat ku cegah, ia menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leherku. Aku berteriak, atau setidaknya mencoba berteriak. Sepertinya efeknya berlangsung sangat cepat. Semuanya memudar. Pandanganku kabur dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Aku ambruk ke tangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengatur pernafasanku setelah terbangun dengan menjerit kencang. Mimpi buruk menghantuiku ketika tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan saat aku membuka kelopak mataku, mimpi buruk itu semakin nyata di hadapanku.

Ketika keseimbanganku sudah pulih, ku sadari bahwa aku berada dalam posisi duduk terikat di sebuah kursi kayu tua yang reot. Tanganku di borgol kebelakang, kakiku diikat di kaki kursi ini. Tubuhku berkeringat banyak. Ku pandang kesekelilingku dan ternyata aku berada di kamarku. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal. Aku sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku.

Pintu terbuka,menampakkan sosokJongin, V, dan wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke kamarku. V menguncinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah saat melihat benda apa yang di bawa Jongin. Sebuah pistol. Apakah ia akan mengahabisiku? Seperti ia menghabisi Ayahku dalam mimpi tadi?

V berdiri di belakangku. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya di samping kiri Jongin. Sosok mimpi buruk itu menghampiriku. Ia melayangkan tamparannya di pipi kiriku. Kemudian beralih ke pipi kananku, membuat wajahku terpelanting ke lain arah.

"Kabur, huh?"

Pipiku terasa sakit dan panas. Ia melayangkan pukulannya di wajahku.

"Hentikan" Pintaku.

"Dasar jalang!" ia memukulku lagi dan lagi. Aku tak bisa menghindarinya.

Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Panas dan perih. Bibirku berdarah, dan hidungku juga. Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit yang melandaku. Sakit dan pening. Kepalaku rasanya nyaris pecah saking sakitnya.

"Kau juga!" teriaknya pada wanita itu. "Tugasmu sederhana. Cuma antar makanan dan pastikan jangan sampai dia kabur. Dan kau tak becus melakukannya?" suaranya terdengar mengerikan. Ia juga menampar wanita itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar bodoh!" dan ia menendang tubuh wanita itu. Wanita itu terisak di lantai dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Keluar!"

Wanita itu bergegas keluar dengan tersandung-sandung. Jongin menyerahkan pistolnya pada V.

Ia memukul wajahku lagi. Bibirku yang sudah berdarah bertambah lagi aliran darahnya. V yang melihatku hanya diam saja tak bersuara.

"Dengarkan!" ucapnya sambil menjambak wajahku, menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Kalo kau coba-coba kabur lagi, aku akan habisi Ayah sialanmu itu" suaranya mendesis.

"Jangan Ayahku" ucapku lirih. Jongin tertawa keras.

" _J_ _angan ayahku.. jangan ayahku.._ Hanya itu yang bisa jalang sepertimu lakukan! Dasar tolol! Dia bahkan bukan orang tua kandungmu! Dan kau membelanya sekuat tenaga?"

Apa yang ia katakan? Bukan ayah kandungku?

Jungkook... ia hanya menggertakmu saja. Ku atkan hatimu.

"Sekarang V"

Lalu sekali lagi, sebuah pistol ditodongkan di belakang kepalaku. V menodongkan pistolnya ke kepalaku. Aku menangis perlahan. Menggigit lidahku supaya dapat menahan rasa sakitku. Terdengar bunyi klik saat V meletakkan benda mematikan itu di tempurung kepalaku. Siap menembakku. Aku hanya menunduk dan berharap supaya Tuhan mengampuni segala dosa-dosaku.

V mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya ke arahku, yang mana berarti pistol itu semakin menekan kepalaku.

"Tembak dia" gumam Jongin, menatapku dengan senyum mengerikannya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Apakah ini akhir hidupku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kookie, maafkan Plum :')

Halo! Plum is baaaack.

Plum udah baca review-reviewannya. Thank you sooo much sudah meluangkan waktunya mengomentari _Chained To You_. Buat yang lainnya juga, trims banget udah mau klik follow, favorite, atau bahkan sekedar baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa _mphi is such an evil_ , ntar juga bakal kejawab di part selanjutnya :D

Terus ikuti _Chained To You_ ;)

Jangan lupa baca cerita Plum yang lain ya! Salam sayang.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	4. Chapter 4

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Beware, banyak kata-kata kasar dan umpatan

Typo everywhere

 **Part 4 : Lost**

Ku tarik nafas perlahan dan menunggu saat itu tiba, namun...

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Yang ada hanyalah dering telepon yang berasal dari handphone miliknya. Mengagetkanku di saat-saat menegangkan ini.

Seraya mengumpat keras-keras, Jongin mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan mengacungkan tangannya pada V. Tak lama setelahnya, benda dingin nan mengerikan itu perlahan terlepas dariku. V berputar dan berdiri di depanku. Ia meletakkan kembali pistolnya diantara celana dan ikat pinggangnya.

Terlihat Jongin berjalan keluar sambil melontarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah lalu mengangkat telefon itu.

V memandangku sejenak. Ia berjalan melewati pintu kamarku dan menghilang dibaliknya hingga suara kuncian itu terdengar kembali. Tanpa sadar ku hembuskan nafasku yang sedari tadi ku tahan. _Astaga, terima kasih Tuhan, Kau masih menyelamatkan nyawaku kali ini_. Sejenak aku merasa rileks dan sedikit melonggarkan tubuhku. Tak banyak yang dapat ku lakukan dengan tangan terborgol dan kaki terikat. Lutut dan sikuku terasa sedikit perih. Mungkin ini luka yang ku dapat saat aku melompat tadi. Baiklah, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengobatinya nanti.

Wajahku terasa sakit dan pegal dimana-mana akibat perlakuan Jongin yang biadab itu. Bibirku masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Terasa asin dimulutku. Ku pejamkan mataku dan merasakan semua rasa sakitku ini. Sampai kapan aku akan melalui hal sial ini?

Aku merenungkan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Penculikan ini pastiilah di perintahkan seseorang. Pasti ada dalang di balik hal gila ini.

Rasa sakit ini entah mengapa sedikit mencerahkan pikiranku.

Mungkin dalang kejadian ini mempunyai dendam denganku atau keluargaku. Mungkin dengan Ayahku.

Ayah… kenapa tadi Jongin berkata bahwa ayahku bukanlah ayah kandungku? Dia pasti hanya asal bicara. Bagaimana mungkin ayahku bukan ayah kandungku? Yang benar saja.

Kepalaku pusing sekali, perutku rasanya luar biasa memuakkan. Aku ingin muntah. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan maupun kakiku. Nihil. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Astaga bagaimana ini? Perutku terasa mual sekali, aku tak dapat menahannya.

Aku memuntahkannya. Ku keluarkan semua sisa isi perutku hingga aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku merasa lega tapi.. astaga.. ini sangat menjijikan. Sebagian mengenai baju dan celanaku, dan sisanya berada di lantai. Ini sangat tidak nyaman. Aku benar-benar butuh ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya. Bagaimana caranya?

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah sore hari sepertinya, jika dilihat dari sinar matahari yang sedikit tertangkap di kamar ini. Aku masih bertahan dengan kotoran, borgol, dan ikatan di sekitarku. Tubuhku terasa lengket dan sakit dimana-mana. Meskipun aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, tetapi tentu saja masih terasa menyengat di mana-mana. Ugh, bau sekali. Ini sangat sangatlah jorok.

V membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Ia tampak santai mengenakan kaus polos berwarna hitam dan celana jins selutut yang robek di beberapa bagian berwarna abu-abu. Dia memandangku dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Aku buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benci orang ini, begitu juga Jongin, dan semua orang disini yang telah membuatku menderita selama berminggu-minggu ini. Yang telah menempatkanku berada di situasi bagaikan di neraka.

Dia mendatangiku.

Ia membuka borgol di tanganku dengan sebuah kunci kecil berwarna silver. Kemudian ia membuka ikatan kakiku. Aku mengelus pergelangan tanganku yang berwarna merah. Sakit, tapi aku lega sekali. Buru-buru aku berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan menyerobot pakaian di meja. Ku kunci pintu ini dan segera mandi. Rasa perih menjalar ke beberapa tubuhku, terutama area wajahku. Aku menyentuh bibirku dan mengusapnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan darah yang hampir mengering. Perih ini harus kutahan dan bergegas ku selesaikan mandi ini.

Ku letakkan pakaian kotor bekas muntahanku di sebuah ember di kamar mandi ini. Bagaimanapun aku sedikit beruntung. Setiap hari ada seseorang yang mengambil pakaian kotorku. Setiap kali aku mandi, pakaian kotor itu ku letakkan di ember ini. Namun di pagi harinya, pakaian kotor itu pasti sudah tidak ada dan beberapa hari kemudian pakaian itu ada di kamarku lagi. Entah aku tak menyadari kapan mereka mengambilnya. Yang jelas, ku pikir itu adalah salah satu hal positif dari tempat ini.

Sementara aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil, pintu kamar mandi ini ku buka dan terlihat V yang sedang berdiri menatap ke arah jendela. Ia mendengar sura pintu yang berderit dan beralih memandangku. Aku berusaha untuk acuh akan keberadaannya dan duduk setenang mungkin diatas kasurku.

Manik mataku menatap ke arah lantai dimana beberapa menit yang lalu terdapat muntahanku. Tapi kini sudah bersih lagi seperti semula. Sudah ada yang membersihkannya. Apakah itu V?

"Aku yang membersihkannya" seperti dapat membaca pikiranku saja, V mengatakan itu. Aku diam saja.

V bergabung denganku dan duduk di sebelahku. Tubuhku membeku, sedikit takut dengannya.

"Hey" ia memegang daguku dan aku mundur dengan kaget.

"Jangan takut, Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu" ucapnya.

Ia memegang daguku lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan, pria itu memutar wajahku agar dapat melihatnya. Ketika ku lihat wajahnya, ia menatapku dengan kerutan di keningnya. Pria itu meneliti wajahku.

"Aku tahu" ucapnya.

Apa maksudnya?

Ia lalu mengambil kotak kecil yang tadi di bawanya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur, membukanya. Dan yang terpampang di dalam sana adalah peralatan P3K lengkap dengan sebotol obat. Seperti kotak P3K di kampusku. Ia membuka sebuah botol bening yang ku tak tahu apa isinya, dan menuangkannya sedikit di sebuah kapas.

V hendak mengoleskannya di bagian bawah mataku, dan aku menyadarinya, seketika akupun terbangun dan sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Jangan" desisku. Aku tak yakin cairan apa yang ia tuangkan tadi. Bisa saja itu racun.

"Aku ingin mengobatimu" ucapnya tenang. Aku masih berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak percaya padamu"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Duduklah, Jungkook" pintanya.

"Tidak"

"Kau keras kepala sekali"

"Memang"

"Tenang dan duduklah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu"

"Aku tak percaya. Bisa saja cairan itu racun. Dan kau bilang kau ingin mengobatiku? Beberapa jam yang lalu kau akan melubangi kepalaku!" ucapku dengan suara nyaring. Hampir seperti histeris.

Pasti dia akan marah. Pasti V akan marah karena aku membantahnya. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya kesal sekali padanya.

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Tampak konyol, tampan, dan menarik.

Astaga, apa-apaan kau Jungkook! Bisa-bisanya aku menganggapnya tampan dan menarik? Kadang-kadang pikiranku ini tak sejalan dengan hatiku.

"Ini untuk mengobati lukamu. Tak bisakah kau membaca labelnya?" ia bertanya agak geli.

Benarkah? Aku tak tahu apa-apa dalam hal pengobatan. Termasuk isi kotak P3K itu. Di kehidupanku, semua itu sudah ada yang mengaturnya. Sedari kecil ayahku sudah memerintahkan banyak _ahjumma_ untuk mengurusi kebutuhanku, termasuk masalah kesehatanku. Dan aku tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Duduklah, Kook" pintanya lagi. Dan akhirnya akupun duduk lagi dengan patuh di kasurku.

Dengan perlahan V mengoleskan kapas itu di bawah mataku. Kaget karena sedikit perih, akupun refleks menahan tangannya. V menatap tanganku yang menahannya.

"Rileks" ucapnya. Dan ia melanjutkan lagi.

Ia mengusapkannya di samping hidungku dan di sekitarnya. Tempat dimana tadi Jongin menghajarku. Dia menempelkan kapas itu beberapa kali di tempat yang mungkin lebam itu, membuatku meringis kesakitan. _Uh, perih sekali_. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghentikannya, namun tangannya masih berada di wajahku. Jarinya bergerak kearah bibirku, dan ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di area yang tadinya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Sentuhannya hangat dan sedikit nyaman. Napasku tercekat. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Bibirmu terluka" ia menjauhkan jarinya dari bibirku dan tangannya bergerak aktif di dalam kotak. Aku masih membeku akan sentuhannya.

Ia menempelkan sebuah kantung kecil di sudut bibirku. Sensasi dingin langsung terasa dan aku sedikit terlonjak.

"Es batu" ungkapnya. Sudah kuduga.

Ia masih menempelkan kantung itu dan memandang focus ke arah kantung itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku. Ia mendongak dan menatapku.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Membantuku" jawabku singkat.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. _Aww_ " Jawabku sambil meringis pelan saat ia memindahkan kantung itu di sudut lain bibirku.

"Taehyung?"

Ia menatapku dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Kentara sekali kaget dengan panggilanku padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak, jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Jangan coba-coba alihkan pembicaraan ini _Taehyung_ " ucapku dan menekankan pada kata _Taehyung_ _._

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku melakukan ini"

Baiklah, bukan jawaban yang ku harapkan. _Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan_ _Jungkook_ _? Orang ini hampir saja menembakmu beberapa jam yang lalu._

Pria itu meletakkan kantungnya dan membalikkan tanganku. Ia melihat sikuku. Barulah saat itu ku sadari ada sebuah goresan memanjang yang menampakkan kulitku yang tadinya berdarah. _Akibat aku lompat pagar, tentu saja_. Dia mengolesi lukaku itu dengan kapas dan obat yang berbeda. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa perih. Sesekali ia melirik ke arahku. Bibir tebalnya terkatup dan rahangnya mengeras.

Tangannya menyentuh bibirku lagi, melepaskan bibir bawahku dari gigiku.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Bibir atasmu baru saja berdarah, aku tak ingin kau menyakiti yang bawah"

Aku terpaku menatapnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Bagai terhipnotis.

Selanjutnya ia berdiri dan berlutut di depanku. Ia mengangkat kaki kananku dan menggulung celanaku hingga di atas tempurung lututku. Rupanya dia memeriksa lutut kananku. Dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mengobatiku. V mengoleskan kapas dengan alkohol, lalu ia mengoleskan lagi semacam gel berwarna putih kecokelatan dengan pelan. Aku menatapnya ke bawah melalui bulu mataku. Ia terlihat sabar dan telaten saat mengusap-usap lukaku yang menganga.

Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat bersikap baik kepadaku setelah sebelumnya ia mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepalaku. Aku heran padanya. Kenapa ia bersikap baik padaku? Lalu bagaimana nasib wanita paruh baya yang tadi juga di tampar oleh Jongin? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Mau tidak mau aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku mencoba untuk mengosongkan pikiranku dan tak memikirkan apapun. Mustahil ternyata. Sulit untuk tidak memikirkan pria yang sedang berlutut di depanku ini. Katakanlah aku gila, namun di beberapa hal, sikapnya terkadang membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman dan hangat. Meskipun rasa itu sesekali tergantikan oleh rasa benci padanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak membenci orang dengan pistol dingin itu? Dia sudah merusak hidupku dengan menculikku kemari. Seharusnya aku marah besar padanya dan memaki makinya. Namun yang kulakukan malah seperti ini, duduk dengan patuh bersamanya.

Pintu kamar mendapat ketukan pelan dan V berjalan menujunya untuk membuka kunci. _V_ _…_ _Taehyung_ _…_ _P_ _ria_ _N_ _omor_ _S_ _atu.._ Nama apa yang seharusnya ku gunakan untuk memanggilnya?

Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan V masuk memberikan sebuah kantong plastik dan nampan makanan pada V, err—Taehyung. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya Taehyung saja. Terdengar lebih alami. Laki-laki itu melirik padaku sekilas dan tersenyum padaku. Aku bingung dan diam saja.

Taehyung berterima kasih padanya dan setelah anak itu pergi, ia buru-buru mengunci pintu itu. Sedikit berbeda kali ini, nampan itu terisi oleh semangkuk nasi dengan banyak lauk pauk, sebuah apel, segelas air putih, dan segelas minuman berwarna kuning yang ku asumsikan sebagai jus jeruk. Menu baru, tumben sekali. Ini sedikit mewah bagiku.

Ia melemparkan sesuatu berwarna abu-abu di kasur yang mana ku ketahui adalah ransel milikku.

"Tasku!" seruku lalu aku mengambilnya dan memeluknya. "Kau bilang kau sudah membuangnya. Kenapa masih ada?" tanyaku.

"Kau lebih suka aku membuangnya?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana—"

"Yang penting sekarang sudah ada di tanganmu" Pungksanya. Dia benar. Yang penting sekarang tasku sudah ada di tanganku.

Aku membongkar isinya dan mencari barang-barangku. Semuanya masih ada seperti sediakala terkecuali dompet dan handphoneku. Tentu saja. Mungkin yang itu mereka sudah membuangnya. Dan aku tak berani untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Ku ambil buku catatanku dan menyimpannya di bawah bantalku. Taehyung memperhatikanku. Bibirnya berkedut seperti menahan senyuman. Mungkin orang itu menertawaiku diam-diam. Kurang ajar.

Aku memandangnya kikuk. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengusapkan tangannya ke dagunya. Dagunya ditumbuhi janggut tipis yang menambah kesan panas di dirinya. Dia berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Kakinya disilangkan, tangan di dagunya, matanya yang tajam menatapku, rambutnya yang berantakan, ini cukup.. tak nyaman. Entah apa perasaan ini. Perpaduan antara merasa terintimidasi, terhipnotis, kagum, dan sedikit takut.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menontonku saja. Aku bisa konyol. Aku harus memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa selalu kau?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa selalu kau yang datang ke kamarku? Kenapa bukan orang lain?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Kau lebih suka orang lain yang datang?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku—"

Ia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk bersamaku lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucapnya.

Ah, pertanyaan tentang namanya...

" _Ahjumma_ itu yang memberitahuku" jawabku. "Dia bilang _Tuan Kim Jongin_ _sedang keluar selama beberapa hari dan_ _Taehyung_ _juga ikut_. Ku asumsikan Taehyung itu kau. Dan ternyata benar"

Taehyung mengangguk sekali. Diam-diam aku merasa lega ia tidak marah padaku.

"Kita ada dimana? Ini rumah siapa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya santai. _T_ _entu saja iya!_ Teriakku dalam hati. Namun tak ku ucapkan di depannya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku benar-benar tak akan memberitahumu. Makan" Ia mengambil nampan makanan itu dan meletakkannya di atas kasur. Dia benar-benar berbakat dalam memberi perintah. Mungkin bakat alam. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada orang yang merasa tak terintimidasi jika berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa hanya kau lihat saja makanannya? Memangnya hanya dengan melihat lalu ia akan datang dengan sendirinya padamu?" ucapnya. Ia memandangku sedikit geli. _Sial orang itu_. Dia yang telah menyakitiku dan sekarang ia menertawakanku. Benar-benar tak punya hati.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti. Bisakah kau pergi? Aku butuh waktu sendiri"

"Minum obatnya" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya sebelum ia melenggang pergi dari kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam ku lalui dengan berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sesekali di sudut kamar ini terdapat seekor laba-laba kecil yang sedang membuat sarang. Kamar ini sedikit kotor menurutku. Sayangnya aku tak dapat menemukan sapu untuk membersihkan lantai ini dari debu. Aku mencoba mencerna kejadian yang telah ku lalui belakangan ini. Mataku sembab dan sedikit menyipit. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku saat ini, yang jelas pasti lebih buruk dari yang dapat kubayangkan. Wajahku masih terasa pegal dimana-mana. Namun rasa sakit di bibirku sudah mereda perlahan-lahan. _Mungkin ini karena es batu itu_. Aku mendengus perlahan.

Tubuhku terasa lelah sekali, namun rasanya mataku tak ingin menutup. Aku melewatkan malam ini dengan pikiran kosong dan mencoba untuk tak tertidur. Aku tak ingin mimpi mengerikan itu datang lagi ketika aku terlelap. Aku tak bisa melihat ayahku disakiti oleh Jongin bahkan hanya dalam mimpiku. Itu sangat… mengerikan. Jadi aku tak ingin mengambil konsekuensi itu, aku tak ingin tidur dulu. Setidaknya sampai aku merasa tenang. Dan itu artinya aku hanya dapat berguling kesana kemari sepanjang malam ini.

Aku memandang ke arah meja dimana disana terdapat makananku. Aku sama sekali tak menyentuhnya sejak Taehyung membawanya kemari. Aku tak punya nafsu untuk makan maupun minum. Obat yang diberikan Taehyungpun hanya tergeletak begitu saja. Aku tak peduli, aku tak ingin kecolongan lagi. _Mungkin saja_ _Jongin_ _menyuruh_ _Taehyung_ _untuk meracuniku lewat makanan atau minuman itu._ Maka dari itu, aku mengabaikan rasa kering di tenggorokanku.

Untuk menghiburku, aku menuliskan apa yang ku alami di dalam buku kesayanganku. Ku tuliskan setiap detailnya di tiap lembaran-lembaran kertas putih ini. Sudah 6 lembar kertas ku habiskan untuk malam ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi menulisnya. Jari-jariku sedikit terasa kram, jadi akupun menghentikan tulisanku. Aku membacanya ulang dan tersenyum kecut. Benarkah aku telah melalui semua hal ini? Semua hal mengerikan yang kutulis di buku ini? Rasanya seperti aku membaca sebuah cerita pendek saja. Seperti karya fiksi yang cukup tragis bagi seorang berusia 21 tahun. Tanggal berapa ini? Ulang tahunku yang ke 22 akan tiba di bulan September.

Aku meringis. Mungkin aku akan merayakannya di kamar ini. Merayakan? Tidak tentu saja. Tak ada perayaan. Mungkin aku akan merayakannya di dalam kepalaku saja. Mungkin aku akan menyanyikan lagu _selamat ulang tahun_ di pikiranku ini. Ya, akan kulakukan seperti itu. Mungkin setelah aku terbebas dari sini, aku akan bisa merayakannya dengan Ayah? Atau Jimin hyung? Atau aku tak akan pernah merayakannya lagi seumur hidupku... Aku akan meninggal disini tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya. Rasa sedih menyelimutiku.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung masuk dengan membawa nampan baru bagiku. Aku tak menyadarinya.

Ia melirik ke arah meja dan mengatupkan mulutnya membentuk sebuah garis. Kemudian ia memandangku yang sedang terduduk di pojok kamar.

"Kau tak memakannya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit geraman. Aku memandangnya kosong. Pikiranku sedikit _blank_ saat ini.

Ia menggeser nampan makanku sehingga muat untuk 2 buah nampan. Sudah pagi saja rupanya, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan waktu.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya sedikitpun?" ia mencoba untuk membuat nada suaranya terdengar seolah tak peduli. Aku bisa mengenalinya. Dan aku masih diam dan memandangnya.

Aku merasa pusing. Aku mendengus dan ingat bahwa aku belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin. Pantas saja jika saat ini kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

Aku berdiri untuk meletakkan buku catatanku di dalam tasku dan sedikit limbung. Terhuyung, nyaris terjatuh. Aku menempelkan tanganku ke tembok dan memejamkan mataku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung bertanya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan mencoba berjalan menuju tasku.

Baru beberapa langkah, aku terjatuh lagi pada lututku. Lemas dan sakit rasanya seluruh badanku. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku dan bukuku dengan keras kala Taehyung datang menghampiriku.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegang dahiku dengan telapak tangannya. Bulu kudukku sedikit meremang merasakan sentuhannya.

"Badanmu panas sekali." Ucapnya. Aku memandang wajahnya, hidungnya, rambutnya, dan matanya. Semuanya sempurna jika tak ku sadari bahwa ia adalah orang jahat bagiku. Pandanganku mengabur dan semuanya seperti berubah menjadi putih. Kepalaku berdenyut kencang dan aku masih memeganginya. Bukuku terlepas dari peganganku, dan aku terjatuh begitu saja dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhku terlalu hangat dan nyaman. Disini sangat hening dan tak ada suara sedikitpun. Rasanya aku ingin terlena dalam kenyamanan ini, membiarkan lebih lama lagi terkurung dalam kehangatan yang membalut sekujur tubuhku. Namun tubuhku menolaknya. Perlahan, ku buka kedua mataku. Aku terbaring di ranjangku dan di sampingku terdapat Taehyung yang duduk dengan mensejajarkan kakinya. Aku memandangnya dan membelalak, lalu aku terlonjak terduduk.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pingsan"

Taehyung menatapku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah dia melakukan…

"Aku hanya menidurkanmu di kasur. Selain itu aku tak melakukan apapun. Jadi hentikanlah tatapan menuduhmu itu" ucapnya membaca pertanyaanku. Aku merasakan apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah dariku—dari bagian belakang tubuhku, dan kurasa tak ada. Ku hembuskan nafas karena lega.

"Kau demam dan kau tak makan sama sekali. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Cercarnya. Mata cokelat itu menuntutku, memaksaku memberikan jawaban.

"Matamu cekung sekali, berapa jam kau tidur tadi malam?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tidur sama sekali" jawabku singkat. Aku memandang ke bawah.

Ia mengangguk dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika aku sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Kemarin kau tak makan sama sekali, kau tak tidur sediktpun, sekarang kau demam dan pingsan, apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?" ia membentakku. Aku menciut di bawah tatapannya.

"Kau tak perlu membantuku"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau sedang sakit"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli padamu"

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku cepat mati? Jadi kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab lagi dengan apa yang ku lakukan" ucapku dengan nada menantang. Wajahnya yang menampilkan raut muka kesal dengan rahang yang mengeras memandangku tajam. Aku memberanikan diri melawan ketakutanku.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Memaksaku lagi seperti waktu itu?" semburku padanya. Aku marah padanya meskipun ia baru saja membantuku ketika aku pingsan. Aku tak tahu, yang ku rasakan hanyalah amarah padanya. Dia penyebab semua kesialanku.

Anehnya, dia diam saja dan malah mengembuskan nafasnya.

Aku masih menatapnya tajam dan ia membalas menatapku dengan tenang. Seperti sedang meredakan hawa panas diantara kami berdua.

"Duduklah" ucapnya kemudian.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku seberani mungkin. Aku tak ingin berperan sebagai mangsa kali ini. _Jangan harap_ _Taehyung_.

"Ku suapi kau"

Aku melongo mendengarnya. Apa baru saja ia bilang tentang menyuapiku? Apakah dia bergurau?

"Duduklah, aku tak mau makanannya tumpah ke bajumu" Perintahnya lagi.

Akupun memosisikan tubuhku dalam keadaan duduk. Kulirik jam di mejaku, dan menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Aku belum mandi, dan dia akan menyuapiku. Astaga.

"Aku akan memakannya. Tinggal saja makanannya" walaupun tak yakin itu yang akan ku lakukan.

"Tidak. Aku harus menyuapimu. Kalau ku tinggalkan lagi, kau tak akan menyentuh makanannya" dia menatapku tajam. Seperti mengancam. Benar juga sih ucapannya.

"Aku akan memakannya, Taehyung"

Dia mengambil piring makanan itu dan segelas air putih. "Minum dulu" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan minuman itu padaku. Aku diam dan ragu-ragu untuk meminumnya. Aku haus dan tenggorokanku terasa kering kerontang. Tapi aku takut kalau kalau minuman ini sudah di bubuhi obat yang merugikanku.

Dia mengambil gelas yang belum kuteguk itu dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Ini benar-benar tidak beracun atau berbahaya seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku janji" ia menyerahkan lagi gelas itu padaku.

Ragu-ragu namun ku tergoda juga, ku teguk sedikit demi sedikit air putih itu. Lega sekali. Rasanya tenggorokanku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ku letakkan gelas itu di meja. Taehyung duduk di depanku dan mengambil sesendok nasi dengan lauk… hmm _nugget_.

Kesukaanku.

Kebetulan sekali.

Tangannya terulur tepat di depan mulutku, hendak menyuapiku.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" bisikku lagi. Aku merasa sangat canggung saat ini. Ini hal baru bagiku. Ya memang aku pernah di suapi oleh pembantuku atau ayahku dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil. Tapi kali ini.. dengan pria dewasa yang tak ku kenal. Ini cukup.. mendebarkan.

 _Sial, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan._

"Buka mulutmu" perintahnya. Aku melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, dan menerima suapan pertamanya. Nuggetnya cukup enak. Baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar butuh makan. Perutku sangat keroncongan. Maka dengan entengnya aku menelannya.

"Aku benar-benar bisa makan sendiri, please" ucapku lagi. Dia memandangku agak mengancam.

"Diam dan makan saja" ucapnya agak kasar. Baiklah, baiklah.

Ku pikir rasa marahku pada Jamie yang semula berada pada level 8 sekarang menjadi level 6 atau 4. Aku cukup menikmati sesi makan ini. Dengan telaten ia menyuapiku sedikit demi sedikit. Kami bekerja dalam diam. Aku mengunyah dan dia menyorongkan sendoknya ke mulutku. Entahlah, meskipun aku masih takut dengan makanan ini, tak tahu mengapa kurasa aku bisa sedikit percaya dengan Taehyung. Apapun itu, aku mencoba untuk waspada.

Di suapanku yang kira-kira ke...10 aku merasa sudah cukup kenyang. Aku menolak makanan itu.

Taehyung menanyakanku lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ucapku.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia memberikanku jus jeruk yang ku minum perlahan-lahan.

"Kau benar-benar harus meminum ini" ia memberikanku obat yang sedari sore tergeletak di mejaku. Apakah aku perlu meminumnya?

"Aku janji ini benar-benar obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku tak inign menyakitimu" ucapnya lagi. Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai luluh dengan ucapannya.

Aku meminumnya dengan jus jeruk ini. Perutku terasa penuh dan badanku seperti mendapatkan tambahan nyawa.

Taehyung tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang langka itu muncul dan langsung menghipnotisku. Aku terpaku melihat senyum indahnya. Memang hanya sekejap mata. Hanya lengkungan tipis diantara belah bibirnya yang membentuk senyum samar. Bukan senyum meremehkan atau mengejek seperti sebelumnya, namun itu sangat... manis. Dia terlihat manis saat tersenyum. Ku rasa aku memandangnya seperti idiot.

"Kau harus tidur" ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku memukul pelan kepalaku guna mengembalikan kesadaranku yang hilang sedetik yang lalu.

"Aku perlu mandi" kataku gugup.

Taehyung bangun dari duduknya. "Baik, mandilah"

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit malu. Aku kehabisan pakaian, termasuk pakaian dalamku. Semuanya belum kembali. Apa yang akan ku kenakan? Tak masalah jika aku harus mengenakan piama ini lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan…

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya sembari membereskan piring dan gelas di nampan.

"Aku kehabisan pakaian" ucapku pelan. Aku merasa malu dan rasanya rona merah sekarang sedang bersarang di wajahku.

"Akan ku carikan"ucapnya dan ia membawa nampan itu pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia datang lagi dengan membawakanku pakaian.

"Pakai ini" ia menyerahkan padaku. Celana pendek di atas lutut dengan hoodie putih berukuran extra besar yang sudah pasti akan kebesaran di tubuhku. Tak lupa sebuah pakaian dalam. Buru-buru ku tutupi pakaian dalam itu dengan hoodienya

"Terima kasih" dan aku berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri menatapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah berdiri dengan tangan terikat di sebuah pohon. Pohon itu mempunyai diameter yang cukup lebar, mungkin sekitar 60 cm. Aku tak tahu nama pohon itu. Yang ku tahu, sekarang ayahku terikat kuat di pohon itu. Matanya tertutup damai dan dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku berdiri di depannya dan entah mengapa tubuhku tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

Tanpa ku sadari ternyata kedua kakiku terborgol dan terpatri kedalam tanah. Aku kalap dan mencoba melepaskan borgol itu. Terasa sangat kuat terpasang di kakiku, tak ada celah untuk melepaskannya.

Aku meronta-ronta lagi sebisa mungkin dan mencoba memanggil-manggil ayahku. Ayahku masih tetap memejamkan matanya dan seperti tak terganggu dengan apapun. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan ayahku. Apakah dia tertidur? Pingsan? Atau jangan-jangan….

Aku menepiskan pikiran burukku itu. Tidak! Dia masih hidup tentu saja. Mungkin ia hanya pingsan disana. Atau mungkin dia hanya tertidur. Tapi setahuku, ayah selalu terbangun ketika mendengar suara... Apalagi itu suaraku. Namun rasanya tak terdengar bunyi apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Ada apa ini?

Siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada ayahku? Apakah Jongin?

Aku tak melihat siapapun disini. Tak ada orang lain selain kami berdua. Sial, rasanya borgol ini seperti semakin menekan ke kulitku. Kencang sekali, bertambah erat. Sakit sekali rasanya kakiku. Aku mengumpat pelan.

Tiba-tiba ayahku bergerak dari posisinya. Mulutnya membuka dan ia berteriak kencang sekali sampai-sampai aku terlonjak. Ia meronta-ronta dan meraung-raung. Namun anehnya, matanya masih tetap terpejam. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Aku berteriak mencoba memanggilnya mencoba menyadarkannya. Ia tetap saja meronta hebat sambil berteriak. Ini sangat mengerikan.

Kakinya menginjak tanah berkali-kali. Tubuhnya bergetar bersamaan dengan jeritannya. Aku takut dan juga khawatir dengan ayahku. Aku juga ikut menjerit bersamanya. Kami menjerit bersama, tak tahu apa yang kami lakukan...

Dan aku terlonjak bangun dengan jeritan.

Keringat basah menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Napasku terengah, mulutku terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhku menggigil, jemariku bergetarhebat. Mataku memandang dengan liar di sekitarku. Aku masih di dalam kamar. Dalam kegelapan ruangan ini, Taehyung berada di sisiku.

"Hey, tenang. Tenang Jungkook. Duduklah"

Aku duduk mematuhinya. Wajah Taehyung terlihat jelas di depanku. Ia memandangku prihatin.

"Minum ini" ia memberikanku segelas air putih. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolaknya.

"Ini aman, Kook. Minumlah" Taehyung meyakinkanku. Akhirnya akupun meminumnya satu hingga dua tegukan.

Aku menyerahkan gelas itu padanya dan menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Tubuhku masih bergetar karena mimpi sialan itu. Dan air mata juga masih turun membasahi bajuku. Air mata dan keringat membuat bajuku basah dan lengket.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya merangkulku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan telapak tanganku dari wajahku.

Pria itu membawaku dalam pelukannya dan akupun menangis disana. Aku sangat takut dengan mimpiku itu. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan ayahku. Aku takut kalau ayahku saat ini sedang disiksa, di sakiti, atau sebagainya. Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu memang benar terjadi?

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Aku disini. Kau baik-baik saja" ia mengusap rambutku perlahan. Dekapannya begitu hangat, aku menyukai sentuhannya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan darinya. Dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi itu terlihat nyata" ucapku lirih.

Perlahan aku menghentikan tangisanku. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan mengusap ingusku dengan tanganku. Sangat tidak higienis memang. Bagaimana lagi.

Taehyung menyentuh wajahku lewat menghapus air mata yang bertengger di pipiku. Masih terbayang-bayang bagaimana tersiksanya ayahku dalam mimpiku tadi dan aku memejamkan mataku erat.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Jungkook" ucapnya meyakinkanku lagi.

"Akan ku temani kau. Tidurlah"

Taehyung menggeser tubuhku sehingga aku berada dalam posisi tidur seperti semula. Kemudian ia bergabung denganku di atas ranjang ini.

"Tidak, kau—"

"Sstt" hentinya. Ia memeluk pinggulku dan membawa tubuhku dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak akan macam-macam"

Ia memandangku seperti akan mengungkapkan sesuatu. Aku menunggunya berucap, namun hanya keheningan diantara pelukannya. Aku hanya dapat menangkap isyaratnya di matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengusap wajahku.

"Tidurlah, Kook"

Dan karena jam tidurku baru sedikit, badanku juga masih terasa lelah dan pegal. Akupun memejamkan mataku dan membawa diriku hanyut dalam tidurku dalam pelukan pria asing ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar tetesan hujan di atap. Sepertinya hari ini hujan. Dalam keadaanku yang hampir terbangun, aku menyadari sekitarku. Mataku terbuka. Benar saja, terlihat dari jendela kamarku hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Aku memandang ke sekeliling kamar ini. Tak ada siapapun. Kupikir Taehyung ada disini. Rasanya semalam ia ada di sini, berbaring di sebelahku. Kemana dia? Atau aku hanya bermimpi saja? Rasanya seperti nyata.

Aku beranjak bangun untuk mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku terkejut, aku mendapati Taehyung sedang duduk di ranjangku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Taehyung berdiri dan mengulas senyum padaku. _Senyum itu lagi.._ _._

Karena merasa gugup, akupun melihat ke arah mana saja selain ke arahnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Iya" bisikku. Aku tertawa canggung. "Jadi kau benar-benar menemaniku semalam?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Sambil tersenyum, ia menjawabnya. "Ya"

"Astaga" desahku. Jadi itu nyata dan bukan hanya khayalanku saja.

"Kenapa?" tuntutnya lagi. Aku menutup mataku dan membukanya lagi. Merasa geli dengan diriku sendiri.

"Ku pikir aku hanya memimpikannya saja. Ternyata kau memang datang semalam"

Pemilik _hazel_ itu mengusap lembut rambutku. "Itu karena aku mendengarmu berteriak dan menangis dengan keras. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu"

"Aku teriak dan menangis?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk. "Kau terdengar sangat ketakutan. Kupikir Jongin mendatangimu dan menyakitimu lagi, tapi ternyata kau hanya bermimpi" terangnya.

Ingatan akan mimpi yang semalam mendatangiku muncul.

Ayahku.. dia terlihat begitu menderita dan kesakitan. Ia terikat dan tak ada yang dapat menolongnya termasuk aku. Aku merasa begitu tak berguna dan sangat takut dengan keadaan ayahku. Itu sebabnya aku menjerit dan menangis. Tapi itu hanya mimpi bukan? Itu sama sekali tidak nyata.

Aku menarik nafasku.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Ayahku" jawabku. "Dia terikat di sebuah pohon besar. Aku berada di depannya tapi kakiku terborgol dan aku sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Tiba-tiba ayahku berteriak kesakitan dan dia meronta-ronta. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Suaraku tak bisa keluar dan aku tak bisa membantu ayahku sama sekali." Aku menundukkan pandanganku. "Dia terlihat begitu ketakutan" imbuhku.

"Hey" Tangan pria di depanku bergabung di wajahku. Kedua tangannya merengkuh penuh wajahku sehingga aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya, terutama _obsidian kembarnya_.

Dengan suara tegas ia berkata "Itu hanya mimpi" dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku tahu" jawabku.

Kami berdiri saling berhadapan dan aku memejamkan mataku meresapi sentuhan Taehyung. Ku pikir aku sudah gila. Menemukan kenyamanan dari sosok yang merugikanku. Tapi entah mengapa hati kecilku menolaknya. _Ia mengatakan_ bahwa aku harus mengikuti perasaanku. Tapi apakah aku memiliki perasaan padanya? Satu-satunya yang ku rasakan adalah nyaman. Nyaman ketika berada di dekat pria ini.

Aku memikirkan orang ini dan bagaimana sikapnya kepadaku. Dia menjadi lebih bersahabat kepadaku semenjak Jongin menghajarku. Sifatnya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat bosnya itu. Mereka sama-sama jahat, namun sifat mereka saling bertolak belakang. Dia terlihat lebih tenang dan lebih menggunakan perasaannya.

Dia bahkan sudah tak mengeluarkan ancaman-ancamannya padaku seperti tempo hari. Tidak seperti Jongin yang selalu mengancam akan membunuhku dan ayahku. Aku jadi ingat umpatan Jongin padaku.

 _Dia bahkan bukan orang tua_ _kandungmu_ _! Dan_ _kau_ _mem_ _bela_ _nya_ _sekuat tenaga?_

Ucapannya menggema di telingaku. Apa maksudnya _bukan orang tua_ _kandungmu_ itu? Dia pasti hanya bicara asal tentang itu. Tapi mau tak mau aku merenungkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Taehyung duduk di sebelahku.

Aku meluruskan kedua kakiku. "Tak ada" jawabku.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong"

Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Katakan padaku" ucapnya lagi.

Baik, aku akan memberitahunya. "Ketika Jongin memukuliku kemarin" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan mendengarkanku "Dia sempat berkata bahwa orang tuaku bukan orang tua kandungku. Aku tahu dia pasti hanya asal bicara tapi aku memikirkan ucapannya"

Sosok yang ku ajak bicara hanya diam dan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku tak usah memikirkan gertakannya, tapi ucapannya cukup menggangguku" terangku.

Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamar. Pandanganku mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia memandang keluar dan diam saja selama beberapa saat. Ada apa?

"Taehyung?" panggilku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

Tak lama kemudian dia berkata dengan cukup pelan "Ku rasa itu benar"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku panik. Aku menuju ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mau melihatku.

"Taehyung" panggilku dan dia tak bergeming.

"Taehyung" panggilku lagi. Dia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku membaca beberapa berkasmu" ucapnya.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku tak memahami ucapannya.

"Semua orang yang di perintahkan Jongin untuk di bawa kesini pasti mempunyai berkas, termasuk kau. Berkas itu berisi data-data tentangmu, semua hal tentangmu. Jongin juga menjelaskan kepadaku alasan mengapa kau harus ku culik. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu"

"Disana memang tertulis nama kedua orang tuamu. Dan nama itu bukanlah Tuan Jeon Wonwoo dan Nyonya Jeon Mingyu"

Aku memandangnya datar.

"Bisa saja itu salah tulis bukan?" sanggahku.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak salah tulis, Jungkook. Memang sepertinya mereka bukanlah orang tua kandungmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review Juseyo...

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)

Salam sayang,

Plum


	5. Chapter 5

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Beware, banyak kata-kata kasar dan umpatan

Typo everywhere

 **Note :**

1\. Bagi sebagian reader, mungkin part ini akan sedikit membingungkan. Harus teliti saat membacanya, karena ada beberapa rincian yang di jelaskan disini.

2\. Plum mengganti tokoh "Jeon Mingyu" dengan nama yang baru. Ada satu dua reader yang sepertinya sedikit salah fokus karena sosok Mingyu disini yang Plum jadikan _uke_. Jujur, sebenarnya Plum rasa Jeon Wonwoo cocok menjadi tokoh ayah Jungkook disini. Maka dari itu Plum pakai nama dia di cerita ini. Karena Wonwoo selalu identik dengan Mingyu, makannya Plum pasangkan mereka. Tapi Plum awalnya berniat menjadikan Wonwoo fokus utamanya, bukan Mingyunya. Karena di cerita inipun Mingyu di ceritakan sudah meninggal. Tapi apa daya, reader ternyata pada salah fokus karena tak terbiasa membaca Mingyu sebagai _uke_. Mau tak mau Plum ganti nama Mingyu menjadi... (baca sendiri di sini mwehehe)

3\. Orang tua Jungkook bukan _boyxboy_ tetapi _switch gender_. Jangan salah fokus lagi yaa

4\. Beberapa marga dan umur tokoh akan Plum ubah mengikuti alur cerita. Mohon di perhatikan ya :)

Happy Reading!

 **Part 5 : Do You Think It Make Sense**

Aku terbahak bagaikan orang gila. Merasa lucu akan ucapannya.

Aku tahu dia hanya sedang mengerjaiku dan itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Ia memandangku heran kala aku memundurkan kedua kakiku.

"Jungkook, aku tak bercanda" Taehyung mengatakannya secara tegas padaku. Aku menahan tawaku dengan menggigit bibirku.

"Aku tahu" jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa kram. "Aku tahu kau bohong, Tae. Kau hanya mengerjaiku dan sayang sekali kau ketahuan"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tak bohong, Jungkook" matanya mengunciku. Aku terdiam dan memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah tentang orang tuamu, aku yakin itu. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahunya untukmu secepat mungkin"

Sesuatu yang salah? Apanya yang salah? Tidak ada apapun yang salah tentang orang tuaku. Mereka nyata orang tua kandungku. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa salah?

"Aku tahu mungkin ini membingungkanmu tapi aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang tuamu yang sebenarnya, lalu—"

"Mereka orang tuaku asli, Taehyung! Ayahku adalah orang tuaku, begitu juga mendiang ibuku yang sudah meninggal ketika melahirkanku! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" semburku.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Mereka—"

"Mereka orang tuaku, tak ada yang lain" tegasku. "Aku salah, seharusnya aku tak memikirkan gertakan Jongin. Aku hanya ingin membicarakannya denganmu tapi kau malah.."

Tangannya menahan bahuku. "Stop" Ucapnya. "Aku tak suka di bantah"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku yang memburu. Mata indah itu berkilat mengunciku. Tatapan mengancamnya datang lagi dan itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk di lihat.

Dering suara handphone milik Taehyung memecahkan ketegangan diantara kami berdua. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan merogoh saku celananya. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang disana dengan jawaban yang singkat-singkat. Sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk dagunya. Setelah beberapa saat dia mematikannya.

"Aku harus pergi"

Ia menelisik wajahku melalui jemarinya. "Akan ada seseorang yang masuk ke sini. Tapi tenang saja, dia tak akan membahayakanmu"

Dia buru-buru mengangkat nampan makanan dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benakku.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Aku melongoknya sedikit dan berharap ia kembali tapi ternyata bukan. Sosok yang masuk ke kamarku adalah sesosok remaja yang bertubuh hampir setinggi Taehyung. Ia mengenakan pakaian dengan style a la hip hop, dengan _cap_ berwarna hitam bertuliskan DOPE.

"Ini untukmu" ujarnya seraya meletakan _paper bag_ berwarna merah diatas meja.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan mendatanginya. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang di warnai warna pirang dengan gradasi pink di area poninya. _Unik_. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mencoba mewarnai rambutku seperti dia. Ia bertubuh kurus dengan wajah yang di hiasi cengiran. Netranya memandangku dengan penasaran. Seolah-olah sedang menggali info sebanyak-banyaknya dari lekuk wajahku.

"Pantas Taehyung hyung menyukainya"

" _Mwo_?" Aku menangkap kata 'Taehyung' dan 'Menyukainya'. Menyukai siapa?

 _Menyukai aku?_

"Namaku Hoseok" ucapnya akhirnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaanku tentang gumamannya.

"Siapa kau, Ho..Seok?"

"Aku teman baik Taehyung hyung" Ucapnya. "Kami sekutu"

"Taehyung hyung?" beoku. "Beda berapa tahun kau dengannya?"

Dia tertawa mengejek padaku. " _Please._ Dia berumur 30 tahun! Kau bahkan bisa memanggilnya _ahjussi_ kalau mau"

Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri saat mendengar penuturannya.

30 tahun...

Astaga.

Kenapa wajahnya awet muda?

Aku berdehem dan balas mengamatinya. Sepertinya dia terlihat oke. Maksudku, wajah sepertinya mungkin tak akan menyakitiku. Aku meneruskan pertanyaanku. "Berapa umurmu?"

Hoseok melepas topi dari kepalanya. "Tak lebih tua darimu"

Aku mendengus. Dia dengan santainya mendatangi ranjangku dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Seolah-olah tempat itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

"19 tahun. Hampir 20" jawabnya. "Tak beda jauh denganmu, kan?"

 _God_ , ku pikir dia jauh di bawahku. Ternyata memang hanya beda 2 tahun dariku. Mungkin itu efek dari senyumnya yang merekah. Sehingga ia kelihatan lebih muda.

"Aku harus pergi, hyung" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Ia memakai topinya yang sempat di lepaskan dan memutar badannya.

"Tunggu" ucapku cepat. Dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Dimana Taehyung?"

Seketika ia tertawa girang saat aku menanyakan perihal Taehyung padanya. Aku memandangnya heran. Apanya yang lucu?

"Kekasihmu sedang bertemu dengan Jongin"

Kekasih? Wajahku memanas oleh satu kata itu...

"Dia bukan keka—"

Pintu menutup sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian ini aku hanya berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi kamarku, berharap Taehyung akan datang dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu aku membuka _paper bag_ merah yang di bawa oleh Hoseok. Isinya adalah sebuah _dream catcher_ berwarna putih dan sebuah _music box_. _Music box_ itu sangat indah. Lagu yang berada di dalamnyapun begitu menenangkan. Rasanya aku bisa merilekskan pikiranku saat mendengarkannya. Dan _dream catcher_ putih itu... Well, bukankah benda itu di kenal berguna sebagai penangkal mimpi buruk? Belakangan ini memang aku sering bermimpi yang aneh-aneh. Biasanya mimpi buruk itu datang dari pikiran yang tidak tenang.

Aku mengelus bulu-bulu indah yang menghiasi benda itu. Cantik sekali...

Taehyungkah yang memberiku semua ini?

Orang itu...

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dia penculikku. Jelas-jelas dia bersekongkol dengan Jongin dan beberapa orang jahat lainnya untuk membawaku kesini. Dia bahkan memperkosaku. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap baik padaku? Bahkan berniat untuk membuktikan dugaan tak beralasannya tentang orang tuaku.

Sebenarnya siapa Taehyung sebenarnya? Apakah dia akan menjebakku lagi?

Begitu banyak yang harus ku tanyakan padanya. Begitu banyak ucapan yang harus di luruskan. Kemana dia? Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Jongin lagi?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Aku terlonjak dari dudukku di lantai kala _husky_ yang sedari tadi ku tunggu-tunggu menyapa gendang telingaku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan sebuah tangannya padaku, membantuku berdiri.

"Aku akan mengajakmu keluar"

"Keluar?" Pekikku nyaris berteriak saking kagetnya. Dia akan mengajakku keluar? Benar-benar keluarkah?

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku hanya akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah ini, agar kau tidak bosan"

Senyumanku seketika ku tarik kembali.

Hanya itu? Dia tidak…

Ah bodohnya aku. Berharap lebih pada orang ini.

"Ada yang harus ku tunjukkan padamu"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah mengapa merasa sedih karena ajakannya yang membuatku terlanjur melambungkan harap.

"Jungkook?"

Sebelum ku sadari, tangannya sudah berada wajahku, membuatku menatapnya. Pandangannya menuntut, meminta jawaban atas diamku.

"Ku pikir kau akan membebaskanku. Membiarkanku pulang" bisikku. "Ternyata aku keliru."

Dia tertegun dan menatap wajahku datar, tak berekspresi. Aku mencoba tak memandang ke arah matanya. Pandanganku jatuh pada rahangnya. Rahangnya mengeras entah mengapa terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku tak bisa" jawabnya.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Bersikap bagaimana?"

Aku berdecak kesal. Dia benar-benar idiot. Tak peka. Tak perasa.

"Mengapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" tuntutku. "Mengapa kau tak seperti Jongin? Mengapa selalu kau yang datang padaku? Mengapa kau memberiku perhatian lebih? Mengapa kau selalu membuatku bingung!"

Nafasku memburu kala menyemburkan amarahku padanya. Kali ini aku mampu memandang obsidian kembarnya. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya. Sekarang ayo ikut aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Klik.

Suara kunci borgol terdengar.

Taehyung memborgol kedua tanganku ke depan. Katanya, ia melakukannya agar anak buah Jongin yang lain tak perlu banyak menginterogasinya. Tentu saja, membawa keluar seorang tawanan bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi semenjak percobaan kaburku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Taehyung bilang Jongin jadi lebih waspada terhadapku, meskipun saat ini dia tak ada di rumah ini.

Borgolnya menempel erat di pergelangan tanganku. Dingin dan terasa ganjil. Rasanya bagaikan seorang narapidana yang akan di jebloskan ke penjara saja.

Raut wajah Taehyung menjadi tak menyenangkan ketika memakaikan benda ini padaku.

"Kau jalan di depanku" ucapnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan di depannya seraya melihat berkeliling ke sekitarku. Sama persis seperti yang ku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Taehyung berjalan tanpa suara di belakangku. Ketika kami tiba di tangga, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau mau aku berjalan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Turun lalu belok kanan"

"Baik"

Aku mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Di bawah tangga akupun berbelok ke kanan dan melanjutkan langkahku. Kami melewati beberapa ruangan di bagian sini. Di kiriku terdapat ruangan yang sekilas ku lihat ada sebuah televisi layar datar yang terpasang disana serta beberapa kursi sudut berwarna oranye. Di sebelah kananku terdapat ruang… makan kurasa. Aku mengasumsikannya karena ada sebuah kulkas berpintu 2 disana.

Ku hentikan langkahku kala mendapati 2 orang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan berwajah garang yang berdiri menghadangku. Mereka memandangku dengan tajam. Terlihat nyaris meneteskan liurnya.

"Punyamu, V?" Tanya salah satunya. Orang yang bertanya padaku memiliki sebuah tato ular di lengan kiri atasnya. Sementara teman di sebelahnya tertawa cekikikan sambil meminum minuman dari sebuah botol yang mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap. Pasti itu alcohol murahan. Entah jenis apa.

"Ya" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Dia manis juga, V. Bolehlah kita main bersama!"

"Sudah lama aku tak bermain _threesome_ "

"Sudah kau apakan saja pemuda manis itu?"

Ucapan dan tawa mereka membahana di ruangan ini.

Sialan.

Tubuhku bergidik dan bergetar ketakutan karena ucapan mengerikannya itu. Taehyung mengabaikan perkataan teman-temannya itu dan sedikit mendorongku agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Belok kiri, Kook" bisiknya di telingaku. Entah mengapa suaranya penuh dengan ketenangan. Seolah-olah hanya dengan bibirnya, ia dapat membuatku merasa aman. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan langkahku dengan kikuk.

Taehyung membuka sebuah pintu kaca di depanku dan hal selanjutnya yang ku jumpai adalah pemandangan yang cukup menyegarkan mata.

Sebuah padang rumput.

Padang rumput yang mungkin luasnya sekitar 100 meter atau lebih dengan beberapa tanaman di sisinya mengelilingi bagaikan sebuah pagar. Taehyung menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi goyang di depanku. Aku melangkah kesana dan duduk dengan tenang.

Taehyung hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu lagi.

"Taehyung, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku agak panik. Bagaimana kalau teman-temannya itu datang dan menggangguku?

"Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku mengunci pintunya. Mereka tak bisa masuk"

Untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci, aku dapat mengembuskan napas lega. Aku menatap ke sekitarku, mengagumi pemandangan ini.

Berhari-hari di kurung disebuah kamar bukanlah hal yang sehat untuk tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melihat pemandangan apapun dari sana kecuali sebuah jalan yang bisa terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Taehyung baik sekali mau membawaku kemari. Aku menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ku hirup

Tarik, tahan, hembuskan.

Tarik, tahan, hembuskan.

Hal itu kulakukan berulang-ulang.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, di depanku yang mana berjarak 100 meter dariku terdapat 3 orang yang sedang berdiri. Salah satunya membawa sebuah sekop dan beberapa pot. Mungkin mereka tukang kebun disini. Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah pemilik rumah ini. Apakah ini rumah Jongin? Apakah rumah ini milik dalang penculikanku? Orang yang memiliki rumah megah yang penuh dengan penyamun di setiap sudutnya, pastilah dia penjahat yang….

"Bacalah" Taehyung mengulurkan sebuah _stopmap_ di depanku. Aku tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Aku menerima _stopmap_ itu dan mulai membukanya.

Di halaman pertama yang kulihat adalah…. Astaga.

Biodataku.

Nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, alamat, riwayat pendidikan, nomor rekening, kartu mahasiswa. Astaga.. hampir komplet. Semuanya ada disini.

Aku memandang Taehyung meminta penjelasan.

"Bacalah dulu sampai habis" katanya.

Aku membacanya dari atas hingga bawah. Ada fotoku dalam berbagai acara. Ada fotoku ketika acara makan malam di sebuah hotel berbintang bersama ayahku yang mana seingatku acara ini terjadi ketika umurku 13 tahun. Ada lagi fotoku bersama teman sekolahku, fotoku dari jaman bocah hingga saat ini, semuanya ada disini. _Bagaimana? Apa? Siapa?_ Pertanyaan itu bermunculan di kepalaku.

Aku membuka lembar kedua.

Lembar kedua berisi tentang… Siapa ini.. Aku tak mengenalnya.

Di sini tertulis…. Jung Yunho dan… Jung Jaejoong.

Aku terdiam dan membacanya.

Terdapat biodata yang sama sepertiku. Juga ada 2 buah foto masing-masing laki-laki dan perempuan. Disini tertulis bahwa Jung Yunho lahir di Korea. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Jung Inc. di Amerika. Namun berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan. Disini tertulis dia memiliki seorang istri bernama Jung Jaejoong dan seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama...

Jung Jungkook.

Jung.. Jungkook?

Apakah itu aku?

Aku melihat lembar ketiga. Lembar ini berisikan biodata… Ayah dan ibuku!

Biodata yang tertulis disini sama seperti kenyataan yang ku ketahui. Nama ayahku, yaitu Jeon Wonwoo. Alamatnya, pekerjaannya, istrinya, anaknya yaitu…. Tunggu dulu…

Jeon Seokmin.

Siapa Jeon seokmin?

Ku rasa aku salah membaca.

Aku menutup mataku dan membacanya ulang. Benar. Disini tertulis Jeon Seokmin, bukannya Jeon Jungkook. Aku menelan ludahku.

Di bawah biodata ayah dan ibuku terdapat catatan singkat tentang Jeon Seokmin.

Disini di katakan bahwa Jeon Seokmin lahir di Gyeonggi pada tanggal 18 Februari 1997. Dia putra tunggal dari ayah dan ibuku yang lahir dengan kondisi premature, yaitu di kandungan yang berumur 6 bulan, dan….

Dia meninggal ketika berumur 2 minggu.

Terdapat foto seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur di dalam inkubator. Mungkin itu fotonya.

Astaga.

Aku menutup _stopmap_ itu.

Onyxku memandang Taehyung tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa—" aku mengatupkan lagi mulutku. Tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Apa maksud ini semua?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat dan menatap stopmap itu. Dahinya mengernyit, ia memijat-mijatnya sekilas.

"Aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya" ucapnya.

Aku mencoba menata pertanyaanku. Ratusan pertanyaan siap ku semburkan padanya. Dan yang pertama adalah,

"Siapa Seokmin?"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan perlahan "Anak kandung dari orang tuamu"

Aku tergagap. "Jadi dia….kakakku?"

Taehyung menggaruk dagunya. "Bisa dibilang begitu" dia menambahkan "Tapi dia bukan kakak kandungmu"

Aku menganga dan mengatupkan mulutku.

"Siapa Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong?" tanyaku.

Taehyung duduk di lengan kursi goyang yang ku duduki ini. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Dia orangtua kandungmu"

Hening. Tak ada suara.

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Bagaimana kau…."

"Aku mencari info, Jungkook. Dari info yang ku terima, Wonwoo dan Hyesoo hanyalah orang tua angkatmu."

Hening lagi.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi aku hanya anak angkat dari ayah dan ibuku yang seumur hidup kukenal?" tanyaku agak histeris.

"Iya"

Ini konyol. Tidak masuk akal.

Aku tertawa dan berdiri lalu berjalan kesana kemari. Bagaimana aku mencerna informasi ini semua? Aku tak bisa jika harus menelannya mentah-mentah. Semua ini harus ada buktinya.

"Aku mau bukti" ucapku. "Buktikan padaku semua ucapan omong kosongmu" imbuhku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa lebih keras lagi. "Karena semua ini konyol. Kau mencoba menipuku Taehyung, dan aku tak tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku!" kataku pedas.

Taehyung berdiri dan memegang pundakku. Matanya menatap padaku tajam dan dalam.

"Aku tak pernah menipumu ataupun membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu melihat kebenarannya, Jungkook" gumamnya.

"Tapi ini tidak benar! Orang tuaku adalah orang tuaku. Aku tidak kenal dengan Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, ataupun Jeon Seokmin!"

"Kau di adopsi ketika kau berumur 1 tahun. Jelas kau tak mengingat apapun atau siapapun" ucapnya.

"Ayah dan ibu kandungmu adalah seorang pengusaha bidang ekspor-impor yang sukses di Amerika dan Korea. Ayahmu sempat berbisnis dengan Wonwoo, yang waktu itu juga memiliki bisnis di bidang yang sama. Namun karena berselisih paham, mereka malah menjadi musuh. Rival yang benar-benar mematikan."

"Kabar yang beredar, di saat bisnis mereka berada di puncak, Yunho dan Jaejoong melahirkan seorang putra yang mereka namai Jung Jungkook. Disaat itu pula, perselisihan antara Yunho dan Wonwoo semakin memuncak. Mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain"

"2 tahun sebelum mengadopsimu, Wonwoo dan Hyesoo memiliki seorang anak bernama Seokmin. Seperti yang kau baca, Seokmin lahir dalam keadaan premature 6 bulan. Lalu dia meninggal. Nyonya Jeon merasa depresi atas kematian putra pertamanya itu dan akhirnya memilih bunuh diri"

"Tak lama berselang setelah istri dari Wonwoo meninggal, tersiar berita jika ayah kandungmu alias Jung Yunho di kabarkan tewas terbunuh di rumahnya. Ayah kandungmu meninggal ketika kau berumur 1 tahun."

Taehyung manarik nafasnya perlahan saat aku masih serius mendengarkannya.

"Dari info yang ku tahu dia tewas dibunuh oleh…"

"Siapa?"

"Ayah angkatmu, Jeon Wonwoo" pungkasnya.

Aku diam dan memandang matanya.

"Ini" Taehyung mengulurkan secarik kertas lusuh dari sakunya. Aku menerima kertas yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi agak kekuningan karena termakan usia. Kertas itu tak lebih besar dari kertas binder ataupun buku catatanku. Aku membaca tulisan yang terpampang di pojok kanan atas.

 **Pengusaha Muda Tewas di Apartemen Mewah**

Aku memandang Taehyung. Dia hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa aku harus membaca kertas ini.

Aku mengikuti ucapannya.

 _Kematian_ _Jung Yunho_ _, pengusaha muda asal_ _Seoul_ _yang sukses dalam bisnis export-impor di Amerika Serikat baru-baru ini cukup mendapatkan perhatian public pecinta seni._ _Yunho_ _yang juga memiliki Galeri Seni di_ _Busan_ _dan_ _Seoul_ _ini merupakan aktivis pecinta seni yang sangat dekat dengan para anak didiknya yang tergabung dalam sanggar seni_ _miliknya,_ _maka tak heran jika kematian guru seni lukis ini mengundang tanggapan banyak orang di seputar_ _Seoul_ _, tanah kelahirannya._ _Jung Yunho_ _di temukan tewas dengan sebuah peluru yang bersarang di dadanya di apartemen mewah miliknya di daerah_ _Gangnam_ _. Hal itu di ketahui setelah tetangganya mendengar ada sebuah keributan pada malam harinya sekitar pukul_ _23_ _:30, yang tak lama kemudian terdengar letusan senapan yang mengagetkan warga lainnya. Warga yang panik mendengar letusan segera menelpon pihak yang berwajib dan bergegas mendatangi sumber suara yang mana berasal dari kamar_ _Yunho_ _._ _Park Yoochun_ _, salah satu warga yang tinggal disana mengaku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar_ _Yunho_ _dan mendapati pria itu sudah tewas bersimbah darah. Polisi yang tiba beberapa saat kemudian memastikan bahwa_ _Jung Yunho_ _tewas akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepalanya dan_ _karena peluru yang bersarang di dadanya._ _Yunho_ _yang di ketahui memiliki seorang istri bernama_ _Jung Jaejoong_ _dan seorang putr_ _a_ _yang baru berumur 1 tahun ini juga menghilang pasca insiden ini. Di ketahui bahwa_ _Jaejoong_ _pergi ke tanah kelahirannya bersama anak mereka ketika peristiwa penembakan itu berlangsung. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menelusuri siapa pelaku penembakkan keji ini. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, belum ada konfirmasi dari keluarga maupun kerabat terkait dengan kematian…_

Berita itu terpotong sampai disana. Tersobek sampai pada kata _kematian_ _._

Aku menggenggam erat kertas ini dan memandanginya. Benarkah semua yang tertulis disini? Benarkah berita ini adalah keluargaku? Lalu dimana ibuku saat ini?

Aku merasa kebas dan linglung setelah membacanya. Aku mempertanyakan kebenaran dari berita ini, namun hati kecilku mengatakan jika berita ini patut untuk di selidiki. Aku membalik potongan kertas ini. Di sudutnya terdapat tulisan _Seoul Daily_ yang terbit pada tahun 1997. Sudah lama sekali…

"Jungkook?" Taehyung memanggilku. Aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau…"

"Benarkah berita ini?" bisikku tak percaya. Kepalaku terasa berptar-putar akan informasi tak terduga ini.

"Masih harus di pastikan. Aku ada lagi foto tentangmu" dia mengambil sesuatu lagi dari sakunya dan menyerahkan robekan kertas yang diambil dari surat kabar lagi.

Aku menyentuh 3 wajah yang terpampang disana. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berumur 27 atau mungkin awal 30an sedang duduk dengan memangku seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya baru beberapa bulan. Balita itu duduk dengan tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. Dua gigi berukuran besarnya mulai tumbuh dan terlihat jelas di wajah mungilnya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna putih bergambar _mickey mouse_ dan _b_ _eannie_ senada yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Di samping laki-laki itu terlihat seorang wanita yang duduk dengan tersenyum lebar pada kamera. Rambut pirangnya di biarkan tergerai bergitu saja. Ia merangkul pria disampingnya itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tak ada cela sedikitpun.

Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tulisan.

 **Jung Yunho** **beserta istri dan anak** **laki-laki** **nya.**

"Itu kau, Jungkook" ucap Taehyung perlahan.

Aku melempar _stopmap_ bualan ini. Mengenyahkan segala omong kosong itu dari hadapanku.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini?"

Taehyung mengambil stopmap itu dari lantai. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh puncak kepalaku sebelum aku menepisnya keras.

"Mengapa kau memberitahuku semua informasi ini?" tuntutku lagi.

"Aku ingin membantumu" jawabnya.

Aku mengacak kepalaku frustasi. Kepalaku semakin terasa pening.

"Astaga, Tae. Kau penculikku bukan? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa yang kau mau?" teriakku. Aku tak peduli jika ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya perlu penjelasan sejelas mungkin dari pria di depanku ini.

"Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu dengan Jongin?" bisikku. Membayangkan orang ini melakukan semua ini padaku hanya demi Jongin membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak tahu pijakan mana yang harus ku injak. Sisi dirinya yang mana yang harus ku ikuti.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini"

Mataku membelalak mendengar ucapannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia tebus untukku. Harus ia bayar untukku. Ku rasa mengeluarkanmu dari sini adalah salah satu caranya"

"Apa maksud—"

Tangannya menahan bibirku yang nyaris mengeluarkan berbagai cercaan dan pertanyaan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mempersingkat jarak kami berdua. "Tunggu, Jungkook. Aku janji tak akan lama" Aku kembali menundukkan pandangku kala napas hangatnya menyentuh hidungku. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku" ucapnya.

Bisakah ia di percaya?

Bisakah aku mempercayai penculikku ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan di lorong-lorong sempit berdinding putih susu dengan lantai keramik berwarna putih bersih tanpa cela. Tak ada orang disini. Aku juga tak tahu aku berada dimana. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang seperti tak berujung. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat aku menemukan sebuah pintu di depanku. Pintu itu berawarna putih dan sedikit bercahaya. Entah siapa yang menyuruhku, dorongan apapun itu, akupun membuka pintunya.

Ruangan itu luas tapi aku tak melihat apapun selain kabut putih tebal di sekelilingku. Aku berjalan hingga kakiku mati rasa. Ketika harapku hampir putus asa, aku melihat sosok laki-laki di depanku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat persis dengan milikku. Namun rambut itu terlihat kotor dan kusut. Seperti tidak di cuci bertahun. Dia berdiri memebelakangiku. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa orang di depanku ini.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia membalikkan badannya. Saat itupula jantungku terasa jatuh ke dasar perut.

Aku berdiri di depan orang yang berwajah sama denganku. Seperti kembar. Bagai pinang di belah dua. Begitu mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah keadaan rambut dan pakaian kami. Aku memakai kemeja putih dan bersepatu mengkilat sementara pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lagi-lagi lusuh. Seperti tidak di setrika.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku perlahan.

Dia diam saja dan memandangku dengan tatapan luar biasa menyedihkan. Kenapa dengannya?

Lama kami hanya saling bertatap wajah. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia memegang buku jariku dengan erat. menariknya. Aku menatapnya waspada.

"Jungkook" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku. Air mata menetes dari matanya yang beririskemerahan. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Matanya.

Aku hanya terpaku pada matanya saja. Menatapnya seperti menatap kedalam samudera merah yang luas dan dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan cengekeramannya menguat. Rasanya sakit. Sakit karena cengkeraman itu dan sakit karena melihatnya begitu menderita. Ia terlihat begitu sedih, begitu terkoyak, begitu terluka. Itu sangat menyakitiku. Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang terluka batinnya, mungkin juga raganya.

"Tolong" dia mengatakannya perlahan. Suaranya tak mirip denganku. Suara itu bergetar lemah namun memiliki atmosfer gelap yang kuat. Membuatku menggigil ketakutan.

Tanganku terasa sakit saat aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi mencegahku dan menekan kuat pergelangan tanganku. Aku harus pergi, aku harus lari. Aku takut. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya dan bergeming. Dia menangis dan berteriak kencang. Sangat memekakkan terlinga.

"Jungkook, bangun"

Wajahnya menghantuiku..

"Bangun, _sayang_ "

Ia begitu mirip denganku..

"Jungkook"

Aku melempar tubuhku bangun dari tidurku. Refleks memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang masih terasa sakit akan cengkeramannya.

Taehyung ada di sini.

Ia duduk di sampingku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku terus memegangi pergelanganku.

Taehyung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Tubuhku masih bergetar dan wajahku basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Aku menangis dalam diam saat bayangan sosok mengerikan itu berkelebat di benakku. Taehyung menggerakkan badannya ke depan dan ke belakang berulang-ulang, menenangkanku. Sedikit terisak, aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan menoba menenangkan diriku.

"Tak apa-apa. Tak apa-apa" dia mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

Aku mengatur pernafasanku sebisa mungkin. Taehyung menjauhkanku dari tubuhnya. Dia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, membuatku menatapnya. Kurasa bibirku masih bergetar. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku.

Dia menyentuh bibirku dengan ibu jarinya dan tangannya yang lain menghapus air mataku.

Mimpi.

Aku tadi bermimpi.

Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kiriku pada pipinya, dan yang kanan pada bibirnya. Ia mencium buku-buku jariku, satu persatu dari semuanya. Aku menegang melihatnya bersikap manis seperti itu. Setelah selesai, ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Akan ku ambilkan minum" ucapnya dan dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Aku mencegahnya dengan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan"

Dia berhenti dan duduk kembali. Dia menghapus sisa air mataku dengan perlahan. Dengan perlahan pula aku menghembuskan nafasku.

"Jangan pergi" ucapku pelan.

"Hanya mengambil minum, Jungkook" bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng dan menghapus air mata dengan lenganku. "Jangan kemana-mana. Tinggallah di sini"

Sejenak Taehyung tersenyum dan kembali naik ke ranjangku. Ia menuntunku agar merebahkan tubuhku lagi. Tangannya melingkar di pinggulku. Ia mendorong kepalaku agar menempel di dada hangatnya. Aku menghirup lagi aromanya yang menenangkanku.

" _Dream catcher_ ternyata tak banyak membantu"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Kau yang memberikannya untukku?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia memelukku erat dan mengusap-usap punggungku. Menghantarkan jutaan sengatan kehangatan bagiku.

"Tidurlah _, sayang_ "

Aku terhanyut lagi dalam tidurku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun karena kepanasan.

Aku menggeliat dan mendapati pemandangan di sebelahku ; Taehyung tertidur pulas, berbagi satu selimut denganku. Dia terlihat sangat nyenyak, terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya saat ini. Dia tak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Aku memandanginya dan entah mengapa merasa tenang. Aku menurunkan selimutku sedikit.

Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti ini adalah penculikku?

Jam berapa sekarang ini? Di luar sudah terang benderang, seperti sudah siang. Sial, aku tak suka jika bangun siang. Aku harus memeriksa jam.

Ku julurkan lenganku untuk mengambil jam pemberiannya di meja. Sial, cukup jauh. Aku mencobanya lagi dan jam itu terjatuh dari meja. Menimbulkan bunyi _crack_ pecah. Taehyung terlonjak bangun dan menabrak tanganku yang terjulur. Dia menatapku dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf" bisikku.

Taehyung melihat jam itu tergeletak pecah di lantai dan mengambilnya. Membersihkan benda itu dari pecahan kaca sejenak sebelum memberikannya padaku. Sudah jam 8 pagi. Aku terbangun dan duduk di ranjang.

" _Good morning_ , Kook" ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah. Dia ikut duduk sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku terkunci pandangannya. "Lebih baik" bisikku.

Aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya nanar. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kurasa otakku lumpuh. Aku perlu bernafas, perlu oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-paruku. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu agar tak terlihat bodoh.

"Aku senang kau menemaniku" ucapku pada akhirnya. "Aku tak bermimpi buruk saat bersamamu" imbuhku.

 _Bodoh, Jungkook. Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu?_

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

 _Demi Tuhan, Jungkook!_

" _Well_ , paling tidak aku bisa sedikit berguna bagi orang lain" ia tersenyum lagi. Ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum. "Kali ini apa yang kau mimpikan?" ucapnya ringan.

"Diriku"

Aku mengingatnya lagi. Lelaki yang memakai kemeja usuh berwarna hitam yang memiliki wajah sama denganku. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari wajahku. Dia memanggil namaku dan aku ketakutan.

 _Dasar penakut_. Batinku dalam hati. _Mau sampai kapan kau terbangun ketika mimpi buruk mendatangimu?_

Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan mengenyahkan perasaanku.

Sudah hampir sepanjang hidupku, ketika aku bermimpi buruk pasti aku selalu terbangun dengan histeris. Biasanya ayahku akan datang menenangkanku dan menemaniku sampai aku sudah tertidur lagi. Peran itu rupanya sudah beralih pada Taehyung. Lelaki yang duduk disampingku ini.

"Kau tak perlu membicarakannya jika enggan" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. Lebih baik tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Lama tak ada suara dariku maupun darinya, tiba-tiba dia berkata seraya tersenyum, "Aku suka kau memanggilku Taehyung"

Senyumnya melebar, "Jarang ada yang memanggilku dengan nama asliku" katanya.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya, "Karena V adalah nama panggungku, _sayang_ "

Aku tertawa pelan, merasa lucu akan alasannya. "Jadi kau semacam artis, huh?"

Dia ikut tertawa pelan memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapih, "Semacam itulah"

"Aku sebenarnya bersikap tak sopan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Harusnya aku memanggilmu hyung atau mungin ahjussi karena kau jauh lebih tua dariku, Tae"

Dia terbahak mendengar ucapanku.

Dia tertawa.

Benar-benar tertawa.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku tak mau kau memanggilku seperti itu"

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu" kataku sambil terkikik. Terhipnotis oleh suaranya.

"Kita hanya beda 9 tahun"

9 tahun dan dia bilang hanya?

Suasana hangat ini dipecahkan oleh suara ribut di balik pintu kamarku. Aku meremang kala mendengar sayup-sayup suara itu

Suara Jongin.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jongin.

Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan membantingnya dan matanya tertuju padaku.

"V, keluarlah dan bantu temanmu di depan rumah. Kita banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu" ucapnya namun tatapan matanya masih tertuju padaku. Aku melirik Taehyung yang terdiam namun mengeraskan rahangnya.

Ini buruk.

"Sementara itu aku akan bersenang-senang dengan _jalang_ satu ini di tempat favoritku. Bukan begitu, manis?" dia berjalan ke arahku dan memandangku.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya" Taehyung berdiri dan menghadang Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak. Keluar, V. Aku ingin berbincang dengan _jalangku_ ini" dia menunduk dan berjongkok di depanku. 2 orang pria bertubuh kekar bertato datang ke kamar dan menarik Taehyung keluar. Taehyung terlihat sedikit meronta. Sebelum ia menghilang dari pandanganku dia melirikku dan menatapku cemas.

Tak ada Taehyung berarti tak ada perlindungan. Aku sendirian di depan harimau liar ini.

"Kau tahu manis, ayah kau adalah bajingan kaya yang sungguh pelit untuk anaknya sendiri." Tangannya menelusuri wajahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku menghindarinya.

"Dia pengecut bukan? Dalam waktu berpuluh hari ini dia tidak datang untuk membebaskanmu padahal syaratnya begitu mudah. Uang senilai 10 miliar bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi _politisi_ seperti ayahmu bukan?"

"Dia bermandikan uang, bergelimang harta, namun untuk anaknya sendiri saja dia tak mau membayarnya. Sayang sekali bukan?" tangannya berhenti di daguku dan mencengkeram daguku, mendongakanku.

"Hanya itu yang aku mau, tidak ada yang lain. Ayahmu tidak memenuhi keinginanku saat ini juga"

"Itu membuatku kesal. Benar-benar kesal" dia mencengkeram wajahku dengan keras. Aku meringis kesakitan dan tanganku memegang tangannya, mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kau tahu kebiasaanku kalau sedang kesal? Aku suka sekali melampiaskan kekesalanku." Dia mendekatkan wajahku. "Dan aku ingin melampiaskannya padamu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia melemparkan tubuhku ke sudut kamar. Kepalaku membentur tembok dan tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku terengah dan mencoba bernafas sebisa mungkin. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhku.

"Jalang sialan! Bangun!" dia meneriakiku. Dia mendekatiku lagi dan menarikku berdiri, lalu dia memukul wajahku keras hingga aku terjatuh lagi ke lantai. Dia mencengkeram pakaianku.

"Kau terlalu banyak di manja. Baik di istanamu maupun disini. V terlalu baik padamu, mungkin aku harus memperingatkan V agar memperlakukanmu seperti tawanan pada umumnya" dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku mengerang sakit dan memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut.

Dia menyeretku untuk bangun lagi dan menjambakku. Aku tertunduk dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya itu.

"Sekarang saatnya penculikkan yang sesungguhnya, _jalang_ "

Dia menyeretku dengan menjambakku dan membawaku keluar dari kamar. Dia membawaku menuju lorong demi lorong rumah ini. Aku meronta sebisa mungkin dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya yang membuat kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Sia-sia. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Aku mengaduh dan berteriak meminta tolong. Kepalaku nyeri sekali dan aku merasa sangat pusing.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia memasukanku kedalam suatu ruangan. Ruangan ini gelap gulita pada awalnya, sebelum sebuah cahaya redup dari lampu bohlam di sudut ruangan menyinariku. Jongin melemparkanku begitu saja ke lantai.

Dua orang pria menarik tubuhku agar berdiri tegak. Aku mengikutinya dengan terhuyung dan meronta-ronta. Mereka merentangkan kedua tanganku dan mengikatnya di sebuah kayu berpalang X di ruangan ini. Aku mencoba menendang tubuh, kaki, tangan, ataupun apa saja milik mereka namun sialnya mereka berdua jauh lebih kuat daripada aku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Ikatan ini kencang sekali. Mereka tertawa-tawa setelah melakukannya.

"Sekarang bos?"

Salah satu anak buah Jongin bertanya, namun aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalaku. Rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksaku. Dimana Taehyung saat ini? Apakah dia tak dapat menolongku?

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di perutku. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku karenanya. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Jongin di depanku. Dia mengusap-usap tangan kanan yang baru saja di gunakannya untuk memukulku.

"Ya, sekarang" ucapnya. "Ingat, jangan sampai terlewat"

"Siap bos" ucap salah satu anak buahnya itu. Aku mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulan Jongin. Aku ingin sekali memegangi perutku namun kedua tanganku tak bisa di gerakkan sedikitpun.

Tanpa aba-aba, hantaman itu datang lagi dan menerpa perutku, lalu wajahku, bibirku, kepalaku, dan hampir di sekujur tubuhku. Mereka memukuliku habis-habisan. Mengabaikan jeritan kesakitanku. Mereka melakukannya dengan tertawa-tawa seolah-olah hal itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Seolah-olah mereka hanya memukuli sebuah saksak.

"Hentikan, aku mohon" pintaku. Aku memejamkan mataku kala mereka memukul wajahku sekali lagi dengan sangat keras. Aku merasakan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungku.

"Ini baru penculikkan sesungguhnya, jalang" teriak Jongin. Ia tertawa dan menamparku dengan keras. Wajahku terpelanting dan sebercak darah menetes ke lantai. Merah kehitaman kental.

"Sampai jumpa, _manis_ "

Jongin mendorongku sehingga aku hampir jatuh terjerembab. Namun ikatan di tanganku ini menahanku sehingga aku hanya setengah terduduk. Aku merasakan sakit dimana-mana. Sakit luar biasa. Keringat dan air mata yang bercampur dengan darah menyatu di tubuh dan wajahku. Aku menangis tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini. Rasanya bumi seperti berputar hebat. Pandanganku mengabur namun aku masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku ini.

Taehyung, dimana kau…

Ku mohon datanglah…

Tae….

Aku berdoa dalam hati supaya ia datang dan membantuku.

Sia-sia.

Dia tak ada.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan rasa sakit. Dengan posisi seperti ini tak ada yang dapat ku lakukan. Aku tak dapat banyak bergerak karena tanganku terikat ke atas sedangkan kakiku rasanya lemas sekali. Lututku bergetar hebat. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku tak bisa menahannya...

dan aku ambruk begitu saja tanpa menyentuh lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Hyesoo itu Plum karang sendiri namanya.

Membosankan nggak ceritanya? Plum takut reader ngga suka cerita ini uu.

Review sangat di butuhkan teman teman :)

Gomawo :*

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores) untuk update info mengenai cerita-cerita yang lain.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Beware, banyak kata-kata kasar dan umpatan

Typo everywhere

 **Note :**

Niatnya sih Chapter ini lebih di fokusin ke _actionnya._ Tapi mungkin malah membosankan _deh_. _So, I'm so sorry_ kalau ngga sesuai ekspektasi.

 **Part 6 : Run**

Aku bangun dalam kegelapan pandang.

Aku pingsan dalam keadaan setengah berdiri dan setengah terduduk. Hal itu membuat badanku terasa luar biasa pegal.

Aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan kegelapan ruangan ini. Seingatku tadi masih ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu _bohlam_ di sudut ruangan ini, sekarang sudah tak ada. Benar-benar gelap gulita.

Kepala, badan, tangan, dan kakiku semuanya terasa sangat sakit. Terutama di bagian rusukku. Terasa sangat nyeri dan nyaris membuatku tak bisa bernapas. Aku teringat betapa kerasnya mereka menendang perutku. Mungkin saat ini rusukku sudah retak atau yang lebih parah patah. Aku ingin sekali memegangi perutku. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku merasakan rasa asin dari darah yang mengalir dari hidungku dan masuk ke mulut.

Seberapa parah Jongin menghajarku? Apakah tulang hidungku patah?

Menangis memang tidak memperbaiki keadaan, namun melegakan. Aku heran, ternyata masih ada saja _stok_ air mataku ini. Padahal selama aku disini sudah berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari waktuku ku habiskan dengan menangis.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang ini? Kenapa Taehyung tidak datang kesini? Atau Hoseok? Kemana mereka? Apa mereka tidak mencariku?

Atau Taehyung memang sengaja tak mencariku?

Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura baik di depanku?

"Aku sudah di izinkan oleh Jongin, kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

Suara lantang Hoseok sayup-sayup terdengar di ambang pintu.

Dia datang! Dia datang!

Walaupun bukan Taehyung yang datang, setidaknya masih ada orang baik yang mau mendatangiku.

"Minggir kau _babi_ _tua_! Aku keponakan Jongin. Aku bisa mengadukanmu kalau aku mau, tapi aku masih punya sedikit hati jadi minggirlah sebelum ku laporkan pada pamanku itu"

Terdengar gumaman marah dari seseorang di luar sana. Namun tak lama kemudian, kunci di buka dari luar.

"Gelap sekali" gumamnya.

"5 menit!" teriak seseorang dari arah luar sebelum pintu berdebum di tutup.

Aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara agar Hoseok bisa mendengarnya, namun tenggorokanku rasanya luar biasa sakit. Rasanya kata-kata sulit sekali keluar.

Terdapat sebuah cahaya yang memancar dari arah pintu. Hoseok menyalakan senter di tangannya dan menyorotkan cahayanya padaku.

"Jungkook" ucapnya terkejut. Ia bergegas mendatangiku.

"Astaga, Jungkook. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hoseok berdiri di depanku dan menatapku dengan mata membelalak. Ia menyentuh wajahku dan membuatku meringis seketika.

"Jongin?" bisiknya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sial, aku tak membawa apapun untukmu" umpatnya. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal seperempat.

"Minum ini, Kook" dia membuka tutupnya dan meminumkannya padaku. Air itu mulanya terasa perih di tenggorokanku, namun lama kelamaan terasa menyegarkan. Aku berdehem dan mencoba untuk bicara padanya.

"Terima kasih" bisikku sebisa mungkin. "Dimana Taehyung?"

Hoseok memasukkan kembali botol mineral itu ke dalam tasnya dan menatapku prihatin.

"Aku tak melihat Taehyung hyung seharian ini. Ku rasa Jongin mengirimnya keluar kota hari ini. Aku mendengar kalau kau sudah di bawa ke ruangan ini oleh Jongin. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan menghajarmu seperti ini, Kook"

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napasku. Mencoba mengatur organku agar bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Rasa sakit di rusukku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berapa lama dia biasanya pergi?"

"Tak pasti. Bisa seminggu, 4 hari, atau satu hari saja. Aku akan memberitahunya segera jika ia sudah pulang" ucapnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Merasa begitu letih dan pusing.

"Aku akan membawakan makan untuk kau. Tunggu sebentar, Kook" dia sedikit berlari menuju pintu. Meninggalkan senternya untuk menemaniku dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tidak datang lagi setelah dia meninggalkanku kemarin. Betitu pula hari ini. Faktanya, tak ada seorangpun yang datang menemuiku. Tak seorangpun termasuk Taehyung.

Di satu sisi aku sedikit lega karena Jongin maupun anak buahnya tidak mendatangiku. Di sisi lain, mereka rupanya sedang mencoba membunuhku perlahan dengan membiarkanku dalam posisi seperti ini; terikat. Praktis sudah 2 hari ini aku setengah berdiri di kamar ini. Kakiku serasa hampir copot dan tanganku sakit sekali karena terikat kuat di tiang ini. Aku tak sanggup menerimanya lagi. Mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus menerima perlakuan biadab ini.

"Jungkook"

Sebuah suara pelan terdengar. Aku hampir tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi suara itu terdengar seperti suara…

Taehyung.

Benarkah?

"Jungkook, kau di dalam?"

Itu suara Taehyung! Benar, itu suaranya! Demi Tuhan.

" _S_ _ayang_ , kau di dalam?" bisiknya lagi kali ini lebih keras.

"Ya" ucapku. Suaraku begitu kasar, serak, dan tidak terdengar seperti suara seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Pintu terbuka dan Taehyung bergegas masuk dengan membawa senter. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, mulutnya jatuh menganga. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut sehingga senter yang di genggamnya terlepas dari tangannya. Senter itu menggelinding ke sisi ruangan ini.

Taehyung berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook." Ucapnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut wajahku dan ketika ia mengangkat tangannya, terlihat darah yang pastilah berasal dari wajahku.

Aku menangis lega dan bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa mendatangiku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tegak namun aku terjatuh lagi saking lemasnya.

"Tahan, _baby._ Tahan" Taehyung bergegas mengurai ikatan yang menahan kedua tanganku. Mata tajamnya _focus_ dengan tali yang diikatkan begitu kuat. Begitu terlepas, aku langsung ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Ia menangkap tubuhku dan membawaku ke pelukannya. Aku menumpahkan semua air mata yang tersisa di dadanya. Taehyung memelukku erat seraya mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan datang" bisikku dengan sesenggukkan. Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, _baby_. Aku pasti datang untukmu"

"Ku pikir aku akan mati disini" bisikku. Aku mengungkapkan ketakutan yang bersarang di kepalaku. Kemungkinan itu begitu besar dan begitu menakutkanku.

Taehyung mengerang dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Dengarkan aku" ucapnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun membunuhmu. Tak akan"

"Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat. Karena aku tak bisa mencegah Jongin maupun bajingan lainnya itu melukaimu. Maafkan aku, Jungkook" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Taehyung, orang yang menculikku kesini, pria yang malah ku tunggu itu telah hadir disini, di depanku, menggenggam tanganku kuat, memelukku erat, menenangkanku dengan kata-katanya….

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, aku menyentuh wajah tampan miliknya. Membawanya mendekat denganku dan mencium bibirnya. Dia terlihat agak kaget namun ia membiarkanku menyentuhnya, membiarkanku merasakan hangatnya bibirnya. Dia mengerang pelan dan itu adalah sinyal bagiku, lampu hijau bagiku. Namun bibirku yang berdarah karena pukulan Jongin kemarin sedikit membuatku perih. Aku mengernyit dan menjauhkan wajahku.

Taehyung menatapku dan matanya tertuju pada bibirku.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Bibirmu masih berdarah" ucapnya. Dia terlihat kurang setuju dengan tindakanku barusan. Aku sedikit malu akan tegurannya.

"Dengar, Kook" dia memegang bahuku dan memandangku tajam. "Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini sekarang juga"

Aku melongo mendengarnya.

Apa dia baru saja mengatakan akan membawaku keluar?

"Kita harus melakukannya cepat, dan aku butuh kau untuk berlari. Kau bisa berlari?"

"Kau akan membebaskanku?" tanyaku pelan-pelan. Aku tak ingin berharap. Aku takut bahwa ini hanya ilusi semata.

" _Yes, baby_!" jawabnya. "Saat ini juga. Kau sanggup berlari?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menjawabnya dengan antusias. "Bisa" ucapku. Mengabaikan rusukku yang menusuk-nusuk.

Taehyung tersenyum puas. Dia melepaskan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mencoba berdiri tegak dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan. _Sial,_ rusukku ini! Aku meremas perutku perlahan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya. Ia memandangku khawatir dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakitku ini. Aku harus bisa. Aku mencoba berjalan lagi dan mengabaikan rasa sakit hampir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan menggigit lidahku menahannya.

Taehyung melongok ke luar selama beberapa detik, lalu masuk kembali.

"Aman. Kau harus mengikutiku. Ikuti perintahku, _sayang_. Jika ku bilang merunduk, maka kau harus merunduk. Jika ku bilang berlari, maka kau harus berlari. Kau paham?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Ini dia waktunya. Saatnya aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Saatnya aku bebas. Saatnya aku melihat dunia yang hilang dariku.

"Sekarang" Dan Taehyung membawaku keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tangan kiri menggendong sebuah tas hitam dan tangan kanan menggenggam tanganku. Erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami mengendap-endap berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah ini. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan langkah lebar supaya dapat mengimbangi langkah Taehyung. Dia masih menggendengku, menuntunku menuju pintu. Begitu kami tiba di belokkan, kami berpapasan dengan salah satu pria yang menghajarku kamarin. Ia membawa botol minuman di tangannya dan ia berjalan dengan terhuyung. Mungkin ia mabuk berat.

" _O_ _laaa_ _,_ V. Siapa dia?" dia bertanya dengan tertawa-tawa. Aku teringat ketika ia memukulku kemarin dengan tertawa. Kenangan itu menghantamku dan menyayat hatiku lagi. Aku sedikit mencengkeram tangan Taehyung.

Ia memandang ke arahku dan mengisyaratkan _dia yang memukulmu?_ padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan merapatkan tubuhku di belakangnya.

"Jongin yang menyuruhku. Dia jadi urusanku" ucapnya datar namun terdapat nada mengancam. Bagaikan singa yang akan menerkam buruannya.

"Oh kau pria cantik yang kemarin kurasa" ia menunjukku dengan botol minumannya. "Ku pikir kau sudah mati"

Taehyung meremas tanganku hingga aku mengernyitkan keningku. Nafasnya memburu. Rahangnya mengeras. _Dia menahan amarahnya_. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat ia bergegas membawaku berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan pria tadi dengan berbagai macam umpatan yang ia lontarkan.

"Untung dia mabuk. Mudah di bodohi" ucapnya.

Kami berjalan lagi hingga menemukan pintu utama. Sedikit lega. Aku berharap tak ada lagi halangan di depan kami.

Namun harapanku ternyata tak berjalan lancar. Di depan kami terdapat sekitar 5 orang bertampang _sangar_ yang sedang bermain kartu di _security office_. Aku teringat ketika mencoba melarikan diri saat itu. Aku mengelus sikuku yang saat itu sempat terluka karena lompat dari pagar.

Taehyung membawaku dengan langkah mantap menuju ke pintu gerbang.

" _H_ _ey_ _,_ mau kemana kau?" sebuah suara serak menghentikan langkah kami.

"Mau kemana kau sore-sore seperti ini, V?" timpal yang lain. "Bawa mangsa cantik pula" dia tertawa keras.

"Perintah Jongin. Dimana kuncinya?" Taehyung melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju arah mereka.

Salah satu pria disana yang berkepala botak berdiri dan menghadap Taehyung. "Jangan coba-coba membodohiku. Jongin sudah memerintahkanku agar melarang siapapun keluar dari _markas_ " ucapnya.

"Aku tangan kanannya" Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan pria itu.

"Dan aku anak buahnya yang paling setia" Balas pria itu. "Kau bukan apa-apa, V. Jongin sekarang sudah tak mempercayaimu lagi" Dia tersenyum memamerkan barisan giginya yang menguning.

"Berikan kuncinya dan masalah ini akan selesai" ucap Taehyung dengan nada mengancam lagi.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sementara yang lain melanjutkan bermain kartu tanpa terganggu. Aku hanya berdiri mematung memandang mereka, sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit di rusukku ini.

"Anak itu di larang pergi dari kamarnya oleh _bos_. Kenapa dia bisa keluar?" teriak seorang laki-laki yang baru saja tiba. Ia memandangku dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" Pria botak itu menggeram lagi.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan tertawa sinis.

"Sudah ku duga"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Taehyung meninju wajah pria botak itu dengan keras. Pria itu terhuyung mundur dan kaget karena serangan mendadak itu. Aku menahan jeritanku dengan menutup mulutku.

Dia bangkit dan menerjang Taehyung hingga tersungkur. Taehyung langsung bangkit dan mengahajar pria itu lagi. Kelima orang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua bangkit dan membantu mengeroyoknya. Anehnya, Taehyung seperti tahan banting. Dia menghantam wajah, perut, tangan, dan bagian tubuh lain dari orang-orang itu. Aku membekap mulutku saat salah seorang diantaranya memukul wajahnya.

"Taehyung!" teriakku.

Taehyung memiting orang itu dan menghantamnya ke lantai. Ia mengunci salah satu orang dan memukulnya tepat di rusuk kanannya. Aku ngilu melihatnya karena teringat dengan rusukku sendiri. Mungkin seperti itu mereka menghajarku.

"Jungkook, ambil kuncinya disana!" teriak Taehyung di sela-sela pertarungannya. Aku bergegas masuk ke _security office_ itu dan mengabaikan erangan dari orang-orang yang terbanting ke tanah oleh Taehyung.

Kunci kunci kunci. Aku mengulangnya dalam kepalaku. Aku membuka laci meja kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan itu dan tak menemukan apapun. Lalu aku mencari di _rompi_ pakaian yang tergantung di atasku dan tak ada pula. Aku mencarinya dimana-mana dan tak menemukannya.

Sial!

Saat sedang mengumopat itulah, aku melihatnya.

Tergeletak di samping asbak.

Aku bergegas memungutnya.

Tiba-tiba rambutku di tarik dengan sangat keras dari belakang. Aku mengerang dan saat itu pula Taehyung menghantam wajah orang itu menggunakan sikunya dengan sangat keras.

"Buka gerbangnya" ucapnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat menghindari 3 orang yang masih bertahan menerjang Taehyung. Aku menyeret kakiku untuk berlari dan menuju ke gerbang. 2 kali putaran dan _klik_ , suara gembok terdengar. Aku melepaskannya dan membuang gembok itu.

"Taehyung!" panggilku keras.

Taehyung melongok kepadaku dan dengan sekali tending, pria terakhir yang bertarung dengannya langsung terkapar di tanah. Dia berlari ke arahku dan menarik tanganku.

Kami berlari menyusuri jalanan demi jalanan. Berlari menjauhi rumah itu. _Berlari menjauhi penjara itu._ Aku mengatur pernapasanku sebaik mungkin supaya oksigen yang masuk bisa ku manfaatkan secara maksimal. Taehyung membawaku memasukki _jalan tikus_ di sisi kirinya. Sebelum menghilang dari tikungan, aku menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati beberapa orang sedang mengejar kami.

Kami melewati areal pertokoan kumuh. Di kanan kiriku sejauh mataku memandang, berjejer toko yang menjual pakaian, salon, rumah makan, dan…. toko sepatu yang hampir semua kacanya berselimut debu. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa ada orang yang mau belanja disini. Napasku sudah megap-megap dan rusukku semakin tak terhingga sakitnya. Setiap langkah yang ku pijak, semakin sakit pula rusukku ini. Rasanya seperti hampir remuk saja. Aku menahan rasa sakitku dengan menggigit lidahku lebih keras lagi. Rasanya lidahku ini akan kedatangan suatu kawan yang bernama _sariawan._

Sementara Taehyung, sejauh ini tidak terlihat kehabisan nafas ataupun kelelahan.

Aku melongok lagi ke belakang dan mendapati 2 dari beberapa orang dari mereka berlari dekat dengan kami. Samar-samar aku melihat kilatan wajah Jongin dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang melintas melewati kami. Sialnya, mobil itu kemudian berhenti di depan kami. Taehyung terperanjat ketika mendapati Jongin keluar dari mobil. Mantan bos Taehyung itu langsung memukul wajah Taehyung keras hingga gandengan tangan kami terlepas dan ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

Dia menatapku tajam saat aku berlutut untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri.

Jongin menendangku di tempat dia menendangku kemarin— _r_ _usukku_ —hingga membuat sebagian nafasku seperti hilang. Aku jatuh terjengkang dan memegangi perutku sekuat mungkin. Mengerang kesakitan.

Diantara kesadaran yang timbul-tenggelam ini, aku melihat Taehyung menerjang Jongin. Mereka terlibat dalam baku hantam. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan bergegas berdiri, menggeram menahan sakitku.

 _Aku harus membantu_ _nya_.

Aku melihat ke sekitarku dan mencoba mencari senjata yang bisa melindungiku.

Apa yang bisa ku gunakan, apa yang bisa ku gunakan, apa yang bisa ku gunakan…..

Erangan lolos dari mulut Taehyung. Aku melihat darah di sudut bibirnya saat ia terkapar di tanah.

Aku berlari kecil di seberang jalan dan memungut sebuah potongan kayu yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup berat. Aku mengayunkannya dan berharap benda ini cukup kuat untuk membuat Jongin gegar otak. Mustahil, tentu saja, namun bodoh kalau aku tak mencobanya.

2 orang yang mengejar kami tiba dan aku langsung melayangkan kayu itu menuju wajahnya. Salah satunya jatuh terjengkang, dan yang lain bisa menghindarinya tepat waktu. Aku menunduk ketika ia menerjangku lalu memukul punggungnya sekeras mungkin. Aku menggigit lidahku dan menghantam punggungnya berkali-kali. Aku mengabaikan erangan kesakitannya kala kayu itu ku hantamkan ke tulang belakangnya.

Pinggangku di tarik dari arah belakang. Aku melihat pria yang kepalanya ku pukul tadi menarikku. Ia mencoba menarik kayu dari tanganku. Melihat peluang itu, aku menyodokkan kayu itu ke perutnya sekeras mungkin. Ia terjatuh dan aku memukulnya lagi di tangan, perut dan kakinya. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang berdarah-darah, maka dari itu ketika aku melakukannya, aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Setelah cukup, aku berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan Jongin.

"Harusnya dari awal aku sudah melihatnya! Kau berkhianat! Demi _jalang_ seperti dia!" Dia mencengkeram kaus Taehyung dan memukul wajahnya lagi. Aku mendekatinya diam-diam dari belakang.

"Kau melakukan hal yang salah, V. Benar-benar salah. Dan aku akan membetulkan apa yang masih salah. Kau dan _pria_ _kecilmu_ itu akan menerimanya"

Taehyung terlihat hampir kehabisan nafas melawan Jongin. Aku mendorong jauh keinginanku untuk menangis. Jangan sekarang, tidak saat ini. Aku menarik nafas dan mengencangkan genggamanku pada kayu ini. Aku merasakan lutut dan tanganku bergetar.

"Beritahu padaku, V. Apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati dengan _jalangmu_ itu, hah?" ucapnya. "Apa karena parasnya, lekuk tubuhnya… _ah_ , pasti tubuhnya. Kau sudah sering mencicipinya, bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, reaksi Taehyung langsung beringas. Ia memukul wajah mantan bosnya itu hingga terpelanting ke belakang.

"Kaulah _jalangnya_ " desisnya. Seketika itu juga, aku menghantamkan kayuku ke wajahnya berkali-kali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku sebenarnya tak tega melakukannya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Taehyung menendang keras perut Jongin hingga pria itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu untuk Jungkook"

Kedua kalinya, ia menendang wajah Jongin sekuat tenaga hingga ujung sepatunya sobek.

"Dan itu untuk _Taeguk_!"

Ia menarikku pergi. "Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berbelok ke kanan dan melanjutkan berlari lagi secepat mungkin. Pasti anak buah Jongin yang lain masih mengejar kami. Aku meringis sedetik saat perutku ini berdenyut hebat. Kami melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang saling berimpitan hingga tiba di ujung gang dan mendapati jalanan yang tak terlalu lebar namun tak bisa di bilang sempit juga. Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat anak buah Jongin yang lain. Aku sedikit menarik tangan Taehyung untuk memberitahunya.

Terdengar letusan senjata api, cukup keras untuk mengagetkan kami berdua. Dia menarik kepalaku agar menunduk menghindari tembakan itu.

"Berhenti atau ku tembak kepala kalian!"

"Terus berlari, tundukkan kepalamu!" Perintah Taehyung. Aku menurutinya.

Peluru melesat lagi dan kali ini mengenai tiang listrik di samping kami. Taehyung mengumpat keras dan aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau-kalau peluru itu mengenai salah satu dari kami.

Peluru mendesir dan mengenai bagian tepi sepatu Taehyung. Tanpa kuduga, Taehyung menarik sebuah pistol kecil dari dalam pinggang celananya dan mengarahkannya pada mereka. Ia menarikku mendekatinya dan menarik pelatuknya. Letusan itu menyentakkanku. Salah satu dari mereka ambruk, pistol itu mengenai kakinya. Taehyung menembaknya lagi dan kali ini mengenai paha temannya. Aku melirik wajahnya, ia terlihat beringas, mengerikan, dan mematikan sekaligus.

Taehyung menyimpannya lagi di dalam pinggang celananya dan menarikku berlari.

Kami berbelok lagi ke kiri dan kali ini yang kami hadapi hanyalah hutan-hutan belantara dengan sebuah jalan membelah di tengahnya.

"Seharusnya sudah saatnya" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung tak menjawabnya. Ia masih berlari denganku walaupun ia sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya. Aku butuh air, aku butuh minum. Aku kehabisan nafas karena sudah berlari sejauh ini. Aku memeluk perutku sendiri dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa?"

"Rusukku"

Ia menyentuh perutku dengan tangannya dan aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan di sentuh" bisikku memohon.

"Baiklah. Kita berhenti disini" dia menarik tanganku perlahan, menepi.

Aku terengah-engah dan memegangi perutku. Taehyung mengecek arlojinya dan mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Aku berjongkok dan mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

 _Bernafas…. Jangan sampai pingsan…_

Aku mencoba memusatkan pandanganku pada sebuah kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di sisi kananku. Kaleng itu sedikit penyok di bagian atasnya. Mungkin sebuah mobil atau motor sudah melindasnya sehingga membuat sisi kaleng itu rusak. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggigit lidahku lebih keras lagi. _Baik, aku bisa bertahan. Aku harus berlari lagi._ Anak buah Jongin tak jauh dari sini, jika kami berhenti disini lebih lama lagi, mereka akan menemukan kami. Habislah riwayatku.

Taehyung menarikku menuju ke sebuah tempat yang berpenerangan remang-remang. Di pintunya, terdapat 2 orang bertubuh besar lengkap dengan tato dan aksesoris aneh yang mereka pakai, seperti tindik di salah satu telinganya, celana _jins_ gombrong sobek-sobek yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang-orangan sawah. Tak lupa kacamata dan syal hitam yang diikatkan di tangan kanannya.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Taehyung pada salah satu dari mereka. Mereka memandang kami sekilas lalu menunjuk ke dalam.

"Lantai atas" jawabnya. "Apa kabarmu, V?"

Dia tidak menjawabnya dan langsung membawaku masuk. Aroma tak sedap langsung menyerbu ke hidungku. Campuran antara bau minuman keras, tembakau, dan rokok memenuhi udara. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan menutupi hidung dan mulutku dengan tanganku. Di sekelilingku, terdapat sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul di sudut meja. Mereka berteriak beringas, dan tertawa-tawa, mengaduh pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan" jawabnya singkat.

Ketika kami melewati mereka, barulah terlihat kalau mereka sedang bermain _poker_. Setumpuk uang terletak di atas meja, sebuah kunci mobil, dan sebuah kertas kecil yang tertera tulisan _VVIP CLASS_ , entah tiket apa itu. Di balik meja yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang bertaruh, terdapat sebuah tangga putih melingkar.

Ketika tiba di lantai atas, Taehyung berhenti dan memandang ke arahku.

"Tunggu disini, Jungkook. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan pemilik bar ini. Tak akan lama, aku janji" ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku mencoba menenangkan ketakutanku dengan mengetuk-ketukkan kakiku di lantai kayu bar ini. Aku merasa asing, tak nyaman, dan takut di tempat ini.

2 orang tadi mengenal Taehyung, berarti dia sering datang kemari.

Aku menelan ludahku.

Tentu saja, dia kan anak buah Jongin. Taehyung adalah seorang penjahat, dulunya… sebelum hari ini dia melarikan diri denganku.

Aku merasa was was.

Akankah dia tetap menjadi penjahat? Ataukah dia akan berhenti setelah memulangkanku?

Tunggu dulu… Apakah Taehyung akan memulangkanku ke rumah? Memulangkanku ke ayahku?

Aku merasakan desiran dingin di tengkukku.

 _Aku tak ingin pulang ke_ _rumah_.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang harus di jawab. Tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, siapa ayahku, dan hubungan dia dengan keluarga Jung. Aku juga harus tahu siapa Taehyung sebenarnya, dan kenapa ia mau membantuku hingga sejauh ini.

Lantas kemana Taehyung akan membawaku?

Kalau dia memulangkanku, dia pasti akan langsung di tahan polisi, di penjara.

Penjara.

 _Aku tak ingin_ _Taehyung_ _di penjara._

 _Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu_ _._

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang berdandan sangat menor keluar dari salah satu kamar di depanku. Mereka tertawa-tawa, saling bergelayut mesra. Si pria berperut buncit dan si wanita berpakaian _super duper mini_. Mereka melirikku sekilas, lalu turun melewati tannga di sampingku.

 _Prostitusi_.

Aku menunggu lagi, mengetukkan jemariku di dinding yang catnya sudah mengelupas ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tak terdengar bunyi teriakan ataupun hantaman. Itu berarti mereka berbicara secara normal.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam dan bersepatu _boot_ _s_. Dia melirik sekilas ke arahku dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengenakan kalung bebandul kotak berwarna hitam yang menggantung di dadanya. Ketika ia melewatiku, aku sadar akan satu hal.

Tatto di tangannya.

Aku pernah melihatnya.

Di hari ketika aku di culik.

Dia menyerangku saat itu juga. Aku jatuh terjerembab dan wajahku menghantam lantai kayu. Dia menjambak rambutku dan menarik tanganku ke belakang.

"Taehyung!" teriakku lantang.

Dia menamparku sekali, tepat di pipi kananku. Aku mencoba berteriak lagi namun dia membekap mulutku dan mencoba menyeretku ke arah tangga. Aku menggigit tangannya sekeras mungkin dan memanggil nama Taehyung sekeras mungkin. Ia mengaduh dan memegangi tangannya. Saat itulah aku melihat Taehyung menghampiri kami.

Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu. Aku menyingkir ke salah satu anak tangga. Dia jelaslah bukan lawan yang sepadan dengannya, karena Taehyung dengan mudah memitingnya dan melemparkannya ke dekat pintu kamar. Aku ngeri melihatnya dan membekap mulutku. Taehyung memukulnya sekali lagi dan orang itu terkapar tak bergerak.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ia mendatangiku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menarikku berdiri. Aku sedikit kehilangan kemampuan berbicaraku karena memandang tubuh salah satu penculikku itu diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di bawah, rintangan tidak berhenti begitu saja. Anak buah Jongin yang lain sudah tiba dan menghadang kami di muka pintu. Sekumpulan orang-orang yang tadi bermain kartu menghilang, dan yang tersisa hanya aku, Taehyung, dan 4 orang di hadapan kami. Kedua pria penjaga pintupun sudah tak ada.

"Mau coba kabur lagi, V?" seru pria berkepala botak yang tadi di hajarnya. Ia menarik pistol dari dalam jaketnya dan mengarahkan pada kami.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung mendorongku ke kiri hingga aku terjatuh. Aku merangkak dan mencoba untuk berlindung di balik meja bar yang cukup lebar ini. Aku tak berani memandang mereka dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan jantung yang berdegup 100 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terdengar letusan disana sini. Dimana Taehyung?

Terdengar suara erangan keras dan suara benda keras yang berdebum. Hatiku mencelos. Semoga itu bukan Taehyung… Semoga bukan Taehyung…

Aku memberanikan diri mengintip dan yang mencengangkan, 2 diantara mereka berempat sudah ambruk berdekatan. Pria itu sedang bergelut dengan sisanya. Si kepala botak, dan satu lagi aku tak tahu siapa.

Aku bangkit dari tempat persembunyianku dan saat itu pula Taehyung berhasil memukul keras hidung si kepala botak. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi hidungnya. _Aku harap hidungnya patah atau remuk saja sekalian._ Ia lalu menghantam panggul lawannya hingga terjatuh. Aku bergegas mendatanginya dan menggenggam tangannya. Kami berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka berteriak dan mengejar kami dengan kaki terpincang-pincang. Aku mendengar suara mesin mobil yang di hidupkan dan mendapati mereka mengejar kami dengan mobil.

 _Double_ Sial!

Mobil mengejar pejalan kaki? Gila sekali! Bagaimana kami bisa meloloskan diri?

"V!"

Sebuah mobil _swift_ mendecit karena mengerem mendadak di depan kami. Dalam hati aku ingin menangis karena mereka berhasil mengejar kami secepat ini, namun dugaanku salah.

"Cepat masuk!"

Hoseok berada di balik kemudi setir. Tersenyum memamerkan gigi rapihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tergagap melihat bocah itu di balik kemudi setir. Taehyung membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongku masuk. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan segera memerintahkan laki-laki itu untuk menajalankan mobilnya. Mobil ini berdecit dan melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan yang membuatku langsung terhempas ke belakang.

"Bagaimana kau—"

Terdengar suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan. Kaca jendela telah di buka dan tangan Taehyung merentang ke luar, menembak mobil di belakang kami. Mobil itu terdengar seperti menghantam sesuatu dan meledak dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Pria itu lalu menutup jendela dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi.

" _C_ _lear._ Jalan lurus terus" Ia menepuk bahu Hoseok dari belakang. Aku memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Mereka mati?" bisikku pelan. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya menembak ban mobilnya dan… mungkin tubuh mereka. Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak mati"

Aku merasa lemas, campuran antara lega dan merasa bersalah.

Mesin mobil meraung, membuat Hoseok tertawa pelan. "Sorry" ucapnya riang.

"Bagaimana kau… Kalian…"

"Kami sudah merencanakannya. Lebih jelasnya nanti saja" potong Taehyung. Aku memandangnya bingung membutuhkan lebih banyak jawaban.

"Darimana kau tahu kami ada di sini, Hoseok?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Campuran antara penasaran dan takjub. "Dan kau bisa menyetir mobil!" tambahku.

Hoseok melirikku lewat kaca. "Santai sedikit lah, Kook. Jangan begitu histeris" ucapnya. "Aku bisa mengendarai mobil, tentu saja. Truk saja bisa" pongahnya.

Aku melesakkan tubuhku lebih dalam lagi. Melepas peluhku, aku menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ku tahan. Aku memegangi perutku, rusukku jelas butuh bantuan medis secepat mungkin. Aku harap tak ada halangan lagi yang merintang kami, merintangi jalan kami. Jalan entah kemana yang akan kami tuju.

Tubuhku tersentak bangun kala mobil yang kami kendarai mendadak berhenti. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang entah sejak kapan ku senderkan ke bahu Taehyung. Pria itu berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Kita harus pergi dari mobil ini"

Aku menoleh dan bertanya, "Kita akan berjalan kaki?"

"Kapal"

Begitu ia berkata kapal, aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke sungai di samping mobil kami. Kapal? Jadi kita sedang menuju ke pelabuhan?

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau. Kau mau ku antar pulang atau…."

"Tidak!" jawabku lantang. Aku terkejut dengan suara tegasku yang menolak untuk pulang ke rumah.

Taehyung terlihat agak kaget, namun dia menyembunyikannya. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya menari-nari menatapku, menghanyutkanku lewat pandangannya.

Aku memandangnya. Menjawabnya lewat tatapan mataku, aku harap Taehyung memahaminya. Ini keinginanku yang paling kuat. Aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah saat ini, aku tak sanggup bertemu ayahku saat ini. Aku harus mencari jawaban atas fakta-fakta yang baru ku ketahui. Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Aku harus bertemu ibu kandungku.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Amerika" ucapnya. Saat itu pula Hoseok mengerem mendadak dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Saat yang di tunggu-tunggu" ucapnya. Dia bergegas keluar dan berjalan ke depan.

"Kau yakin kita akan ke Amerika?" tanyaku ragu. Rencana ini masih abu-abu. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ya, Jungkook. Kita akan mencari ibumu" jawabnya.

Tangan Taehyung menarikku untuk keluar dari mobil.

Udara dingin malam hari berhembus dan sialnya aku tak memakai jaket ataupun baju berlengan panjang apapun untuk menghangatkanku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Dimana pelabuhannya?" tanyaku. Sekali lagi aku mengabaikan rasa nyeri di rusukku ini. Taehyung berjalan bersisian denganku menuju ke sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai yang cukup besar. Hoseok sudah berdiri di tepi jembatan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke udara.

"Halo! Hoseok si manusia tampan disini!" ia berteriak ke bawah, melambai kepada entah siapa. Kami menghampirinya.

Lampu berkedip menyinari kami bertiga. Di bawah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang melambai-lambai ke kami sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara. Hoseok tertawa girang dan menatap kami berdua.

"Siapa dulu?"

Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Taehyung meremas tanganku. "Kita akan naik kapal, tapi tidak lewat pelabuhan. Jongin dan yang lain akan mudah melacak kita semua jika kita melewati pelabuhan. Jadi kita akan menaikinya dari sini" katanya.

"Baiklah" jawabku. "Jadi bagaimana kita ke bawah?"

Taehyung terlihat tenang saat menjawabnya, "Lompat"

"Apa?" teriakku kaget akan ide gilanya. "Kau gila? Kita akan lompat dari mana?"

"Dari sini tentu saja. Posisi yang pas" Hoseok menjawabnnya.

Aku menganga lebih lebar lagi. Mereka bercanda bukan? Lompat? Ketinggiannya hampir….. aku tak tahu, mungkin 100 meter?

"Kau bisa berenang bukan?" Tanya Taehyung. Aku mengangguk tapi panik akan ucapannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan…. Kita…. Maksudku…"

"Kau ingat ucapanku saat kita akan kabur? Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan. Saat ini aku memintamu untuk melompat jadi kau harus melompat, Jungkook. Kau bisa melakukannya"

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Lompat dari atas jembatan? Mereka sinting atau bagaimana? Memang aku bisa berenang, dan beberapa kali juga mencoba lompat dari papan yang ada di kolam renang. Tapi untuk melompat dari sini… dengan ketinggian seperti ini….

"kau dulu, V. Baru Jungkook. Lalu… aku" Hoseok menatapku. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu bukan? Siapa tahu Jongin sudah dekat dengan kita?"

Aku memandang ke arah pria pemberi ide tak masuk akal itu. Taehyung beralih dan mengangkat kaki kanannya ke pembatas jembatan ini. Bersiap untuk melompat.

"Tunggu, Tae… Kau benar-benar akan melompat? Ke bawah sana? Kau sudah gila?" cercarku histeris. Tuhan, yakinkan aku kalau dia benar-benar sudah hilang akal.

"Selanjutnya kau, _babe_ "

Dan ia melemparkan tubuhnya.

Aku menjeritkan namanya dan bergegas mendekati pembatas jembatan, menyaksikan tubuhnya menghantam air sungai. Menimbulkan bunyi gemercik air yang diikuti dengan tawa girang Hoseok.

"Taehyung!"

Ia tak terlihat muncul ke permukaan. Aku panik dan tak henti memanggilnya. Suaraku menggema di keheningan malam.

Kepalanya menyembul dari dalam air. Aku lega luar biasa dan menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Seorang pemuda di kapal melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung berenang mendekati kapal itu dengan mengabaikan pelampung yang di lemparkan pemuda itu.

Taehyung berhasil naik. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kapal dan pemuda itu melemparkan sehelai kain—handuk—padanya. Ia menerimanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sekarang, Jungkook!" teriaknya.

"Kau dengar, Kook. Sekarang. Ayolah, tak seburuk kelihatannya" Hoseok membujukku.

Aku hanya membeku di tempatku berdiri.

Lom….pat? Beranikah aku? Sekarang?

"Lompat, Kook!" Taehyung meneriakiku lagi.

Ragu-ragu, aku memegang pembatas jembatan itu dan menatap ke bawah. Sial, ketinggian adalah salah satu musuhku. Dan saat ini aku harus menghadapinya.

"Ayo, _baby_!"

Aku menempatkan salah satu kakiku, menirukan gerakan Taehyung tadi. Aku menelan ludahku dan otakku memproses dengan cepat. _Baik, ambil nafas, jatuhkan saja tubuhmu ke bawah, dan bayangkan kau sedang melakukan loncat indah_.

"Ayo _,_ _babe_. Kau bisa melakukannya!"

Kedua kakiku sudah ada di pembatas, aku menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin. Fokus. Jangan pikirkan ketinggiannya.

Pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Pikirkan Taehyung.

Pikirkan ibuku.

"Jungkook!"

Baiklah, ini dia. Aku akan melompat sekarang juga.

"Lompat!"

Dan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku. Memeluk dinginnya air sungai di kegelapan malam kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo jelek banget ceritanya :(

Siapa yang notice kalau ada satu nama baru yang muncul di chapter ini? Huehehe.

Mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan dari reader tentang chapter ini. Seperti misalnya _kenapa Jungkook malah jadi deket sama Taehyung padahal Tetet yang nyulik dan memperkosa dia._ Atau mungkin pertanyaan akan terungkap pelan-pelan ya _Guys_. Silakan bertanya di kolom review :)

PS : Kalo ada yang nemu nama "Jamie", itu sebenarnya "Taehyung". Nama itu dari nama dari cerita asli Chained To You sebelum di edit. Terkadang jemaripun bisa lelah kala menari di atas keyboard. Jadi, mohon maklum :D

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)

Salam hangat dari Korea,

Summer Plum


	7. Chapter 7

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Part 7 : Am I Wrong**

Jeritan lepas dari mulutku.

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir jika nyawa telah terlepas dari ragaku.

Aku mengambil nafas dan bertemu dengan dinginnya air sungai.

Aku mencoba berenang ke permukaan sekuat tenaga. Entah bagaimana keadaanku saat ini, yang terpenting aku harus mengambil napas terlebih dahulu.

Kepalaku muncul di permukaan air kala gendang telingaku menangkap suara tawa Taehyung. Aku membalikkan badan untuk mencarinya.

Tangannya terulur ke arahku. Di sebelahnya, sosok pria berbahu lebar melemparkan pelampung ke arahku. Aku meraih pelampung itu lalu mereka menarikku mendekatinya.

Tangan Taehyung meraihku untuk menaiki kapal. Aku meniti tangga yang tersedia dengan sekali terpeleset. Tubuhku begitu berat, dan rusukku sakit luar biasa. Aku mengambrukkan tubuhku ke lantai kapal, terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan ke mulutku.

Pria itu menyelimutiku dengan sebuah handuk tebal. Kepalaku terasa pening, tubuhku terasa berat. Apa yang ku rasakan adalah Taehyung memelukku erat dan mengecup keningku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tersadar namun kali ini rasanya sulit sekali. Tubuhku sudah sakit dimana-mana, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Aku terlelap saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggerakkan jariku, melemaskannya.

Kegelapan masih memenuhi pandanganku. Entah ini karena listrik mati, atau aku sedang berada di dunia lain. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang—mungkin dua orang—sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Samar-samar aroma tak sedap menyerbu telingaku.

 _Ini obat_.

Aku tak tahu namanya apa, namun aku pernah memakai obat ini dulu saat… _aku lupa_.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Susah. Berat dan rasanya nyaman ketika memejamkannya.

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar lirih. Bagaikan berkilometer jauhnya dariku. Orang itu terdengar…. Panik. Aku tak tahu pasti. Aku mencoba menajamkan indera pendengaranku lagi dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Taehyung.

Taehyung.

Aku harus bangun.

Dan mataku terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan aku bertemu dengan terangnya cahaya lampu di atasku. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku dan mengumpulkan semua energiku untuk bangun. Ketika aku mengangkat tubuhku, sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti bantal kecil terjatuh dari perutku. Aku menyentuhnya. Ini es batu.

"Halo. Sudah sadar rupanya kau"

Aku memutar pandanganku dan melihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekat meja di samping pintu. Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan berbahu lebar dengan rambut _dark brown_ yang membentuk sebuah poni. Membuatnya terlihat manis. Ia mengenakan jins belel berwarna hitam dengan kaus putih _V Neck_ yang tampak sesuai dengannya. Wajahnya tampan. Bak seorang bangsawan. Ia terlihat ramah dengan senyum menawan dari deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Lebih baik letakkan lagi es batu itu di perutmu. Itu bisa mengurangi nyeri"

Ia berjalan ke arahkku dengan membawa sebuah alat suntik.

Lelaki itu mengambil lengan kiriku dan mengolesinya dengan alcohol. Rasa dingin khas langsung menyerbu lenganku. Ia memosisikan alat suntiknya itu di tanganku. Sebelum ia melakukannya, aku menarik tanganku seketika.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku waspada. Siapa tahu orang ini berniat jahat kepadaku.

Ia tersenyum padaku dan menarik lenganku lagi. "Ini penawar rasa sakit, _darl_. Jangan khawatir"

Ia menyuntikkannya. Aku menahan nafas saat dia melakukannya. Setelahnya dia membuang alat suntik itu ke dalam tong sampah di pojok ranjangku.

"Kita perlu berkenalan bukan? Namaku Seokjin hyung. Aku bisa menjadi doktermu selama kau bersama kami"

Ia tersenyum lebar. Dia tampan, namun manis juga secara bersamaan. Membuatku merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

Namun kata-katanya menarik atensiku.

Dokter selama aku bersama mereka?

"Aku teman Taehyung. Taehyung memintaku untuk menolongmu secepat mungkin karena _well_ … kondisimu cukup memprihatinkan"

Tiba pada kata Taehyung, aku langsung bangun lagi. Anehnya tubuhku sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit pegal saja, namun kondisiku sepertinya jauh lebih baik. Dia menahanku, memerintahkanku untuk merebahkan diri lagi.

"Tidak. Aku mau bertemu Taehyung. Aku ingin tahu kondisinya." Ucapku. "Hoseok juga. Dimana mereka?"

"Kau sama seperti dia, Jungkook. Hanya berbeda _style_ saja" dia tersenyum lagi. "Mereka ada di bawah, sedang meminum kopi bersama Namjoon hyung, suamiku. Hoseok sepertinya tengah tertidur pulas di kamar. Mereka baik-baik saja"

Aku tak puas dengan jawabannya dan bangkit lagi. Dia kembali menahanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. Kali ini aku menurut saja dan merebahkan diriku. Ia menarik lalu menyeret kursi lipat di dekatnya mendekati ranjangku.

"Kau mengobatiku?"

"Ya" jawabnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ku pakai.

"Apa saja yang terluka?"

" _W_ _ell_ … cukup banyak" ia menggosok dagunya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Beberapa rusukmu memar. Apa kau baru saja kecelakaan atau di pukuli orang? Asumsiku adalah opsi nomor dua. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan pertolongan sebisaku dan memberimu obat pereda nyeri. Oh, juga es batu itu! Terus tempelkan di perutmu, itu akan membantu mengurangi nyeri dan bengkakmu, jadi jaringan yang memar dapat sembuh dengan lebih cepat."

Aku menempelkan lagi bantalan es batu itu.

Dia melanjutkan lagi. "Kau langsung pingsan begitu melompat dari jembatan itu. Harus ku akui Taehyung memang gila, _tapi sedari dulu dia memang begitu_. Lalu Taehyung langsung panik meneriakiku agar langsung menyelamatkanmu. Dasar bocah itu. Aku yakin kau tak akan mati begitu saja jika melompat dari atas jembatan karena banyak air di bawahmu tapi ternyata kondisimu cukup parah, jadi aku langsung membawamu ke sini" jelasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Aku menggosok dahiku walau tak terasa gatal.

"20 jam"

Sial, lama sekali...

Aku memandang tangan kiriku yang sedikit terbalut perban. Aku mengenakan baju ala rumah sakit berwarna hijau tua. Aku tak ingat aku pernah mengganti bajuku…

"Bagaimana kondisi Taehyung?"

"Dia juga sudah ku obati. Tidak ada luka yang berarti"

Aku mengabaikan rentangan tangannya saat mencoba mendudukkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus tahu keadaan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah baikan _,_ _D_ _ok._ Aku mau bertemu Taehyung"

Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Jangan panggil aku _D_ _ok_. Itu terkesan sangat formal. Panggil saja Seokjin hyung hyung" ucapnya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Temui lelakimu. Dia ada di bawah" ia mengangkat bahunya.

Aku berterima kasih dan bergegas keluar secepat mungkin.

Baik, jadi saat ini aku sedang ada di atas kapal bukan?

Tapi tempat ini tak terlihat seperti kapal. Lebih seperti sebuah hotel.

Terdapat beberapa kamar yang berjajar di samping ruangan ini. Di tembok-temboknya terdapat hiasan lukisan antik yang pastilah sangat bernilai jual tinggi.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga. Di dekat tangga, terdapat sebuah kamar yang pintunya di buka setengah. Di dalamnya terdapat Hoseok sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya. _Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja_. Aku lega luar biasa melihatnya.

Tubuhku terasa enteng, namun jantungku berdebar-debar. Ketika tiba di anak tangga terakhir, aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Taehyung. Deburan ombak dan desiran angin menerpa wajahku. Aku menatap ke jendela dan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Aku melihatnya. Dia sedang mengobrol sambil bersenda gurau dengan seorang pria di _D_ _ek_ kapal. Kakiku secara otomatis berjalan mendekatinya.

"Taehyung" panggilku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku kaget. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan bergegas mendatangiku di muka pintu.

Aku menubrukkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia mengelus rambutku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

 _Aku merasa aman di pelukannya_.

Baiklah, aku memang sudah tak waras.

Praktisnya, dia adalah penyebab segala kekacauan ini. Namun aku malah merasa begitu nyaman di dekatnya. Terlepas dari semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku, diam-diam aku _bergantung_ padanya.

Aku mengendus aroma tubuhnya yang di balas dengan pelukan erat darinya.

"Kau sudah bangun" ucapnya. Aku bergumam menyetujui dan menjauhkan tubuhku. Namun tanganku masih melingkar padanya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama" ia mengecup keningku dan menuntunku untuk duduk di kursinya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tersenyum padaku. Samar-samar aku teringat senyuman Seokjin hyung hyung tadi.

"Kau pasti Jungkook. Taehyung banyak bercerita tentangmu" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabatku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

"Namaku Namjoon hyung. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Baiklah. Kopi sudah habis, badan sudah bau, saatnya mandi. Anggap seperti rumah sendiri, Jungkook. Walaupun rumahmu pasti tak bergoyang-goyang seperti ini" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu ke dalam. Secepat kilat.

 _Aku tak merasakan kapal ini bergoyang._

Taehyung duduk di sampingku dan menatapku penuh makna. Aku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kemarilah. Duduk denganku" tangannya menarikku untuk duduk bersamanya. Aku duduk di pangkuannya dan menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya. Lengan Taehyung melingkar dengan hangat di perutku.

"Bagaimana rusukmu?" _Huskynya_ mengambil alih atensiku.

"Sudah membaik. Seokjin hyung hyung baru saja menyuntikkan pereda nyeri padaku"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Seokjin hyung hyung rupanya"

"Kami bertemu saat aku siuman" aku memiringkan kepalaku, menatap wajahnya. "Aku khawatir denganmu, Tae"

Taehyung menatapku intens. Aku tersesat dalam tatapan matanya yang memabukkan itu. Aku memandang wajah itu terus menerus, seolah-olah haus akan keberadaannya.

"Aku jauh khawatir denganmu, Kook"

Sedetik kemudian ia mengecupku.

Bibirnya menjamah bibirku.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan menyerah pada ke khawatiranku. Pria ini…. Aku tak bisa mendefinisikannya. Hatiku membuncah bahagia karenanya. Ciuman ini adalah penenang bagi kami berdua. Penghilang dahaga. Aku meremas rambutnya kala ia memperdalam kecupan itu.

" _A_ _khem_ , apa aku mengganggu?"

Interupsi Seokjin hyung mengagetkanku. Membuatku seketika menghentikan ciuman kami.

Aku memandangnya salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang…. _Oh tidak_ … _M_ _au di taruh dimana mukaku?_

"Tidak, hyung. Sama sekali." Ucap Taehyung. Aku bergegas bangun dan duduk di kursiku semula.

Seokjin hyung terlihat cukup dewasa. Mungkin umurnya berkisar 30-an. Dia juga terlihat cukup bersemangat dan ceria.

"1 jam lagi kita akan tiba. Sesuai _planning_ , akan ada mobil yang menunggu kita disana. Kita akan menuju ke bandara, dan aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita berlima. Setibanya di JFK, kita harus segera ke hotel, _okay_?"

"Kita jadi ke amerika?" tanyaku agak linglung.

"Itu yang kau mau bukan?" Taehyung menyeruput kopinya seraya menatapku.

"Ya, tapi kau serius mau membawaku kesana?"

" _Yes, baby_ _._ _As you wish_ "

Aku tersenyum lebar, sampai ku pikir lebarnya melewati kupingku.

Seokjin hyung hyung berdehem lagi.

"Baiklah. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian mandi dan langsung makan. Kita tak punya cukup waktu untuk makan sampai kita tiba di JFK" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke arah Taehyung. "Itu artinya untukmu, Kim"

"Aku sudah mandi!" protes Taehyung. "Anak kecil ini yang belum mandi berhari-hari" dia menyenggol bahuku. Menggodaku.

Aku menyikut rusuknya karena ia memanggilku anak kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil" gumamku. Dia mengaduh pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Tanya Seokjin hyung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mandi. Kau bisa melakukannya? Atau kau butuh bantuan? Kau pasti agak sulit mengangkat tanganmu ke atas"

Bergidik memikirkan Seokjin hyung membantuku melepas pakaianku aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku bisa sendiri" jawabku cepat-cepat. Aku menggeser kursiku ke belakang dan berdiri. "Dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Lurus, lalu pintu ketiga berwarna putih. Ada handuk bersih di rak dekat situ" ia menambahkan, "Aku harus menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam. Permisi semua" lalu ia berlalu ke dalam. Tubuh semampainya seperti tertiup angin ketika ia berjalan. Cara berjalannya lebih mirip seperti model di bandingkan seorang dokter.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mandi?" Taehyung berbisik di telingaku dan aku menyodok perutnya lagi, cukup keras. Ia terbahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Hoseok?" Namjoon hyung hyung bertanya seraya meneguk air putih banyak-banyak dari gelasnya.

"Aku disini dan aku lapar"

Hoseok berjalan ke arah kami. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian bersih lengkap dengan sepatu putih baru di kakinya. Ia sedikit menguap lalu menempatkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Hoseok! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucapku antusias.

Ia berdehem, "Trims, Kook. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik" jawabku. Ya walaupun rusukku masih sedikit nyeri, namun secara keseluruhan aku baik-baik saja.

Dia mengambil banyak makanan di piringnya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku menghabiskan makananku dalam diam. Pikiranku melayang jauh di awang-awang.

Jadi kami benar-benar akan ke Amerika.

Aku tahu tujuanku yaitu untuk mencari ibuku, ibu kandungku. Tapi mereka? Apakah mereka akan membantuku mencari ibuku atau hanya mengantarkan kami ke Amerika saja? Kenapa mereka bergitu baik padaku, padahal mereka nyaris tak mengenalku.

Aku melirik Taehyung. Dia sedang memandang ombak di luar sana sambil memegang gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Aku harus meminta penjelasan padanya secepat mungkin. Kenapa Hoseok ikut dengan kami? Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Pasti dia marah besar mengetahui keponakannya kabur bersama salah satu anak buahnya yang membelot.

"Sudah tiba! Barang-barang kita sudah di pindahkan ke mobil. Sekarang waktunya keluar"

Ucapan Seokjin hyung hyung menyadarkanku. Jadi kita sudah tiba di….. _dimana ini?_

Aku melirik Hoseok. Dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan makannya. Begitu cepatnya.

Semua orang berdiri. Taehyung menarikku berdiri. Ia menggandeng tangan kananku menuju keluar.

Kami meniti jembatan yang menghubungkan air dengan daratan. Rupanya ini semacam pelabuhan, _mungkin memang pelabuhan_. Kami berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami.

Taehyung memberikanku sebuah sunglass seperti yang ia kenakan. Bedanya hanya pada bentuk gagangnya. Milik Taehyung sedikit lebih lebar, sementara yang ini tipis namun terlihat klasik.

"Pakailah. Buat jaga-jaga" ujarnya. Aku memakainya dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. Dia membalas senyumanku dan menarikku berjalan lagi.

Seokjin hyung hyung berjalan di depan kami bersama Hoseok yang melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil berbincang-bincang dengannya. Namjoon hyung hyung, sementara itu, berjalan di belakang kami dengan seorang pria berjanggut putih tebal yang tampak cukup tua untuk bergabung bersama kelompok kami. Siapa orang itu?

"Siapa dia?" bisikku pada Taehyung sambil melirik pria itu.

Taehyung mengikuti pandanganku dan menjawab singkat, "Jordan. Nahkoda kapal kita tadi" dia menambahkan, "Seokjin hyung hyung menyewanya untuk membawa kita semua pergi. Dia nahkoda yang cukup berpengalaman"

Aku mengangguk. Sekilas Jordan melirikku dengan tatapan dingin lalu membuang mukanya. Aku bergidik dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ini dia. Siapa yang menyetir?" Seokjin hyung hyung menyerahkan kunci mobil berwarna hitam keren yang terpajang di depan kami. Mobil itu terlihat mewah dan… berkelas, entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya.

"Biar aku saja!" Hoseok mencoba mengambil kunci itu namun Seokjin hyung hyung langsung menepisnya. "Kau masih di bawah umur!" ujarnya.

"Biar aku saja" Namjoon hyung hyung mengambilnya dan langsung menuju ke kursi kemudi. Hoseok memberengut merengek saat Seokjin hyung hyung mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Taehyung membuka pintu penumpang dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku masuk, lalu Taehyung, dan Hoseok. Aku melihat Seokjin hyung hyung bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Jordan sebelum ia masuk di sebelah Namjoon hyung.

"Ayo" ujarnya. Tak berapa lama Namjoon hyung langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pelabuhan ini.

"Setel lagunya, hyung!" seru Hoseok.

Namjoon hyung menyetel lagu Rock yang sangat berisik membuatku mengernyitkan kening. Rock bukanlah music kesukaanku. Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil, mengabaikan suara Hoseok yang menirukan lagu itu. Astaga suaranya parah sekali.

"Diamlah atau kau ku lempar lewat kaca" Seokjin hyung melemparkan kotak tisu ke belakang, namun malah mengarah pada Taehyung yang duduk di tengah.

Hoseok semakin mengeraskan nyanyiannya.

Kembali pikiranku memikirkan hal-hal yang masih mengganjal di benak.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang saat ini atau yang akan ku lakukan ini benar? Meninggalkan ayahku untuk mencari ibu? Benarkah kesempatanku untuk kabur ini malah ku gunakan bersama Taehyung, bersama orang asing ini? Apakah ayahku masih mencariku? Kenapa sampai saat ini tak ada yang menemukanku? Bukannya aku ingin di temukan sih, namun….

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Taehyung meremas tanganku. Aku mengangguk dan memandang tangan kami yang saling tertaut.

"Banyak hal. Aku bingung"

"Bingung kenapa?"

Aku mendesah dan melepaskan tangan kami. "Entahlah, Tae. Pikiranku sedang berkabut" aku menggosok mataku yang terpejam.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan nanti saja" ia menarik tanganku dan meremasnya lagi. Menguatkanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil melambat dan berhenti. Hoseok membuka pintu dan satu persatu dari kami keluar. Taehyung dan Namjoon hyung membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan tas-tas kami. Taehyung memberikanku tas gendong yang di bawa dari rumah Jongin dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau mau membantuku?" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja" aku memandang tas itu sesaat sebelum meletakkannya di punggungku. Teringat akan tasku yang tertinggal di tempat terkutuk itu.

"Kenapa?" dia menggendong tas hitam lain dan menarik sebuah koper.

"Andai saja aku sempat membawa tasku dan…. Buku catatanku. Mereka sangat berharga buatku"

Taehyung berjalan dan aku mengikutinya. Dia hanya mengangguk prihatin dan diam saja sambil berjalan.

Seokjin hyung, seperti biasa sudah melenggang di depan. Namjoon hyung berjalan bersama Hoseok di sebelahku sambil menarik dua koper. Hoseok membawa satu tas punggung kecil yang terlihat kempes. Pasti tas-tas Namjoon hyung berisi pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Aku melirik Taehyung. Apa isi koper dan tas itu? Kami kan tidak membawa apa-apa selain tas yang menempel di punggungku ini.

"Semua sudah di urus. Itu dia pesawatnya"

Aku memandang pesawat gagah itu. Sayapnya bagaikan sayap elang raksasa yang siap membelah langit Korea. Aku menelan ludahku.

Baiklah, Amerika, aku datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

24 jam berada di udara bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Aku duduk tepat di sebelah _window_ di samping Taehyung. Selama perjalanan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol-menonton film-mendengarkan lagu-tidur-bangun dan seterusnya. Badanku terasa luar biasa pegal.

Setelah transit di bandara Narita, Jepang, kami naik lagi menuju tempat transit kami selanjutnya yaitu bandara Hartsfield di Atlanta dan yang terakhir yakni bandara Washington national, Washington DC. Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar mengitari separuh bumi.

Aku melirik Hoseok yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur. Mukanya terlihat pucat dan ia terlihat berkeringat setiap waktu. Beberapa kali pramugari mendatangi Hoseok yang duduk di samping Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung dan menawarkan bantuan. Ia di berikan minyak aroma terapi. Kasihan anak itu. _Jet leg_ bisa sangat menyebalkan ternyata.

Aku tertidur di bahu Taehyung dan beringsut di sampingnya. Wajah Taehyung terlihat datar dan ia tak tersenyum maupun cemberut. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Lain denganku.

Aku merasa sedikit….. bebas.

Entahlah, aku tak pernah melakukan hal segila ini, maksudku… ayolah, mereka orang asing bagiku. Taehyung, Hoseok, Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung... Dan aku mempercayakan kemauanku pada mereka.

Apa aku sudah menentukan keputusan yang tepat? Apa seharusnya aku pulang saja dan kembali ke ayahku?

Tapi ayahku sudah membunuh ayah kandungku dan membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku butuh kebenaran. Aku butuh kepastian. Aku ingin mencari wanita bernama Jung Jaejoong yang menurut Taehyung adalah ibu kandungku.

Jika ayahku atau keluargaku tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan dengan pria ini…..

Aku mencoreng nama baik keluargaku. Juga namaku sendiri.

Aku mengusap bibirku. Bagian tubuhku ini sudah melakukan banyak hal dari apa yang belum pernah di lakukan sebelumnya.

Bayangan saat kami berciuman di malam-malam mimpi burukku hadir lagi.

"Jungkook, kita sudah sampai"

Taehyung membisikkan kata itu di telingaku dan aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Sudah sampai?

Aku merapihkan bajuku yang kusut karena seharian penuh berada di pesawat. Aku mengekori Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap suram ke jalanan ketika ia berjalan. Ia tak menggandengku ataupun menyuruhku berjalan di depan, seperti biasanya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan berjalan begitu saja di depanku.

Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"USA! USA! USA!"

Yel-yel Seokjin hyung menggema tepat di telinga kananku.

Lagi-lagi Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung mengurus semua akomodasi dan penginapan kami. Mobil yang kami tumpangi ini adalah milik Namjoon hyung. Mobil mewah ini melaju kencang di jalanan Washington DC. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Seokjin hyung dan Hoseok.

Hoseok masih terlihat pucat. Ia tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju penginapan.

"Jadi kita akan tinggal di rumah atau di hotel?" tanyaku pada siapapun di mobil ini. Namjoon hyung yang menjawabnya.

"Rumah. Ini rumah kami—aku dan Seokjin—kalian boleh tinggal disana sampai kalian bisa berangkat lagi menuju Oklahoma" aku melirik Taehyung. Dia masih diam saja dan memandang lurus ke jalanan.

"Lalu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

" _Umm_ , kurasa itu planningmu bersama Taehyung bukan?" Tanya Seokjin hyung. "Tae? Apa rencanamu?"

Taehyung diam saja.

"Tae?" panggilku. Dia menoleh, tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Apa rencanamu untuk saat ini? Kau mau langsung membawa Jungkook ke Oklahoma?"

Taehyung hanya memandang kami bergantian dan terlihat merenungkan sesuatu.

"Ingat ucapanku, Tae" ujar Namjoon hyung.

Ucapan apa?

Untuk waktu yang lama, Taehyung baru bisa menjawabnya, "Kita bicarakan di rumah saja" dan ia membalikkan wajahnya. Focus menatap jalanan.

Tiba juga kami di rumah Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Di luar hujan turun deras. Kami harus berlarian memasuki rumah karena tak ada satupun payung di mobil ini. Kami berdiri di depan pintu rumah Seokjin hyung sembari menunggu Seokjin hyung menemukan kunci rumahnya.

"Dimana sih kuncinya" gerutunya. "Home sweet home!" teriaknya setelah berhasil membuka pintu.

Aku memasuki rumah ini.

Rumah ini memiliki atap yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna _krem_ yang sudah memudar dan memiliki bercak di sudut-sudutnya. Berbagai macam perabotan rumah tertata rapi di sekeliling rumah ini. Seokjin hyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi. Dia menyenandungkan lagu ceria yang ku kenali sebagai lagu _N_ _eon_ _L_ _ight_ — _D_ _emi_ _L_ _ovato_.

"Ayo masuklah" ajaknya. Aku memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi.

Sebuah foto berpigura putih tergeletak di tepi lemari kaca di samping dispenser. Aku mendekati dan memandangi sosok di dalam pigura itu. Anak perempuan yang sedang memegang sebuah bola yang kotor terkena lumpur yang juga mengenai wajah mungilnya sedang tersenyum lebar mengarah ke kamera. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda dari si perempuan pun tersenyum ke arah kamera seraya memegang seekor katak hijau besar di tangannya. Sosok anak lelaki itu kini sedang membawa koper-kopernya ke dalam rumahnya bersama Taehyung. Mudah mengenali Namjoon hyung yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang ini. Matanya yang jernih, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, dimple di pipinya, sama persis dengan anak lelaki yang ada di foto itu.

Siapa sosok perempuan di foto itu?

Kakak Namjoon hyung kah?

"Dimana kamar mandinya?"

Suara lemah Hoseok membuatku melangkahkan lagi kakiku memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Seokjin hyung menunjuk ke pintu di balik bahunya dan Hoseok langsung berlari memasukinya. Dia akan muntah.

"Baiklah, rumah ini kecil karena hanya memiliki 3 kamar" Ujar Seokjin hyung. "Tae, kau dan Jungkook bisa menempati kamar di sebelah ruang keluarga dan Hoseok akan tidur di kamar mini di sebelah kamarku. Kamar itu sebenarnya adalah kamar lama yang tak terpakai, dan hanya memiliki satu ranjang single. Kupikir itu cocok untuk Hoseok" cerocos Seokjin hyung.

"Okay" jawab Taehyung singkat. Dia dengan santainya meletakkan koper yang sedari tadi di bawanya di dekat kakinya. Kaus dan jaket hitamnya basah akan tetesan air hujan, begitu pula rambutnya.

Tung.. gu..

Kami sekamar?

"Mukamu merah padam, Kook" ucap Namjoon hyung. Aku meraba pipiku dan merasakan semburat hangat disana.

"Tenanglah, aku akan siap pasang badang kalau-kalau Si Alien aneh itu macam-macam padamu" Seokjin hyung menowel pundakku seraya tertawa renyah. Namjoon hyung tertawa keras sementara ku lihat Taehyung hanya tersenyum menampilkan _smirknya._

Astaga.

"Sekarang, maukah kau membantuku di dapur?"

"Tentu" jawabku cepat. Aku menunduk dan mencoba menghilangkan wajah konyolku, entah bagaimana caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pandai memasak juga rupanya" puji Seokjin hyung.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk sup ayam yang telah kosong itu ke dalam bak cuci piring. Ia tersenyum seraya mencuci gelas-gelas yang telah di gunakan untuk makan malam kami.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak biasanya memasak" sahutku malu-malu. Aku hanya membantunya memotong beberapa bahan makanan dan mencampurkannya saja. Dan dia bilang aku pandai memasak?

Tangan Seokjin hyung dengan cekatan membasuh semua sisi piring dan gelas yang kotor lalu membilasnya dengan air kran yang telah tersedia. Gerakannya begitu ringan. Sepertinya ia memang telah terbiasa mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kook?"

Aku mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja, hyung"

"Apa kau memiliki rasa pada Taehyung?"

Aku nyaris menyenggol sekotak pisau jika Seokjin hyung tidak menarik tubuhku yang mendadak limbung akan ucapannya.

"Wow, hati-hati. Kau bisa terluka" ujarnya. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya.. sedikit kaget"

Ia mematikan kran air dan mengelap tangannya dengan lap yang sudah tersedia di sebelah lemari es. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali fokus kepadaku.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku.."

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Karena hingga saat inipun aku tak tahu perasaanku padanya.

Apakah aku jatuh hati dengannya?

Dengan sosok bernama Kim Taehyung itu?

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti bingung dengan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Tidak salah jika kau mencintai Taehyung. Namun yang membuatmu ragu adalah, kau mencintai sosok penculikmu. Benar bukan?"

Ucapannya telak mengenai hatiku.

"Aku mencoba memahami situasimu, Kook. Mungkin aku bisa memberikan sedikit penjelasan secara ilmiah karena, _well,_ aku juga seorang dokter. Walaupun psikologi bukan bidangku"

"Beri tahu padaku, hyung. Apa yang salah denganku" ucapku perlahan.

Seokjin hyung menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi. Setelah itu ia kembali berujar.

"Kurasa kau menderita _Stockholm syndrome_ " ucapnya.

Aku memandangnya penasaran. "Apa itu _Stockholm syndrome_?"

" _S_ _tockholm syndrome_ adalah sebuah reaksi psikologis yang ditandai oleh rasa simpatik atau kasih sayang yang muncul dari korban penculikan terhadap pelaku"

" _Stockholm_ _syndrome_ muncul sebagai reaksi formasi yang terjadi karena korban mengalami tekanan emosional dan fisik yang sangat serius. Reaksi formasi itu adalah salah satu bentuk mekanisme pertahanan diri yang secara sadar atau tidak sadar dibentuk oleh korban untuk melindungi diri dari kejadian traumatis, konflik, atau berbagai perasaan negatif seperti stres, gelisah, takut, malu, atau marah"

"Pada dasarnya, reaksi formasi berarti korban justru menunjukkan perilaku atau sikap yang berlawanan dengan apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan"

Seokjin hyung melanjutkan. "Ketika seorang sandera atau korban ditahan dalam situasi yang menakutkan, korban akan merasa marah, malu, sedih, takut, dan benci pada pelaku. Namun, menanggung beban perasaan-perasaan tersebut untuk waktu yang cukup lama akan membuat mental korban kelelahan. Akibatnya, korban mulai membentuk mekanisme pertahanan diri dengan cara membentuk reaksi yang berlawanan sepenuhnya dengan apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan. Maka, rasa takut akan berubah menjadi rasa iba, amarah akan berubah menjadi kasih sayang, dan kebencian akan berubah menjadi rasa solidaritas"

"Saat kau di culik di rumah Jongin, apa saja yang sudah Taehyung lakukan padamu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah pria itu lakukan padaku.

Teriakan, geraman, tamparan, borgol, dan lakban memenuhi pikiranku.

Dan noda di seprai putih itu.

"Dia memperkosaku" ujarku nyaris berbisik. "Dua kali"

Seokjin hyung mengangguk dan memintaku melanjutkan pengakuanku.

"Dia mengancamku beberapa kali" ungkapku.

"Apa dia mengancam akan melukaimu?"

Aku mengiyakan pertanyaan Seokjin hyung. "Dia bahkan pernah menondongkan pistol ke kepalaku"

"Kau bisa saja melarikan diri darinya dan pulang menemui ayahmu tapi kau malah bersimpati padanya? Mempercayakan hidupmu padanya?"

"Tapi sikap dia berubah, hyung" sergahku. "Dia mulai berhenti mengancamku sejak dia mencari tahu asal usulku. Dia bilang, dia mau membantuku"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, dalam kasus _Stockholm syndrome_ , beberapa ahli menyebutkan bahwa tindakan-tindakan yang dilakukan penyandera seperti memberi makan atau _membiarkan korban hidup_ justru biasanya di terjemahkan korban sebagai bentuk penyelamatan. Ini mungkin terjadi karena korban merasa bahwa nyawanya terancam dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dan menerima dirinya adalah pelaku itu sendiri lewat makanan yang diberikan atau membiarkan korban tetap hidup"

Seokjin hyung meraih tanganku dan meremasnya. "Jangan mudah percaya ke siapapun, Kook"

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak setuju akan penjelasan Seokjin hyung. "Tapi aku melihat sisi kebaikan di diri Taehyung, hyung. Dia mungkin orang baik. Sama baiknya seperti kalian"

Seokjin hyung terkekeh perlahan. Tangannya menggosok dahinya beberapa kali. "Kau memang sangat polos, Kook. Pantas saja Taehyung jatuh hati padamu"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

Ucapan Seokjin hyung selanjutnya membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Taehyung bukanlah orang baik. Aku dan Namjoonpun begitu. Kami tidak sebaik apa yang kau pikirkan _, darl_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review, Please..


	8. Chapter 8

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 _I recommend you to play BTS-Rain while you're reading this chapter_

 **Part 8 : Rain**

"Taehyung bukanlah orang baik. Aku dan Namjoonpun begitu. Kami tidak sebaik apa yang kau pikirkan _, darl_ "

Seokjin hyung berkata seraya melepas celemek berwarna putih yang sedari tadi di kenakan. Dia tertawa ringan, namun aku dapat menangkap satu hal yang ganjil dari tawanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Ia menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya padaku. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya melakukan itu.

"Lihat tangan ini, Kook"

Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"Tangan ini sudah ku gunakan ratusan kali untuk menyakiti orang, puluhan kali untuk menyiksa orang, dan belasan kali untuk membunuh orang. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku orang baik?"

Tubuhku menegang mendengarkan penuturannya. Seokjin hyung tersenyum hampa lagi sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali tangan ini berlumuran darah. Semua bagian tubuhku sudah ternodai. Mataku sudah terlalu sering melihat seseorang meregang nyawa. Telingaku sudah ratusan kali menangkap pekikan ampunan orang-orang. Mulutku sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menyumpahi seseorang" ujarnya. "Ku tekankan sekali lagi, Jungkook. Aku bukan orang baik"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hyung?" seruku mencicit. Sedikit tak percaya akan pengakuannya.

Seokjin hyung bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil dua buah susu pisang. Salah satunya ia berikan padaku.

"Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku" sahutnya santai. Ia menusukkan sedotan dan meminum susu itu dengan nikmat.

"Tapi kau adalah dokter, bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh orang?" Aku menyodorkan kembali susu pisang itu padanya. Merasa tak berselera sama sekali.

"Secara formal memang aku adalah dokter. Namun _Hollow_ lebih suka memanggilku _Omitter"_

" _Omit..ter_?" aku mengernyitkan keningku. Semakin tak paham dengan ucapan Seokjin hyung. "Apa itu _Omitter_? Dan apa itu _Hollow_?"

Seokjin hyung menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Taehyung belum memberitahumu tentang _Hollow_?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

" _Great,_ Seokjin" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan lantang. "Kau memang benar-benar idiot"

"Hyung.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Seokjin hyung bangkit dan membuang kotak susu itu ke tempat sampah.

"Tak apa, Jungkook. Cepat atau lambat juga kau akan tahu"

Dan ia berlalu meninggalkanku dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara jeritan Seokjin hyung menarikku untuk sadar dalam buaian alam mimpiku.

Aku mengeluh dan menggosok mataku untuk menyadarkanku secara penuh.

Jam berapa sekarang ini?

Cahaya matahari terhalang oleh hujan deras yang turun di pagi hari. Aku menatap sendu pada jendela di kamarku dan mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kesadaranku. Terlalu pagikah untuk bangun?

"Kentangku gosong! Kau ini bagaimana sih!"

Terdengar lengkingan jeritan lagi dan suara tawa Namjoon hyung pecah. Suara mereka berdua begitu gaduh dan riuh.

Demi tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Tak lama ku sadari kehadiran sesosok tubuh yang menggeliat pelan di sampingku. "Seokjin hyung" geramnya pelan. "Selalu saja"

Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali sebelum menyadari jika Taehyung semakin menyurukkan kepalanya ke leherku. Mengecupnya perlahan, menggoda.

Semalam aku begitu lelah dan tertidur dengan jutaan pertanyaan akan ucapan Seokjin hyung. Begitu berkabutnya pikiranku sehingga aku lupa jika aku harus berbagi kamar dengan Taehyung.

Aku tak menemukannya semenjak makan malam. Dia pergi entah kemana. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu dan menunggunya pulang. Namun kenyataannya, aku malah tertidur begitu saja.

Aku hanya sedikit menyadari di tengah-tengah tidurku. Tangannya terselip di pinggangku, memelukku dari belakang. Ia mengecup tengkukku sekilas sebelum ketidaksadaran menarikku lagi semakin jauh. Taehyung tidur bersamaku dalam hening.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku padanya. Suaraku serak dan begitu parau. Pertanda butuh air.

"Biasa. Memasak bersama bukan ide baik buat mereka"

Taehyung beringsut lagi. Rambutnya acak-acakan namun entah bagaimana ia tetap terlihat tampan. Matanya tertutup oleh bulu matanya yang panjang saat ia merangsekkan wajahnya di _collar bone_ ku. Tangannya melingkar di perutku dan kaki kami saling bersilangan di balik selimut putih yang menutupi separuh kaki. Aku tersenyum padanya meski ia tak dapat melihatku.

"Ku rasa aku harus bangun dan membantu Seokjin hyung" gumamku. Aku menyentuh rambut tebalnya yang kusut.

"Tak harus. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Kita bisa tidur lagi atau bermalas-malasan di sini" ia menjawabnya dengan seadanya.

Taehyung...

Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya saat suaranya saja sudah membuatku tak berdaya?

Aku mencoba tak terlena akan rayuannya yang terlihat menjanjikan. "Bagaimanapun aku ini tamu. Tamu harus tahu diri, bukan?"

"Santai saja. Seokjin hyung koki yang hebat jika tidak di barengkan dengan suaminya"

Taehyung menggigit pelan _collar bone_ ku. Gigi-giginya bergerilya disana membuatku mengerang pelan merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

"Tae.. Biarkan aku _ahhm_.. Biarkan aku bangun" ucapku sedikit merajuk. Ia semakin menurunkan leher kaus putih yang ku kenakan dan menggigitiku lagi. Perutku bergejolak dan napasku tercekat saat tangannya yang lain meremas bongkahan pantatku.

"Jungkook" geramnya. Ia menarik tubuhku semakin mendekatinya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kala bibirnya beralih ke leherku. Ia mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit salah satu sudut leherku.

"Tae.. _Ahh_ "

"Jeon Jungkook" ia menggeram lagi. Aku memekik sekali saat tangannya dengan kurang ajarnya menelusup masuk ke dalam kausku dan menyentuh _nipple_ ku. Tak puas dengan menyentuhnya, ia melanjutkan dengan memelintirnya bergantian seraya mencumbu leherku.

"Hentikan, Tae... _Ahhm_... Aku harus bangun"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leherku. _Hazel_ miliknya mengunci _onyxku_ saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti?"

Tangan nakalnya kembali memelintir _nipple_ ku. Kali ini kedua tangannya bergerak bersama, selaras searah jarum jam. Ia tersenyum menampilkan seringainya kala tubuhku menggeliat kesana kemari menahan nikmat.

"Sial, Taehyung... _Ahhh... Stop_ "

Dan seketika itupula dia berhenti. Tangannya terlepas dari dadaku. Ia menurunkan kaus putih yang ku kenakan dan menjauh dariku. Bibirnya mengecupku sekilas sebelum ia menarik tanganku untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti"

Ada rasa yang aneh saat ia menghentikan cumbuannya.

Badanku terasa berat. Sesuatu di bawah sana terasa begitu sesak dan mengeras. Tubuhku masih terasa tegang walau saat ini kami tak sedikitpun bersentuhan.

Aku menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum mendongakkan kepalaku memandangnya.

Ia tersenyum nakal seraya menampilkan _smirknya._

 _Sialan._

Kenapa aku menyesal memintanya berhenti?

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" ia mengerlingkan pandangannya.

 _Aku ingin lebih..._

Aku menampar pahaku sendiri lalu mencubitnya keras.

 _Tahan dirimu, Kook. Kenapa kau begitu murahan saat ini..._

Aku menggigit bibirku dan tertawa kikuk. "Tidak" jawabku. "Tapi aku bisa membantu yang lain. Membuat kopi, teh, sereal, atau apapun itu"

Aku bangkit dari ranjang secepat mungkin sebelum tenggelam dalam rayuan laknat Kim Taehyung.

Dia benar-benar iblis penggoda.

Mataku memandang ke sekeliling ruang kamar. Kamar ini cukup luas, meski tak seluas kamarku di rumah. Terdapat sebuah kamar mandi di pojok sana lengkap dengan showernya. Lalu terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian yang tak terlalu besar, sebuah meja rias dengan kaca sepanjang 40 cm, dan dua buah jendela yang masing-masing terpasang _tralies_ berbentuk untaian bunga.

"Sudahkah aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah suara Taehyung. Aku benar-benar harus menelan ludah menahan hasratku. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Dia benar-benar tampan. Tampan dan memiliki badan yang bagus dan...

Panas.

"Kau sangat cantik saat baru bangun tidur"

Lihat, dia memang seorang perayu ulung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pemeriksaan kesehatan oleh Seokjin hyung, aku dinyatakan sudah sembuh 80%. Memar di rusukku sudah pulih begitupula luka-luka ringan di sekujur tubuhku.

Selama pemeriksaan itu, aku tak henti meminta penjelasan akan ucapannya kemarin tentang _Hollow_ dan _Omitter._ Sayangnya hal itu tak berhasil. Ia menolak menjawabku dengan berbagai macam alasan. Alasan utamanya adalah karena dia takut Taehyung akan marah padanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa Taehyung harus marah.

Aku keluar dari ruang kerja Seokjin hyung dan melangkah menuju ke ruang utama. Hujan di luar masih turun deras sehingga pagi ini matahari tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Sesekali petir menyambar dan guruh bergemuruh bergantian. Seolah tak ingin kalah dengan kawannya.

Aku menempelkan keningku pada kaca jendela di sisi ruang utama.

"Sayang sekali hujan turun lebat. Padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan"

Hoseok berceloteh di sampingku. Ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang dan celana basket gombrong berwarna oranye strip hitam. Dia jauh terlihat lebih sehat daripada kemarin.

" _J_ _et lagnya_ sudah kabur?" godaku. Ia tertawa sambil mengunyah permen karet yang beraromakan anggur.

"Aku benar-benar payah. Kau pasti melihatku sebagai pecundang"

"Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu" sanggahku. "Aku cuma berpikir kasihan sekali anak malang ini"

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Kau akan pergi jauh dan lama dengan Taehyung hyung kan?" Hoseok menatapku menyelidik.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku belum tahu"

"Lebih dari seminggu?"

Aku menimbang pertanyaannya. Hoseok hampir terlihat sedih. Terdapat sedikit guratan di wajahnya saat ia menatapku memelas.

"Mungkin lebih. Aku tak tahu" aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kau akan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya cepat. "Aku akan disini bersama Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Mereka bilang mereka akan membawaku ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa belajar dengan benar dan mendapatkan kehidupan normal"

"Hanya saja…. Aku sedikit grogi. Aku tak bisa berbahasa inggris sedikitpun, dan ini di Amerika. Semua orang berbicara dengan bahasa inggris"

Jadi itu kendalanya.

"Kau akan belajar dengan cepat. Kau pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri. Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung tak akan membiarkanmu dalam kesulitan" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Tapi mereka…. Orang asing bukan? Maksudku, aku tak kenal mereka. Taehyung hyung yang mengenalnya. Aku takut kalau mereka—"

"Kau percaya Taehyung?"

Hoseok melongo menatapku. "Tentu saja aku percaya dengannya. Aku percaya padanya lebih dari siapapun" ucapnya mantap.

Aku berdehem. "Kalau kau percaya dengan Taehyung, maka kau harus percaya dengan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Taehyung percaya dengan mereka berdua, mereka tak akan mencelakaimu. Aku yakin Taehyung sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelum akan meninggalkanmu lama. Dia tahu yang terbaik buatmu"

Aku belum pernah meyakinkan seseorang atau bahkan memotivasi seseorang. Jadi ketika aku melihat mata Hoseok yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, aku khawatir ucapanku barusan hanyalah bualan belaka. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau benar, Kook" ucapnya. "Aku percaya dengan Taehyung hyung. Dia pasti akan membantuku bagaimanapun caranya"

"Kau akan jadi orang hebat suatu saat nanti"

Itu benar. Aku tak membual. Aku yakin itu.

Dia sudah di besarkan dalam lingkungan yang begitu keras dan mengerikan. Itu bisa menyeretnya ke lembah hitam sewaktu-waktu namun dia menolaknya. Dia memilih untuk berjalan ke jalan yang benar. Sekalipun itu berarti mengkhianati satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Sekalipun dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mengejar impiannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kook!"

Hoseok mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku berkedip dan sadar bahwa aku pasti sudah menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seolah-olah aku ini anak kucing yang terpisah dari induknya. Aku kuat! Hoseok kuat!" dia tertawa-tawa sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampilkan bisepnya yang belum terbentuk. Dia berlaku bak seorang binaragawan.

"Ya aku yakin itu"

Saat kami berdua sedang tertawa dan menikmati butiran hujan dari balik jendela, Taehyung mendatangi kami. Ia mengenakan kaus putih tipis ketat yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya serta celana jins hitam yang robek di bagian paha dan lututnya. Rambutnya basah sehabis mandi dan aroma maskulin begitu terpancar dari dirinya.

"Ikut denganku" ucapnya padaku. Aku melirik Hoseok dan _nyengir_ meminta maaf yang di balas Hoseok dengan acungan jempol, lalu berjalan mengikuti Taehyung. Ia membawaku ke kamar.

"Kemarilah" dia duduk di ranjang dan memintaku untuk bergabung di sampingnya. Aku menurutinya.

Taehyung menarik tas ransel hitam miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah ranjang dan meletakannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia menarik _zipper_ itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Buku, map, dompet, pulpen, dan….. tasku!

Tas milikku!

Aku mengambilnya dan langsung mendekap tas itu.

"Kau membawa tasku!" ujarku girang. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kejutan" ujarnya. Ia ikut terkekeh melihatku berteriak kegirangan.

Aku membuka tasku dan memeriksa isinya. Buku, pulpen, foto, potongan Koran, dan beberapa benda lainnya masih tersimpan rapih di dalamnya. Aku memasukkannya lagi dan tersenyum lega. Ah, betapa leganya aku. Ku pikir aku akan kehilangan hal-hal berharga di dalamnya.

Setelahnya Taehyung mengeluarkan dua buku kecil seukuran buku tabungan dari tasnya dan menyerahkan salah satunya padaku.

Passport.

Aku membukanya dan di dalamnya terdapat data diri diriku... yang lain.

Itu mungkin fotoku, namun wajahku sedikit banyak berbeda.

Rambutku yang sesungguhnya berwarna hitam berganti menjadi warna cokelat.

Aku menatap biodata di sampingnya.

Di sini tertulis nama David Silvis Cho, lahir pada tanggal 14 februari 1990 di Washington DC dan berkewarganegaraan Amerika Serikat.

Aku menatap ngeri pada Taehyung.

Aku mengambil passport di tangan Taehyung dan membukanya.

Di sana Tertulis nama Jason Silvis Cho. Lahir pada 1 Desember 1985 di Mississippi, dan juga berkewarganegaraan Amerika Serikat.

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Ya" angguknya. "Kita perlu menyamar, bukan?"

Aku menatap dua passport di tanganku. Aku bahkan melupakan tentang hal itu. Kemarin saat akan berangkat ke US Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung telah menguruskan segalanya untukku. Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti instruksinya dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

Namun kali ini aku benar-benar harus menyamar. Menggunakan identitas lain.

"Dengar" dia memegang pundakku. "Kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh dan aku yakin perjalanan ini akan banyak menghadapi kendala. Selain Jongin dan _antek-anteknya_ yang akan mengejar kita, bagian keamanan dari ayahmu juga pasti akan melacak kita berdua. Kita perlu menyamar sebaik mungkin, Jungkook"

Taehyung benar.

"Mungkin kita akan menyamar beberapa kali. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Passport, kartu pengenal, Surat Ijin Mengemudi…"

"Aku tak bisa menyetir mobil"

"Untuk jaga-jaga" dia menahan interupsiku. "Kau dan aku, kita akan menjadi kakak dan adik. Ini akan memudahkan kita dalam menyewa beberapa barang, hotel, dan hal lainnya"

"Kau lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, seperti awal rencana kita. Dan jika kita beruntung, kita akan menemukan ibumu lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Tapi itu semua tak akan terjadi jika kita tak bekerja sama"

Taehyung menatapku tajam. Auranya saat ini penuh akan dominasi.

Sejenak aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

Kemudian ia menarik daguku mendekati wajahnya. "Kau paham?" tekannya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Bagus. Ingat, siapa namamu?"

"David Silvis…" aku melirik passportku lagi. "Cho"

Taehyung mengambil passportnya dari tanganku. "Kau harus menghafal biodatamu, _sayang._ Dimana kau lahir?"

"Washington DC" Aku membaca passportku lagi.

"Ini tanda pengenalmu" Taehyung memberikanku beberapa kartu. Kartu pengenal, kartu surat ijin mengemudi, kartu debit, dan beberapa jenis kartu lain yang tidak ku pahami.

"Di dalamnya terdapat uang senilai 50 juta dolar…"

"50 juta dolar?" seruku nyaris berteriak. Jumlah itu fantastis sekali!

"Ya, Jungkook. 50 juta dolar. Aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya. Gunakan kapanpun kau mau, nomornya ada di sini" dia menyerahkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam yang tampak elegan. Aku membuka dompet itu dan menemukan secarik kertas yang memuat beberapa digit angka, lalu menyimpannya lagi.

"Aku mau kau mempelajari dan menghafal identitas barumu itu. Dan kau juga perlu merubah model rambutmu" ujarnya. "Kau mau ke salon atau pakai wig saja?"

Aku menyentuh rambutku. Mengecat dan merubah warnanya? Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Wig saja. Aku tak mau merubah rambutku"

"Baiklah. Seokjin hyung akan mencarikannya untukmu, juga beberapa wig lain" dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Aku senang melihatmu berambut hitam" ujarnya di puncak kepalaku. Aku mengangguk saja dan menatap tanda pengenal di tanganku.

"Tae.."

" _Umm_ " gumamnya. Mengabaikan detak jantungku yang menggila setiap kali ia di dekatku.

Aku ingin menanyakan perihal _Hollow_ dan _Omitter_. Namun aku ragu.

"Ada apa, Kook?"

Aku menetralkan jantungku yang berdebar dengan mengatur pernapasanku sebaik mungkin. Jantungku sungguh tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama saat ini.

Teringat olehku akan pepatah yang mengatakan _Malu bertanya sesat di jalan._ Jadi daripada aku tersesat, lebih baik aku menanyakannya.

"Apa itu _Hollow_?"

Ia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya menegang sesaat sebelum ia kembali melemaskannya.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari puncak kepalaku. Kepalanya di miringkan kala ia membalas pertanyaanku. "Apa Namjoon hyung yang memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Seokjin hyung" jawabku. Gigiku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku saat ia menatapku tajam. Netranya itu bagaikan seekor elang yang dapat melihat mangsanya dalam jarak jauh. Penuh perhitungan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Tae" ujarku.

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Butuh semenit penuh sebelum ia menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Itu adalah nama sebuah organisasi"

Keningku bertaut mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang _Hollow_ dan _Omitter"_ tanganku meraih tangannya yang kaku. Aku meremasnya perlahan. " _Please_ "

Taehyung menghindari kontak mata denganku saat ia mulai bertutur.

"Itu adalah organisasi rahasia. Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai _Hollow._ Kami bekerja dalam diam"

Taehyung terlihat sangat enggan saat menjelaskannya. Namun rasa penasaranku yang semakin menggila membuatku sedikit egois dan memintanya untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

Aku meremas tangannya lebih kuat lagi. "Lanjutkan, ku mohon" pintaku.

"Bisa di bilang kami adalah pembunuh bayaran, atau istilah yang biasa di gunakan adalah _omitter_. Kami membunuh berdasarkan perintah dari _leader_ kami"

"Biasanya orang akan memakai jasa kami untuk menghabisi nyawa orang lain atau hanya sekedar melukai. Tapi kami tak semerta merta membunuh orang tanpa alasan. Seluruh dokumen tentang _target_ pasti akan di berikan pada kami, sehingga kami tahu jika kami tidak membunuh orang yang salah"

"Kau bergabung dengan _Hollow_?" tanyaku berbisik. Taehyung mengangguk sekali dengan masih menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Aku, Namjoon hyung, dan Seokjin hyung. Kami semua adalah _omitter_. Aku bergabung dengan _Hollow_ semenjak umur 20 tahun" akunya. "Setahun bergabung dengan mereka, aku sudah menghabisi 4 nyawa"

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Dia bahkan sudah membunuh orang semenjak belia.

"Siapa saja yang sudah kau bunuh?" tanyaku.

"Politisi, kalangan pebisnis, pengusaha, dan masih banyak lagi" ujarnya. "Jangan pikir kami berada dalam sisi buruk saja. Kami bukan penjahat. Bahkan pemerintah beberapa kali memakai jasa _Hollow_ dalam menjalankan tugas mereka"

"Lalu kenapa kau menculikku? Apa _Hollow_ yang berada di balik ini semua?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari _Hollow_ lagi" ungkap pemilik marga Kim itu. "Aku membelot dari organisasi dan keluar karena suatu alasan. Semenjak keluar dari _Hollow_ , aku bergabung dengan kelompok Jongin itu"

"Kau berubah menjadi penjahat?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Semacam itu" katanya. "Kalau sebelumnya aku membunuh karena alasan masuk akal, kali ini aku membunuh hanya karena uang dan kesenangan. Aku tak peduli orang itu bersalah atau tidak. Jika Jongin menyuruhku membunuh, maka aku akan menghabisinya"

"Saat itu Jongin memberikanku profil tentangmu. Aku di minta untuk menculikmu secepat mungkin karena bayaran yang di tawarkan begitu fantastis. Setelah itu aku mengikutimu selama 7 hari berturut-turut. Aku mengikutimu di sekitar kampus, di dekat rumahmu, bahkan saat kau bertemu dengan pemuda Park di taman itupun aku tahu"

Mataku membelalak mendengarkan penuturannya.

Ia sudah mengikutiku selama seminggu..

"Kemudian datanglah hari dimana aku menculikmu. Semua yang ku lakukan padamu adalah perintah Jongin. Aku hanya menurutinya. Hingga suatu saat aku membaca kembali profil yang di berikan Jongin padaku. Aku memastikannya berulang-ulang"

"Orang yang meminta jasa Jongin untuk menculikmu adalah Han Seo Joon. Dia pesaing bisnis ayahmu" intonasi Taehyung berubah. Suara _husky_ nya menggeram bagaikan menahan amarah. "Sebelum semua ini di mulai, aku telah memiliki masalah yang tak terselesaikan dengannya, dan aku masih memiliki dendam padanya"

"Pada awalnya dia meminta bantuan Jongin untuk menculikmu lalu menjualmu sebagai budak seks, karena tujuan utamanya adalah menyakiti batin ayahmu" ucapnya. "Namun aku berusaha mempengaruhinya agar tidak jadi mengirimmu ke rumah bordil"

"Aku begitu membencinya hingga ku rasa aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai balas dendamku padanya"

"Dengan membantumu membebaskan diri, ku pikir itu salah satu caraku membalas dendamku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha membantumu kabur dari Jongin"

Aku benar-benar kehilangan suaraku.

Kata-kata yang di utarakan Taehyung melayang-layang di kepalaku. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di dada.

Setelah segala penjelasan yang ia katakan, menciptakan suatu kesimpulan di benakku.

Jadi dia membantuku hanya demi membalaskan dendamnya semata?

Tak ada alasan lainkah?

Seperti misalnya karena ia memang benar-benar peduli padaku...

Aku masih tak tahu respon apa yang seharusnya ku tunjukkan padanya.

Haruskah aku merasa lega karena ia membantuku kabur?

Wajarkah bila aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia tak benar-benar peduli denganku?

Mataku meninggalkan wajahnya dan beralih memandang ke arah jendela yang basah akan tetesan air hujan. Untuk sejenak kami hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan benak masing-masing.

Aku memperhatikan aliran kecil yang terbentuk di kaca. Saking lebatnya hujan di luar, membuat aliran air itu semakin jelas.

Aku merasa dingin, namun hatiku terasa panas dan sesak.

Sepersekian detik aku berharap jika Taehyung akan menggengam tanganku. Dan berkata jika ia peduli padaku, atau memberikanku _back hug_ seperti biasanya.

Atau mungkin menciumku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Nyatanya kami berdua hanya sibuk memandangi hujan yang acuh tak acuh datang.

Setelah ia bercerita suasana hatinya langsung berubah.

Dalam keheningan itu Taehyung bangkit berdiri. Tak menunggu respon apapun dariku ia berkata, "Aku harus mengecek perlengkapan untuk besok"

Dan ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri bersama sedikit rasa sesak di hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untung bagi kami pagi harinya hujun tidak turun lagi. Sebagai gantinya, matahari bersinar dengan cerah, namun awan gelap masih menutupi sinar mentari pagi ini. Mendung memang, tapi setidaknya tidak turun hujan.

Kami sarapan dalam diam. Roti bakar di tanganku baru habis ku makan separuh, namun rasanya perut ini sudah tak mampu menampung makanan apapun. Aku meletakkan rotiku dan menghabiskan susu cokelatku. Perutku terasa mual. Aku menahan diri agar tidak berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku. Hal ini selalu terjadi jika aku merasa gugup atau takut, dan kali ini kedua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu. Aku menarik nafas dan meremas perutku sedikit.

"Habiskan sarapanmu"

Taehyung duduk di sebelahku sambil menyantap omelet dan pancake di piringnya. Ia menatapku dan piringku yang baru ku habiskan setengah.

"Aku kenyang" aku menyorongkan piringku dan mengelap mulutku dengan selembar tissue putih yang tersedia di meja makan. Taehyung menghela nafas dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Aku melirik Hoseok yang juga sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk serealnya saja. Ia menatap kosong pada mangkuknya sambil sesekali mengaduk serealnya. Ia pasti memikirkan kepergian kami. _K_ _epergian Taehyung maksudku_. Dia pasti akan kehilangan sosok panutannya itu.

"Beres! Aku sudah menyiapkan ban cadangan di bagasi juga kotak yang berisi perkakas komplet untuk kalian. Tae, aku tahu kau biasa mengotak-atik mobil apa saja jadi kalau mobil ini sedikit merajuk, kau tahu apa yang harus kau perbaiki kan?"

Namjoon hyung bergabung dengan kami dengan wajah dan tangan yang belepotan warna hitam. _Oli, pastinya._ Ia membanting pantatnya di kursi sebelah Seokjin hyung dan mengambil sebuah roti panggang dengan tangan yang super kotor.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu!" Seokjin hyung menampar tangan Namjoon hyung dan memandang kesal padanya. "Tanganmu menjijikan, kau tahu? Cucilah baru kau boleh makan semua makanan di meja ini" Seokjin hyung mengambil roti di tangan Namjoon hyung dan meletakannya di atas piring lagi.

"Baiklah Mrs. Super Higienis! Kau ini cerewet sekali!" Namjoon hyung berlalu ke belakang di sertai gerutuan kecilnya.

Aku memilih bangkit dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Semalam Seokjin hyung sudah memberiku 5 buah _wig_ yang masing-masing berbeda bentuk. Lurus, keriting, gondrong dan _wavy_ dengan beraneka warna.

Aku memilih _wig_ cokelat lurus yang sama dengan foto di passportku.

Aku mengenakan _wig_ itu. Cukup rumit dan menyusahkan. Aku tak pernah memakai _wig_ sebelumnya. Tak berapa lama rambut palsu itu terpasang pas di kepalaku. Aku menarik-narik _wig_ itu untuk memastikan agar tak copot ketika di jalan nanti dan berhasil. _W_ _ig_ ini tertempel kuat di kepalaku. Aku mencoba menyisir helai demi helai rambutnya dan sedikit mengibaskannya. Wow, _wig_ ini terlihat benar-benar seperti rambut asli! Aku mengambil beberapa helai dan menciumnya. Baunya wangi, pasti koleksi Seokjin hyung ini di rawat dengan baik.

Kemudian aku membersihkan tanganku dan mulai mengenakan _soft lense_ berwarna biru jernih. Ini tak terlalu sulit karena aku sudah sering menggunakannya di saat-saat tertentu. Setelah ku rasa pas, aku mengedip beberapa kali.

Sedikit cubitan sudah merubah wajahku menjadi lebih merah. Untuk olesan terakhir, aku memakai lip balm agar bibirku tak kering.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar dan berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Dia menatap ke arahku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Ia menatapku dari ujung kakiku hingga ujung kepalaku, menilaiku. Aku menunduk menatap kakiku yang terbungkus _timberland boots_ berwarna cokelat muda.

"Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda" ia mengangkat wajahku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apakah penyamaranku berjalan dengan baik?" tanyaku gugup.

Taehyung menyentuh rambut palsuku. "Tinggal satu hal lagi" ia melepaskan wajahku yang meninggalkan bekas merinding akibat sentuhannya.

Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mengambil sebuah _bucket hat_ berwarna hitam. Dia kembali mendatangiku dan memakaikan topi itu di kepalaku.

" _Perfec_ t"

Ia mengecup bibirku singkat sebelum meremas tanganku.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya" bisikku. Aku melemparkan senyuman canggungku untuknya.

"Mari kita temui yang lain"

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan memasukkan potongan gambar orang tuaku ke dalam tas jinjingku. Aku menyimpannya rapih diantara barang-barangku yang lain.

Baiklah. Waktunya pergi.

Aku menghampiri semua orang yang berkumpul di ambang pintu. Taehyung segera memeluk Hoseok yang, _oh astaga_ , menangis. Ia menyeka wajahnya dengan lengannya dan menatap Taehyung sambil terisak.

"Berjanjilah kau akan langsung pulang secepatnya"

Taehyung mengusap rambut Hoseok. "Aku janji. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri dalam waktu yang lama. Aku akan pulang secepatnya"

Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok dalam-dalam dan memeluk anak itu lagi sambil menepuk punggungnya. Aku menahan nafasku dan mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaan. Melihat kedua orang itu, aku tahu pasti jika mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Aku menghampiri Seokjin hyung dan memeluknya. Seokjin hyung mencium pipiku dan tersenyum padaku. "Aku sudah menyerahkan obatnya ke Taehyung. Kau tetap harus meminumnya sampai setidaknya 1 minggu ke depan"

"Aku akan meminumnya, hyung"

"Hubungi aku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan dan aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin, Jungkook"

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Kau baik sekali padaku"

"Sudah seharusnya" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku teringat percakapanku dengannya mengenai Taehyung saat di dapur.

Dia memelukku sekali lagi. Setelahnya aku mendatangi Namjoon hyung yang tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Doaku menyertaimu" dia memelukku tanpa canggung. "Hati-hati di jalan"

"Pasti" jawabku. Deheman terdengar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Sekarang, Jungkook" ucapnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Namjoon hyung dan membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung"

" _N_ _o big deal_ _, baby_ "

Taehyung membukakan pintu mobilnya. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dengan menarik nafas. Melambai dua kali ke arah mereka bertiga. Aku menutup kaca mobil dan menarik nafasku.

"Mari kita pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hope you get the point.

Review Please :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	9. Chapter 9

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

Please, jangan benci TaeTaeku. Dia memang sedikit _menggemaskan._

 _Hope_ _this chap will burn your night._

 **Part 9 : Let Me Know**

Aku menatap bangunan demi bangunan yang telah kami lewati selama hampir 2 Tae ini. Bangunan-bangunan modern berdiri memamerkan kegagahannya kepada siapapun yang melewatinya. Mereka terlihat congkak dan angkuh, namun kuat dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Entah mengapa, aku selalu suka melihat bangunan _a la western_ seperti ini.

Kami melewati jalanan yang ramai dan basah sehabis hujan. Di sebelahku, Taehyung duduk dengan tenang dan fokus menatap ke arah jalanan. Dia tak bicara sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan masing-masing dengan di temani lagu dari _Goo Goo Dolls_ berjudul _Iris_. Lagu ini mengisi kekosongan di mobil. _Lagu yang_ _keren_ _, aku belum pernah mendengarnya._ Kami _, atau setidaknya aku_ , menikmati lantunan lagu rock Taean dahulu itu hingga akhirnya tergantikan oleh lagu lain. Mengalun suara merdu milik seorang perempuan. Samar-samar aku seperti pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa.

"Kau tahu judul lagu ini?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Taehyung melirik padaku dan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu musik apapun" jawabnya.

Aku mencoba mengingat lagi lagu siapa ini. Ketika sang penyenyi tiba pada salah satu lirik yang familiar di kepalaku, akhirnya aku teringat.

 _Ellie gouldi_ _ng, D_ _ead in the water._

Aku memeTaekan mata dan menyenangdungkan lagu indah itu.

 _I'm dead in the water_

 _Still looking for ya_

 _I'm dead in the water_

 _Can't you see? Can't you see?_

"Suaramu bagus juga"

Aku membuka mataku saat Taehyung mengatakan itu. Aku tak sadar sudah menyanyikannya. Ku rasa aku hanya menyenandungkannya saja.

"Tidak bagus. Suaraku parah sekali" aku menatap _radio_ di _dashboard_ yang saat ini diisi oleh suara si penyiar yang mengoceh tentang _top list_ minggu ini yang diisi oleh lagu-lagu baru yang tak ku kenal sama sekali. Jelas sekali _isolasiku_ selama sebulan ini membuatku menjadi manusia yang kurang update.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja. Aku suka mendengar suaramu" Taehyung membelokkan mobilnya memasuki jalanan yang lebih lengang dari sebelumnya. Aku menempelkan keningku pada kaca jendela dan menatap Taehyung yang kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Apa lagu favoritmu?"

Taehyung menatapku dengan kening berkerut, seolah-olah di kepalaku muncul tanduk berwarna merah. "Aku tak tahu" ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi dariku.

"Kau pasti punya satu atau dua lagu favorit, Tae. Katakan padaku"

Dia tertawa canggung. "Aku terlalu tua untuk mendengarkan musik, Jungkook"

"Ayolah, umurmu baru 30 tahun. Tidak terlalu tua! Lagipula musik tidak membatasi usia" ucapku penuh rayuan. Dengan main-main aku menowel pundaknya pelan dan bertanya seraya mengangkat kedua alisku ke atas dan ke bawah. "Apa, Tae?"

Lagu berganti menjadi lagu-entah-milik-siap. Band dengan vokalis laki-laki. Suaranya hampir sama seperti suara vokalis _G_ _oo_ _G_ _oo_ _D_ _olls_ tadi. Serak-serak basah yang keren.

Taehyung berdehem grogi. " _W_ _ell_ , mungkin…. _Always_ , milik _B_ _on_ _J_ _ovi_. Lalu—"

"Kau suka lagu itu?" tanyaku antusias. Taehyung mengangguk dan menatapku heran.

"Aku juga suka lagu itu!" seruku. "Apa lagi?"

Ia melanjutkan. "Lalu… _Rod_ _S_ _tewart, I'll_ _S_ _tand_ _B_ _y_ _Y_ _ou_ "

Aku terkikik geli mendengar selera lagunya. "Aku tak menyangka seleramu begitu _mellow_ "

Ku pikir dia akan menyebutkan musik-musik _cadas_ seperti _M_ _etalica,_ _G_ _uns 'n_ _R_ _oses,_ dan sejenisnya.

"Ya itu rahasia terkelamku" dia ikut tertawa bersamaku. Senyum kotak yang membingkai bibirnya muncul ke permukaan. Bahkan eye smilenya juga terlihat. Jika boleh ku katakan, sungguh, Kim Taehyung yang tertawa jauh terlihat lebih muda daripada Kim Taehyung yang memasang wajah dingin.

Dan juga ku sadari, baru kali ini ia tertawa semenjak keberangkatan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Lagu kesukaanmu?"

Aku mengerjap sekali dan memutar otakku. Lagu kesukaanku jelas banyak, bisa jadi tak terhitung, dan... kebanyakan _ballad_. Dia pasti akan menertawakan seleraku. Namun mengingat lagu favoritnyapun sejenis itu….

"Ed Sheeran, Thinking Out Loud. Kau tahu?"

"Siapa Ed Shirin?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Mulutku nyaris terbuka saat ia bertanya hal itu.

"Ed Sheeran! Kau tak tahu?"

"Oh, sheeran" ia mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak, aku tak tahu. Baguskah?"

Aku mendesah frustasi karenanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu siapa Ed Sheeran? Hidup di gua bagian manakah Kim Taehyung itu?

"Bagus sekali! Kau harus mendengarkannya suatu saat!"

"Aku yakin aku tak ingin mendengarkannya"

Aku cemberut mendengarnya dan membuang mukaku ke jalanan lagi.

Menyebalkan. Dasar Kim Taehyung.

Dia terseyum simpul melihat reaksiku. Tak lama kemudian mobil kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas.

"Jangan cemberut lah" dia mencubit pipiku dan aku meringis karenanya. Aku mengelus pipiku yang terasa sakit.

"Taehyung! Sakit!" aku memukul pundaknya, namun dengan cekatan ia menahan tanganku. Tangannya dengan lembut mengangkat tanganku menuju ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Tepat di jari-jariku.

Aku menatapnya terpana.

Taehyung tersenyum manis. Punggung tanganku di kecupnya dua kali.

Untuk sesaat sepertinya dunia terasa terhenti. Bagaikan di tekan tombol _pause_. Tak bergerak, dimana dimensi ini hanya ada kami berdua sebagai pemeran utamanya. Hingga...

Mobil di belakang kami membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali.

Taehyung tersadar dan melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Aku memerah. Aku yakin saat ini pipiku bersemu merah akibat ulah pria ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya, menetralkan dentuman di dada.

"Dari rumah Seokjin hyung ke Oklahoma kita akan berhenti dimana saja?" tanyaku memecah kegugupan.

"Atlanta, Georgia. Tapi butuh berhari-hari untuk kesana, jadi saat kita sudah lelah kita akan berhenti di hotel untuk beristirahat"

Atlanta? Itu terdengar sangat jauh.

"Kita akan berjalan lewat _W_ _est Virginia_ , lalu _Virginia,_ _N_ _orth Carolina,_ _S_ _outh Carolina,_ dan _Georgia_. Sebenarnya akan lebih cepat jika kita naik pesawat tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko itu"

 _Resiko itu_. Sudah jelas.

"Jongin?" tanyaku. Taehyung mengangguk. Aku mengamati wajah Taehyung yang rahangnya mengeras lagi. Selalu seperti itu jika ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Jongin dan ayahmu. Aku yakin mobil akan jauh lebih aman daripada pesawat" ia menatapku. Taehyung mengenakan kacamata kotak yang sama seperti kacamata yang biasa di pakai oleh para pengajar. Pertama kali ia menggunakannya aku langsung terbahak karena teringat akan dosenku di Korea. Namun setelah beberapa saat, rasanya biasa saja menatapnya dengan penampilan begitu.

Setidaknya dia tak perlu menggunakan wig.

Aku mengusap tanganku yang kemarin masih terbalut perban. Bekas pukulan Jongin masih membiru. Terlihat mengerikan. Seolah-olah aku baru saja tertimpa benda keras. Ketika di tekan, cukup sakit dan nyeri. Namun sejauh ini tak masalah. Hanya saja ingatanku akan Jongin yang memukuliku sambil tertawa-tawa setiap hari menghantuiku. Seolah-olah Jongin merasuk ke dalam kepalaku dan menghajarku dari dalam. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Coba ku lihat" ujar Taehyung. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lenganku yang memar. Aku membalikkan tanganku menunjukkan padanya.

Aku menarik nafas kala jemari hangatnya menyentuh lebam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Setiap kali usapan yang ku terima, setiap itu pula aku menarik napas menahannya.

Taehyung menggeram dan memandang lukaku sesekali, sembari menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku" ujarnya dengan bibir terkatup.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menggeram lagi. Saat berkata, suaranya begitu kasar, sarat akan emosi. "Aku sangat ingin menghajar bajingan itu sampai dia mati. Aku ingin melakukannya. Keinginan itu nyaris membuatku tak bisa menahan diri"

Aku menarik tanganku darinya. "Kau begitu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu" ujarnya. "Dia sudah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa hingga kau nyaris mati di ruangan gelap itu. Kau meregang nyawa saat aku menjemputmu" dia menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tak cukup cepat untuk menolongmu. Aku butuh beberapa bantuan dan sedikit kepercayaan dari _orang-orang_ _ku_ untuk mendapatkan bantuan untukmu. Aku tahu Jongin pasti akan melukaimu hari itu, tapi aku tak menyangka dia akan menyakitimu hingga rusukmu…. Rusukmu patah!"

"Sudah, Tae" aku meremas tangannya guna menahan emosinya. Dia sedikit terengah dan matanya membelalak ke jalanan, seakan-akan jalanan itu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku. "Kau sudah berusaha keras, aku tahu itu. Buktinya aku disini, aku hidup! Itu semua berkat bantuanmu. Jongin cepat atau lambat pasti akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. Ketika semua ini sudah selesai, dia akan menerima hukumannya, Tae"

Setelahnya aku mendadak terdiam. Sedikit takut akan apa yang ku ucapkan tadi.

Ketika semua ini sudah selesai lalu akan bagaimana? Apa kehidupanku akan kembali seperti dulu? Aman, tenang, sepi, sendiri... Setelah semua yang terjadi?

Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?

"Seandainya saat itu aku tak menerima tawaran Jongin untuk menculikmu…."

"Tae…"

"Seandainya saat itu aku mengerjakan hal lain selain menerima pekerjaan itu…"

"Tae…"

"Seandainya Jongin tidak menerima tawaran dari bos gilanya itu.."

"Tae!" seruku menghentikannya. "Maka kau tak akan berubah! Kau akan terus berada di jalan yang salah, meskipun setelah aku menemukan ibu kandungku. Aku tak tahu kau mau berubah atau tidak, akan berhenti bekerja pada Jongin atau tidak. Kau bahkan tak akan bertemu denganku!"

Taehyung terdiam dan menyetir dengan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Mobil kami terhenti di lampu merah. Dia memandang kemudinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu semua sudah terjadi. Kau tak bisa membalikkan waktu, Tae"

Taehyung bernafas pendek-pendek. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Putus asa. "Bagaimana bisa kau memaklumi semua yang sudah terjadi dan membiarkan hal ini mengalir seolah-olah kita ini teman biasa yang sedang bepergian ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana bisa kau percaya padaku?"

Aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari pandangannya. Berhubung lampu merah masih menyala, dia menatapku penuh. Pandangannya tajam dan emosi bercampur disana.

"Aku sudah jahat padamu, Jungkook. Aku tak lebih buruk dari bajingan itu"

"Hentikan, Tae" aku meremas tangannya. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Hanya saja… biarkan semua ini berjalan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, tapi tidak dengan Jongin"

Lampu berubah hijau. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung menancap gas lagi.

"Kau terlalu baik, Kook"

Dia melambatkan mobilnya dan menepikannya di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi. Di tepi jalan itu, terdapat beberapa pohon besar yang terlihat cukup _shady_ untuk berteduh.

 _Onyxku_ _berperang_ melawan _hazel_ indahnya. Bercampur berbagai emosi, namun mengagumi betapa mata indah itu begitu terluka saat memandangku.

Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. Tanganku beralih menyentuh dagu runcingnya yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus yang samar terlihat.

Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dan merangkak ke pangkuannya.

Kembali kami saling pandang, dimana ia menarik tengkukku untuk mendekati wajahnya. Aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma segar mint dari mulutnya. Dahi kami saling menempel sejenak.

"Cium aku" bisikku nyaris tanpa suara. Taehyung tertawa renyah sebelum mengusapkan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Kau tak perlu meminta, _baby_ "

Dan kami saling berkecup di bawah rimbunnya pohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, bangunlah"

Aku mengerjap membuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa malam hari sudah tiba. Aku mengambil bantal di leherku yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Ku rasa Taehyunglah yang memakaikannya.

Pria itu mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita istirahat di hotel ini. Aku lelah dan kau sudah 2 jam ini tertidur di kaca mobil. Nanti kepalamu pegal" ucapnya. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Tangannya terulur membukakan pintuku dan menarikku merayap keluar.

Taehyung membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan 2 buah koper dan ransel miliknya. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada pelayan disana dan membiarkan barang-barang kami di bawa dengan troli. Taehyung menggandengku sambil tersenyum. Kacamatanya sudah di pakai lagi. Aku membenarkan wigku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku terlihat habis tertidur? Rambutku berantakan?" aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku.

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. "Sama sekali tidak, _baby_ "

Kami berjalan memasuki hotel.

Bangunan hotel yang kami datangi ini mungil namun menampilkan kesan elegan. Di dalamnya, interiornya begitu memanjakan mata para pengunjungnya. Di dinding-dinding batunya terdapat lukisan abstrak yang entah dimana letak istimewanya, namun kelihatannya begitu berkelas. Terdapat sebuah air mancur mini di tengah-tengah _ballroom_ dimana di sekitarnya tertata dengan rapih kursi-kursi yang di dominasi warna perak dan putih. Sangat elegan. Aku menyukainya.

Setelah Taehyung memesan sebuah kamar untuk kami berdua, kami berjalan memasuki _elevator_ dan menuju ke lantai 3. Tangan Taehyung melingkar di pinggangku. Entah mengapa aku merasa agak gugup. Lain dengan Taehyung, dia terlihat santai dan biasa saja. Seolah-olah dia sudah sering melakukannya. Sudah sering merangkul pasangannya di hotel.

Jangan-jangan dia sudah sering melakukannya.

Sudah berapa banyak orang yang di bawanya ke hotel?

Aku tak bisa menampik jika dulunya dia bukan orang baik. Hubungan seksual bebas pastinya sudah biasanya bagi orang seperti dia.

Aku menelan ludahku. Mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

 _Elevator_ berdenting dan kami melangkah keluar. Kami tiba di kamar 310. Taehyung memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Secara otomatis semua lampu menyala terang.

Tepat di sisi kanan pintu masuk, sebuah kamar mandi cukup besar dengan pintu berwarna cokelat terpampang jelas. Aku melangkah memasuki kamar sementara Taehyung menutup pintu di belakang kami. Sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna cokelat terbentang di hadapanku. Barang-barang kami sudah di letakkan di sisi ranjang. Aku menyentuh ujung _b_ _e_ _d cover_ dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Sebuah cermin besar dan meja rias berada di sisi kanan ranjang. Aku duduk di kursinya perlahan-lahan.

Taehyung berjalan ke arahku. Dia berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku menatapnya dari pantulan di cermin.

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku perlu menelpon beberapa orang" ia mengecup puncak kepala dan mengusap rambutku. "Nanti aku akan menyusul" imbuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku gusar. Aku tak mau jika di tinggal sendirian di tempat asing ini.

Perlahan ia memutar kursi yang ku duduki sehingga wajahku menghadap padanya. Ralat, menghadap perutnya, karena saat ini ia berdiri tegap. Sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Jika aku menunduk, maka pandanganku akan bertemu dengan... _bagian bawah tubuhnya_. Namun jika aku mendongak, maka aku akan menatap wajahnya, _which is_ cukup sulit mengingat jantungku bekerja lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan. Menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak, ia mengecup bibirku. Cukup lama bibir kami bersentuhan. Ia bahkan mengulum bibir bawahku dua kali sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya dariku.

"Aku hanya akan di sekitar sini. Mungkin di luar kamar sebentar. Aku tak mau mengganggu tidurmu"

Sebelum aku sempat menyanggah ucapannya, ia mencuri sebuah kecupan lagi. Singkat, sebelum ia pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Kami menghabiskan sarapan kami dalam kesunyian sambil sesekali melirik kanan kiri. Setelah itu kami check out pada pukul 9 pagi dan langsung melintasi Negara bagian Virginia yang cerah tanpa air hujan.

Aku menatap diriku pada layar handphone baru di tanganku ini. Taehyung memberikannya padaku saat kami berangkat kemarin. Dia bilang handphone itu sebagai ganti handphoneku yang sudah ia buang sebulan yang lalu. Aku menerimanya namun dengan syarat dia hanya meminjamkannya saja padaku, bukan memberikan. Aku tak ingin menerima benda itu darinya, aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti saat semua ini sudah selesai.

Aku menggaruk rambutku. Wig ini terasa gatal. Aku membujuk Taehyung agar mengizinkanku melepas rambut palsu ini sejenak saja karena _toh_ kami berada di dalam mobil. Orang tak bisa melihatnya kan? Namun Taehyung menolaknya dengan tegas. Dia bilang penyamaran kami harus terus berjalan hingga aku menemukan ibu. Setelah itu, aku boleh kembali menjadi Jungkook yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah aku menemukan ibuku, Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Aku tak mau ia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun waktunya di balik jeruji besi. Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Tapi polisi pasti akan menangkapnya. Menangkap kami berdua. Aku bisa membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun, aku adalah korban penculikan, dan Taehyung salah satu penculiku. Ia pasti akan di seret ke meja hijau dan di jatuhi hukuman yang setimpal. Ayahku pasti akan memenjarakan Taehyung selama mungkin.

Aku tak sanggup melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

Aku tak bisa.

"Melamun di pagi hari bukan hal yang bagus" Taehyung menjawil pundakku. Aku menoleh padanya dan mengerjapkan mataku. Ada kantung mata di wajahnya. Semalaman dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menelpon banyak orang. Berganti-ganti. Ketika aku menanyakan padanya siapa yang menelpon, dia menggeleng dan berkata bahwa aku belum boleh tahu.

Memangnya apa sih? Siapa yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman?

Aku bahkan sempat kesal padanya karena tak kunjung tidur juga. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan karena terlalu lelah? Bagaimana jika ia sakit?

Ketika aku lelah berdebat dengannya, aku tidur duluan karena kelelahan. Mungkin juga efek dari obat yang ku minum.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, setelah aku berhasil menemukan ibuku, apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya?"

Aku merenungkan hal itu setiap kali ada kesempatan. Aku yakin pasti Taehyung juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Maksudku, apakah aku harus kembali ke ayahku? Atau menuntutnya? Atau aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku lagi?" tanyaku.

Mengatakannya begitu lancar, namun setelahnya seperti ada lubang baru di hatiku yang di keruk secara paksa. Sakit sekali memikirkannya.

"Kau selalu punya pilihan, Jungkook" ujarnya. "Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan ibumu. Kaulah pemegang kartu kuncinya. Kau bebas menentukan apa maumu"

"Kau bisa melaporkan Ayahmu ke polisi, namun itu membutuhkan bukti yang kuat. Foto-foto dan guntingan Koran yang ku berikan padamu itu belum cukup. Kau harus mencari tahu kebenarannya lebih jauh lagi. Semua bukti itu bisa kau peroleh dari ibumu. Jadi yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah memastikan ibumu masih hidup dan meminta penjelasan darinya sejelas mungkin"

Lalu bagaimana jika ibuku sudah meninggal? Maka aku akan kembali begitu saja ke Ayahku?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" bisikku. "Polisi saat ini pasti sedang mencari Jongin. Itu berarti mereka juga memburumu. Jika kau berhasil tertangkap, kau akan di penjara" suaraku nyaris hilang.

Taehyung terkekeh hambar. "Aku akan masuk _bui._ Itu sudah jelas" dia mengangkat bahunya seolah acuh tak acuh. Namun alisnya terlihat mengkerut. Tandanya ia memikirkannya juga.

"Aku tak ingin kau di penjara" ucapku. "Aku tak bisa melihatmu di penjara"

Taehyung menatapku sekilas sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" _S_ _ayang_ , aku ini penculikmu. Dalam kejadian manapun, penculik pasti akan di jebloskan ke penjara. Cepat atau lambat"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu"

"Tapi itu pasti akan terjadi"

"Tidak padamu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Jungkook?" ia menekankan kata-katanya.

Aku terdiam, sulit merangkai kata-kata. Aku meremas jok mobil perlahan.

Taehyung memang penculikku. Dia terlibat dalam semua kejadian ini bahkan bisa di bilang, dia salah satu _a_ _k_ _tor_ utamanya.

Namun dia sudah begitu baik padaku. Dia mau merawatku, memperlakukanku secara layak, membelaku, bahkan dia sudah membantuku sejauh ini untuk menemukan orang tuaku.

 _Meskipun_ _ia melakukan semua itu padaku karena dia merasa berhutang padaku._

Namun terlepas dari berhutang atau tidak, sikapnya padaku benar-benar baik. Dia hanya terjebak oleh pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tak di penjara" ucapku dengan tegas.

"Kau berhak hidup bebas Tae asalkan kau, berjanjilah padaku, tak akan bekerja pada Jongin lagi dan berhentilah bekerja seperti itu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menjadi penjahat"

"Aku bersumpah aku tak akan kembali pada bajingan itu. Aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang layak tanpa harus melukai orang lain. Aku akan mencobanya, Jungkook" dia berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jika aku tertangkap, aku pasti akan membusuk di penjara"

"Tae, ku mohon—"

Kata-kataku terputus oleh panggilan telepon dari ponsel Taehyung.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana dan memasang headset. Lalu ia mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di sana. Pria itu mengumpat sekali dan melotot pada jalanan.

Aku sedikit takut melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama ia meminta maaf dan berterima kasih dengan sosok jauh disana yang di panggilnya dengan Vernon. Ia melirikku sekilas dan berkata pada Vernon bahwa ia akan segera memberitahukannya padaku lalu mematikan handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Melihatnya emosi seperti itu, bagaikan sebuah mobil yang mesinnya sangat panas. Yang sewaktu-waktu siap mengeluarkan percikan api. Ia terlihat cukup marah sampai urat di tangannya terlihat jelas saat mencengkeram Vernona kemudi.

Ia tak menjawabku dan hanya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Ia menyetir dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ini tidak baik.

"Kita menepi dulu Tae" aku memintanya. "Please. Kau sedang emosi"

Taehyung melirikku dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Baiklah kita cari tempat minum saja"

Kami melaju beberapa ratus meter sebelum menemukan sebuah kedai minum teduh di samping jalan utama. Mobil menepi dan Taehyung keluar dari mobil. Tanpa menunggu pintu mobilku di bukakan, aku langsung menerobos keluar dan berjalan di belakangnya. Aku melirik ke kursi kosong yang ada di bagian depan dan memegang tangan Taehyung.

"Di dalam saja" jawabnya singkat. Ia menggandengku menuju ke dalam dan memilih kursi di paling belakang yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Aku saja yang pesan. Kau mau pesan apa?" suara Taehyung kaku dan sedikit tegang. Demi tuhan, ada apa sih dengannya?

"Kopi saja. Pilihkan yang tidak terlalu pahit" aku memilin-milin jariku.

"Makanannya?"

"Aku masih kenyang"

"Baiklah" ia berlalu dan berdiri dalam barisan antrian. Punggungnya yang lebar yang di balut kaus putih dan jaket kulit hitam terlihat cukup mencolok di banding yang lainnya. Timberland hitamnya semakin memperkeren penampilannya. Dia terlihat seperti bad boy, kecuali kacamatanya yang sedikit menggangu. Aku selalu menyukai setiap sisi dari Kim Taehyung. Kecuali emosinya yang berubah-ubah dalam hitungan detik. Dia perlu mengontrolnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali dengan secangkir kopi berbuih, secangkir kopi hitam pekat, dan 2 buah _muffin_ cokelat.

"Aku tidak lapar" protesku. Baru saja sarapan dan sekarang harus memakan sepotong besar _muffin_ itu?

"Tidak dengan yang satu ini" dia meletakkannya di depanku. " _Chocochips M_ _uffin_ "

Chococips? Aku suka Chococips!

Aku mengambilnya dan langsung mencuilnya sedikit. Merasakan nikmatnya Chococips yang meleleh di mulutku. Dia tahu kesukaanku!

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka Chococips?" aku memakannya lagi. Sudah sebulan ini aku tak memakannya dan _oh_ enak sekali kue ini!

Taehyung duduk di sebelahku dan mulai menyesap kopinya. " _Diary_ _mu_ " lalu ia nyengir.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanda tak setuju. Tapi kemudian, tersenyum lebar karena emosinya sudah lebih stabil dari sebelumnya.

Aku menyesap kopi berbuih ini. Pahit, namun setelah beberapa saat rasa manisnya akan muncul. Sadar dia sedang mengamatiku, aku langsung mengarahkannya tentang pembicaraannya dengan Vernon tadi.

"Siapa tadi Tae? Kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanyaku pelan-pelan. Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang ternodai cokelat. "Siapa Vernon?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia temanku. Dia salah satu anggota _Hollow_ yang menjadi mata-mata di komplotan Jongin. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang meminta Jongin untuk menculikmu" terangnya.

"Dia adalah Junsu. Kau kenal dia bukan?"

Nafasku seketika tercekat. Kim Junsu...

"Maksudmu bukan Kim Junsu, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali. Kim Junsu. Kolega ayahmu"

Aku menganga lebar. Tak percaya akan ucapannya. Kim Junsu? Paman Kim Junsu? Dia orangnya? Dia yang tega membayar Jongin untuk menculikku?

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Seolah tak ada daya lagi yang terpasok ke tubuhku.

Paman Junsu… teganya dia.

Kim Junsu atau yang biasa ku panggil dengan Paman Junsu adalah wakil walikota tempatku tinggal. Wakil walikota tempat ayahku bekerja alias wakil dari ayahku. Dia wakil dari ayahku! Orang yang begitu setia bekerja bersama ayahku sebagai walikota selama 2 periode ini.

Dan dia tega melakukan itu...

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku lemah. Aku mencengkeram meja dan mengabaikan _muffinku_ yang baru ku habiskan seperempatnya ataupun kopiku yang baru ku hirup sedikit.

"Sangat yakin" jawab Taehyung. "Temanku tadi—Vernon, dia menyelidiki Jongin sesaat setelah kita kabur. Aku sudah mencoba menyelidikinya saat kita disana namun aku selalu sulit mengakses file-filenya. Vernon berhasil meretas kamera CCTV di rumah itu—tempat kau di sekap, dan mengakses semua jaringan telepon disana. Kami punya bukti CCTV, rekaman percakapan mereka, dokumen yang belum sempat ku ambil, semua sudah disimpan Vernon. Dia langsung membawa bukti-bukti itu ke Amerika setelah tahu kita berada disini. Sekarang kita akan ke rumahnya untuk melihatnya"

Taehyung menatapku prihatin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak menyangka" aku meminum kopiku lagi dan berusaha tidak memuntahkannya. "Keluarga kami begitu dekat"

"Aku sangat geram mengetahui bahwa orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini ternyata adalah rekan kerja ayahmu sendiri" Taehyung meminum kopinya, menghabiskannya sekali teguk. "Aku ingin menghajar bajingan itu sekarang juga"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pamanku sendiri" ucapku.

Aku ingat akan waktu yang telah lewat. Paman Junsu akan memberikanku makanan kesukaanku ketika aku dan ayahku mengunjungi rumahnya. Dia begitu hangat, ramah, dan murah hati. Ia sering membelikanku gulali merah muda setiap kali datang ke rumahku. Ia bersikap menyenangkan padaku. Istrinyapun begitu. Begitu manis dan keibuan. Bahkan sewaktu aku kecil, Paman Junsu sering menggendongku kemana-mana. Bagaimana bisa dia berbuat sejahat itu padaku?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menghilangkan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau bilang kita akan ke rumah Vernon. Dimana rumahnya?" aku meminum lagi kopiku untuk meredakan amarah yang membuncah.

"Besok mungkin. Rumahnya ada di Birmingham, Alabama. Kita akan kesana besok atau lusa, tergantung fisik dan cuaca. Saat ini kita harus ke Georgia terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menemui seseorang disana" ujarnya. "kita lanjut lagi?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia meremas tanganku.

Aku mengangguk. Semakin cepat semakin baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis hotel berparas menawan dengan rambut pirang yang di gelung rapi. Sementara aku duduk di kursi putih di sebelah nenek tua bertudung putih dan di sebelah pria berumur kira-kira 50 tahunan, menunggunya _check in_. Netraku memandang pria di sebelahku. Ia menghisap cerutunya sambil membaca sebuah Koran. Terlihat cukup serius. Aku mengetuk-ketukkan jariku di atas tas tanganku. Hampir 20 menit Taehyung berdiri disana. Selama inikah memesan kamar? Biasanya cuma sebentar.

"Sedang menunggu siapa kau?" pria di sebelahku ini sudah meletakkan korannya. Ia menatapku sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya itu. Aku sedikit terbatuk akibat asap itu

Kenapa di hotel sebagus ini dia boleh merokok? Dasar tak tahu aturan.

"Aku menunggu kakakku, dia sedang memesan kamar" aku mencoba lebih percaya diri saat mengatakannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"David" jawabku sekedarnya. Aku membuang mukaku supaya ia tak tanya-tanya lagi padaku namun ternyata salah. Ia mematikan cerutunya dan mengajakku bicara lagi.

"Namaku Leonard. Aku tinggal di Las Vegas" ia tertawa sendiri. "Kau pasti masih muda. Berapa umurmu? Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Astaga, cerewet sekali orang ini!

"Kalian darimana? Mau kemana?"

Aku menahan diri agar tidak memutar mataku. Bahkan aku belum menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya dan ia sudah banyak tanya. "Kami dari Boston, akan ke Oklahoma"

Dia memajukan tubuhnya, tanda mengikuti percakapan ini. "Kenapa kalian pergi ke Oklahoma?"

Aku ingin menghajar wajah orang ini. "Kami mengunjungi teman yang sakit"

"Oh kalian baik sekali" ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kursinya. "Kerja apa kakakmu itu?"

"Manager hotel di Boston" jawabku singkat. Kembali ku buang mukaku. Pria tua itu menyeringai padaku. Aku bergidik jijik, merasa begitu merinding. Untungnya tepat setelah itu Taehyung datang padaku dengan membawa kunci di tangannya.

Aku bergegas berdiri, Taehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" _Ah, David's brother_! Aku baru saja berbincang dengan adikmu yang _cantik_ ini. Dia ramah sekali" ia menyeringai lagi, memamerkan gigi mengkilatnya. "Namaku Leonard, Leo, panggil saja seperti itu. Aku tinggal di kamar nomor 1191, kalian di kamar berapa?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mr. Leonard" ucap Taehyung cepat. Sama sekali tak ramah. Dia menarikku masuk meninggalkan pria cerewet itu sambil menarik tanganku. Aku menghela nafas, bersyukur dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Dia tanya apa saja padamu?"

"Nama, rumah, tujuan kita kemana, pekerjaanmu, umurku, apa aku sudah menikah" aku mendengus kesal. "Cerewet sekali dia. Padahal aku sudah buang muka! Ternyata dia masih saja menanyaiku ini-itu. Tak biasanya _orang barat_ begitu ingin tahu. Dia bahkan menyeringai padaku! Membuat merinding saja"

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Dengan santainya ia berkata, "Dia sangat ingin masuk ke dalam celanamu, _baby_ "

Wajahku terasa begitu panas akibat ucapannya yang frontal.

"Aku lebih khawatir kalau dia orang jahat" Kami tiba di depan pintu kamar. "Ayo" dia menarik tanganku masuk.

"Kau jawab apa saat ia tanya apakah kau sudah menikah?" ia menyembunyikan senyumnya. Terlihat geli dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, aku bingung mau menjawab apa"

Kami berdua tertawa.

Aku bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian pemberian Seokjin hyung lagi. Aku sedang berdiri menghadap jendela Kota _Columbia_ , Negara bagian _S_ _outh Carolina_.

Pendar lampu pemukiman penduduk bagaikan berada di kaki hotel ini. Kami menginap di lantai 18, jadi pemandangan dari sini cukup indah. Segelitir orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah, bagaikan semut yang berjalan kesana kemari. Lurus di depan mataku terdapat 3 buah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Satu bernama _Crysta_ l, dua bernama _Bethesda Hospital_ , dan yang tiga namanya tak terlihat. Amerika begitu menakjubkan. Sayang aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menikmatinya. Ini adalah misi pencarian, bahkan bisa di bilang kami buronan. Kami tidak sedang liburan atau menghabiskan waktu luang.

Walaupun aku harap begitu.

Aku mengambil buku catatanku dan mulai menggoreskan penaku lagi. Sudah berhari-hari aku tak membuka bukuku dan rasanya seperti ada sekarung es batu yang harus di tumpahkan. Aku tenggelam dalam asyiknya menulis. Taehyung sedang mandi. Aku melirik handphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur. Aku tergoda untuk membukanya dan memeriksa siapa saja yang sudah menghubunginya namun... ku urungkan niatku. Jika ketahuan, mau bilang apa aku padanya. Lebih baik menulis saja.

"Menulis lagi?"

Suara Taehyung terdengar tepat di belakang telingaku. Aku gelagapan dan langsung menutup bukuku. Aku tak ingin dia melihatnya lagi dan menggodaku. Sudah cukup dia membaca buku ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sekarang, sesentipun dia tak ku ijinkan membacanya.

"Ya dan kau dilarang keras membacanya" ucapku tegas. Aku mengambil tasku yang ku letakkan di bawah meja dan langsung menjejalkan buku itu kedalamnya. Aman. Aku berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk bersih milik hotel. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana panjang berbahan kain yang berwarna hitam juga. Ada apa pria ini dan warna hitam? Tak bisakah dia memakai warna lain selain warna itu? Hijau, misalkan.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" ia mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sedang membayangkan kau mengenakan baju warna hijau" Aku menahan tawaku yang akan terlepas. "Kau pasti terlihat tampan"

"Berarti sekarang aku tak tampan?" dia menyeringai padaku. Seringaiannya beda jauh dengan seringaian laki-laki yang tadi mengajakku bicara. Milik Taehyung jauh lebih hangat.

"Kau tampan jika memakai baju hijau atau merah muda" ujarku. " _Ah_ , atau mungkin mengenakan kostum _Apeach_ seperti di _Kakao Talk_ dan menari sambil _aegyo._ Kau pasti terlihat sangat menggemaskan!"

Tawaku meledak seketika, membayangkan Taehyung mengenakan kostum _Apeach_ dengan kepala berbentuk hati berwarna pink dan sebuah gigi yang tersisa sementara yang lain _ompong_. Lalu ia menari kesana kemari sembari melakukan _aegyo,_ dan diiringi lagu _Pen Pinapple Apple Pen._

Taehyung menyeringai. Menampilkan _smirknya_ lagi Ia membuang handuknya ke kasur, menghampiriku dan menarikku agar bangun dari kursiku. Aku protes karena ia duduk di tempat yang ku duduki. Mengabaikan protesku, ia tersenyum lebar dan menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Aku duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dengan kedua kakiku yang menggantung di belakang kursi. Wajah kami saling berhadap-hadapan sementara aku masih tertawa akibat imajinasiku yang konyol.

"Kau nakal sekali, Jungkook. Beraninya kau membayangkan aku memakai kostum _Apeach_?" ia mengatakannya dengan gumaman rendah dan parau.

Aku menahan nafas dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan pacuan di jantungku ini. Seketika merasa grogi dan meremas-remas tanganku sendiri yang ku letakkan di samping tubuhku.

Aku kehilangan oksigen. Mencoba menggapainya di udara.

Sedetik kemudian pemilik marga Kim itu menghilangkan _smirknya_ dan menggantinya dengan senyuman teduh.

"Kau sudah _ngantuk_?" tanyanya seraya membelai pipiku dengan jemarinya, yang mana mengirimkan getaran hebat di tengkukku.

"Belum" jawabku. "Kau?"

Jarinya tiba di bibirku. Ia menyentuh bibir bawahku, menariknya ke bawah. Secara otomatis aku membuka mulutku.

Sekujur tubuhku merinding akibat sentuhannya. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuka mataku karena sungguh, sentuhannya begitu menggodaku untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembutnya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bibirku. "Belum juga" jawabnya. "Kau _cantik_ sekali malam ini"

Aku tersenyum simpul dan menyentuh dadanya yang bidang dengan jari-jariku. Aku menjalarkan jariku memutar-mutar disana. Taehyung diam saja dan itu membuatku meneruskan sentuhan. Aku begitu penasaran

Tanganku menjalar dari dada menuju ke tenggorokan lalu ke dagunya. Bekas cukuran terlihat disana. Namun netraku lebih tertarik pada sebuah _scar_ di daun telinganya. Aku menyentuh bekas luka itu, dan ia sedikit berjengit. Bekas luka yang pertama kali ku lihat darinya saat awal kami bertemu. Luka itu sudah menghalus dan berwarna putih. Itu tandanya luka itu sudah lama tertoreh disana.

"Darimana luka ini?" bisikku.

Taehyung menatapku nanar saat ia menjawabnya. "Jongin. Saat pertama kali aku bergabung dengannya" Ia mengernyit dan matanya menerawang menembusku.

Aku memberanikan diri saat melakukannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mencium bekas lukanya itu. 2 kali. Lalu aku duduk kembali dan tersenyum padanya.

Taehyung terlihat cukup kaget dengan tindakanku.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mencium bibirku. Hidung kami bertabrakan kala Taehyung dengan cepat memilin bibir bawahku. Aku memiringkan wajahku, meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tanganku. Ciuman Taehyung begitu hangat, dan nyaman. Semuanya terasa pas. Aku melenguh saat ia menggigit bibirku bergantian, dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Tangan Taehyung menjalar ke sepanjang kakiku. Jemari lincahnya menggelitik dan terus naik hingga ke paha atasku. Ia menuju ke bagian dalamku dan mengusapnya searah jarum jam. Kemudian tangan nakalnya itu menelusup dan mengangkat tubuhku sedikit untuk meremas pantatku.

" _Emmh.._ Tae.." gumamku di sela ciuman kami. Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena bibir panasnya yang menguasai mulutku.

Tangannya masih disana saat kami menghentikan kecupan kami. Aku terengah, begitu pula dengannya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku.

Dan gagal.

Tak bisa.

Aku tersihir oleh _hazel_ indahnya.

"Habiskan malam ini denganku, Kook" ucapnya lambat-lambat. Napasnya tak kalah memburu dariku saat ia mengucap permintaannya. "Ku mohon, _baby_ _"_

Matanya begitu tajam menembusku. Pria itu menghantarkan deru napasnya kala ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pucuk hidungku. Seketika itu pula ia menggeleng lambat-lambat.

"Maafkan aku yang dulu sudah memaksamu melayani nafsuku. Aku memang brengsek pada waktu itu" bibirnya beralih mengecup kelopak mataku yang tertutup. Ia menginggalkan ciuman seringan bulu disana. "Aku takkan memaksamu lagi. Kau tak perlu menyanggupi jika memang—"

"Ya"

Aku memandang wajah tampan Taehyung yang terlihat lucu saat aku menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Aku mau, Tae"

Aku kehilangan suaraku, pun dengan keseimbanganku. Bahkan jantungku sudah kacau tak beraturan. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar disertai dengan deru napasku yang memendek. Aku belum pernah menemui situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ini asing. Ini panas. Ini menegangkan, dan luar biasa.

Satu kata yang ku ucapkan itu menentukan segalanya. Taehyung segera mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku dalam posisi seperti itu menuju ke ranjang. Lenganku secara otomatis terjulur dan melingkar pada lehernya. Ia menurunkanku perlahan dan mengecup bibirku ringan.

"Kau yakin, _baby_?" tanyanya. Ia kembali mengecup kelopak mataku yang menghangat.

Aku mengangguk sekali dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ku punya. "Aku yakin" bisikku.

Mendapat sinyal dariku, taehyung lantas menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Ia mengecup ringan kulit leherku dan menggigitinya. Tangannyapun tak tinggal diam. Lentik jemarinya perlahan masuk ke dalam kaus tipis yang ku kenakan. Ia mengusap-usap perutku memutar, dan semakin naik menuju dada.

Basah _saliva_ Taehyung melumuri hampir seluruh leherku. Aku mendesah tertahan ketika ia menggigit satu sudut di leherku dengan kuat.

"Tae.. _Ahh.."_

Ia terkekeh pelan.

Mengabaikan desahanku, tangannya mulai menaikkan kaus yang ku kenakan. Ia bermain-main di sekitar dadaku, mengusap-usapnya dengan melewatkan _bagian sensitif itu._

" _Aahh,_ astaga, Tae—"

Tangan kanan Taehyung meremas pantatku kencang, sementara kirinya menjelajahi dadaku hingga akhirnya menyentuh salah satu _titik sensitifku._

Kepalanya beralih dari dadaku, turun dengan kecupan-kecupan hingga tiba di depan dadaku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia meraupnya dan mengulumnya kuat-kuat. Tanganku menjambak surainya hingga acak-acakkan.

"Tae, jangan di.. _ahh... God—"_ aku mendesah frustasi.

Ia tak mengindahkan perkataanku dan semakin kuat mengulum _nippleku_. Ia bahkan menggigitnya main-main, membuatku melempar kepalaku ke belakang karena tak kuat menahan gelanyar geli disana.

Ia masih mencumbu dadaku dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegangi kausku agar tak turun. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarikku untuk sedikit terduduk, dan melepaskan kaus itu. Taehyung membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Bibirnya kali ini meraup bibirku dalam ciuman basah nan panas. Lidahnya membelai belahku, memaksanya terbuka. Ia bahkan menarik tengkukku agar semakin menempel padanya.

"Tae.. _Whmm.."_

Mulutku terbuka, dan ia segera menyelipkan lidahnya, menarik lidahku agar bertautan dengannya. Dua buah lidah itu saling membelit, bertukar _saliva_ , hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang basah.

Saat itu pula tangan Taehyung memilin-milin nippleku. Dadaku membusung karena sentuhan itu, dan sungguh, saat ini aku begitu ingin berteriak tak kuasa menahan nikmat. Namun bibir tebal Taehyung membungkamku dengan ciuman dan gigitannya.

" _Ahh_!"

Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku darinya dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, sementara Taehyung dengan tak sabaran menarik turun celana dan _trunksku_ lalu membuangnya. Ia bangkit sejenak untuk memandangi tubuhku yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun.

"Kau sangat indah, Jungkook"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

Taehyung yang ada di depanku saat ini begitu berbeda dengan sosok yang ku temui sebulan yang lalu. Taehyung yang dulu terlihat begitu mengerikan, kasar, dingin, dan tak punya hati. Berbeda dengan sekarang dimana ia terlihat lebih tenang, hangat, dan lembut...

"Tae.. jangan di.. _Ohh.."_

Tanganku meremas surai lembut Taehyung yang saat ini berada di antara kedua kakiku. Ia dengan santainya menciumi paha bagian dalamku. Aku dapat merasakan basah lidahnya yang berputar-putar di sekitar sana sebelum lebih turun mendekati holeku yang mulai berkedut.

" _Haghh.. Ahhh.._ Astaga—"

Lidahnya membelai lembut pintu analku. Ia melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, keluar, kemudian menggigit tipis-tipis bongkah pantatku.

"Aku harus _fingering, baby_ , atau kau akan merasa kesakitan saat aku memasukimu nanti" ia meremas lembut kejantananku yang mulai basah akan _precum,_ membuatku mendesah frustasi di buatnya.

"Lakukan, Tae" ucapku terbata. Napasku begitu memburu, tubuhku terasa panas dingin. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Saat itupula mataku membola lebar kala jari tengah Taehyung yang sudah terlumuri cairanku masuk perlahan-lahan. Ia memasukkan jari tengah itu hingga sampai di pangkalnya, mengeluarkannya lagi, dan masuk dengan sedikit menggaruknya.

" _Ahmm.. Ah.."_

Tanganku terangkat ke atas dan mencengkeram kepala ranjang dengan kuat. Kepalaku juga mendongak dan mengerang pelan.

Taehyung mengeluar-masukkan jarinya selama beberapa saat. Mencoba mencari _sweet spot_ milikku yang tersembunyi entah dimana. Tangan satunya tak kalah sibuk. Di tariknya _nippleku_ dan di putar untuk menambah lagi rangsangan yang membuatku nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

" _Yess!_ " teriakku. "Disana, Tae. _Yess.. Ahh.."_

Sesaat setelah ia berhasil menemukannya, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan jarinya. Dengan tergesa Taehyung menarik kausnya dan membuangnya. Tak lupa celana panjang dan _underware_ yang ia kenakan di tanggalkan dengan penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Senyuman simpul itu berubah menjadi senyuman gugup kala melhat lelaki yang ku kagumi itu telanjang bulat di hadapanku. Tubuhnya begitu indah... bagaikan terpahat dengan sempurna. Otot perut yang samar terlihat semakin membuat tubuh Kim Taehyung begitu menggiurkan. Ia mengulas _smirknya_ sekilas, sebelum menciumku kuat-kuat.

Secara perlahan, ia mengarahkan bagian kejantanannya yang menegang itu ke pintu analku. Ia menggesekkan, menggoda penuh dosa.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, Kook"

Aku mengangguk dan mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya.

Dengan perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian, ia memasukkan miliknya yang cukup besar ke dalam _holeku_ yang cukup sempit. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kepala _juniornya_ sudah masuk sementara separuhnya masih coba ia satukan ke tubuhku.

"Akan sedikit sakit _, baby_ "

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulku. Lalu dengan satu hentakan kuat, ia mendorong miliknya hingga masuk. Hingga tubuh kami menyatu sepenuhnya.

" _Ahh..._ Taehyung!"

Kuku-kukuku menggores punggungnya. Ku rasa, ia tak merasa keberatan. Maka dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ada, aku mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa terlalu sakit?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bergeraklah" bisikku. Dan ia menurutiku.

Ia menarik miliknya hingga keluar dari tubuhku, lalu mengujamkannya kuat-kuat. Taehyung melakukannya dengan tempo lambat. Mungkin ia menyesuaikan dahulu, agar aku merasa lebih nyaman.

Pria itu mengecupi wajahku dengan ciuman ringan. Satu kecupan untuk satu dorongan pelan. Sikap manisnya itu membuatku sedikit emosional. Mataku terasa panas.

Tanganku terulur dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Bibir tebal itu ku kecup lama. Ia tak berhenti mendorongnya, sementara pinggulku mulai mengikuti tempo terbiasa.

"Lebih cepat, Tae"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Sejurus kemudian ia mendorong penisnya kuat-kuat.

" _Ahh... "_

Temponya berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Ia menghentak-hentakkan tubuhku hingga kepalaku terkantuk kepala ranjang berkali-kali. Tangannya juga tak berhenti memilin _nippleku,_ menariknya kuat-kuat dan menciuminya. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Tae.. _Ohh,_ sial! _Ahhm.."_

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku. " _Fuck!_ " umpatnya. "Kau sangat ketat, _baby_ "

Mengabaikan umpatan sosok yang ku kagumi itu, aku kembali menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya kuat-kuat. Lidah kami saling beradu seiring dengan hujamannya yang semakin membuatku melayang di udara.

Kejantananku yang terhimpit di antara tubuh kamipun mulai bereaksi. Meskipun ia tak di sentuh, namun milikku itu semakin lama semakin menegang.

Basah di _holeku_ yang menimbulkan suara kecipak yang menggiurkan semakin menaikkan _libido_ kami berdua. Taehyung bahkan mulai menggeram bercampur dengan desahanku yang tak terkendali.

"Tae.. aku akan, _ahmm._." aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. "Aku akan datang"

Tubuhku semakin tersentak ke belakang. Aku merasakan gelombang kenikmatan itu akan datang.

Peluh Taehyung menetes hingga ke tubuhku. Wajahnya begitu garang, namun tampan secara bersamaan. Ia kembali mencumbu leherku dan memberikan banyak kissmark dan bitemark disana.

"Aku juga _, baby_ " ucapnya. "Keluarkan bersama"

Butuh beberapa tusukan lagi sebelum gelombang _orgasme_ mendatangi kami berdua. Dengan satu hentakan kuat, aku menyemburkan cairan putih itu ke perut kami berdua. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuhku, hingga bagian itu terasa hangat dan penuh. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku sementara penisnya di keluarkan pelan.

"Kau luar biasa, Jungkook"

Aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Kami melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membunuhku _,_ _baby_ "

Taehyung bergumam diantara tidur-tidur ayamnya. Keringat membasahi _bed cover_ putih di bawah tubuh kami.

Ini malam yang panjang bagiku.

Aku tersenyum dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Taehyung mengatur pernapasannya agar bernapas lebih teratur. Pun denganku. Setelah dirasa sudah pulih, ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

Ini ketiga kalinya bagiku. Sebelumnya ia melakukannya dalam keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat biusnya, iapun setengah sadar karena pengaruh minuman kerasnya, dan yang kedua saat ia memaksaku. Dua-duanya sama sekali menyakitkan jika diingat.

Kali ini kami berdua sadar 100%. Kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan dan saling menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ia berbaring di sampingku sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku menutup mataku dan seperti biasa, _menikmati sentuhannya_. Tubuhku masih sedikit begetar gugup saat menjawabnya.

"Luar biasa" hanya itu yang ku katakan. Aku menatap Taehyung, bibirnya dihiasi senyuman indah. Dia terlihat begitu puas dan lega.

Aku menunduk dan menatap satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhku. Meremas tanganku yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Kenapa tubuhku masih bergetar? Semuanya sudah usai kan?

Teringat olehku jika aku pernah mengatakan bahwa suatu saat aku ingin melakukan hal bebas yang gila. Aku ingin terlibat dalam kejadian menegangkan dalam hidupku yang super membosankan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa keinginanku akan segera di kabulkan. Aku sudah menerima semua itu. Semua hal gila selama sebulan ini. Termasuk hal gila yang baru saja ku lakukan dengannya.

Aku belum pernah berkencan sekalipun dalam hidupku. Belum pernah pergi ke tempat hiburan malam seperti yang selama ini remaja seumuranku lakukan. Apalagi bercinta. Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terpikir dalam benakku aku akan melakukannya.

Aku menatap Taehyung yang masih diam memandangku sambil memainkan rambutku yang kusut. Ini baru saja terjadi.

Seketika ingatanku berkelebat akan pertanyaanku saat di _elevator._

Sudah berapa sering ia melakukan hal seperti ini?

Jelas aku bukanlah yang pertama baginya.

"Tae" panggilku.

" _Hmm_ " ia memainkan rambutku di tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Seberapa sering kau melakukannya?"

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Melakukan apa?"

Aku menarik nafas dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di dadaku. "Melakukan…. Ini. _c_ _heck in_ dan _check out_ dengan orang yang kau kencani. Pasti aku bukan yang pertama, bukan?"

Aku menunduk memandang jari-jariku. Taehyung bergerak tak nyaman sebelahku.

"Tae?" panggilku.

"Sering" ujarnya lemah. "Aku tak menghitungnya"

Itu dia.

Sudah ku duga.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya masih sakit. Seolah-olah aku tak rela ia pernah melakukannya dengan banyak pria maupun wnaita.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku membuka mataku. Taehyung terperanjat melihatku mengeluarkan air mata dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku terisak di dadanya. Aku meluapkan ketakutanku, kekhawatiranku yang selama ini mengganjal di relung hati. Aku harus mengungkapkannya. Aku tak bisa diam saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae"

Aku bangkit untuk duduk. Ia melakukan hal yang sama hingga saat ini posisi kami sejajar. Aku masih terisak sambil memegangi selimutku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae" ungkapku lagi. "Perasaan ini sangat menakutkanku"

Aku memandangnya dari balik mataku yang berair. Ekspresi Taehyung berubah 180 derajat. Dari yang semula hnagt, kali ini menjadi _goyah_. Keragu-raguan terpancar dari sudut matanya.

Itu semakin menakutkanku.

Ia menahan nafasnya dan bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil.

"Katakan sesuatu" Aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya meski ia diam membisu. " _P_ _lease_ , Tae"

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa" ia menarik rambutnya yang berantakan, menyentakkannya. "Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Jungkook"

Jantungku terasa jatuh di dasar sana.

Ia menolakku.

"Kenapa?" tuntutku. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Aku menyentuh dadanya. Meletakkan tanganku disana.

"Karena kau berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku"

"Kau baik untukku. Kau cukup baik untukku!"

"Tidak, Jungkook. Aku bukan orang baik. Kau bisa mendapatkan pria lain yang bisa mencintaimu dengan baik. Yang tidak menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Yang bisa berjalan bersisian denganmu selamanya—"

"Jadi kau tak mencintaiku?" bisikku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dari dadanya. Menjauhkan tubuhku darinya dan meremas selimut putih ini. "Setelah semua perhatian yang kau berikan untukku, setelah semua panggilan sayang itu, setelah kita bercinta beberapa saat yang lalu... kau sama sekali... tak mencintaiku?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan menunduk. Ia bahkan tak menatap manik mataku seperti biasa. Ia lebih memilih memandang _bed cover_ dan mengabaikanku.

"Aku tak tahu" jawabnya. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu"

"Kenapa kau tak tahu?" tuntutku. "Lalu untuk apa kau bersikap manis padaku selama ini? Untuk apa kita bercinta? Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau jatuh hati padaku? Kenapa?"

Ia membisu. Ia hanya menatapku menangis. Aku benci ketika aku sedang menangis. Aku benci terlihat bodoh. Aku benci dia sering sekali melihatku berlumuran air mata.

Aku menghapus air mataku secara kasar dengan lenganku. Ia tak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak kunjung ia ucapkan. Pupil matanya melebar, nafasnya tertahan, dan kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku, Tae. Katakan kau mencintaiku" aku meremas bahunya. " _P_ _lease_ " pintaku lagi.

Berpuluh detik aku menantinya. Aku begitu berharap ia akan mengangguk dan mengatakannya dengan lantang, namun...

"Aku tak bisa, Jungkook"

Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Taehyung bangkit, memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar meninggalkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This is the longest chapter I've ever write.

Give me your review please, karena jujur, silent reader itu sedikit menyakiti hati :D

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	10. Chapter 10

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Part 10 : Butterfly**

Aku mengoleskan _lip balm_ dengan ekstrak _cherry_ di bibirku yang mulai kering. Tanganku berkali-kali memegangi kaca hijau kecil yang ku letakkan di atas dashboarad yang berguncang-guncang, saat Taehyung mengemudikan mobilnya ugal-ugalan bak di kejar pembunuh berantai.

Ia berkelak-kelok menyalip puluhan mobil dan truk yang sejalur. Ketika ia menyelip bus sekolah di depan kami, ia nyaris saja menyenggol bus itu sehingga si supir bus mengklakson mobil kami berkali-kali sembari mengumpat keras-keras. Belum lagi ia dengan sembrononya menerjang beberapa lampu merah.

Singkat kata, cara mengemudinya begitu membahayakan.

Hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau saja Vernon tidak menelponnya di pagi buta tadi. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dimana Vernon meminta Taehyung untuk datang ke tempatnya secepat mungkin. Taehyung langsung membangunkanku yang setengah terlelap di balik selimut. Ia menyuruhku untuk mandi secepatnya dan kami bergegas _check out_ dari hotel itu pada pukul 5:30. Bahkan di saat mentari belum naik ke permukaan.

Aku memandang sekilas Taehyung yang menatap lurus ke jalanan. Perutku begiu keroncongan. Kami belum makan ataupun minum pagi ini. Bahkan sejujurnya aku masih mengantuk karena semalam tidur terlalu larut.

Setelah penolakan darinya semalam, Taehyung pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia tak membawa dompet maupun ponselnya dan tak kembali ke kamar selama beberapa jam. Pada saat itu, aku terlalu sedih untuk khawatir padanya.

Aku meringkuk di balik selimutku. Rasanya begitu dingin tanpanya.

Setelah ia _memakaiku lagi_ dan menolakku dengan jahatnya, aku semakin benci pada diriku sendiri yang semakin menginginkannya. Aku tahu aku terlihat murahan. Bagaikan seorang _hamba_ yang jatuh hati pada _tuannya_. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mencintai dia yang bahkan tak ada rasa. Diriku tak ayalnya sekedar selingan baginya. Aku tak bermakna apapun di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya aku mengharap ia membalas perasaanku?

Di saat sedang gundah gulana pula aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat. Ia tak kembali bahkan setelah pukul 3 pagi. Ku rasa aku terlelap dalam 30 menit sebelum mendengar suara dering _handphonenya_ yang tergeletak di nakas. Waktu itu, Taehyung telah ada di dalam kamar.

Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan penolakan Taehyung dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Menyakitkan memang, tapi harga diriku lebih tinggi di banding harus mengiba lagi padanya. Saat ini fokusku akan ku curahkan pada pencarian ibuku saja. Aku mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin di hadapan pria _jahat_ ini.

Tapi tidak dengan dia.

Ku rasa Taehyung tidak demikian. Ia terlihat rikuh, bahkan sikapnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara seperti biasa. "Ada apa dengan Vernon, Tae?" Ku harap Taehyung tidak tersinggung atau bahkan marah dengan pengakuanku semalam. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sisi hangat dirinya yang membuatku nyaman.

"Dia mendapat ancaman" jawabnya tanpa melirikku sedikitpun. Aku sedikit terluka setelah melihat responnya. "Seseorang memukulinya di jalan dan mengejarnya hingga ke rumah. Katanya, dia mendapat luka parah dan sekarang bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya"

"Dia aman. Hanya saja dia perlu kita kesana secepat mungkin untuk mengambil bukti-bukti tentang Kim Junsu sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya" imbuhnya.

Itu terdengar sangat darurat. Kasihan sekali Vernon itu...

"Dia tinggal di Alabama bukan? Katamu kau perlu singgah di Georgia sebentar?"

Taehyung menyelip sebuah truk pembawa semen di depan kami. Aku sedikit terhuyung ke kanan dan mencengkeram sabuk pengamanku.

"Itu rencana awalnya. Namun karena Vernon memintaku untuk mendatanginya segera, maka aku harus menemuinya. Aku bisa mengurus yang di Georgia nanti"

Aku mengangguk saja dan memilih untuk diam daripada berdebat dengannya yang dingin padaku.

Ku harap Taehyung tetap bersikap hangat denganku. Bukan seperti ini. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan datar dan kaku. Seolah-olah dia berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya saja.

Berjam-jam berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang jalanan sudah lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Aku mengecek jam di tanganku. Pukul 8:20. Kami sudah memasuki Negara bagian Georgia yang cerah dan sedikit panas.

Kami tiba di Alabama tepat pada pukul 3 sore. Jalanan cukup macet sehingga memperlama perjalanan kami.

Mobil Taehyung memasuki pekarangan rumah Vernon yang _omong-omong_ cukup luas juga. Di sekitar kami banyak terdapat pepohonan rindang yang membuat kesan teduh rumah ini. Sayangnya, jarak rumah ke rumah sangat berjauhan. Mungkin sekitar 500 meter sebelum aku dapat melihat tetangganya.

Aku merapikan rambutku juga pakaianku. Taehyung meletakkan kacamatanya di atas dashboard dan keluar tanpa membukakan pintu mobilku.

"Kau tak pakai kacamatamu?"

"Tak perlu. Aku yakin aman disini"

Aku berjalan di belakangnya hingga tiba di depan pintu. Taehyung menekan _door_ _bel_ _l_ beberapa kali dan tak ada jawaban. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni.

Aku menggosok kedua tanganku, merapatkan jaket _blue navy_ yang melekat di tubuh. Tengkukku meremang entah kenapa. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Vernon buka pintunya! Ini aku!" Taehyung berteriak.

Nihil. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ke jendela besar yang terletak beberapa meter di sebelah pintu dan mengintip ke arah dalam. Sedetik kemudian ia mengumpat keras dan bergegas mendatangiku.

"Mundur Jungkook"

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Taehyung mengabaikanku. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mantap lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu rumah itu. Aku terkesiap menatap bahu lebarnya menghantam pintu kokoh yang tak bergeming. Taehyung melakukannya 3 kali lalu menendang pintu itu dengan kaki kanannya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan berdebam jatuh, remuk di bagian tengahnya.

Astaga.

Taehyung menarikku mendekatinya.

"Tetap berjalan di belakangku" ucapnya. Aku menatapnya cemas. Ia mengambil sebuah senjata api dari pinggangnya dan mengangkat pistol itu di dadanya. Aku menahan nafas.

Ini buruk.

Kami mengendap-endap masuk.

Kami berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang luar biasa berantakan. Sofa-sofa terletak tak beraturan, guci-guci pecah berserakan di sekitar kami, lemari kecil yang mana semua lacinya berada dalam posisi terbuka dan berlembar-lembar kertas berserakan di lantai. Seseorang pasti telah masuk dan mengobrak-abrik tempat ini.

Kami memasuki ruangan di sebelah ruang tamu.

Ruangan ini tak jauh beda dari ruang tamu tadi. TV Plasma yang layarnya pecah, DVD player, pengeras suara, semuanya berserakan di lantai. Kursi sudut berwarna cokelat itu bahkan sudah tak beraturan, 2 diantaranya terguling.

Seseorang menggeledah rumah ini.

Vernon... Bagaimana dengannya?

Taehyung membungkuk. Ia mengangkat celana bahannya dari mata kakinya dan menarik sebuah pistol yang berukuran lebih kecil dari senjata api yang tadi.

2 senjata api!

Di letakkan di kakinya!

Ia menyerahkan benda itu padaku.

"Mana tanganmu yang lebih dominan?" tanya Taehyung. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku sebagai jawabannya.

"Peganglah. Gunakan sebaik mungkin. Begini caranya" ia menarik bagian bawah pistol itu sehingga terdengar bunyi klik yang cukup keras.

"Buka lebar tangan kananmu" ia menarik telapak tanganku agar terbuka lebar. Tangan kiriku juga di tariknya dan di sentuhkan pada benda dingin itu. Ia memasukkan pegangan pistol tersebut di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kananku. Dengan ibu jariku pada satu sisi dari pegangan, ia menuntun jari tengah, jari manis dan kelingkingku menggenggam secara aman di sekeliling sisi lainnya tepat di bawah pengaman pelatuk.

"Kau akan benar-benar menggenggam senjata tersebut hanya dengan jari tengah dan jari manis, sedangkan jari kelingkingmu" Ia menyentuh jari kelingkingku "Istirahatkan pada senjata, tidak digunakan untuk menggenggam. Sama dengan ibu jari, jangan gunakan untuk menggenggam senjata"

"Kuatkan genggamanmu" ia menekan tanganku lagi. "Genggam senjatanya sekuat mungkin sampai tanganmu mulai bergetar, seperti sebuah jabat tangan di mana kamu ingin membuktikan sesuatu"

Aku mengikuti instruksinya dan menggenggam pistol itu dengan kuat. "Jika kau menggenggam sedemikian kuat sehingga senjatanya bergetar, itu artinya kau berada dalam posisi yang tepat. Jangan lupa lemaskan tanganmu sedikit dari kondisi tersebut sampai tanganmu berhenti bergetar—"

"Tae..."

"Tarik napas sebelum kau menarik pelatuknya"

Tanganku sedikit begetar. "Aku… Tidak bisa… Ini—"

"Bawa saja" ia sedikit menggeram. "Aku akan mencari Vernon. Kau tunggu disini, angkat pistol itu sebatas dada dan waspadalah pada pergerakan sedikit apapun"

"Tae—"

"Tak akan lama" janjinya.

 _Hazel_ indah itu seolah berjanji padaku. Seperti melihat sebuah kejujuran dari binar matanya disana.

Dan aku mengangguk pasrah.

Ia bergegas masuk dengan berhati-hati. Pistolnya di letakkan di dadanya lagi.

Tanganku berkeringat dan sedikit tremor. Senjata api! Astaga! Aku benci benda ini. Benda ini bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sekali tarik saja, nyawa seseorang bisa melayang.

Aku berdiri dengan menarik nafasku. Mataku tak hentinya melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

 _Semoga tak ada orang lain di rumah ini selain kami_ _berdua_ _._

 _Semoga Vernon baik-baik saja._

Lututku sedikit bergetar. Aku mencengkeram pistol itu dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu...

"Sial!"

Aku mendengar umpatan Taehyung. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Vernon.

Aku tak bisa berdiri diam disini saja, dan aku berlari menyusul Taehyung. Dia berada di salah satu kamar di rumah ini dalam keadaan setengah terduduk dan…. Oh tidak...

Aku melihatnya.

Darah segar berwarna merah bersimbah di sekeliling kaki Taehyung.

Dia tak menginjaknya. Ia berjongkok di dekatnya tanpa menyentuh darah itu.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

Jantungku nyaris terlepas. Perutku mual luar biasa dan mataku seketika berkunang-kunang saat ku lihat...

Tubuh seorang pria yang bermandikan darah terkapar di depanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku nyaris… nyaris saja menjerit karenanya jika Taehyung tak segera membekap mulutku.

"Orang itu... Dia.."

"Sstt.."

Taehyung menyuruhku untuk diam. Napasku begitu tercekat dan begitu sulit rasanya untuk mengambil napas. Saat aku sudah lebih tenang, ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

Tubuh pria itu penuh dengan luka-luka yang menganga lebar. Wajahnya membengkak dan lebam menghiasinya. Kacamatanya miring, pecah di bagian kanannya, dan hidungnya... Sulit membedakan mana hidung mana darah. Merah dimana-mana. Ku rasa hidungnya remuk.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak pingsan ataupun muntah.

Taehyung menarik sebuah kertas dari tangan mayat di depannya itu. Seluruh tubuh Taehyung bergetar hingga cengkeraman pistol di tangannyapun ikut bergetar. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Ia membaca sekilas kertas itu lalu meremasnya. Dia diam saja.

Aku meremas bahunya.

Ia meremas tanganku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sebisa mungkin ku alihkan pandanganku dari mayat di depanku ini. Sialnya hal itu sulit sekali.

"Tae" panggilku pelan. Ia diam saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

"Ikut denganku" suaranya tajam. Aku membaca tulisan tangan tak rapih di kertas kusut itu sambil berjalan.

 _ **Saturnus B. 824. TD red 1.**_

Apa maksudnya?

Taehyung berjalan di depanku memasuki ruangan di dekat kamar tadi. Kamar ini tak kalah berantakan dari ruangan lain. Bahkan rak buku di depanku ini semua bukunya sudah berceceran di lantai.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Tak ada seorangpun disini.

Taehyung mendorong rak buku kosong itu ke belakang dengan mudahnya. Di belakang rak itu, terdapat sebuah kotak seukuran bantal yang menempel di dinding. Kotak itu berwarna biru muda. Di samping kotak itu terdapat… _A_ _pa yang bisa ku bilang_ …. Sebuah _mini_ _keyboard_. Seperti _keypad handphone_. Terdiri dari digit 0 sampai 9. Taehyung membuka kotak itu dan menekan tombol merah kecil di atasnya. Layarnya menyala terang. Ia menekankan telapak kanannya di kotak itu dan terdengar suara _beep_ yang kencang.

 _ **Access denied**_

Begitu tulisannya.

Tangan Taehyung bergetar dan ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke celana bahan yang di kenakan. Ia mencobanya lagi dan kali ini terdapat suara _click_ kecil.

 _ **Access accepted**_

Layar berubah menjadi warna hijau. Taehyung menekan beberapa angka di keyboard kecil itu lalu terdengar bunyi _beep_ pelan yang kedua kali, dan secara ajaib, tembok itu membelah menjadi 2 dan membuka lebar. Taehyung menarik tanganku masuk.

 _Wow._ _._

Canggih.

Tembok itu menutup lagi dengan bunyi _beep_ keras.

Aku memandang terperangah ke dalam ruangan ini. Penerangan disini agak gelap cenderung remang-remang. Kami berjalan mendekati beberapa brankas yang tertata rapih di sebelah lemari besar dengan tangan yang masih saling bertaut.

Ruangan ini tak terlalu lebar. Mungkin hanya berukuran 3x5 meter saja. Di sini terdapat sebuah lemari cokelat dengan ukuran tanggung, sebuah computer lengkap dengan aksesorisnya, dan 7 buah brangkas berwarna _silver_ mengkilat. Taehyung mendatangi brangkas yang berada di paling atas. Di atas brangkas itu terdapat angka 824 dan ia menekan beberapa angka password, memutarnya pelan, dan _wow, sekali lagi,_ brangkas itu terbuka.

Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa keping CD, sebuah kamera, 2 buah _flashdisk_ , sebuah kertas seukuran folio, dan secarik kertas. Taehyung mengambil sebuah tas yang tergeletak di atas lemari. Ia memasukkan semua barang-barang tadi kedalam tas itu. Ia menutup reseletingnya dan menyampirkannya ke punggungnya.

"Ayo pergi"

"Itu…" aku menunjuk tas di punggung Taehyung.

"Buktinya" jawabnya. "Kita perlu membawa semua ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu itu—Vernon, kita telepon polisi atau ambulans?"

Taehyung menarik tanganku menuju pintu tadi. Ia menekan tombol hijau di dekat pintu yang di baliknya adalah tembok rumah Vernon. Pintu membuka dan ia menekan beberapa kode lagi sehingga tembok itu menutup rapat.

"Tidak keduanya" jawabnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak keduanya?" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi. "Dia butuh bantuan, Tae! Dia itu temanmu!"

"Tapi dia sudah mati! Percuma saja!" ia menyentakkan tanganku. Bentakannya membuatku sedikit terlompat dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kita harus panggil ambulans" ucapku tegas. "Atau hubungi keluarganya, temannya, orang lain, siapa saja. Jangan diamkan begitu saja"

Taehyung mengabaikanku dan menarik tanganku melewati kamar tadi. Aku melirik mayat Vernon yang mengenaskan dan bergidik ngeri. Matanya membuka, melotot, sementara tubuhnya berlumurkan darah, hingga darah itu tercecer di karpet dan lantai rumahnya.

Taehyung hendak meraih pegangan pintu sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat pundak kiriku. Aku menoleh dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahku bagian kiri. Aku terhuyung jatuh. Di detik itu pula Taehyung menerjang orang itu dan mereka terlibat dalam adu hajar.

5 orang laki-laki, 3 diantaranya berkulit hitam dan 2 orang berkulit putih, mereka menerjang Taehyung dan saling pukul satu sama lain. Aku meringkuk di dekat pintu sambil memegang erat pistolku. Salah dua dari mereka setengah berlari mendekatiku. Aku berdiri dan menodongkan pistolku pada mereka, dengan tangan bergetar. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan pria itu tersenyum licik padaku.

"Mundur atau ku tembak kau!"

Suaraku bergetar. Tanganku berkeringat. Pistol itu nyaris tergelincir jatuh dari tanganku.

Mereka mendekatiku lagi dan aku lebih kuat mencengkeram pistolku. Aku melirik Taehyung yang sedang bergumul, saling adu dengan 3 orang sekaligus. Senjata apinya sudah terjatuh ke dekat vas bunga di ujung sana dan _sial_ , wajah Taehyung penuh luka dan berdarah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada 2 pria di depanku.

Sedetik kemudian salah satunya menerjangku hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memegang kedua tanganku dan membuang senjataku ke sudut ruangan. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menendang, melakukan apapun agar dapat terlepas dari mereka. Tangan hitam mereka menarik tanganku kuat menarikku keluar.

Aku menggigit lengan salah satunya sekuat mungkin—satu-satunya bela diri yang ku ketahui, dan menyikut rusuk yang lain dengan keras. Aku berlari untuk mengambil pistolku namun sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalaku. Benda itu jatuh ke lantai, pecah, berserakan. Aku melepas pistolku untuk mencengkeram kepalaku yang berdenyut hebat. Darah mengalir dari dahi dan pelipisku dan aku terjatuh.

Suara bedebum dan kaca yang pecah terdengar nyaring di kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 2 orang sudah terkapar di lantai dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. 2 orang berkulit hitam itu sudah jatuh ke meja kaca dan tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Saat ini Taehyung sedang menendang wajah seorang bule berkulit putih itu keras-keras.

Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang mulai mengabur. Vas yang baru saja di pukulkan di kepalaku begitu mengaburkan kesadaranku. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku melihat orang itu berusaha merebut tas punggung Taehyung.

Wajah Taehyung dihantam tepat dengan siku orang itu dan secercak darah terciprat ke lantai. Aku memanggil nama Taehyung dan mencoba untuk bangun. Mencoba membantunya.

Tubuh Taehyung memiting pria itu. Kaki kanan pria itu di selipkan diantara kedua kaki Taehyung. Ia berada dalam posisi membungkuk, dengan kedua tangannya di cengkeram Taehyung di balik punggungnya. Wajah musuhnya begitu beringas, namun Taehyung tak kalah sangar. Aku menarik nafas saat tangan orang itu terdengar bunyi krek karena pitingan Taehyung. Orang itu meludah di dekat kakinya.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" suara Taehyung serak dan berat. Nafasnya terengah. Ia melemparkan tas punggung itu padaku dan aku segera memungutnya, memakainya dengan cepat di punggungku.

"Siapa?" geramnya lagi. Orang itu hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan memberitahumu" ucapnya terbata-bata. Darah menetes dari bibir hitamnya.

"Brengsek! Katakan sekarang! Atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, orang itu langsung bergerak saat Taehyung sedikit lengah. Ia menerjang tubuh Taehyung hingga punggung Taehyung menghantam guci di belakangnya. Aku terkesiap dan menutup mulutku, meredakan jeritanku. Orang itu meraih senjata api miliknya yang juga di selipkan di kakinya. Ia menarik bagian bawahnya dan mengarahkannya….

Padaku.

Aku mencoba menghindar darinya namun peluru itu sudah di lepaskan ke arahku dan….

Mengenai bahu kananku.

Aku menjerit dan ambruk ke lantai.

Orang itu tersenyum puas padaku.

Taehyung menghantam orang itu dengan pukulannya.

Aku mencengkeram bahuku. Darah mengalir deras.

Dadaku terasa terlalu sesak. Nafasku hampir menghilang, keluar-masuk terengah-engah. Aku mencengkeram bahuku kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit. Lubang di bahuku ini terus menerus mengeluarkan darah merah kental.

Rasa sakit dan panas seolah terbakar menyelubungiku, menulikan pendengaranku, menutupi semua inderaku. Peluru itu bersarang disana. Di dalam tubuhku, menyatu denganku. Aku merasa lemas, anehnya, tubuhku seperti terbakar.

Jadi begini rasanya tertembak.

Orang itu sudah terlihat kewalahan menangani Taehyung. Taehyung melontarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah dan makian pada orang itu. Pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai namun seringai dari wajahnya tak pernah hilang.

"Kau akan kehilangan _pria_ _kecilmu_ , V"

Aku mencoba memandang fokus pada Taehyung. Dia terlihat kaget namun dengan segera ia menarik pelatuk senjata apinya dan mengarahkan tepat di kepala orang itu.

Letusan kedua terdengar begitu nyaring. Menggema di telinga.

Tubuhku bergetar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala melihat Taehyung menghabisi nyawa orang itu.

Ia menyimpan senjata apinya di pinggangnya dan berlari ke arahku.

"Ya tuhan, Jungkook" suaranya nyaris hilang. Ia menyentuh pundakku yang terkena tembak dan aku menjerit pelan.

"Maaf… Maaf sayang"

Tangannya berlumuran darah setelah menyentuhku.

Itu darahku.

Ia menatapku ngeri. Kesadaran perlahan pergi. Muncul-hilang bagaikan angin.

Ia mengambil tas di punggungku, menyampirkannya, dan meraup tubuhku dalam gendongannya.

"Jungkook maafkan aku. Ku mohon bertahanlah" ia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. Aku berusaha, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak pingsan. Ini sangat sulit. Apalagi bahuku terasa luar biasa sakit. Aku menggigit lidahku untuk menahannya.

Ia membuka pintu belakang dan menurunkanku di kursi penumpang. Membaringkanku perlahan, ia berlari menuju ke kursinya dan bergegas menyalakan mobil.

"Bertahanlah, sayang"

Aku meringis, menangis. Rasa sakit ini begitu hebat. Aku bernafas pendek-pendek karena rasanya paru-paruku sudah tersumbat sesuatu. Tak mau bekerja sama denganku.

"Tahan dengan ini Jungkook. Tekan pada bahumu" Samar ku lihat ia melepas jaket hitamnya. Menanggalkan kaus putihnya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku menggapainya dan mencoba menempelkan kaus itu di bahuku. Aku mengerang ketika benda itu ku tekankan di bahuku.

"Buka matamu, Jungkook. Kau harus sadar. Bertahan sebisa mungkin. Aku akan ke rumah sakit" suaranya bergetar saat ia menyentuh tanganku. Aku mencoba tersenyum namun ku rasa bibirku tak bergerak sesentipun.

Taehyung membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan superkilat. Apakah sebuah tembakan bisa menciptalkan halusinasi? Dari pantulan kaca, ia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku semata. Mana mungkin ia menangisiku.

Aku mengerang lagi karena bahuku semakin berdenyut-denyut. Aku mencengkeram kaus Taehyung yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah seluruhnya. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, mengikuti denyut di bahuku. Jantungku bertalu-talu keras, seolah-olah akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Jungkook... Kau harus bertahan.. Ku mohon.."

"Sakit.."

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tetap terjaga. _Manikku_ mengunci pantulan mata indah Taehyung yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit, sayang. Tunggu sebentar lagi.."

Panas di bahuku begitu menggila. Ingin rasanya aku menceburkan diriku pada kolam es dan menenggelamkannya disana.

Peganganku di kaus Taehyung mengendur. Kesadaran meninggalkanku perlahan.

Aku takut... Aku tak boleh menutup mataku. Aku tak mau mati, belum. Aku belum bertemu ibuku, aku belum menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku belum menemukan semua jawaban yang ku cari selama ini…

Bahkan aku belum berpamitan pada Taehyung.

Tapi kali ini rasanya cahaya putih itu sudah dekat. Seolah-olah _Ia_ menjemputku. Menarikku untuk pulang ke tempat abadi di sana.

Tidak...

Haruskah aku berpisah padanya sekarang? Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

"Kau... terlihat indah" ucapku terbata. Aku terbatuk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku tak mau berhenti memandangmu, tapi... tak bisa. Terlalu sakit.."

"Brengsek!" Ia memukul kemudinya dengan keras. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyerah sampai disini, Kook"

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung"

Kaus Taehyung pelahan jatuh.

Sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, ku dengar satu isakan samar-samar dari pria yang ku cintai itu. Isakan dia bagaikan lagu pengantarku untuk kembali ke suatu tempat dimana aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tempat dimana aku tak bisa menjangkaunya lagi. Tempat dimana aku hanya bisa mengenang semua yang telah kami lalui selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Dia mengucapkannya.

Padaku.

Di saat terakhir ini.

Bibirku terkembang membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Aku memejamkan mataku walaupun tak ingin melakukannya.

Begini lebih baik. Aku tak merasakan sakit lagi...

Kali ini, aku akan jauh lebih bahagia...

"Tidak, Jungkook!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat malam minggu, readers semua!

Jangan bapereu abis baca part ini ya :D

Review, please..

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	11. Chapter 11

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 11 : Awake**

 _Ruangan itu gelap._

 _Satu-satunya penerangan yang terlihat adalah sebuah bohlam kecil yang nyaris putus di makan tikus di atas kepalaku. Dari penerangan minim itulah kesadaranku mulai berkumpul._

 _Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mencoba memandang sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapanku. Perawakannya cukup tinggi, atau setidaknya lebih tinggi dariku. Ia berwajah tampan dan menyiratkan hawa bangsawan dari gurat kulitnya. Wajah yang memang tidak secara langsung di turunkan kepada anaknya, namun bisa di katakan mirip. Bak pinang di belah dua. Orang bilang semakin kuat ikatan batin kita terhadap orang yang kita sayang, maka wajah kita akan semakin mirip dari hari ke hari. Sepertinya hal itu berlaku pada dia, dan kekasihku yang entah berada dimana._

 _Apakah bisa ku sebut sebagai kekasih setelah apa yang ku lakukan padanya?_

" _Jadi kau bajingannya"_

 _Suaranya menggeram. Mirip seperti suaraku saat sedang menahan amarah. Aku tersenyum simpul padanya._

" _Nah, kau sudah tahu"_

 _Bukkk._

 _Satu hantaman ku terima akibat ucapan kurang ajarku._

 _Pria itu mencengkeram erat daguku yang terasa ngilu._

" _Kau bajingan kecil. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jungkookku?"_

 _Aku mendengus ringan dan mendapat bogem mentah darinya sekali lagi. Tubuhku terhuyung di kursi ringkih yang ku duduki berjam-jam ini. Aku nyaris terjatuh jika saja tanganku tak terikat kuat ke belakang olehnya._

" _Beraninya kau mengambil anakku! Beraninya kau menyentuh Jungkookku!"_

 _Bukkk._

 _Satu darah terciprat, kepala terasa berat, ia mencekik leherku kuat._

" _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, brengsek!" hardiknya. Ia terlihat bagaikan singa buas yang mengaum. Geraman dan teriakannya menggelegar di ruang sempit yang sudah cukup akrab bagiku ini._

 _Dalam tarikan napas yang tersendat aku menjawabnya pelan. "Jika ku bilang aku sudah menidurinya beberapa kali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Pukulannya kali ini sukses membuatku terjatuh bersama kursi yang ku duduki. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan beberapa darah segar dari mulutku. Tubuhku terasa luar biasa sakit, anehnya aku merasa puas setelah mengatakan hal itu pada ayah Jungkook._

 _Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membanggakan perlakuan buruk yang ku lakukan pada sosok yang ku sayang itu. Tak sedikitpun aku memikirkan itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya semakin menggila saat tahu jika aku sudah memiliki anaknya. Tidak seutuhnya, setidaknya belum._

" _Ku pastikan kau akan membusuk di penjara! Tak akan ku biarkan kau menemui Jungkookku!"_

 _Satu tendangan ku terima tepat di perutku. Aku memuntahkan darah lagi._

 _Rasanya sakit tapi puas. Aku senang melihatnya murka._

 _Maka di hari itu, tubuhku menjadi bulan-bulanan amukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara bising di sekitarku.

Suara berisik dari benda yang di dorong, ucapan di sana-sini, erangan seseorang, dentingan gelas, suara seorang pria….

Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi ku rasa aku sedikit mendengar orang itu berbicara dengan… _bukan bukan_ … lebih tepatnya menginstruksikan sesuatu pada seseorang. Ia berbicara cepat dengan bahasa inggris. Aku tak dapat menangkap pembicaraannya namun ku rasa aku mendengar beberapa kata seperti _'cepat', 'brengsek', 'cepat', dan 'cepat'._

Aku tak ingat apapun lagi karena kesadaran menghilang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Berikutnya aku mencium aroma cairan yang menyengat, dan ku rasakan ada yang menggelitik bahuku dengan pulpen _, err…_ pinset? Aku tak tahu apa. Kemudian aku mendengar bunyi berkelenting benda logam yang di jatuhkan.

Kabut putih semakin menarikku dalam tidurku.

Kali keduanya, aku mendengar suara beberapa orang. Aku tak tahu pasti mungkin 3 atau 4 orang. Salah satunya suara seorang pria yang lembut.

Apakah Seokjin hyung? Dia ada di sini?

Namun suara orang itu lebih lembut, tidak seperti suara milik Seokjin hyung. Suara itu merdu dan mengalun bagaikan alunan lagu pengantar tidur. Aku bertaruh pasti orang itu sangat cantik, namun siapa dia?

"Kau harus istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan"

Orang itu memanggil siapa? Apakah dia bicara dengan Taehyung?

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku namun rasanya seperti sebotol penuh lem besi sudah di tumpahkan di kedua mataku. Berat sekali untuk terbuka.

"Tidak. Aku mau tetap disini"

Suara Taehyung berat, serak, dan begitu _husky_. Akan tetapi suara yang ku dengar ini cukup berbeda darinya. Suara yang ini terdengar lebih... _soft_. Lebih tenang dan menenangkan. Siapa dia?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku.

Gagal.

Sedikitpun tak bisa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu. Aku akan kembali besok pagi"

Aku mencoba membuka mataku lagi dan mendorong keinginan kuatku untuk terlelap, namun sesuatu seperti menarikku menjauh dari suara-suara itu.

Tidak! Aku masih ingin mendengarnya.

Kali ini suara berkelenting pelan memenuhi telingaku. Aku merasakan seuatu menyengat lenganku. Seseorang menyuntikkan sesuatu disana. Aku berusaha keras untuk bangun.

"Kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun, Dok?"

Suara orang itu terdengar begitu menderita.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya perlahan sementara cairan dingin di oleskan ke lenganku lagi.

Aku ingin bangun.

"Ini masih normal Tuan Park. Pasien ini rupanya seorang yang tangguh. Biasanya luka tembak di bahu masih lumayan di bandingkan di bagian lain. Untung saja tidak sampai melukai organ vitalnya, namun tetap saja jangan remehkan luka itu. Jika peluru itu tidak di ambil secepat mungkin, nyawa pasien pasti sudah melayang. Apalagi saya memeriksa jika rusuknya baru saja memar, dan di sekujur tubuhnya banyak terdapat bekas luka lebam. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat sejenak Tuan Park"

 _Tuan... Park?_

"Tapi dia sudah tak sadar selama 2 hari. Bagaimana kalau ia…. Kalau…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, _sir_. Percaya saja padaku. Sejauh ini kondisinya stabil. Tekanan darahnya normal, jantungnya normal, segala organ vitalnya juga normal. Awalnya kami sedikit khawatir dengan—"

Kepalaku terasa pening. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Aku terlelap lagi.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit gatal bersandar di tanganku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku dan berharap Taehyung ada disana saat aku berhasil melakukannya.

Ia mengecup telapak tanganku. Kecupannya selembut bulu.

Membuatku begitu ingin… Aku ingin...

Dan aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Memaksa indera pengelihatanku agar terbuka sepenuhnya.

Cahaya terang dari penerangan ruangan ini membuatku silau. Aku menutup mataku lagi dan membukanya. Menyesuaikan mataku dengan sekelilingku.

Aku merasa gerah, lemas, lapar, dan haus. Terutama haus. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Netraku mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ingin ku lihat saat ini.

Ia meringkuk di kursi empuk berwarna cokelat, beberapa _centi_ dariku.

"Taehyung"

Panggilanku bagaikan setruman baginya.

Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapatiku tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Sayangnya orang itu bukanlah Taehyung seperti yang ku harapkan, melainkan...

"Jimin hyung?"

Ia menatapku tak percaya sebelum pada akhirnya langsung duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook. Kau sadar"

Secepat kilat ia mendatangiku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bibirnya.

Kenapa Jimin hyung ada di sini? Mana Taehyung?

Masih merasa bingung dengan sekeliling, dengan tangan kiriku, aku mencoba untuk membuka alat bantu pernafasanku yang menutupi hidung dan mulutku.

"Jangan, Kookie. Aku panggil dokter dulu" Jimin hyung menahan tanganku. Ia menekan tombol di dekat ranjang, memanggil dokter.

Aku ingin banyak berkata dan bertanya padanya namun rasanya sulit sekali. Aku masih berusaha untuk sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurku ini.

"Jungkook, kau bangun. Kau sadar. Ya tuhan"

Aku memandang lemah raut wajahnya. Mata Jimin hyung berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat seperti belum tidur selama berhari-hari. Bajunya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata menghiasi rautnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kookie. Kau masih lemah" tegurnya. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku.

Pintu membuka perlahan. Seorang Dokter laki-laki yang terlihat rapih dan gagah dengan jubah putihnya masuk ke dalam ruang ini diikuti dengan 2 orang suster muda namun berwajah keibuan. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar padaku seolah-olah menyambutku dari tidurku ini. Mereka mendekat ke arahku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Park. Kami harus memeriksa keadaan Tuan Jeon terlebih dahulu"

Dokter itu tersenyum senang padaku. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, seolah-olah ia membawa matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Halo Tuan Jeon. Senang akhirnya kau sudah bangun"

Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Jimin hyung terlihat enggan saat ia melepaskan tanganku dan sedikit menyingkir dariku. Pada akhirnya ia berdiri di dekat kakiku. Dokter dan para suster memeriksaku. Masing-masing dari mereka menekan-nekan dadaku dengan stetoskopnya, memintaku untuk membelalakkan mata, dan berbagai _physical test_ lainnya hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk senang.

"Semuanya baik. Semuanya sudah lebih baik. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, _sir_?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sedikit pusing. Kepalaku agak berat. Dadaku nyeri" ungkapku. Mataku melirik ke arah dadaku yang sudah tertutup oleh perban putih.

"Dia pusing, Dok! Lakukan sesuatu!" suara Jimin hyung mendominasi ruangan ini. Dia meringsek mendekatiku, membuat 2 suster yang sedang berdiri di sampingku menyingkir menjauh.

"Itu normal, _sir_. Untuk seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari itu masih normal" Dokter itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. " _So_ , katakan padaku apa lagi keluhannya, Tuan Jeon?" Dokter itu tersenyum ramah lagi padaku. Mengabaikan reaksi Jimin hyung yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku _u_ _mm…_ haus, dan... sedikit lapar"

Perutku keroncongan. Aku butuh makan sebelum aku mulai mengunyah bantalku.

Jimin hyung menggeser tubuh dokter itu. "Kau haus dan lapar, Kook? Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Tuan Park, sepertinya sarapan akan datang sekitar beberapa menit lagi. Ku rasa Tuan Jeon—"

"Katakan Jungkook, kau mau ku carikan apa untuk makan?" ia mengabaikan ucapan dokter itu.

"Apapun, hyung" jawabku.

"Apapun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya turut senang anda sudah siuman, Tuan Jeon"

Salah satu dari 2 suster tadi berbicara padaku.

Jimin hyung bersikeras meminta salah satunya untuk tinggal dan menemaniku sementara dia keluar untuk mencarikanku makanan. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tak apa di tinggal sendirian saja, namun Jimin hyung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia memerintahkan suster berambut pirang itu untuk tinggal disini.

Aku melirik ke arah suster bertubuh pendek itu. Nama yang tertera di _name tag_ _nya_ adalah Susan, dan logat berbicaranya sangat British. Ku rasa dia bukan berasal dari US.

"Terima kasih, sus" jawabku lirih. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Boleh saya tahu di rumah sakit mana saya saat ini?"

Seingatku... kejadian terakhir kali yang ku alami adalah perkelahian Taehyung dan beberapa orang asing yang mengincar dokumen bukti tentang penculikanku. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menembakku tepat di bahu. Lalu Taehyung mencoba membawaku ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Setelah itu...

Aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Yang ada saat ini malah aku yang terbaring lemah di tempat asing ini bersama Jimin hyung.

Dimana Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa Jimin hyung berada disini? Apakah itu artinya keluargaku berhasil menemukanku?

" _Springhill Medical Centre, sir_ " suster itu menuangkan segelas air putih padaku. Ia tersenyum sendu dan berkata, "Letaknya masih di sekitar Alabama"

Aku minum dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke tangannya.

"Apakah suster tahu siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, _sir_ " jawabnya. "Anda adalah salah satu pasien istimewa di rumah sakit ini. Anda bahkan mendapatkan pengawalan ketat"

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku. "Pengawalan ketat?"

Suster muda itu mengangguk dua kali. "Betul, _sir_. Ayah Tuan sendiri yang memerintahkan penjagaan _extra_ untuk anda. Pihak rumah sakit sudah mengetahui mengenai penculikan yang anda alami. Saya turut bersedih mendengarnya"

 _Deg._

Tidak.

Ayah menemukanku.

"Kami turut prihatin atas menghilangnya Tuan Jeon selama sebulan. Penculikan itu benar-benar jahat dan tidak manusiawi. Akan tetapi Tuan Jeon tenang saja, di balik pintu kamar ini, banyak polisi yang telah siaga memberikan jaminan perlindungan bagi Tuan Jeon. Bahkan pihak rumah sakit sudah menyediakan Psikiater guna memulihkan trauma yang mungkin anda alami, _sir_ "

"Anda juga sungguh beruntung, _sir_. Setiap hari sahabat anda selalu menemani tepat di samping anda. Menggenggam tangan, membisikkan kata penyemangat, bahkan tak jarang menitikkan air mata. Dia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi anda, _sir_ _._ Dia selalu siaga disini"

Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas.

Tidak mungkin..

Bagaimana bisa.. aku...

Taehyungku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat sesudahnya, pintu membuka perlahan dan menampakkan sosok 2 orang pria dan wanita yang masuk ke dalam.

Jimin hyung berdiri membawa kantong makananku.

Di sebelahnya, bersisian seorang pria yang tingginya tak lebih dari Jimin hyung yang tersenyum tipis memandangku. Pria itu berwajah manis dengan mata sipit yang indah. Rambutnya di warnai dengan warna _mint_ segar. Jika saja ia memiliki rambut panjang, mungkin aku sudah mengiranya sebagai wanita.

"Kookie, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Jimin hyung meletakkan kantong makananku di meja. Ia menyingkirkan bubur, sup, dan minuman dari Suster Susan dan mengeluarkan makanan yang di belinya dan menatanya di mangkuk putih.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jeon. Senang melihatmu sudah sadar" ujar pria bersurai _mint_ _._ Aku menangkap senyum samar Jimin hyung saat pria itu berucap padaku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Dokter Min. Aku akan menjadi pendamping psikismu atau yang biasa orang sebut sebagai Psikiater"

"Dia teman kuliahku dulu, Kook. Namanya Min Yoongi. Panggil saja Yoongi hyung" ujar Jimin hyung. Ia menepuk santai pundak pria bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri secara resmi" ia mendengus pada Jimin hyung. " _Anyway_ , kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi hyung atau Dokter Min. Apa saja. Aku tak keberatan"

Aku mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan.

"Jimin hyung" panggilku lirih. Sosok yang memiliki surai pirang itu segera menghadap ke arahku sesaat setelah aku memanggilnya.

"Iya, Kookie?" ia beringsut mendekatiku. "Apa yang sakit? Apa bahumu terasa nyeri?"

Aku menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Bukan itu" ucapku.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau makan sekarang, bukan? Ini, sudah ku siapkan—"

"Dimana Taehyung?"

Jimin hyung terdiam akan pertanyaanku.

"Kemana perginya Taehyung? Apa dia disini?" cercarku lagi. Semakin aku bertanya, talu di jantungku semakin menggila. Aku khawatir akan jawaban yang ku terima.

"Kau tak perlu takut lagi, Kook. Ada aku disini, ada Dokter Min, dan—"

"Aku tidak takut" aku menggeleng kuat. Tanda tak setuju akan ucapannya. "Aku.. Aku khawatir padanya. Sangat khawatir padanya. Katakan padaku dimana ia sekarang?"

Jimin hyung memandangku kaget. Ia seolah tak percaya akan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang terlontar dariku.

"Hyung... Ku mohon. Katakan—"

"Kau khawatir padanya?"

Mata sipitnya membelalak menatapku. Ia terlihat begitu tak rela saat ku bilang aku khawatir dengan Taehyung.

"Jangan bercanda, Kook. Bagaimana bisa kau khawatir pada bajingan itu?"

Aku mencoba untuk duduk lebih tegap lagi. Sedikit susah karena bahuku masih terasa nyeri dan ngilu tak tertahan. Dokter Min yang peka langsung membantuku agar lebih nyaman saat duduk.

"Hyung.. Dimana Taehyung? Tolong katakan kalau ia baik-baik saja"

Aku mengusap sudut mataku yang mulai berair. Menarik dan membuang napas agar dadaku tak berdenyut nyeri memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi saat ini.

"Kook... Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Katakan saja, hyung!" teriakku emosi. Aku mengusap mataku dengan lenganku yang terbalut perban putih. Perasaanku begitu kacau dan nyaris menggila. "Apakah Taehyung terluka? Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Jungkook, tenanglah. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan perlahan buang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu emosi saat ini"

Aku mencoba mengikuti ucapan Dokter Min walau saat ini perasaanku begitu kalut.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" bisikku lirih. "Please"

Jimin hyung menatapku lekat.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji kau harus tenang" katanya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Janji" ucapku.

Jimin hyung menarik napas dan mulai bercerita.

"Sesaat setelah kau di nyatakan hilang, Paman Wonwoo mengabariku dan memintaku untuk membantu mencarimu. Kami melakukan segala cara, mengumpulkan berbagai data, dan meminta bantuan ke siapapun agar kau bisa di temukan"

"Kami menemukan fakta bahwa kau berada di daerah Busan. Kau di bawa hingga jauh kesana oleh penculikmu. Saat kami mencoba mendatangi tempat itu, penculikmu ternyata sudah membawamu bahkan ke Amerika. Ini sangat-sangat gila"

"Kami pikir kau akan di jual sebagai budak atau semacamnya" ucap Jimin hyung. Ia lalu melanjutkan. "Ayahmu membentuk tim investigasi khusus dan mengirim beberapa diantaranya—termasuk aku—ke Amerika"

"Kami mencoba melacak jejak Taehyung sedetail apapun. Mulai dari kartu kredit yang ia pakai, tempat dia menginap, dan mobil yang ia kenakan. Semuanya hampir rapih tak terbercela. Nyaris tak bisa di lacak. Aku tak tahu Taehyung begitu pintar menyembunyikan itu semua"

"Lalu suatu hari mobil yang ia kendarai melintasi daerah Alabama. Entah bagaimana bisa, mobil itu bisa kami ikuti keberadaannya. Tim yang di bentuk ayahmu mencoba menjebak Taehyung agar lebih mudah tertangkap, dan ku rasa Taehyung masuk dalam jebakan yang di bentuk ayahmu"

"Kami menemukan kalian. Mengepung mobil yang kalian naiki dan mendapati kau yang bersimbah darah di kursi belakang mobil. Awalnya ku kira kau sudah meninggal, tetapi ternyata nadimu masih berdenyut. Lemah memang, tapi masih ada harapan"

"Lalu kami langsung membawamu kemari dan Taehyung di kawal polisi dan di terbangkan kembali ke Korea. Dia akan mendapat pengadilan disana"

Tenggorokanku terasa seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Hidungku terasa sakit dan mataku memanas.

"Jadi sekarang Taehyung di Korea?" tanyaku berbisik.

Jimin hyung mengangguk ringan. "Dia disana, di salah satu penjara. Menunggu untuk di adili seberat-beratnya"

Tidak...

Aku belum menemukan ibu kandungku.

Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan ayahku.

Dan sekarang Taehyung di penjara...

Aku tak mau kehilangannya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suntikan demi suntikan sudah ku terima selama beberapa hari ini. Selama kurang lebih 3 hari ini, aku belum bertemu sekalipun dengan Ayah. Jimin hyung bilang, ayahku sedang berada di Korea. Itu artinya... Taehyung dalam kondisi yang buruk. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang di lakukan ayahku pada Taehyung.

Hatiku terasa sakit membayangkannya.

Aku menggaruk baju rumah sakit ini. Rasanya gatal dan tak nyaman. Aku sudah tak tahan berada disini. Bahuku sudah tak terlalu sakit. Mungkin sedikit nyeri, tapi ku rasa semuanya membaik. Suntikan dan obat yang kuminum nyatanya menyembuhkanku dengan cepat.

Ini sungguh tak adil.

Bagaimana bisa aku malah bersantai menikmati istirahatku disini sementara Taehyung di hukum jauh disana?

Aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu _instead of_ hanya berdiam diri disini.

Tapi nyatanya memang tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

Jimin hyung dan Dokter Min menjagaku dengan ketat. Belum lagi polisi yang menjaga di luar kamar. Aku benar-benar tak berkutik.

Seperti hari ini. Kali ini aku sedang menjalani sesi terapiku bersama Dokter Min, sementara Jimin hyung pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa keperluanku.

Sesuai dugaan Seokjin hyung, aku di diagnosa oleh Dokter Min menderita Stockholm Syndrome. Dia dengan sabar dan telaten menjabarkan tentang sindrom yang ku alami. Kali ini bahkan ia mendiagnosa bahwa Taehyung mengalami Lima Syndrome. Sindrom yang berkebalikan dari Stockholm syndrome dimana penyandera memiliki ketertarikan emosional terhadap sanderanya.

 _Penyandera menjadi lebih simpatik, dan bahkan merasa membutuhkan sanderanya_ Kata Dokter Min.

Aku tak peduli jenis sindrom apa yang ku miliki. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Taehyung dan memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dokter Min menyentuh pundakku perlahan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit lagi? Kau merasakan nyeri di bahu lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menghapus air mataku yang mengalir. _Demi_ _T_ _uhan, bisakah aku tidak menangis barang satu kali saja?_ Ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Taehyung.." Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum prihatin melihatku.

"Dokter Min kau harus percaya padaku" aku meraih tangannya yang berada di pundakku. "Taehyung tidak bersalah. Bukan dia yang jadi otak penculikkan ini. Dia hanya di suruh—"

"Tapi ia adalah salah satu orang yang menyeretmu masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebulan yang lalu" ucap Dokter Min tenang.

"Tapi dia tidak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan. Taehyung orang baik. Dia hanya berada di jalan yang salah"

"Dia tetap bersalah, Jungkook. Dia terbukti melakukan kekerasan seksual padamu. Hasil visum sudah membuktikan semuanya"

"Tidak, Dok—"

Dokter Min meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk bangkit dan meraih kembali kehidupanmu yang telah hilang. Kim Taehyung bukan orang baik, Jungkook. Tidak ada orang baik yang merampas kehidupan orang lain. Tidak ada orang baik yang menyakiti sesama. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini salah, Kook. Rubahlah pemikiranmu"

Dokter Min menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku dengan hangat dan mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Mengingatkanku akan Taehyung...

Meskipun aromanya 180 derajat berbeda.

Taehyung begitu maskulin, sedangkan Dokter Min begitu... wangi dan lembut. Tak berbeda jauh dariku.

Sebuah ketukan menjadi alarm bagi kami untuk memisahkan diri. Dokter Min tersenyum tulus padaku dan memberiku _tissue_ untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Masuk" ucapnya tegas. Tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar sosok di luar sana.

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok pria berbadan tinggi tegap dengan bahu lebar dan senyuman indah yang khas. Sosok pria yang ku kenal dengan baik. Sosok pria yang menyediakan tempatnya bagiku dan Taehyung untuk berteduh. Sosok pria yang menyelamatkanku setelah aku melompat dari atas jembatan. Sosok pria yang selalu berdebat dengan pasangannya di pagi hari. Sosok pria yang menjadi sahabat dan rekan _Hollow_ Taehyung di _Omitter_...

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jeon. Saya Dokter barumu, Dokter Kim. Senang bertemu denganmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semoga tidak bosan bacanya ya manteman.

Plum baca semua reviewnya dan sukses bikin senyum-senyum like an idiot hahaha. Keep review ya!

Love ya.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	12. Chapter 12

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 12 : Stigma**

 _Pintu di depanku terbuka lebar._

 _Ayah Jungkook masuk di ikuti dengan 3 orang pria berotot dengan tampilan sangar khas orang-orang bawah tanah. Kepala keluarga Jeon itu menatapku jijik dan penuh kebencian sebelum menendang tubuhku yang sedari kemarin terkapar di lantai. Aku terbatuk kecil dan menarik napas dalam-dalam._

" _Dimana tas itu?"_

 _Bibirku secara otomatis tertarik medan magnet tak kasat mata membentuk senyum meremehkan. Aku tahu pada akhirnya dia akan menanyakan keberadaan tas itu cepat atau lambat._

" _Dimana Jongin?" balasku._

 _Bukkk._

 _Ia menendangku lagi dengan keras, telak mengenai dada. Sakitnya begitu tak terkira hingga untuk menarik napas saja terasa sulit._

" _Kau bedebah kecil, dimana tas itu?" bentaknya. Ia menarik tubuhku untuk bangun dan berdiri. Kerah kausku di cengkeramnya dan tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahuku._

" _Beri tahu padaku dimana tas itu dan aku akan membiarkan adik kecilmu itu hidup" desisnya. "Siapa namanya? Hoseok?"_

 _Aku tertawa pelan, kembali dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau tak akan bisa menyentuh Hoseok. Dia aman dalam—"_

" _Hollow. Aku tahu" potongnya. "Dengar brengsek, aku memiliki kuasa. Menghancurkan hidupmu dalam satu detikpun aku bisa. Hollow tak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Semua orang berada di pihakku" tangan ayah Jungkook menjalar dan mulai mencekik leherku._

" _Kau tinggal memberikan tas itu padaku dan semuanya akan berakhir. Masalahku dengan Jungkook sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau terlalu ikut campur masalah keluargaku, bocah. Kau bermain terlalu jauh"_

" _Jungkook begitu kecewa padamu. Tak tahukah kau?"_

 _Cekikan di leherku semakin menguat. Tanganku mencoba menariknya karena sungguh bernapas saat ini begitu berat untukku. Mulutku terbuka mengais oksigen di udara._

" _Aku menyayanginya dengan caraku sendiri, kau tahu itu brengsek?"_

 _Kendati sulit untuk bernapas, entah mengapa mulutku tak bisa berhenti mengalahkan ucapannya. "Kau bukan ayahnya. Kau mengambil Jungkook dari orang tuanya. Kau membunuh ayah kandung Jungkook dan mengakuinya sebagai anakmu. Kau menghancurkan keluarga kecil itu. Itukah yang kau sebut sebagai rasa sayang? Itu hanya rasa ingin memiliki, Jeon. Kau tidak benar-benar menyayangi Jungkook. Tidak dengan cara seperti itu"_

 _Satu pukulan membuatku limbung dan jatuh dengan lagi-lagi memuntahkan darah. Aku menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba mengembalikan aliran oksigen yang tersendat ke paru-paruku._

" _Brengsek! Diam kau bajingan!"_

" _Kau ketakutan, Jeon. Kau takut Jungkook benar-benar membencimu, bukan?"_

 _Mata kepala keluarga Jeon itu melebar. Ia memang terlihat takut. Kedua kakinya perlahan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengedikkan kepala, hingga tepat setelahnya 3 orang pria di belakangnya itu maju._

" _Jika ia masih tak mau memberitahu jawabannya, bunuh saja dan bakar mayatnya"_

 _Mereka mulai menghabisiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku ingin menangis.

Sungguh saat ini aku benar-benar ingin meraung mengeluarkan air mataku dan mencurahkan ketakutan dan kebingunganku pada sosok di depanku ini, tapi tak bisa. Bukan sekarang. Tidak tepat waktunya. Ada Dokter Min disini, aku tak mau membongkar apapun yang Seokjin hyung sedang lakukan.

"Halo, Dokter Kim. Saya psikiater Jungkook, Min Yoongi"

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan senyum _sumringah_ khas Seokjin hyung. "Kim Seokjin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi"

Dokter Min mengernyitkan alisnya atas ucapan informal Seokjin hyung. Raut wajahnya sedikit kesal, namun ia menetralkannya dengan berdehem.

"Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, jadi tak apa kan jika aku berbicara santai padamu?"

Dokter Min mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum hambar. "Tentu saja". Pandangannya lalu beralih padaku. " _Well,_ aku akan kesini lagi nanti malam. Sudah waktunya pemeriksaan fisik, bukan?"

"Ya" jawabku berbisik, menahan senyuman agar tak terlepas dan membuat Dokter Min curiga. "Ku rasa banyak keluhan yang akan ku sampaikan pada Dokter Kim" aku melirik padanya yang di balas dengan senyum ramah khas dokter.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku pergi dulu"

Tak berapa lama Dokter Min keluar dengan menutup pintu perlahan. Seokjin hyung mengintip dari celah pintu kamarku dan memastikan jika benar-benar tak ada orang di sekitar situ.

"Hyu—"

Belum sempat aku memanggilnya, tangan hangat Seokjin hyung sudah membekap mulutku, menahanku agar tak bicara. Ia menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya dan memberi isyarat agar aku tak mengeluarkan suara.

Bibir Seokjin hyung bergerak membentuk sebuah perintah tanpa suara. _Diam dan tunggu_ , kurang lebih itu yang coba ia ungkapkan sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirku.

Seokjin hyung mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari saku jubah putihnya. Alat itu berbentuk bulat pipih seperti piringan hitam dengan diameter kurang lebih 20 cm. Ia memegangnya dengan tangan kanan. Di atas benda aneh tersebut tercetak samar-samar dengan ukiran berwarna _silver_ bertuliskan _Hollow_ dengan simbol lingkaran hitam dengan _spiral pattern_ di dalamnya. Pasti benda itu properti milik organisasi itu.

Ia menekan tombol kecil di bawah benda itu yang seketika memancarkan sinar merah terang dan bunyi _beep_ pelan. Tak berapa lama tangan Seokjin hyung terulur dan mengambil sesuatu di balik kepala ranjangku.

Sebuah benda kecil seukuran kuku jari kelingkingku di ambilnya dari sana. Benda itu menyala merah dan mengeluarkan bunyi _beep_ yang tak henti terdengar, sama seperti alat misterius milik _Hollow_ itu. Dengan terampil Seokjin hyung menekan tombol kecil yang terdapat di benda mencurigakan itu dan seketika lampu dan suara itu berhenti, kendati masih terdengar beberapa bunyi _beep_ yang bukan berasal dari piringan hitam milik Seokjin hyung. Seperti ada banyak benda kecil seperti itu yang tersebar di penjuru kamar ini.

Seokjin hyung merogoh kolong tempat tidurku dan mengambil sebuah lagi dan mematikannya, begitu juga di laci, di dalam vas bunga, di balik TV, di sudut kamar, dan yang terakhir di jendela kamarku. Ia mematikan semuanya hingga bunyi _beep_ tak terdengar lagi. Kemudian ia mematikan piringan hitam itu dan mendesah lega.

"Alat penyadap suara. Seseorang memasangnya di kamarmu"

Aku bernapas lega, beranjak dari dudukku dan berdiri memeluk Seokjin hyung erat.

"Maaf karena membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya melakukan pemeriksaan dasar. Aku sudah menduga pasti kamarmu akan di sadap oleh seseorang"

"Hyung.."

Seokjin hyung mengusap-usap punggungku dan memelukku erat. Entah bagaimana, jiwa keibuannya menguar begitu saja. Aku merasa aman, seperti pelukan ibu.

"Namjoon pasti akan kesal jika aku menanyakannya. Dia selalu bilang jika pertanyaanku sangat tidak bermutu karena aku sudah tahu dengan pasti jawabannya, tapi tetap saja aku masih ingin menanyakannya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan menggeleng. Dua jawaban berbeda dalam satu pertanyaan.

Aku baik-baik saja karena kondisi kesehatanku berangsur membaik, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak mati setelah semua yang terjadi padaku. Namun aku tidak merasa baik-baik karena aku terpisah dengan Taehyung. Aku tak tahu dimana ia berada, apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi padanya, dan aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya hingga rasanya seperti menggila. Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, hyung" aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Taehyungie... Dia di tangkap, dia tidak baik-baik saja, hyung. Bantu aku menolongnya"

Seokjin hyung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mataku dan mengusap pipiku perlahan.

" _That's why I'm here, darl._ Kau tak sendiri. _Hollow_ akan membantumu, kita akan membawa Taehyung pulang dengan selamat" Ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali dan menuntunku untuk duduk.

"Kau tak perlu menceritakan ulang. Aku sudah tahu kronologisnya" ujar Seokjin hyung. Ia menuangkan segelas air putih dan memberikannya padaku. "Sekarang biar ku jelaskan situasinya"

"Taehyung sekarang berada di salah satu penjara di Seoul. Ayahmu menahannya disana bersama dengan Kim Junsu, orang yang memerintahkan Jongin untuk menculikmu"

"Tunggu dulu, hyung. Aku bingung"

Seokjin hyung mengerjap dan mengangguk memintaku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Waktu itu Taehyung pernah mengatakan jika yang menculikku adalah Han Seo Joon, pesaing bisnis ayahku, namun beberapa waktu lalu ia bilang jika paman Junsulah yang sebenarnya memerintahkan Jongin untuk menculikku. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi dalangnya?"

Pasangan Namjoon hyung itu tersenyum kecut. "Mereka orang yang sama. Han Seo Joon adalah nama lain Kim Junsu sebelum ia menjadi wakil walikota seperti sekarang. Han Seo Joon adalah nama yang di gunakan Junsu dalam dunia bisnis gelap yang ia geluti"

"Bisnis gelap?" tanyaku bingung. Sejak kapan Paman Junsu bergabung dalam _bisnis gelap_ itu?

"Dia sudah sejak lama bekerja sama menjual barang-barang _illegal_ yang tak boleh diperdagangkan negara. Ia menggunakan nama samaran itu guna menutupi identitasnya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena dulu _Hollow_ pernah di sewa untuk menghentikan bisnis itu. Kami mengenalnya sebagai Han Seo Joon di banding Kim Junsu. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri yang menanganinya waktu itu. Sejujurnya, karena Han Seo Joonlah dia keluar dari _Hollow_ " Seokjin hyung menambahkan. "Singkatnya begini, Han Seo Joon merasa tersaingi dengan ayahmu yang sukses menjadi Walikota dan pebisnis. Ia menaruh dendam pada ayahmu dan meminta Jongin untuk menculikmu. Waktu itu Taehyung tak tahu jika Han Seo Joon atau Kim Junsu itu adalah wakil walikota sekaligus orang yang dekat dengan keluargamu, karena di profil yang ia terima tak ada keterangan mengenai itu. Yang ia tahu, orang itu hanyalah musuh abadinya"

"Jadi Paman Junsu sudah pernah memiliki masalah dengan Taehyung?"

Hyung itu mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Dia dan Taehyung memiliki masalah yang tak terselesaikan hingga saat ini"

Jemariku memijit kening kepalaku. Pening rasanya memikirkan masalah yang semakin rumit ini. "Apa yang paman Junsu lakukan pada Taehyung?"

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti" jawab Seokjin hyung. " _Nah_ , biar ku lanjutkan"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Seokjin hyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jongin berhasil kabur dari kejaran ayahmu. Dia sekarang jadi salah satu DPO di Korea. Posisi Jongin dan Taehyung kini sama. Mereka sama-sama berstatus sebagai penjahat, penculikmu"

"Aku, Namjoon, dan Hoseok sebenarnya juga hampir di tetapkan sebagai tersangka karena kami mencoba membantu menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dan Taehyung, namun _Hollow_ masih _memback up_ dan menangguhkan keberadaan kami. Sebelum media mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya, _Hollow_ telah menyimpan rapat-rapat informasi kami bertiga dan meyakinkan siapapun yang menaruh curiga bahwa kami tak ada hubungannya denganmu ataupun Taehyung. _Hollow_ menutupi itu semua. Itu sebabnya aku masih bebas menggunakan identitasku sebagai Kim Seokjin, begitu juga Namjoon dan Hoseok. _Hollow_ memberikan perlindungan bagi kami bertiga, tapi tidak untuk Taehyung karena Taehyung secara resmi sudah lepas dari organisasi"

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kami tak akan membiarkan Taehyung di penjara. _Hollow_ masih menginginkan Taehyung untuk bergabung, maka dari itu kami mencoba menolong Taehyung agar terlepas dari hukuman penjaranya"

"Kenapa dari awal _Hollow_ tak secara langsung membantu Taehyung? Dengan begitu dia tak perlu mendekam di penjara seperti sekarang, hyung" ucapku. Aku masih mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi.

Seokjin hyung menggeleng. "Itu melanggar aturan yang di tetapkan pendiri organisasi. Taehyung keluar dari _Hollow_ dengan cara membelot. Dia bisa di bilang mengkhianati _Hollow_ dengan bergabung dengan kelompok Jongin. Tapi pemimpin _Hollow_ kami, Tuan Kim Joonmyun yakin jika Taehyung bisa berubah ke jalan yang benar dan kembali bergabung dengan kami. Maka dari itu _Hollow_ setuju membantu menyelamatkan Taehyung kali ini. Kami tak bisa membantunya langsung saat itu juga, tapi kami pasti membantunya"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah" ujarku. "Lalu?"

"Nah, berdasarkan Undang-Undang Korea Republik Korea Selatan, penculikan dan pemerkosaan bisa di jatuhi hukuman penjara paling tidak selama 15 tahun. Belum lagi hukuman kebiri kimia yang mulai di terapkan sejak tahun 2011"

Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas.

Membayangkan Taehyung di penjara selama itu dan di kebiri...

Astaga. Itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Hyung, aku tak mau melihat Taehyung menerima hukuman itu..."

"Dengar, Kook. Kita akan berhasil menyelamatkan Taehyung jika kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Apapun. Apapun akan ku lakukan selama Taehyung aman dan tak terluka. Aku akan berkorban apapun itu bahkan jika harus merelakan nyawaku sendiri.

"Jadi rencananya begini, kami akan membujuk ayahmu agar kau kembali ke Korea dan di rawat di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul saja. Gunakan _excuse_ apapun itu. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah membantu Taehyung keluar"

"Dan lagi Kook.."

"Ya, hyung?"

Seokjin hyung menatapku prihatin sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan Taehyung yaitu dengan menuntut ayahmu. Kau pasti sudah memperkirakan hal itu, bukan?"

Menuntut ayahku...

Dengan kata lain mengirim ayahku ke jeruji besi...

Membiarkan ayahku di penjara.

Ralat, membiarkan orang yang telah membunuh ayah kandungku di hukum. Orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku itu mendapatkan ganjarannya.

Tentu saja aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Walaupun rasanya masih saja menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu, hyung" jawabku lirih.

"Kau ingat saat kalian mendatangi rumah Vernon dan mengambil bukti kejahatan ayahmu di brankasnya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku ingat"

"Bukti-bukti itu ada di tangan Namjoon sekarang" ucapnya. "Sesaat setelah kau tertembak, Taehyung menghubungi salah satu _Omitter_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kalian berada. Ia memintanya untuk menyimpan bukti di tas ransel itu, dan tepat sebelum Polisi dan ayahmu datang, ia berhasil mengambilnya lalu menyerahkannya pada kami"

"Jadi benar penyerangan itu adalah ulah ayahku, hyung?"

"Iya dan tidak. Ayahmu juga merencanakan penyerangan itu, tapi Jongin juga tahu jika kalian sedang menuju kesana. Jongin juga memburu Taehyung karena di anggap mengkhianatinya dan pergi melarikanmu" terang Seokjin hyung. "Sebetulnya, ayahmulah yang juga menghabisi Vernon, meskipun ia memanipulasinya sehingga seolah-olah Jonginlah pembunuhnya. Ia tahu jika Vernon menyimpan sebagian bukti penting, maka dari itu ia mencoba mengambilnya dan _yah_ , berakhir dengan tewasnya pemuda malang itu"

Aku membekap mulutku, begitu kaget dengan penuturan Seokjin hyung.

Bahkan ayahku tega membunuh orang tak bersalah demi menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

Aku semakin tak mengenalnya.

Sekeji itukah ayahku?

"Tuntut ayahmu dan keluarkan semua bukti yang ada. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengeluarkan Taehyung. Ini adalah pertarungan batin bagimu, Kook. Aku turut bersedih karenanya. Kau hanya harus memilih siapa yang akan kau selamatkan. Taehyung atau ayahmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin hyung pergi setelah percakapan itu. Ia berjanji akan kembali lagi minggu depan untuk _pemeriksaan rutin_ yang harus ku jalani. Ia tak bisa bebas datang setiap hari karena Tim Dokter yang memeriksaku ada banyak. Ia harus bergantian dengan Dokter lain. Kendati masih banyak hal yang ingin ku bahas dengannya, ia membatasinya karena ketatnya penjagaan yang di siapkan ayahku. Ia tak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi atau mereka bisa curiga dan mengecek lagi identitas Seokjin hyung.

"Hi, Kook"

Jimin hyung masuk dengan membawa _sebucket_ bunga dan _paper bag_ kecil berwarna putih. Aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya dan menepuk kasurku, isyarat baginya untuk duduk di dekatku

"Aku membawakanmu ini"

Ia menyerahkannya padaku, _Blue Baby's Breath_ indah yang di tata sedemikian rupa dan _sepack_ susu cokelat, _macaroon_ , dan beberapa camilan manis dengan rasa yang sama.

Aku rindu susu pisang.

"Terima kasih, hyung" ucapku. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot membawakan ini semua"

Jimin hyung tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depanku tanda tak setuju akan ucapanku. Anting berbentuk salib yang menghiasi telinga kanannya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

" _Ah_ , itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menemukan bunga itu di penjual tepi jalan, dan ku pikir mungkin kau akan menyukainya"

Jimin hyung mengusap rambutku dan melempar seulas senyum manis.

 _Seharusnya Taehyung yang menyentuhku._

"Ku dengar ayahmu akan pulang besok malam?"

Aku tertegun. Tak tahu tentang hal itu."Aku tak tahu, hyung. Aku belum berkabar pesan dengan ayahku hingga saat ini"

"Oh ya? Ku pikir dia sudah memberitahumu. Dia bahkan mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku" Dokter Min masuk dan langsung menyahut ucapanku.

Ayahku tak berani menghubungiku, tapi dia menghubungi Dokter Min dan memberitahu jika ia akan datang kembali.

Itu artinya dia percaya pada Dokter Min, bukan?

Mungkin aku bisa membujuk Dokter itu sehingga aku bisa di pulangkan ke Korea.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Dokter Min membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku buru-buru berdehem dan membenarkan posisi dudukku yang sedikit merosot.

"Sudah, Dok" jawabku kalem. Netraku menatap pergerakan Dokter Min yang menarik dua kursi untuk dirinya sendiri dan Jimin hyung.

"Dok" panggilku.

Dokter Min menjawab 'Ya' singkat dan meletakkan papan dan kertas yang berisi coretannya yang mana selalu di bawanya.

Haruskah aku membujuknya sekarang juga?

Apakah akan ketahuan?

Tapi aku teringat akan alat penyadap suara yang berhasil di temukan Seokjin hyung.

Seokjin hyung hanya mematikan sejenak alat itu dan setelah pembicaraan kami berakhir, ia meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula dengan posisi menyala. Katanya ia tak ingin orang yang meletakkannya disana curiga.

Aku takut salah bicara, mungkin lebih baik aku diam saja.

"Ada apa, Kook?"

Kembali Dokter Min memecahkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng sekali dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dok. Aku hanya ingin makan _kimchi jigae_ dan _mandu_ "

Aku tersentak akan ucapanku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku ingin makan _kimchi jigae_ dan _mandu_? Aku kan baru saja makan dengan porsi yang bisa di bilang banyak.

Tapi sepertinya makan makanan itu tidak buruk juga. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan Korea.

" _Woah_ , selera makanmu semakin membaik rupanya, Kook" goda Jimin hyung. Ia mengambil bucket bunga di tanganku dan memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam vas bunga. Mengganti bunga yang layu di sana dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di kaki meja. "Biar ku carikan. Kau ingin apa lagi?"

" _Umm._."

"Ya, benar. Makanlah yang banyak. Kau harus mengembalikan nutrisi tubuhmu yang hilang agar bisa cepat sembuh bukan?"

Aku mengiyakan ucapan Dokter Min.

"Memangnya dimana restaurant Korea di sekitar sini, Jimin?"

Jimin hyung mengambil kunci mobil dari saku mantelnya. "Tak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar 20 menit ke arah Barat Daya, tepat di sebelah _H &M_"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, hyung" ucapku sedikit bersalah. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika—"

"Tidak masalah, Kook. Santai saja" potongnya. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiriku.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Mataku membelalak kala sahabat kecilku itu dengan santainya mengecup pipiku. Walau hanya sekilas dan tak lebih dari sedetik, tetap saja aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukannya.

Dia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

 _Bagaimana jika Taehyung tahu?_

Selepas kepergian Jimin hyung, aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju ke pinggir jendela. Aku menempelkan dahiku pada dinginnya kaca tebal yang membantasiku dengan dunia luar. Di sini hangat, namun di luar hujan turun dengan deras. Tanganku menyentuh kaca yang di hiasi aliran tetesan hujan.

 _Aku merindukanmu, hyung..._

"Kook"

"Ya?"

"Besok pagi polisi akan datang dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai penculikanmu"

Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah aku menutupi apa yang terjadi atau...

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah meminta waktumu tak lama setelah kau siuman, tetapi aku menolaknya. Ku rasa kondisimu saat itu belum stabil. Aku tak mau kau tertekan"

"Kau tak hanya psikiaterku bukan, Dok?"

Dokter Min beranjak dari duduknya. Atensinya penuh untukku.

"Kau... waliku? Apa ayahku menyuruhmu menjadi penjagaku?" tebakku.

Dokter Min tersenyum simpul, terlihat jika ia sudah _ketahuan_. "Ayahmu mempercayakanmu padaku, Kook. Beri tahu apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan memenuhinya"

Sudah ku duga.

Pasti ayahku mengirimkan _mata-mata_ lewat Psikiater ini.

"Jadi, kau siap bercerita pada polisi besok?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, polisi akan datang setelah sesi pemeriksaan denganmu selesai. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus menjawab bagaimana?"

Aku mencercar Seokjin hyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan sesaat setelah ia mematikan penyadap suara itu. Seokjin hyung langsung menyuruhku duduk kembali dan memintaku untuk lebih tenang.

"Jawab seadanya saja. Jangan terlalu detail, jangan terlalu singkat. Jika kau ragu-ragu, katakan saja kau lupa dan kesulitan mengingatnya. Tetap tenang dan tatap mata polisi yang menginterogasimu. Jangan gugup atau mereka akan tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak siap. Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan bicara, atau salah bicara? Bisa-bisa mereka akan semakin punya bukti kuat untuk menahan Taehyung"

Seokjin hyung meremas bahuku, mencoba menenangkan kerisauanku. "Tenang, Kook. Kuncinya adalah kau harus tetap tenang"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengecek sebuah pesan yang masuk. Bibir tebalnya perlahan menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan iya bersorak pelan.

"Kook, aku membawa berita baik untukmu!"

"Apa, hyung?" tanyaku sedikit antusias. Untuk sejenak lupa akan kegundahanku akan interogasi itu.

"Namjoon berhasil menemukan ibu kandungmu!"

"Ibu..ku?"

"Benar, Kook. Ibumu!" tegas Seokjin hyung. "Dia saat ini bersama Namjoon di tempat persembunyian"

Aku melompat dari dudukku dan memeluk Seokjin hyung erat-erat. Aku memekik kegirangan diikuti dengan Seokjin hyung yang terbahak seraya memutar-mutar tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan bertemu ibuku, hyung! Aku akan bertemu dengannya!"

Seokjin hyung tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Astaga, Kook. Ini akan jadi semakin baik bagimu! Aku turut bahagia kau akan bertemu dengan ibu kandungmu!"

"Astaga, hyung. Aku—"

Ucapanku terputus saat pintu ruangan di ketuk dua kali. Kami segera memisahkan diri dan memasang wajah datar sebelum Seokjin hyung mempersilakan orang itu untuk masuk.

Dokter yang kala itu ku lihat sesaat setelah aku sadar dari komaku datang dan membawa sebuah amplop putih. Ia mengangguk singkat pada Seokjin hyung dan menatapku dengan tatapan...

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi. Saya Dokter Kim"

"Anda salah satu Tim Dokter Tuan Jeon?"

"Betul, sir. Saya yang bertanggungjawab di bagian _physical test_ Tuan Muda Jeon"

"Ah.." Ia mengangguk sekali. "Saya Dokter Charles. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ada apa ya, Dok?" potongku tidak sopan. Aku melirik ragu-ragu amplop yang di pegangnya.

"Ini..." Ia menggantung ucapannya.

"Iya?"

Dokter Charles terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan berat. Seolah tak ingin mengatakannya padaku.

"Dok?" panggilku lagi. Aku melirik Seokjin hyung yang menatapnya curiga.

"Ini mungkin sedikit mengejutkanmu karena _well,_ ini jarang terjadi tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin"

"Apa maksud anda, Dok?" tanyaku takut-takut. Apakah itu hasil _test_ atau sejenisnya? Aku bahkan lupa jika aku melakukan _test_ kesehatan atau semacamnya di rumah sakit ini.

Dokter itu lalu menyerahkan amplop misterius itu padaku dan memintaku untuk membacanya.

Itu adalah amplop resmi dari rumah sakit ini, di keluarkan dari lab dan di segel rapih dengan stampel berwarna merah maroon. Jemariku dengan bergetar membuka segel itu dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang di _staples_ menjadi satu bundel dari dalamnya. Aku membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis disana.

Tubuhku melemas seketika.

Nyawa seakan melayang dari tubuhku saat kalimat di surat itu mempercepat degup jantungku.

Aku tak dapat bernafas.

"Usianya baru sekitar 1 minggu. Ia tumbuh tak berapa lama setelah kau tiba di rumah sakit ini, maka dari itu ia tak terpengaruh atas luka tembakan yang kau alami"

Suara Dokter Charles berdengung bagaikan alunan ngengat di telingaku. Aku nyaris tak dapat menangkap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa...

"Bukan hal yang mustahil di zaman sekarang ini bagi pria untuk hamil, _sir._ Termasuk padamu. Aku ingin mengucapkan sela... _well, yah_ , selamat karena kandungan anda baik-baik saja"

Hamil.

Aku hamil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyaaaa Little bit complicated.

Selamat Jeon atas kehamilannya!

Review Please :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)

NB : Clue yang di instagram harusnya untuk Stay With Me, tapi malah ini dulu yang ke upload :D


	13. Chapter 13

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

Chapter ini mungkin membosankan karena terlalu bertele-tele dan penuh penjelasan. Anyway, enjoy it :)

 **Chapter 13 : I Need U**

"Kau bohong"

Dua buah kata terlontar dengan hampa dari belah bibirku. Lidahku masih saja terasa kelu kala membaca berulang-ulang untaian kalimat mengerikan yang tertulis di selembar kertas putih ini. Efek kalimat itu begitu besar, hingga ku rasa kemampuan berpikir jernihku menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja timbul doongan kuat entah dari mana untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di benakku.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku bukan.. Aku tidak..."

Seberapa banyak mulutku tergagap menyangkal situasi yang terjadi, nyatanya tetap tak merubah apapun. Tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa terdapat satu hasil benih Taehyung di perutku.

Iya, Taehyunglah orangnya.

Setidaknya itu yang ku yakini dengan pasti.

Aku tak pernah berhubungan badan dengan siapapun selain dengannya. Hanya Taehyunglah satu-satunya pria yang pernah menyentuhku seintim itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengenakan pengaman saat berhubungan denganku. Jadi sudah pasti bayi ini adalah anaknya...

"Dia dalam keadaan yang sangat baik, Tuan Jeon. Kami akan terus memantau pertumbuhannya dan memastikan..."

Suara Dokter Charles bergema lirih bagaikan sebuah pita kaset rusak yang memutar ulang rekamannya. Indera pendengaranku masih tak bisa dengan jernih menangkap suara-suara di sekelilingku. Tubuhku seolah terkunci pada dimensi lain dimana hanya ada aku dan makhluk hidup yang tumbuh di perutku.

Secara otomatis tangan kananku terulur ke bawah dan menyentuh hangat kulit yang menjadi tembok pelindung makhluk itu dari dunia luar. Makhluk kecil yang _katanya_ tumbuh dengan baik disana, yang keberadaannya tak ku ketahui sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku menyadarinya jika sama sekali tak ada perbedaan yang berarti. Perutku masih seperti ini saja. Tipis dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi sekeliling.

Tanganku mengusap perut tipis itu searah jarum jam.

Bayi...

Seorang bayi tumbuh di perutku.

Mataku terasa sangat panas. Bernapas kini begitu terasa sulit, sesulit menerima kehadiran makhluk yang tertidur dengan tenang di dalam sana. Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak.

Seokjin hyung yang berdiri di sebelahku sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan tidak mencoba menyanggah pernyataan Dokter Charles sama sekali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya karena sungguh, aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah perutku.

"Aku tak mungkin... Aku..."

Seokjin hyung mencengkeram kedua tanganku, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia diam tak bersuara, tenang bagaikan ombak.

"Jika di ambil foto _USG_ , mungkin hanya terlihat seperti sebuah titik kecil di tengah..."

Sebuah titik...

Ini gila, sebuah titik di perutku...

"Tuan Jeon"

Seokjin hyung membawaku dalam sebuah pelukan. Entah sejak kapan mataku mengeluarkan air yang berubah menjadi sebuah isakan pelan. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Aku belum bisa...

Tangisanku teredam di dada Seokjin hyung. Ia mengelus punggungku berkali-kali dan menguburkan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Saya turut..." Ucapan Dokter Charles terpotong kala ia tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untukku. Sebagai gantinya ia menepuk pelan bahuku dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Setelah ini sepertinya polisi akan di ijinkan masuk dan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda, Tuan Jeon. Saya rasa anda—"

"Beri saya waktu, Dok" potongku menghentikan seruannya tentang polisi yang akan melemparkan banyak pertanyaan untukku. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit. "Beri saya waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebentar"

Dan dengan itu Dokter Charles mengangguk menyetujui dan tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Ia mengatakan akan memberiku 2 hari sebelum polisi tiba dan menginterogasiku.

Setelah pintu menutup dengan pelan, aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamar.

"Hyung, bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa aku hamil? Aku belum siap punya anak, hyung"

Seokjin hyung menarik tanganku agar berhenti dari pergerakanku yang berjalan mondar mandir ke kanan dan ke kiri tak tentu arah. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan memukuli kepalaku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Kau bodoh, Kook. Benar-benar, bodoh!"

"Jungkook, hentikan"

Tanganku menyentak lengan Seokjin hyung yang mencoba menghentikanku. Aku melangkah menuju ke tembok kamar dan memukul-mukulkan kepalaku ke kerasnya tembok di depanku. Sekali lagi menyentak dengan keras kedua lengan Seokjin hyung yang menarikku menjauh dari sana dengan tatapan prihatin yang mana membuatku semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku bodoh, hyung! Idiot! Bagaimana nanti anakku bisa punya orang tua sepertiku?"

"Jungkook, stop! Ku bilang hentikan!" ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali dan mengurungku dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

Pasti kali ini aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tapi _toh_ aku tak peduli.

Kenapa secepat ini? Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku jika akan seperti ini. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun. Aku pasti akan menjadi orang tua yang buruk bagi anakku kelak.

Seokjin hyung terus menerus membisikkan kata menenangkan di telingaku.

Beberapa menit yang terasa bagaikan seabad, aku menjauhkan diri darinya. Kepalaku terasa pening, namun aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tetap sadar.

Apa lagi cobaan yang akan di berikan padaku? Aku di culik, di siksa, di perlakukan begitu buruk dan tak berperasaan, di paksa menerima kebenaran yang menyakitkan, lalu sekarang aku hamil.

Setelah emosiku mereda, aku menarik nafas sebisaku meskipun itu sulit.

"Hyung" Ucapku berbisik.

Seokjin hyung terlihat berkaca-kaca melihatku. Dia tak mengatakan apapun selain memandangku prihatin.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini kau perlu istirahat, Kook" ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dari kotak yang di bawanya, dan tak berapa lama rasa kantuk begitu menghanyutkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin hyung terpaksa memberiku sebuah suntikan obat tidur akibat tindakanku yang cukup histeris. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia sempat berbisik di telingaku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan memintaku untuk tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah.

Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?

Aku tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini sebelumnya.

Bahkan ini lebih mengerikan di banding saat mengetahui jika aku di culik.

Bagaimana aku tidak panik dengan apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ah, sial" aku menggosok keningku sesaat setelah sadar dan memijatnya perlahan. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat memikirkan ini semua. Sudah sejam lebih aku terbangun dan mendapati kamar ini kosong. Tak ada siapapun yang datang kali ini.

Aku menggaruk baju rumah sakit yang ku kenakan. Rasanya gatal dan tak nyaman. Aku sudah sangat tak tahan berada disini. Ingin segera pulang. Ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

Bahuku sudah tak terlalu sakit. Mungkin sedikit nyeri, tapi ku rasa semuanya membaik. Suntikan dan obat yang ku minum nyatanya menyembuhkanku dengan cepat. Aku bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak uang yang di habiskan ayahku untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitku ini.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk lebih tegap. Tubuhku lelah karena hanya berbaring seharian tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk : di sekap Jongin bersama Taehyung atau sendirian di sini tapi tak bersama Taehyung.

Pintu kamarku bergerak terbuka perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat tak ingin ku temui saat ini.

Ayah.

"Jungkook"

Ayahku, sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku menatapku dengan sorot mata yang penuh emosi. Campuran antara lega, dan rindu, berpadu dalam netra ayahku. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit sementara aku duduk dengan tegang dan tak berkedip sekalipun.

"Ini Ayah, Kook" ucapnya berbisik. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang mengembang. "Ayah di sini, Kookie"

"Ayah" ucapku tertahan. Setiap helaan napasku begitu berat saat bertemu lagi dengan ayahku, setelah sekian lama terpisah. Apalagi ketika mendapati ayahku yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan banyak uban yang menghiasi mahkotanya. Mengingatkanku sehari sebelum penculikan itu terjadi. Saat sedang kesal dan merajuk padanya, dan mendapati kantung matanya yang menghitam, dahinya lebih banyak kerutan, dan janggut di dagunya yang belum di cukur. Ayahku kali ini terlihat sama, bahkan jauh lebih kacau dari saat itu.

Sosok yang telah membesarkanku itu masuk dan menarikku dalam pelukan. Ayah memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Astaga, Kookie. Akhirnya kau di sini. Akhirnya ayah menemukanmu"

Seharusnya aku menangis.

Seharusnya aku terharu.

Seharusnya aku berbahagia karena bertemu kembali dengan orang tuaku.

Tapi nyatanya yang kini ku rasakan begitu jauh berbeda dari seharusnya.

Aku merasa begitu kosong dan hampa. Merasa bahwa pelukan yang ku terima kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Ini semua terasa salah dan tak sesuai. Rasanya begitu asing dan aneh.

Apakah aku tak merindukan ayahku?

Ralat, apa aku tak merindukan orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahku?

"Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Kookie. Katakan kau tak terluka. Ayah nyaris gila mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kook?"

Ayah menangis, benar-benar menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia terlihat begitu lega dan emosional di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku..."

Seharusnya aku balas memeluk ayahku, dan mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja, dan ia tak perlu khawatir. Bukannya menggantung ucapanku dan menatap dengan penuh keraguan padanya.

Rasanya begitu aneh mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku tak benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Berbeda saat aku belum mengetahui kebenaran tentang kejahatannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di samping ayah, Kook. Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Ingat itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah ayah menemuiku, akhirnya polisi datang dan menginterogasiku. Dua orang polisi muda dari Korea dan dua orang polisi setempat datang dan duduk dengan tegap seraya memberikan beberapa pertanyaan seputar penculikanku. Mereka sebisa mungkin mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dengan puluhan pertanyaan mulai dari bagaimana aku di tarik masuk ke mobil Jongin, hingga saat mereka menemukanku bersimbah darah bersama Taehyung. Keempat pasang mata mereka berkilat tajam dan memandangku dengan tegas, seolah-olah menyelami dan mencari-cari apabila terdapat kebohongan di netraku. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dan menjawab _seaman_ mungkin sehingga dapat _mengamankan_ posisiku maupun Taehyung. Seperti saat ini, ketika polisi _bername tag_ Park Chanyeol—yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata—memiringkan kepala dan mengetuk-ketuk pena hitam di atas kertas yang penuh akan coretannya.

"Kau yakin tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tak asing bagimu? Atau _familiar_ di matamu?"

Aku mengangguk sekali. Sungguh sulit berbohong dan bersikap tenang di saat bersamaan. Keringat dingin mengalir di balik kain tipis seragam rumah sakit yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak yakin. Sepertinya tak ada" jawabku seadanya, padahal dadaku sudah bergemuruh riuh. Takut akan ketahuan.

Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah perutku. "Dan bukankah kau sedang _err.._. sedang hamil sekarang?"

"Ya" jawabku singkat. Aku menundukkan kepalaku refleks dan mengusapnya.

Dengan itu petugas bernama Daniel Kang yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Park Chanyeol menutup notebooknya dan memberikan kode kepada ketiga orang lain di sana. Mereka berempat berdiri bersamaan dan berpamitan padaku.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Tuan Jeon. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda"

Mengangguk sekali lagi, aku ikut bangkit berdiri dengan membawa infus yang tersambung pada sebuah tiang beroda yang bisa ku bawa kemana-mana. Menggiring mereka berempat keluar, kini aku berdiri di depan ruang inapku. Benar kata Dokter Min tentang orang yang di minta ayahku untuk berjaga, 2 orang yang ku curigai sebagai penjagaku langsung berdiri tegap begitu melihatku keluar dari kamar. Salah satu dari mereka merentangkan tangannya sementara yang lain membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Maaf Tuan Jeon, anda di larang keluar kamar oleh Tuan—"

"Dia aman bersamaku"

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Jimin hyung menatap tegas pada penjaga itu.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Dokter dan ayahnya. Ia boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini"

"Baiklah, Tuan Park"

Bahkan penjaga itu sudah mengenalnya.

Setelahnya Jimin hyung bergegas menarikku berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau keluar? Aku bisa membawakanmu kursi roda jika kau memberitahuku"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Sahabatku itu masih perhatian seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin jalan kaki, hyung. Sudah bosan duduk atau tiduran terus"

Ia mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Ada air mancur mini di taman rumah sakit ini. Ayo kita kesana"

Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Jimin hyung bahkan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit lucu dan mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan kami yang bertaut. Mau tak mau aku tertawa atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Kamipun tiba di taman yang di maksudnya. Taman kecil dengan banyak bunga tulip dan mawar cantik beraneka warna tertata rapih disana. Lampu-lampu berbentuk bunga dan lampion juga terpasang di tiang berwarna putih bersih yang berjejer di sekeliling taman itu. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat _mini fountain_ yang di maksud Jimin hyung yang mana menembakkan air dengan kekuatan sedang, di ikuti dengan _instrument_ piano yang membuat syahdu suasana di sana. Namun bagiku bunyi kecipak airlah yang menjadi fokusku, penarik perhatianku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengarkan suara gemercik air. Rasanya begitu segar dan menyejukkan pikiran.

"Ayo duduk, Kook"

Jimin hyung menarikku duduk di salah satu _bench_ putih yang tersedia disana. Di sekitar kami banyak juga pasien yang menghabiskan waktu disana, baik sendiri, bersama sanak keluarga, maupun perawatnya. Mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, dewasa, hingga lansia. Semuanya sepertinya jatuh cinta akan air mancur di belakangku ini.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakitkah?" Jimin hyung membuka percakapan dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sudah tak sakit. Masih nyeri tapi tak parah. 10 kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa begitu sehat"

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari ransel yang di bawanya dan meletakannya di hadapanku. Mataku berbinar kala melihat bahwa makanan yang di bawanya adalah makanan Korea kesukaanku seperti _mandu, kimchi jigae, dak galbi,_ dan _omu rice_. Semuanya begitu membuat liurku nyaris menetes saking tak kuat menahannya.

" _Woah_ , hyung. Kau yang terbaik" ucapku berbisik. Bau khas dari makanan itu menusuk penghiduku dan saat itu pula perutku bergejolak karena lapar. Jimin hyung tertawa geli mendengar bunyi perutku.

"Tak ada ramen, Dokter Kang tak mengijinkannya"

Aku terkikik geli. Sudah lama juga tak makan ramen. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Aku memasak semuanya sendiri sejak pagi. Dengan bantuan Yoongi hyung dan _Naver_ , semuanya tak seburuk yang pernah ku bayangkan"

"Kau keren juga, hyung. Padahal biasanya kau paling malas jika di suruh memasak"

Jimin hyung tertawa canggung. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke arah belakang. "Selama kau menganggapku keren, tak masalah" jawabnya, lalu balik mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Makanlah, Kook. Habiskan semuanya dan berikan komentarmu"

Aku menyanggupi dan mulai mendorong satu persatu makanan itu ke mulutku. Masakan Jimin hyung lumayan juga, setidaknya tidak ke asinan seperti dulu.

Sumpit yang tercapit di tangan kananku mengambil sebuah mandu basah yang ku celupkan dalam kecap asin dan saus pedas, lalu ketika gigiku mulai mengunyahnya, mataku seketika berbinar senang.

" _Dwaeji gugi_?"

" _Soe gugi_ "

Aku mengernyit saat daging sapi lembut dalam _mandu_ itu meleleh dengan nikmatnya di mulutku. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Yoongi hyung menyarankan untuk mengganti jenis dagingnya. Ku rasa jadi lebih enak, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. Rupanya saran Dokter Min sangat berguna.

Setelah hening selama kurang lebih seperempat jam yang hanya di isi dengan suara kunyahanku, akhirnya Jimin hyung angkat suara lagi.

"Kook, ku dengar kau hamil"

Aku menelan suapan terakhir _Kimchi Jigae_ panas yang di bawa Jimin hyung dan minum dengan perlahan. Sudah ku duga ia akan menanyakannya.

" _Hm hm_ " responku seadanya. Perutku selalu bergejolak setiap kali ada orang yang menanyakan tentang makhluk di perutku ini. Apakah dia bisa merasakan perbedaan suasana yang terjadi pada ibunya?

"Taehyung yang melakukannya, kan?"

Kata _melakukan_ sepertinya terlalu berkonotasi negatif. Seolah-olah Taehyung adalah pelaku kejahatan yang pantas di beri hukuman seberat mungkin.

Atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya?

"Berapa kali dia memaksamu?"

"Hyung..."

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, pasti sudah ku habisi dia"

"Hyung kau terlalu.."

"Dia pantas membusuk di penjara. Tempat yang tepat bagi makhluk rendahan sepertinya"

"Hyung!" bentakku habis kesabaran. Mata sipit Jimin hyung sedikit membola kala aku membentaknya. "Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang Taehyung. Dia tidak sejahat itu. Dia pria yang sangat baik dan perhatian padaku"

"Baik dan perhatian?" beonya. Ia memandangku tak percaya. "Apakah menculik, memperkosa, dan membunuh orang itu masuk dalam definisi baik dan perhatian? Tidak sejahat yang ku pikirkan? Kook, ayolah"

"Dia terpaksa melakukan itu, hyung! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu—"

"Apakah dia mencintaimu? Pernahkah dia bilang jika ia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk hidup denganmu? Pernahkah?"

Bibir yang semula terbuka untuk menyanggah perkataannya tiba-tiba saja terbungkam. Jimin hyung memandangku dengan tegas seraya mencengkeram bahuku kuat.

"Maukah dia bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya? Maukah dia mengakui anak di perutmu itu sebagai anaknya?"

Ragu-ragu bibirku berujar, "Dia pasti akan mengakuinya, hyu—"

"Itu hanya ada pikiranmu, Kook. Kau hanya membayangkan jika dia akan menerima kehadiran anak ini" Jimin hyung menekankan kata _membayangkan_. Matanya berkilat tajam dan berapi-api memandangku.

"Dia sudah pasti akan di penjara, Kook. Paling cepat 10 tahun jika dia beruntung. Kau mau menunggunya selama itu? Kau yakin dia tidak punya orang lain yang sudah lebih dahulu bersamanya sebelum bertemu denganmu? Kau yakin dia hanya mencintaimu?"

Bibirku bergetar menahan keinginan kuat untuk menangis. Perkataan Jimin hyung begitu kejam, tapi ucapannya bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ada satu sisi di hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa ia benar. Ucapannya telak mengenaiku, dan aku tak bisa menyanggahnya lagi.

"Sadarlah, Kook. Kau hanya tawanannya. Dia hanya mencari kesenangan dari tubuhmu dan sifat polosmu. Kau mau mempertaruhkan dirimu demi pria sepertinya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia menolak kehamilanmu? Kau masih akan membelanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya ketika akan tidur, pikiranku melayang pada hari-hari yang ku habiskan dalam sekapan Jongin. Hari dimana Taehyung menyentuhku untuk pertama kali, dan kali kedua yang masih di lanjutkannya dengan penuh paksaan. Bahkan hingga kali terakhir kami melakukannya...

Taehyung masih tidak mencintaiku.

Mungkin Jimin hyung benar.

Selama ini aku hanya _membayangkan_ jika ia mencintaiku juga.

Selama ini hanya aku yang berjuang mencintainya sendiri, sebelah pihak, kendati pria itu sudah menyakitiku sedemikian rupa. Bahkan saat aku menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya untuknya, dan bergabung untuk berada di sisinya, aku tak pernah yakin jika ia memiliki rasa. Memang sesaat sebelum aku pingsan dalam mobil, pria itu mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku, tapi _toh_ itu karena terdesak bukan? Bisa saja ia mengatakannya hanya karena merasa tak enak dan kasihan padaku yang sedang sekarat. Ia tak pernah dengan tulus mengatakan jika akulah satu-satunya yang ada di hatinya.

Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu aku mengandung anaknya?

Bagaimana jika Taehyung menolak anak ini dan tak mengakuinya?

Mataku terasa sangat panas. Aku mengibaskan tanganku menahan air mata agar tak menetes lagi.

Kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, samar, dan tak ada ikatan pasti. Aku bahkan tak banyak tahu tentangnya. Ia tak banyak terbuka mengenai perasaannya dan kehidupan pribadinya.

" _Dalam kasus Stockholm syndrome,_ _tindakan yang dilakukan penyandera seperti memberi makan atau membiarkan korban hidup justru_ _biasanya_ _di_ _terjemahkan korban sebagai bentuk penyelamatan. Ini mungkin terjadi karena korban merasa bahwa nyawanya terancam dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dan menerima dirinya adalah pelaku itu sendiri lewat makanan yang diberikan atau membiarkan korban tetap hidup_ _"_

Perkataan Seokjin hyung tempo hari terngiang dengan jelas di kepalaku.

Bagaimana jika ia bersikap baik padaku hanya karena iba? Kasihan? Bagaimana jika ternyata ia telah memiliki seseorang di hatinya? Seorang yang tak bisa di gantikan oleh siapapun termasuk aku.

Bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum ironi.

Siapalah aku ini.

Aku hanyalah orang yang menghangatkan tubuhnya beberapa waktu belakangan, bukan?

Sedalam apapun rasa yang ku miliki padanya, meskipun itu tiba di tahap dimana aku harus merelakan kehidupan pribadiku, nyatanya Taehyung tak pernah mengakui dengan jelas jika ia mencintaiku.

Belum lagi masalahku dengan ayah yang belum terselesaikan. Kebenaran tentang ibu kandungku, kehidupanku yang terrenggut, dan kuliahku yang terputus akibat penculikan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku kembali ke kampusku dengan kondisi seperti ini? Apa kata orang-orang nanti?

Lalu bagaimana masa depan anak ini?

Bayi ini... dia tidak seharusnya menerima penolakan. Dia tidak boleh di abaikan. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang berbicara hal buruk tentangnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa melalui semua ini?

Semuanya jadi serba salah. Aku merasa sangat kacau.

" _Kookie ya_ "

Seokjin hyung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Seperti biasa ia bergegas mengambil alat penyadap suara dan mematikannya sebelum meletakkan sebuah botol minuman berukuran 1 liter di atas meja. Di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna cokelat muda yang menguarkan aroma manis. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pundakku.

"Maaf aku datang malam-malam begini. Aku membawakan minuman _peach_ buatanku sendiri. Efektif untuk mengusir mual kalau-kalau kau merasa ingin mutah"

Aku tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan. Seharusnya aku berucap terima kasih atas kebaikan Seokjin hyung, namun entah kenapa bibirku terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Aku sangat sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu siapapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menarik bibirku kembali menjadi sebuah garis lurus.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, hyung"

Seokjin hyung bergumam _oh_ pelan. "Bagaimana polisi yang menginterogasimu siang tadi?"

Mengedikkan bahuku acuh tak acuh, aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat. "Ya begitulah"

Ia yang menyadari perubahan emosiku lalu duduk di ranjangku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Bicaralah, Kook. Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu"

Hujan di luar turun lagi dengan deras. Kira-kira apa yang Taehyung lakukan saat ini? Apakah ia kedinginan? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa ia merindukanku? Apa hanya aku yang merindukannya?

"Kook"

"Apa menurutmu Taehyung mencintaiku, hyung?"

Seokjin hyung mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku penuh kesabaran.

"Apa hanya aku yang terlalu berharap padanya, hyung? Apa menurutmu, aku hanya membayangkan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku? Apa aku terlihat mudah di bodohi?"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng ringan dan tersenyum hambar. "Karena dia tak pernah bilang secara jelas jika ia mencintaiku. Ku rasa hanya aku yang berjuang mendapatkan perhatiannya selama ini. Aku merasa begitu... kau tahu.. konyol"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tersenyum menenangkanku. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kedua kakiku yang tertutup selimut tebal rumah sakit. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang merawat anaknya dengan telaten.

"Ku ceritakan satu hal, Kookie"

Butuh waktu semenit penuh untuk menetralkan perasaanku yang terombang-ambing sebelum meminta pasangan Namjoon hyung itu untuk mulai bertutur. Ia lalu mulai bercerita.

"Ku bilang padamu waktu itu jika Taehyung keluar dari _Hollow_ karena sebuah masalah, bukan? _Nah_ , masalah itu adalah traumanya"

"Trauma?"

Taehyung tak pernah menceritakannya.

Seokjin hyung mengiyakannya.

"Namanya Taeguk. Dia adalah adik perempuan Taehyung yang seumuran denganmu. Ku rasa 18 tahun. Dia anak yang cantik, ceria, mandiri, dan selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dari kakak laki-lakinya. Dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih Taehyung miliki, maka dari itu Taehyung sangat mencintai adiknya. Ia selalu melindungi Taeguk dan memberikan perlindungan terbaik yang bisa di dapatnya, juga dengan bantuan dari _Hollow_ "

"Taehyung bekerja keras di _Hollow_ untuk menghidupi adiknya. Ia memilihkan sekolah terbaik se-Korea Selatan, memberikan tempat tinggal terbaik, dan kehidupan yang layak. Namun Taeguk tak tahu jika kakaknya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Taehyung selalu berkata jika ia bekerja sebagai investor" Seokjin hyung tertawa pelan seraya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar. Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku dan Namjoon sering bertemu dengan Taeguk. Setidaknya sebulan sekali. Lucu sekali saat ia memanggil Namjoon, paman dan memintaku untuk memasakkan _sandwich_ tuna dengan _extra mayo_ favoritnya"

Aku menegakkan dudukku saat sorot mata Seokjin hyung berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Ia menunduk, memijit pelipisnya, dan bercerita lagi.

"Lalu di suatu sore, tak lama setelah Taeguk pulang dari sekolahnya, ia seret masuk ke dalam mobil, dan di bawa pergi untuk di sekap di daerah Pohang. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah target _Hollow_ saat itu, Han Seo Joon atau Kim Junsu. Orang yang sama yang menjadi dalang penculikanmu"

"Apa?" teriakku.

Paman Junsu?

Dia menculik adik Taehyung?

"Karena Taehyung tak kunjung memberikan dokumen yang di ambilnya, Seo Joon menyakiti gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia meninggal secara mengenaskan. Penuh lebam, luka sayat, dan cambukan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengirim mayat Taeguk ke markas _Hollow_ , di terima tepat di depan mata Taehyung. Sejak saat itu ia _shock_ dan depresi berat, dan tak lama kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari _Hollow_ karena merasa begitu bersalah"

"Dan bergabung dengan komplotan Jongin?"

"Ku rasa dia ingin membalas dendam. Ia mencurahkan kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya ke jalan yang salah"

"Astaga" desahku. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku jika Taehyung pernah memiliki trauma sedalam itu...

Taeguk.

Rasanya tidak asing.

Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

Kenapa ia tak pernah cerita apapun tentang adiknya?

"Kook, aku tak tahu dengan pasti apa saja yang terjadi saat kau di culik. Apa saja yang Taehyung lakukan padamu. Tapi satu hal yang ku tahu pasti, ia benar-benar mencintaimu" tutur Seokjin hyung.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanyaku nyaris berbisik. Masih ragu akan ucapannya.

"Ia tak akan berusaha sekuat ini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ia tak akan mau meminta _Omitter_ lain untuk membantu kalian jika ia tak benar-benar memikirkanmu. Taehyung sangat sensitif dengan _Hollow_ semenjak kejadian itu, dan ia sama sekali tak mau mengenal kami lagi ataupun mengakui jika dulu ia adalah bagian dari _Hollow_. Kejadian itu membekas sekali di ingatannya, dan melihat ia menghubungi Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama... ku rasa ia pasti benar-benar peduli padamu. Tak pernah ia sepeduli ini sebelumnya selain dengan Taeguk"

"Tapi ia tak pernah bilang cinta padaku..."

"Mungkin ia gengsi, atau ia masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia benar-benar ingin memulai sebuah hal baru denganmu. Dia tak akan mau bersusah payah ke Amerika untuk membantu menemukan ibumu jika ia tak ada rasa padamu. Hanya saja kata-kata itu belum sempat terucap dari bibirnya..."

"Hyung..."

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat. Tentu saja. Setelah sejauh ini, selama ini, dan apa waktu yang telah kami habiskan bersama, bagaimana bisa aku tak mencintainya?

"Aku sangat mencintainya, hyung. Aku hanya takut ia tak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku" bisikku. "Aku takut ketika tahu aku hamil, ia tak mau menerima anak ini"

"Percaya padaku, Taehyung bukan orang yang seperti itu. Terlebih setelah melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu..."

"Kau yakin ia akan menerima anak ini?"

"Aku yakin ia akan menyayangi keduanya. Kau dan anak kalian yang sedang tumbuh itu" ia memberikan usapan sehangat mungkin ke perutku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyung hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ku rasa ia sudah mendapatkannya ketika berpisah jauh darimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Namjoon hyung?"_

 _Benar sosok itu adalah Namjoon hyung._

 _Ia masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal bergambar salah satu karakter dalam Kakao Talk, Ryan, yang di dominasi warna biru dan orange yang terlihat menyebalkan dan duduk di depanku._

" _Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan datang dalam waktu dekat"_

" _Diam dan makanlah, bodoh" ucapnya. Ia nyaris melempar kotak bekal itu ke wajahku sebelum mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Rambutnya di potong lebih pendek dari biasanya dan di warnai hitam._

" _Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku dan nyawa Jin hyung demi melihat keadaanmu secara langsung" ungkapnya. Ia berdecak kesal setelah matanya menelitiku dari atas hingga bawah. "Dan sudah ku duga, Jeon pasti menghajarmu habis-habisan. Aku sungguh heran dia belum membunuhmu sejauh ini"_

" _Aku beruntung kemarin Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkanku hidup" terkekeh pelan, merasa konyol pada diri sendiri. "Kepala Polisi tiba dan melerai kami"_

" _Kapten Bang?"_

" _Tepat"_

" _Hah, kau memang di berkati"_

" _Aku tahu"_

 _Sekali lagi, menghela napas dalam-dalam, Namjoon hyung balik menatapku tajam._

" _Situasi sedang genting, Tae. Posisimu kini—"_

" _Bagaimana kabar Jungkook?" potongku. Sungguh aku tak peduli akan posisiku saat ini asalkan pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan jauh dari mara bahaya. Memikirkan Jungkook yang jauh dari jangkauanku dan entah bagaimana nasibnya saat ini sungguh membuatku frustasi. Aku rela memberikan apapun asalkan bisa melihatnya tak terluka. "Apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah sembuh?"_

 _Namjoon hyung mengangguk singkat. Raut wajahnya sedikit mengendur dan tak setegang tadi._

" _Luka tembak dan rusuknya sembuh. Secara fisik dia sudah jauh lebih baik. Seokjin hyung yang mengawasinya secara langsung di Alabama, ia menyamar sebagai Dokter"_

" _Syukurlah" desahku. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya._

 _Namun rupanya Namjoon hyung belum sepenuhnya lega setelah mengabarkan berita Jungkook. Seolah ada hal yang mengganjal yang masih di simpannya._

" _Hyung?"_

 _Pria yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengerang pelan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tertata rapih hingga kini menjadi kusut tak beraturan._

" _Hyung katakan—"_

" _Jungkook hamil"_

 _Sumpit yang ku pegang tergelincir jatuh kala Namjoon hyung mengatakan berita mengejutkan itu. Sosok yang berdiri di depanku itu memandangku dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia tak tersenyum atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ucapannya hanyalah bualan semata._

" _Ha..mil?" beoku. "Tapi dia, maksudku dia—"_

" _Responmu sama sepertinya" kekeh Namjoon hyung. "Jin hyung bilang respon kaget Jungkook juga seperti itu"_

 _Aku ikut berdiri dan mendatangi pria yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku itu. Tanganku mengguncang bahunya perlahan._

" _Apa maksudmu dia hamil, hyung?"_

" _Ya hamil, memiliki benihmu di perutnya, mengandung keturunanmu. Sedang tumbuh dan berumur kurang lebih satu minggu. Siapa lagi yang menyentuh Jungkook selama di rumah Jongin selain kau?" ucapnya berapi-api._

" _Tapi dia laki-laki..."_

" _Bukan berarti tidak bisa bukan? Ingat Jeonghan dari Divisi 1 yang terpaksa harus keluar karena hamil? Bukankah dia lelaki juga?"_

 _Hatiku terasa jatuh di dasar sana._

 _Jungkook hamil, dan itu semua karena ulahku. Sudah pasti itu karena ulahku._

 _Memang suatu kesalahan yang fatal kala aku menyetubuhinya tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Beberapa kali kami telah melakukannya dan tak sekalipun memakai pengaman. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika Jungkook ternyata bisa hamil?_

 _Sial._

 _Dia kesakitan, hamil, dan sendirian disana._

 _Jungkook pasti sangat shock saat ini._

 _Aku benar-benar merasa payah dan marah pada diriku sendiri._

" _Tae, kau dengar aku?"_

 _Aku mengerjap dan memandang Namjoon hyung yang mengibaskan tangannya di hadapanku._

" _Apa?"_

" _Ku bilang, kami berhasil menemukan ibu kandung Jungkook"_

" _Kau serius, hyung?" tanyaku nyaris berteriak, sebelum Namjoon hyung membekap mulutku menyuruhku tutup mulut._

" _Diam, bodoh. Atau sipir itu akan masuk dan menyeretku keluar. Aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit" omelnya. "Ah, berapa lama kau berpisah dari Hollow? Otakmu jadi begitu tumpul dan tak terasah—"_

" _Diamlah, hyung. Lanjutkan ucapanmu yang tadi" potongku tak sabar._

" _Aku dan Omitter yang lain melanjutkan pencarian ibu kandung Jungkook dengan bantuan dokumen yang kau ambil dari rumah Vernon, dan kami berhasil menemukannya di daerah Florida. Jung Jaejoong telah tiba di Korea bersamaku. Ia aman dalam markas Hollow bersama Hoseok dan Omitter yang lain"_

" _Jika tak ada halangan, jika Jin hyung berhasil membujuk Dokter dan ayah Jungkook yang brengsek itu, ia akan membawa pemudamu kembali ke sini minggu depan. Nyonya Jung akan memulai tuntutannya dan memberikan kesaksiannya atas apa yang di lakukan ayah angkat Jungkook pada waktu silam. Dan Hollow..." Namjoon hyung berhenti sejenak untuk mengangguk padaku. "... akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau hanya perlu berdoa semoga segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan Jungkook akan kembali ke pelukanmu dan ibu kandungnya"_

 _Kembali ke pelukanku._

 _Semoga segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana._

 _Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook secepat mungkin dan mengatakan padanya..._

 _Bahwa aku mencintainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang notice nama Taeguk? Nama itu muncul di Chapter ke berapa hayo? :D

Review Please. Review kalian jadi penyemangat Plum! :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	14. Chapter 14

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 _Tak menjanjikan banyak. Membosankan seperti biasa._

 **Chapter 14 : For You**

"Jungkook, Ayah perlu bicara denganmu."

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya pagi yang menembus kamar ruang inap. Menyilaukan mata, namun membuat sepenuhnya terjaga. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi terhenyak dengan nyaman di atas bantal rumah sakit dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayah?"

Ayah, sosok yang membangunkan tidurku duduk dengan kaku di dekat ranjang. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arahku dan menyibakkan selimut, memaksaku untuk duduk kendatipun ku segan.

"Apa Ayah mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng sederhana. "Tidak, Yah." dan memaksa tubuhku untuk fokus sepenuhnya pada apa yang menghadang di hadapan.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Mengiyakan dengan anggukan, aku melemparkan seulas senyum kaku untuknya.

"Beberapa Dokter merekomendasikan Korea untuk terapi tulang rusukmu. Dokter Kim juga bilang jika lebih banyak Dokter kompeten di sana yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan cepat."

"Prioritas utama Ayah adalah kesembuhanmu. Agar kau bisa kembali menjalani kehidupanmu seperti semula." ucap Ayah. "Kita akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau rawat inap di sana saja. Dokter Kim bilang ia punya banyak rekomendasi _orthopedic_ hebat yang sudah terbukti bisa menyembuhkan cideramu itu dalam hitungan minggu."

"Dokter Min juga tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di sini. Visanya sebentar lagi hangus, dan ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Kebetulan sekali ia tak memiliki kontrak dengan Rumah Sakit manapun setelah ini, jadi Ayah memintanya untuk tinggal dan menjagamu. Kau bisa mengandalkan semuanya pada pemuda itu."

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke rumah, Yah?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dadaku menghangat membayangkan jika sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menghampiri Taehyung dan menyelamatkannya.

Ayah menggaruk kepalanya sekilas. Ia masih terlihat tidak senang dengan rencananya itu.

"Besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik." jawabnya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang Ayah larang kau lakukan."

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengawasan Dokter Min. Tinggal di sana saja selama masa penyembuhanmu." Mata Ayah berkilat tajam. Ia memandangiku penuh sebelum menambahkan ultimatumnya.

"Itu artinya kau tak bisa menemui bajingan itu."

Menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, aku membalas ucapannya. "Dia bukan bajingan, Yah."

"Bukan bajingan?" geramnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan menunjuk perutku yang masih terutupi selimut rumah sakit putih. "Lihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Lihat apa yang ada di perutmu. Benihnya! Dia menghamilimu begitu saja. Membuatmu nyaris mati kehabisan darah dan sekarang lihat dimana ia berada!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Terasa sesak mendengar Taehyung di hardik seperti itu. Merasa sangat tidak adil untuknya.

"Ayah sudah mendengar semuanya dari Dokter Min. Kau sudah terlalu larut dalam permainan si bodoh Kim itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar jika kau hanyalah mainan untuknya. Setelah ia mendapat apa yang di mau, ia membuangmu, Jungkook. Mana bisa kau membela bajingan tengik sepertinya!"

"Ayah..."

"Kau dekat dengan pemuda Park itu, bukan? Ayah rasa ia juga memiliki rasa padamu" Ayah berjalan mundur dari arahku dan membuang bungkus rokok dari saku mantelnya. "Setelah kau sembuh, menikahlah dengannya. Ayah tak mau kau hamil tanpa memiliki suami. Bisa hancur karir Ayah."

Mataku membelalak tak percaya akan ucapannya.

 _Bisa hancur karir ayah._

Bagaimana ia tega mengatakan itu?

Hanya sebatas itukah pikirannya?

"Bagaimanapun juga anak itu butuh seorang ayah, dan Pemuda Park itu sudah setuju akan menikahimu. Menikahah segera setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebelum perutmu itu membesar dan jadi aib keluarga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya Ayah benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Ia mengajakku pulang.

Aku masih tak mau banyak berbicara dengannya kecuali memang penting, iapun sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ku rasa. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya duduk dengan tenang di sampingku dan sesekali berbicara dengan Dokter Min yang duduk mengapitku. Mereka tak banyak bercakap, walaupun raut wajah Dokter Min terlihat sangat tidak enak padaku.

Aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Jimin hyung. Ia hanya memberitahu Dokter Min jika ia pulang sehari setelahku bersama Dokter Kim— _Seokjin hyung_ —menggunakan penerbangan pertama. Aku juga belum melihat keberadaan Seokjin hyung dua hari belakangan. Tak bisa memberi kode sedikitpun karena Ayah tak membolehkanku membawa telepon genggam.

Kami tiba di Incehon dengan menggunakan jalur VIP. Dokter Min memaksaku menggunakan masker, _sunglasses_ , dan _bucket hat_ lebar untuk menutupi identitasku. Ia mendorong kursi roda yang ku naiki dengan sabar dan berhitung dengan keadaan sebelum memasukkanku ke dalam _limosin_ yang telah menunggu.

"Luar biasa, Tuan. Huru hara terjadi sekejap setelah berita jika Tuan muda Jeon akan di pulangkan ke Korea. Media begitu menggila akan informasi karena kasus ini tengah menjadi _top headline_ di banyak _news channel_."

Lee Ahjussi, supir keluarga yang telah bertahun bekerja di rumahku berujar dengan gugup. Ia tak memperhatikan jika aku sudah di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan tegang di belakangnya. Ia masih terus mengoceh tentang betapa riuhnya pintu kedatangan di bandara ini oleh beberapa awak media yang mengintaiku.

"Tentu saja tak akan sulit meminta akses VIP, walaupun Tuan bukanlah idol atau sejenisnya, tapi tetap saja jika Tuan Muda Jeon melihat kerumunan wartawan yang membludak—"

"Aku di sini, Ahjussi."

Bapak paruh baya itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang dengan kaget ke arahku. Ia tersenyum gugup dan berkali-kali meminta maaf karena tak memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda Jeon. Saya terlalu khawatir jika salah satu media dapat menangkap gambar anda dan kemudian—"

"Jalan saja."

Ayahku membanting pintu mobil dengan keras dan menutup jendela dengan tirai putih. Memblokir pandanganku dan kembali fokus dengan telepon genggamnya yang tak henti berdering.

"Pastikan kita masuk lewat pintu belakang. Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh Jungkookku."

Dokter Min merangkul pundakku dan tersenyum menenangkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah, kendati ia masih terus berusaha menjagaku agar tidak terlalu _down_.

"Kita akan ke rumahku, Kook. Tinggal di sana sebelum ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan. Rumahmu di Gangnam bukanlah ide bagus karena banyak awak media yang menunggumu disana."

"Tak jauh dari tempatmu tinggal. Hanya di sekitar Apgujeong, tapi lingkungannya lebih aman dari yang kau pikirkan, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Aku mengangguk singkat. Merasa begitu asing dan kesepian di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ini.

Merasakan mobil yang berjalan dengan cepat, membuat tubuhku terguncang ke arah dan kiri. Tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh pelan kulit perutku, tempat dimana _ia_ sedang tumbuh dan berkembang. Sendirian di dalam sana, hanya berteman dengan kehangatan dari tubuh ibunya.

Membayangkan makhluk mungil yang terlelap itu tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa melindunginya selain aku membuat mataku memanas.

Dia saja bisa bertahan sendirian disana. Kenapa aku tak bisa?

Jika Taehyung belum bisa bergerak dan membantuku menyelesaikan kekacauan ini, bukan berarti itu artinya aku yang harus mulai dan menolongnya? Apalagi yang ku tunggu? Aku sudah ada di Korea. Aku hanya butuh bertemu dengan Seokjin hyung dan merencanakan tuntutan untuk ayahku. Memulai perang dengan orang tuaku sendiri.

Bukan, dia bukan orang tuaku.

Seokjin hyung bilang ia sudah bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya dan membebaskan Taehyung. Memulai segalanya dari awal dengannya, dan memberitahunya jika kini kami tak akan berdua lagi.

Karena ada si kecil yang akan melengkapi hidup kami.

Taehyung akan menerimanya, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _V hyung?"_

 _Hoseok masuk dan terkejut melihatku. Ia tergesa mendatangiku dan memelukku dengan erat. Sedikit terisak dan meneteskan ingusnya di kausku yang berwarna oranye._

" _Hyung, kau di pukuli sipir disini? Semua polisi itu yang melakukannya padamu? Atau orang-orang yang satu sel denganmu? Bajingan kurang ajar—"_

" _Easy boy, tenanglah. Bukankah melihatku berdarah seperti ini sudah biasa?"_

 _Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meremat rambutnya dengan keras. Terlihat begitu marah, namun menggemaskan secara bersamaan karena sejauh yang ku tahu, anak itu tak pernah marah pada siapapun sebelumnya._

" _Tenang, Hoseok. Aku tak apa. Memang seperti inilah gambaran ruang tahanan yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak akan melihat mereka akan berbelas kasih terutama pada penculik dan pemerkosa sepertiku"_

" _Tapi kau tak memperkosa Jungkook! Kalian melakukannya dengan, kau tahulah, saling cinta dan sebagainya. Mana bisa di katakan sebagai tindak kejahatan?"_

 _Sungguh adik kecil yang polos._

 _Meskipun ia telah melihat kekerasan hampir seumur hidupnya, ia masih belum paham juga dengan sistem dunia yang rumit ini._

" _Sudahlah. Mau apa kau kesini? Dimana Namjoon hyung?" Aku mengambil kotak makanan dari tangannya dan mulai memakan bokkeumbap bawaannya dengan beringas. Sedikit tak tahu diri namun biarlah. Cacing-cacing di dalam sana sedang berdemo dan nyaris menggilas habis isi perutku karena sipir sialan disini tak memberikanku jatah makanan. "Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini. Tak boleh ikut campur atau kau akan bernasib sepertiku"_

 _Hoseok menarik kursi di depannya dan meletakkannya di sebelahku. Masih memandangku dengan cemas. Seolah-olah aku bisa menghilang dari pandangannya dalam sekali kedipan mata._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja, jika itu yang ingin kau dengarkan."_

" _Hyung aku senang kau masih hidup, tapi aku lebih khawatir jika pengadilan memutuskan untuk memenjaramu. Hukumannya tak ringan. Kau bisa—"_

" _Kau datang dengan siapa?" potongku. Meneguk dengan rakus sebotol penuh air mineral yang di bawanya dan melanjutkan lagi makanku. "Namjoon hyung?"_

" _Dia sedang mengurus Jin hyung dengan Omitter lain. Aku datang dengan Mino hyung dan Jisoo noona. Mereka berdua berada di luar dan yeah mengendalikan CCTV dan perekam suara seperti biasa dan memastikan jika percakapan kita tak terdengar."_

 _Aku mengangguk dua kali. "Skill mereka semakin membaik rupanya."_

" _Itu karena Namjoon hyung mengajarinya siang dan malam. Kau tak tahu bagaimana hebatnya bidikan Jisoo noona dan Jeannie noona dalam radius 500 meter. Sungguh tak terbayangkan. Mereka juga teman yang menyenangkan. Aku di perbolehkan untuk merawat senjatanya walaupun aku termasuk orang baru di Hollow."_

 _Aku tersenyum hambar membayangkan banyak hal yang terlewat semenjak meninggalkan organisasi. Hollow dulu adalah duniaku. Rekan-rekan dari beberapa Divisi itu adalah keluargaku. Mereka tak tahu betapa aku begitu merindukan aroma ruang berlatih dan canda tawa mereka semua. Belum lagi kegiatan selingan yang tak lupa kami jalani jika tak ada jadwal. Berburu lukisan antik dengan Mino, berkelana di dunia malam dengan Namjoon hyung dan si cantik Baekhyun, makan hingga kekenyangan dengan Jin hyung..._

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Apa tadi Hoseok menyinggung tentang Jin hyung?_

" _Hoseok, Jin hyung datang hari ini?"_

 _Anak di depanku itu menggeleng dengan riang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghela napasnya dengan panjang._

" _Tiga hari yang lalu tiba di Incheon. Aku di ajak Mino hyung dan Lisa Noona untuk mengawasinya dari pintu VIP. Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat terhormat bisa di ajak mereka untuk melihat Jungkook secara langsung dan mengikutinya hingga ke kawasan elit di Apgujeong..."_

 _Jungkook..._

 _Ia sudah pulang?_

 _Berada di Korea?_

 _Aku tersenyum kecut. Di satu sisi lega karena akhirnya ia kembali dan berada tak jauh dariku, namun di sisi lain cemas dan khawatir. Takut jika ia terguncang dengan media yang sudah pasti memburunya dan memberitakan tentang kasus ini habis-habisan. Bagaikan madu yang di kepung lebah. Menunggu untuk di sesap hingga habis tak bersisa, kemudian meninggalkannya dalam kekeringan. Habis manis sepah di buang._

 _Ia tak bisa di perlakukan seperti itu._

" _Aku tak henti merengek pada Namjoon hyung agar memberiku tugas untuk di lakukan karena sungguh aku sangat ingin membantumu dan Jungkook. Aku tak bisa diam saja di rumah dan tak tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang menimpamu." Tutur Hoseok. Ia ikut mencomot sedikit tuna di lunch box itu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya hyung itu luluh dan memberiku tugas untuk membajak data-data dari Proyek yang sedang di kerjakan Ayah Jungkook, dengan di bantu Jun hyung tentu saja. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengacaukan pekerjaannya dan membuatnya kalut, sehingga Jungkook memiliki celah untuk bergerak dan tak terlalu di kekang Ayahnya. Aku masih ingat Ayah Jungkook kesal betul karena semua datanya ku curi, dan ku ancam untuk tidak membawa-bawa polisi dalam urusan ini, atau kan ku buka segala kebusukannya. Salah sendiri ia menggelapkan dana banyak orang selama menjabat sebagai Walikota Gangnam..."_

 _Bahkan bajingan itu masih mencuri uang rakyat. Dasar tak tahu diri._

" _Singkatnya aku masih bermain-main dengan data si Jeon itu. Pekerjaan yang mudah dan menyenangkan, meskipun memakan sedikit waktu karena sistem keamanannya yang luar biasa ketat. Aku nyaris menyerah saat itu."_

 _Aku tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu sosok yang ku anggap sebagai adikku itu._

" _Lanjut" titahku. Hoseok tersenyum dan bertutur lagi._

" _Mino hyung meretas CCTV rumah dimana Jungkook tinggal untuk sementara. Itu adalah rumah Dokter kejiwaan pribadi keluarga Jeon. Dokter Min namanya. Ia tinggal disana dengan Dokter berwajah pucat itu dan seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin, sementara Ayah Jungkook sesekali datang dan menjenguk. Ingat apa yang ku lakukan? Ia harus bolak balik ke kantornya guna menyelesaikan masalah yang ku buat. Ku pikir itu sedikit membantu Jungkook, benar bukan hyung?"_

 _Park Jimin..._

 _Pemuda Park itu._

 _Teman masa kecil Jungkook._

 _Kenapa dia selalu ada di dekat kekasihku?_

" _Tapi karena ada banyak hal yang harus Mino hyung lakukan, ia menyerahkan tugas untuk mengawasi Jungkook melalui CCTV yang ia retas kepadaku. Sekarang aku dan Jun hyung yang mengawasi Jungkook melalui laptop maupun ponsel yang ku bawa ini"_

 _Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana cargo yang di kenakan dan mengusap layarnya. Menunggu hingga beberapa menit sebelum memberikan ponsel itu padaku._

" _Itu kamar yang Jungkook tinggali. Kau bisa melihatnya, tapi tak bisa mendengarnya"_

 _Dia disana._

 _Jungkook di sana. Di layar berukuran 5,7 inch di tangan kananku._

 _Hoseok mengetuk dua kali dan memperbesar layarnya, memfokuskan objek pandangku pada sosok yang terkulai lemah di ranjang itu._

 _Pemuda manisku ada di sana, duduk di temani dengan pria yang terihat seperti pemuda Park. Sialan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyuapi Jungkook dengan telaten. Sesekali menghapus sisa makanan di sudut bibir kekasihku dengan tissue dan mengusap lembut surai halus dengan tangan kanannya._

 _Sialan._

 _Telapak tanganku mengepal tanpa ku sadari. Tubuhku memanas merasakan emosi yang melanda._

 _Marah._

 _Aku merasa begitu marah._

 _Terlebih saat tangan jahanam itu menyentuh perut Jungkook yang tertutup kaus junkies ketat. Membuat kekasihku sedikit terlonjak dan tertawa kecil sebelum memakan lagi makanan dari suapan tangan keparat itu._

 _Bangsat._

 _Berani-beraninya ia menyentuh Jungkookku?_

 _Siapa yang memperbolehkannya menyentuh perut kekasihku yang astaga, di dalamnya terdapat anakku. Anak kami berdua._

 _Kenapa pula Jungkook malah tersenyum saat si pendek Park itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di atas perutnya. Apa Jungkook menyukainya? Di sentuh oleh pria asing? Tak tahukah ia siapa pemilik tubuh dan jiwanya saat ini?_

" _Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkanmu, tapi Jin hyung bilang jika ayah Jungkook berniat menikahkan Jungkook dengan Park Jimin setelah ia sembuh dari cideranya."_

 _Menikah?_

 _Apa dia bilang?_

 _Jungkookku akan di nikahi oleh pria lain selain aku?_

" _Brengsek!"_

 _Tinjuku tepat mengenai meja di hadapanku dan membuat makanan di lunch box itu berhamburan. Aku tak peduli. Aku merasa begitu marah hingga membuat Hoseok kaget dan menarik kembali ponselnya._

" _Hyung, maaf jika—"_

" _Tidak, Hoseok. Jangan di ambil dulu"_

 _Aku meraih lagi ponsel itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mengabaikan dadaku yang bergemuruh mendengar kabar kekasihku itu._

 _Jungkook terlhat mendorong pelan suapan dari Park Jimin dan menggeleng. Ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bahunya terguncang pelan. Mulai menangis._

 _Jungkookku menangis._

 _Ia mendorong lagi tangan si brengsek Jimin yang terulur hendak memeluknya._

" _Apa dia mencintai Park sialan itu?" tanyaku tanpa mengangkat kepala. Menarik napas dalam dan bertanya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. "Jungkookku, mencintai orang lain?"_

 _Hoseok bergumam tidak pelan dan menarik tanganku agar memandangnya. Aku menuruti keinginan adikku itu dan menatap wajahnya._

" _Kau tak tahu bagaimana sedihnya Jungkook setelah ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Park Jimin. Jin hyung bilang, Jungkook tak henti menangis setiap malam dan mengigau dalam tidurnya. Meneriakkan namamu dan terbangun, lalu tidur kembali dalam tangis. Ku rasa ia shock atau semacamnya."_

 _Tubuhku menegang sejenak. Untuk sejenak aku merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir jika pemuda manisku untuk sudah tak menginginkanku dan berpaling pada orang lain. Nyatanya aku salah._

 _Jungkook masih menginginkanku._

 _Tak peduli sejahat apapun aku memperlakukannya dulu, tak peduli jika aku telah memperkosa dan nyaris membunuhnya, mengabaikan fakta jika akulah penculiknya..._

 _Ia masih mencintaiku._

" _Dari sepengamatanku, Jungkook tak pernah bermesraan dengan Park Jimin" Ucap Hoseok. "Memang ia sesekali datang ke kamar Jungkook dan menyuapinya. Atau juga berceloteh dan membacakan buku untuknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Beberapa kali memang Park Jimin mencoba memeluknya, namun Jungkook menolak. Ia tak menerima pelukan dari orang itu."_

 _Jungkook terlihat menelan beberapa butir obat dari Dokter Min yang muncul begitu saja. Dokter itu menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuh ringkih kekasihku yang mulai memejamkan netra cantiknya. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dengan mengelus-elus tubuh di balik selimut itu sementara Park Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Mengawasi Jungkookku yang terlelap._

" _Jin hyung bilang menurut diagnosa Dokter Min, Jungkook mengalami semacam syndrome yang berhubungan denganmu. Aku lupa namanya apa. Dia juga berkata jika Jungkook mengalami depresi karena tak kunjung bisa bertemu denganmu." Hoseok mengambil kotak makanan yang isinya tercecer akibat ulahku. Membersihkan dengan sabar dan menyodorkan minuman yang langsung ku teguk hingga habis tak bersisa._

" _Apa kau juga merindukan Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok ragu-ragu._

 _Pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah ku tahu dengan pasti. Ku yakini dengan mantap. Tergambar dalam jelas di setiap tidur kelamku._

" _Aku sangat merindukannya, Hoseok."_

 _Aku memandang tubuh kurusnya yang terlelap. Mungkin dengan bantuan aspirin, karena mana mungkin ada orang yang langsung jatuh tertidur pulas begitu saja dengan masalah besar yang mendera. Terlebih memang Jungkook menelan sebuah pil ragu apakah ibu hamil boleh menelan obat tidur._

 _Tapi aku mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Jin hyung. Ia orang yang bisa ku andalkan. Aku yakin ia akan menjaga kekasihku dengan baik sebelum aku keluar dari sini dan memperjuangkan cinta kami yang terhambat..._

 _Jungkook, aku sangat rindu..._

 _Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk meringankan rasa sedihnya?_

 _Hingga suatu ide terlintas di benakku._

 _Aku menekan satu-satunya tombol di ponsel itu dan jemariku bergerilya mencari aplikasi recording. Hoseok yang melihatku tak lagi memandangi Jungkook dari layar CCTV itu bergumam pelan._

" _Hyung, kau mau apa?"_

 _Aku tersenyum dan menghapus sedikit air mata di sudut mataku. Menarik napas kuat-kuat dan mulai berbicara di depan speaker._

" _Jungkook... Sayang, ini aku Taehyung..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rileks, Tuan Jeon. Tidak akan sakit..."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan nyerinya jarum suntik yang menembus pembuluh darah. Dengan jelas terasa darah segar yang berlomba-lomba di sedot keluar, membuat kepalaku pening seketika dan terasa mual. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar tak memuntahkan sarapan yang baru ku santap.

Dokter muda berambut panjang dengan mata sejernih lautan itu tersenyum dan langsung mengusapkan kapas di tempat dimana darahku baru saja di ambil. Ia menyerahkan darahku di tangannya kepada perawat di belakangnya yang dengan sigap membantu. Dokter Bae memeriksa dadaku dengan stetoskopnya dan menggumamkan hasilnya pada perawat di sebelah kirinya.

"Apa disini terasa nyeri?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh perut bagian kanan. Menekannya sedikit, membuatku mengernyit.

"Sakit, Dok." jawabku. Aku bahkan tak merasakan sebelumnya jika ia tak mengetesnya.

"Baik. Kami akan membawaa darah Tuan Jeon dan memeriksanya di lab. Hasilnya akan keluar sekitar 3 hari lagi. Jangan khawatir. Bukan sesuatu yang serius."

Mengangguk sekali aku menatap kepergian Dokter Bae dan dua perawat itu yang meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang rawat inap.

Tapi kesendirianku di pecahkan oleh kedatangan Seokjin hyung. Ia masuk dengan membawa sebucket bunga dan sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat begitu _fluffy_. Ia tersenyum cerah seperti biasa dan meletakkan dua benda itu tepat di atas pangkuanku.

"Hyung?"

"Kau akan senang mendengarnya."

Ia mengecek lagi seluruh penyadap suara yang selalu terpasang di beberapa sudut dan mematikannya seperti biasa sebelum duduk terhenyak dengan nyaman di ranjangku.

"Ini untukku?"

"Dari Taehyung."

Jantungku berhenti berdegup saat itu juga.

Dari... Taehyung?

Dia memberiku ini semua?

"Hoseok menemuinya kemarin dan Taehyung memintanya untuk memberikan ini semua untukmu."

Aku menatap tak percaya pada bunga mawar putih yang teruntai indah di pangkuanku dan juga boneka kelinci itu. Tanganku menyentuh bulu-bulu boneka itu yang sangat lembut. Sehalus beludru, selembut sutera. Boneka itu sangat lucu dan membuatku nyaris menjerit kegirangan.

"Dia bilang apa lagi, hyung?" tanyaku seraya meraup boneka itu dalam pelukan. Membayangkan jika ia adalah Taehyung. Berfantasi sementara demi mendamaikan jiwa. Aku sangat sangat senang mendengar kabar jika ia baik-baik saja. Terlebih dengan ia yang memberi segala macam hadiah ini...

Oh, Taehyung...

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail. Dengarkan saja apa yang sudah ia siapkan untukmu."

Seokjin hyung memberikan ponselnya padaku dan mengedikkan kepala. Memintaku untuk melihat apa yang tertera di sana.

"Rekaman suara Taehyung." Jawabnya. " _Untukmu._ "

Mataku memanas bahkan sebelum mendengarkan menekan tombol _play_. Jemariku bergetar, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Adrenalinku membuncah dan entah mengapa merasa sangat ingin menangis saat ini juga.

" _Jungkook... Sayang, ini aku Taehyung."_

Satu tetes air mata menetes kala suara _husky_ yang begitu ku rindukan itu menerpa gendang telingaku. Suara Taehyung... Suara yang sangat ku nantikan. Rasanya bagaikan meneguk air surgawi saat ia melantunkan namaku dengan fasih di bibirnya.

 _Sayang..._

Ia bahkan memanggilku dengan sayang...

Taehyungku...

" _Aku tahu kau terlalu tersiksa dan terluka karenaku. Aku sudah menyakitimu dengan berbagai cara. Ku rasa kata maaf saja tak akan cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatimu"_

Tidak, Taehyung. Kau tak membuatku terluka. Ku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu...

" _Sekali lagi, sayang, aku meminta padamu. Memohon padamu untuk sekali lagi bisa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, lebih tegar dari yang pernah kau tunjukkan, lebih bahagia menjalani hidupmu, walaupun masalah kita belum terselesaikan"_

" _Aku juga meminta kepercayaanmu untukku. Untuk percaya jika aku akan kembali menemuimu dalam waktu dekat. Percaya jika kita bisa melewati ini semua dan memiliki akhir yang indah. Kau percaya akan akhir yang indah dalam suatu cerita, bukan?"_

" _Jadi, sayangku, Jungkook..."_

Aku terisak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Menempelkan dengan erat ponsel Seokjin hyung ke telinga kananku. Mendengarkan dengan saksama setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir orang yang ku sayangi...

" _Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Rasanya menggila berada jauh darimu. Terlebih kita berpisah saat kau sedang meregang nyawa seperti itu. Aku bersumpah tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai pergi meninggalkanku lebih dahulu..."_ Ucapan Taehyung bergetar. Ia terisak juga dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. _"Aku cinta kau, Jungkook. Selalu mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu. Aku berjanji akan segera keluar dari sini dan menemuimu. Berhentilah menangis. Jangan tangisi aku. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk sosok jahat sepertiku. Berhenti menangis untukku, ya?"_

"Taehyungie..."

Larangannya menangis malah membuatku semakin mencucurkan air mata. Seokjin hyung bahkan sampai harus memeluk dan menenangkanku yang masih setia mendengarkan _lantunan_ indah kekasihku itu.

" _Jangan terikat dengan siapapun sebelum aku keluar dan meminangmu. Kau akan menikah denganku setelah ini semua selesai. Kau hanya untukku, bukan untuk siapapun. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau hidup bersama lelaki lain selain diriku karena aku tahu, kau juga menginginkanku."_

" _Aku akan menikahimu tak lama lagi. Asal kau mau menungguku dengan tenang. Yakin padaku jika kita akan memiliki akhir yang indah sebentar lagi. Kita berdua dan si kecil dalam perutmu akan hidup bahagia selamanya, Jungkook. Itu janjiku padamu."_

Dentuman di dadaku semakin menggila saat ia menyebutkan tentang si kecil di perutku.

Taehyung sudah tahu?

Ia tahu tentang kehamilanku dan mau menerimanya?

Ia juga berbicara tentang pernikahan...

" _Tunggu aku, sayang. Aku menyayangimu. Selalu."_

Detik itu juga rekaman itu berhenti. Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya dan menyisakan keheningan.

Bukan keheningan yang menyesakkan dada seperti biasanya melainkan hening yang damai. Terasa hangat dan begitu nyaman.

Mengetahui jika ia menerima bayi yang ku kandung...

Mengetahui jika ia masih memperhatikanku...

Mengetahui jika ia menyayangiku...

Rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam arus kebahagiaan.

Aku menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Memeluk boneka kelinci itu lebih erat dan mencium aroma bunga yang di kirimkan olehnya.

"Hyung..."

Seokjin hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sayang padaku. Mengusap helaian rambut kusutku dan meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Dia menyayangiku, hyung..." bisikku. Membisikkan kata itu berulang-ulang untuk sekedar meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Apa ku bilang. Taehyung hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memang mencintaimu dan menerima anak kalian, Kook. Kau tak khawatir lagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Mengangkat kepalaku memandang Seokjin hyung dan tertawa lega.

Aku akan menunggumu, Tae. Kami berdua akan menunggumu pulang dan menjemputku. Aku mempertaruhkan segala yang ku punya untukmu...

"Ada satu lagi kabar gembira untukmu." ucap Seokjin hyung.

Mengusap mataku yang basah, aku menggumam merespon ucapan Seokjin hyung yang membuat tubuhku bergetar _excited._

" _Hollow_ sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar kau bisa ku selundupkan keluar bersama Namjoon selama beberapa jam."

"Kita akan kemana, hyung?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kita akan menemui ibu kandungmu dan menjenguk Taehyung di penjara. Itu yang kau tunggu-tunggu, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin ada yang review tentang EYD yang Plum tulis, dan bisa di bilang Plum sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih. Sungguh.

Dari dulu salah satu masalah yang selalu Plum alami adalah EYD. Terima kasih banyak atas koreksi dan infonya. Bermanfaat sekali. Plum suka reviewnya !

Yang lain yang belum review, silakan coret coret di kolom review ya :)

Love,

Plum.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	15. Chapter 15

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 15 : Love Is Not Over**

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya perjuangan Seokjin hyung tiga jam belakangan, namun di sinilah kami berada; di dalam van hitam dengan gorden putih susu yang menutupi seluruh permukaan jendela. Duduk dengan menghela napas, sosok pahlawanku hari ini dan seorang pria yang ia sebut sebagai salah satu _Omitter_ bernama Daniel Kang. Tampan, berambut pirang, dan memiliki _eye smile_ yang cantik. Sekilas pria itu terlihat seperti Jimin hyung. Daniel Kang mengemudikan van ini dengan cepat namun masih dalam tahap akurat hingga setidaknya 15 menit kemudian kami sudah cukup jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku di rawat.

"Kita hanya punya waktu maksimal 5 jam sebelum mereka tahu kau tak ada di kamar." Ucap Seokjin hyung. Mengambil botol air mineral serampangan dan menenggak _liquid_ itu hingga nyaris habis. "Sialan Namjoon. Ia bilang mau membantu." Gerutunya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi kesusahan begini." Kataku. Aku menarik lengan kirinya dan memeluk lengan itu erat. Melemparkan tatapan memelas dan bergumam lagi. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Kook." Bantahnya. Ia terkekeh dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik untukku. "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Sungguh. Hanya saja Namjoon sialan itu bilang jika ia yang akan datang menjemput kita. Ternyata malah menyuruh Daniel untuk datang. Untung Daniel mau saja. Iya kan, tampan?"

" _No problem_." Jawab Daniel singkat. Melirik ke arah kami berdua yang duduk di belakangnya dari kaca spion dan tersenyum. "Sudah tugasku untuk membantumu, hyung."

"Dia anggota baru." Bisik Seokjin hyung di telingaku. Nyaris tak terdengar nada menggodanya, lalu melemparkan senyuman manis ke arah Daniel.

"Kita sedang menuju ke markas _Hollow._ Namjoon dan yang lain menunggu disana bersama ibu kandungmu." Ujarnya.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Namjoon?"

"Bukan." Aku memilin jemariku dengan gugup. "Ibuku."

Seokjin hyung tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Ia sangat baik. Kau tak tahu seberapa antusiasnya ia saat ku bilang hari inilah kalian dapat bertemu."

Ibuku...

Ibu kandungku.

Apakah wajahnya mirip sepertiku?

"Cantikkah ia, hyung?"

"Sangat." Jawab Seokjin hyung. "Wajahnya tak beda jauh darimu."

Tersenyum lebar membayangkan rupa tak kasat mata sosok yang melahirkanku, akupun meletakkan kepala di bahu Seokjin hyung dan tertawa.

"Akhirnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Markas besar _Hollow_ yang ku bayangkan adalah sebuah bangunan tinggi megah dengan nuansa hitam pekat dan logam yang mendominasi. Dengan orang-orang yang berkeliaran membawa jam tangan canggih yang mungkin bisa menembakkan peluru dari radius tertentu ataupun para _Omitter_ yang menggunakan seragam khusus anti peluru. Akan tetapi bayanganku akan menjadi angan semata karena markas besar yang di maksud sejatinya adalah sebuah bangunan berbentuk rumah bercat putih dimana akses menuju kesana dapat di tempuh dengan menggunakan segala jenis kendaraan. Baik mesin maupun non mesin.

Seperti sepeda dan kereta kuda.

 _Yeah_ , serius. Kereta kuda.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ada kerta kuda di negara semodern Korea ini, tapi kereta kuda ini sungguhlah menarik untuk di lihat.

Kuda-kuda putih, cokelat, dan hitam nan cantik yang menarik susunan kayu yang membentuk seperti sebuah bohlam berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Kereta kuda itu berkapasitas 4 orang. Mataku begitu terpana melihat kendaraan non mesin yang begitu tradisional itu berkeliling di sekitar markas besar.

Markas besar itu di lindungi oleh sebuah tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi. Begitu telah melewati pagar pembatasnya, selain kereta kuda yang unik tadi, indera pengelihatanku langsung di suguhi dengan pemandangan rerumputan hijau luas dengan berbagai macam pohon rindang yang mengelilingi. Sejuk sekali hawanya. Rasanya bak berada di daerah pegunungan seperti di Gangwon atau Ilsan. Padahal kami saat ini berada di sekitar Seoul.

Benar-benar unik.

"Lain kali kita akan naik kereta kuda itu mengelilingi _Hollow_." Ujar Seokjin hyung. "Tidak sekarang karena kita punya banyak waktu, _darl._ "

"Baiklah, hyung." Jawabku. Padahal ku pikir naik kereta kuda oke juga.

Mobil kami memasuki area parkir yang tak kalah luas dari rerumputan tadi. Berhenti dengan mulus dan membuat jantung berdegup.

Aku akan bertemu ibuku.

Kami bertiga berjalan di area parkir yang terang itu. Sesekali Seokjin hyung akan menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya dengan senyum lebar dan tawa genit. Ia terlihat mengenal semua orang. Sikapnya juga ramah dan bersahabat. Mungkin ini sebabnya Namjoon hyung jatuh cinta pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Daniel Kang berpisah di depan pintu masuk. Katanya ia akan menemui seorang gadis yang di curigai Seokjin hyung sebagai kekasih bayangannya. Kami memasuki _elevator_ menuju ke lantai B7.

B7?

 _Basement_ 7?

"Hyung, lantai ini..."

"Bawah tanah."

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Semua pusat kegiatan berada di bawah tanah. Seru bukan?"

Aku memperhatikan nomor lantai yang tertera di _elevator_ itu. 2, 1, B, B1, dan seterusnya hingga tiba di B11.

Gila.

Bangunan ini benar-benar di luar nalarku.

 _Elevator_ berdenting dan berhenti. Terbuka dan menampilkan tampilan dari orang-orang yang berpakaian... normal.

Normal. Senormal orang Korea pada umumnya.

Dengan _mini skirt, ripped jeans, dress, hoodie,_ dan _jacket,_ semuanya terlihat biasa saja.

Seokjin hyung menggandengku memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _Guest_. Menekan bel sekali dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis manis berambut pendek tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Yoona noona!"

"Jin!"

Mereka berpelukan sejenak dan saling terkikik.

"Ku pikir kau sedang cuti untuk menikah!"

"Masih minggu depan. Aku tak mau kelewatan kesempatan untuk bertemu Jungkookie yang manis ini."

Dia mengenalku?

"Namaku Yoona, Kookie ya. Ah astaga. Bahkan nama panggilannya saja menggemaskan." Ia memekik girang. "Terima kasih sudah membawa Taehyung kembali ke _Hollow_ , Kookie. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, Seokjin hyung terlihat membungkukkan badan menyapa seseorang di balik gadis bernama Yoona tadi.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim Joonmyun."

"Siang, Kim Seokjin. Kau bekerja keras seperti biasa."

Seokjin hyung tersenyum penuh hormat kepada sosok pria dewasa yang terlihat begitu berwibawa itu. Sosok yang di panggil Kim Joonmyun tadi menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk sekali.

"Ku rasa ini yang di maksud dengan Jeon Jungkook, bukan begitu?"

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu dan ikut membungkukkan badanku. Ku rasa ia orang penting di sini.

Tunggu dulu...

Namanya terdengar tak asing.

"Dia pemimpin _Hollow_ , Kook." Bisik Seokjin hyung.

Oh iya! Pantas saja! Bukannya Seokjin hyung pernah membicarakannya padaku?

"Seseorang telah menunggumu di dalam, Jungkook." Ucap pemimpin _Hollow_ itu. Aku mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan.

Yoona berbalik dan tersenyum mempersilakan kami berdua masuk.

Ruangan itu jauh lebih luas dari yang ku bayangkan. Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar. Namun entah karena interiornya yang terlalu resmi, atau pemilihan warnanya yang tak biasa, atau mungkin karena perasaanku saja, ruangan itu terasa dingin bagiku.

Perutku tak nyaman. Agak panas. Rasanya seperti baru saja memakan semangkuk penuh saus pasta merah. Mual. Ingin muntah saja.

Ku rasa sosok yang membuat perutku bergejolak seperti tadi adalah sosok yang ku tunggu-tunggu semenjak kebenaran itu terungkap. Wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dan baju terusan panjang berwarna cokelat tua, duduk di atas ranjang. Membelakangiku. Menunduk, dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya resah.

Sama sepertiku.

Dan entah mengapa bibirku berucap begitu saja..

"Ibu?"

Ia menoleh.

Perlahan-lahan.

Matanya memerah basah karena air mata. Wajah cantik itu tercetak jelas walau di rundung aura kesedihan. Matanya bulat dan besar, sama sepertiku. Dagunya tajam, seperti punyaku. Dan cara tersenyumnya...

Persis denganku.

"Jungkook!"

Ia berlari menghambur dan memelukku. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Ini kau. Tuhan.. Ini anakku."

"Kau... Jung Jaejoong?"

"Iya sayang. Ini ibu, Jungkook." Ia melepaskan dekapannya dan menggoncang bahuku pelan. "Kaulah Jung Jungkook! Anak semata wayangku!"

"I... bu..."

"Maafkan ibu, Jungkook."

Mataku memanas. Panas di perutku berkurang. Namun sebagai gantinya air mata berjatuhan ketika melihat ibuku terlihat begitu terluka.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, bu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook, walaupun kami sudah mengatur agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, tetap saja kau harus sedikit menyamarkan wajahmu ketika masuk ke dalam kantor polisi nanti." Kata Namjoon hyung. Ia mengecek arloji dan smartphone di tangan kirinya sebelum menambahkan kata-katanya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, segalanya sudah berada dalam kendali _Hollow_. Kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untukmu nanti. Kedap suara, tak ada kamera, dan aman dalam pengawasan kami bertiga."

"Aku akan berjaga di depan. Seokjin hyung mengawasi bagian tengah, dan Namjoon hyung akan berada tepat di depan ruangan kalian nanti, Jeon." Imbuh Daniel Kang. Pemuda itu menyerahkan selembar masker hitam untukku dan sebuah _bucket hat_ berwarna senada dari balik kemudinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, _darl._ Taehyung juga sama. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin hyung mengambil masker dari tanganku dan mengaitkannya di belakang telinga kanan dan kiriku. Membantuku memakai topi dan menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya. "Ayo keluar."

Namjoon hyung keluar terlebih dahulu bersama Daniel. Aku dan Seokjin hyung di minta untuk menunggu sebentar di sekitar mobil sebelum mereka kembali lagi.

Jantungku, seperti biasa, bertindak nakal dengan degupan kencang yang menimbulkan rasa lemas. Kedua lututku bergetar, rasanya ingin roboh saat ini juga. Badanku terasa panas, namun keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Namun satu hal yang patut ku syukuri adalah perutku terasa begitu hangat.

Hangat yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Tidak melilit seperti saat bertemu dengan ibuku tadi.

Apakah bayiku tahu jika ia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya?

"Kau sudah tak sabar, bukan?" Bisikku. Tanganku melingkupi perutku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tersenyum tanpa dapat ku cegah. Kami seperti saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku ingin menangis.

"Apa kau sudah memberi nama untuk janinmu itu?"

Ah, nama janin.

Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya saking banyaknya hal yang bersarang di kepalaku.

"Belum, hyung." Jawabku.

"Mungkin Taehyung bisa memberi nama yang bagus. Kau tahu, dia sedikit lebih kreatif dariku. Pasti kalian akan menemukan nama yang cocok untuk janinmu itu."

Aku berdehem sekali. "Sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

" _Umm_... Ku pikir akan bagus jika memberi nama calon bayiku dengan nama adik Taehyung."

Seokjin hyung membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan ragu sebelum menyebutkan nama yang ku maksud.

"Taeguk?"

"Taeguk."

Ia mengangguk dua kali dan tersenyum lebar. "Ku rasa Taehyung akan suka dengan ide itu."

Tak berapa lama Daniel Kang kembali dan memintaku dan Seokjin hyung untuk masuk. Tanganku di gandeng oleh pasangan Namjoon hyung itu sementara kepalaku menunduk menatap sepatu dan lantai putih penjara. Aku sama sekali dan berani mendongak dan memandang suasana dalam jeruji besi itu.

Hanya suara-suara orang yang berlalulalang dan perintah di sana-sini yang bisa ku tangkap. Selebihnya tak jelas. Dalam benakku yang terpatri hanyalah bayangan Taehyung.

Seokjin hyung menuntunku hingga akhirnya kami berhenti. Detik itu juga baru ku beranikan diri mengangkat kepalaku.

"Aku akan pergi ke sipir-sipir itu. Good luck, _darl_." Ucapnya dan melangkah meninggalkanku dan Namjoon hyung.

Namjoon hyung menunjuk ruangan di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "35 menit. Terlama dari yang bisa ku berikan."

"Taehyung ada di dalam?" Bisikku.

Ia mengangguk. "Sendiri, tentu saja. Pintu tak akan di kunci. Aku akan disini hingga kalian selesai."

"Baik." Aku menelan ludahku susah payah dan menyentuh pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Terima kasih banyak, hyung."

" _Take your time_ , Kook."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghitung hingga tiga, ku buka juga pembatas antara diriku dan dirinya.

Pintu berdecit dan terbuka perlahan-lahan. Rasanya mendebarkan. Bagaikan membuka hadiah natal. Dengan tegas dan tajam netraku menangkap sosok yang begitu ku rindukan hingga nyaris menggila. Sosok yang membawaku ke dalam perjalanan tak berujung ini. Sosok yang menghiasi mimpi malamku. Sosok yang kelak menjadi pendamping hidupku.

"Tae... hyung..."

Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi selain aroma tubuhnya kala ia menabrakkan tubuh tegapnya ke arahku. Aroma yang ku cari-cari ini, yang dapat menenangkan mimpi burukku di saat-saat kelam itu. Aroma yang menjadi canduku...

Taehyung memelukku. Erat. Kencang. Hingga tulangku rasanya akan remuk jika ia tak berhenti. Bahkan hingga pada akhirnya remukpun aku tak apa. Setidaknya ia yang menghancurkanku. Aku tak keberatan.

"Tae..."

"Jungkook... Sayang..."

Aku terisak hebat. Kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya setelah sekian lama berpisah adalah namaku. Mendengarkan suaranya rasanya bak meneguk air surga. Melepas dahaga. Mengikis kerinduan. Menyembuhkan luka dalam setiap hela napasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."

Napasku sesak. Katakanlah aku berlebihan. Namun kata-katanya membuatku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Air mataku telah membasahi baju tahanan dan rompi hitam yang ia kenakan, dan aku tak peduli. Sesuatu dalam diriku membuncah. Aku ingin dia. Aku menginginkannya.

Aku mencintainya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku yang basah dan memaksaku untuk menatap langsung ke arah hazelnya yang tak juga kering.

"Kau dengar itu? Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Aku minta maaf tak mengatakannya padamu sedari dulu. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mengecup bibirnya. Melumat bibir itu tanpa tahu malu. Menyapa pemilik sesungguhnya akan diri ini dan merangkulkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

Taehyung menyambut tindakan tak senonohku dengan tak kalah bergairah. Ia melumat, menyesap, dan menggigiti belah bibirku berulang kali. Tak memberikanku jeda untuk mengambil napas, ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan mencari-cari organ lunakku. Melilit lidahku dalam sebuah kecupan basah. Saling bertukar _saliv_ a, hingga tubuhku nyaris pingsan saking lemasnya.

Bahagia.

Adrenalin.

Kerinduan.

"Tae... Ummhh..."

Ku rasa ia tak akan berhenti sebelum tanganku memukul-mukul pundaknya. Taehyung menggigit lidahku main-main sebelum menyudahi kecupan itu.

Aku terengah. Benar-benar terengah. Tanganku masih mencengkeram lehernya kuat sementara tubuh kami menempel erat. Dadaku bergemuruh, perutku bergejolak.

Aku butuh itu. Aku mau itu.

"Tae, ku mohon..."

Taehyung menekan dahinya pada dahiku dan memandangku intens. Matanya menggelap. Lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja sorot itu tak berubah semenjak aku memandangnya dari balik kaca mobil saat penculikan itu. Matanya yang indah.

"Apa yang kau mau, _baby_?" Tangan kanannya meremat pinggulku sementara ia menggigit ujung hidungku.

"Kau. Ku mohon..." Bisikku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya ingin pelepasan. Ingin dia. Semakin ku dekatkan tubuhku padanya dan ku kecup bibirnya singkat.

" _Baby_?"

"Masuki aku." Aku menunduk dan memandang milikku yang sedikit menggembung di bawah sana. Harga diriku menghilang.

"Kookie?"

"Bercinta denganku."

Aku memandang matanya lekat-lekat. Katakanlah aku memang jalang. Katakanlah harga diriku telah hilang. Lenyap tak bersisa. Katakanlah diriku memang nekat. Aku rela menjadi sosok rendah hanya untuknya. Pikiranku meliar. Entah karena hormon kehamilan atau memang jiwa jalangku mulai muncul dan menancapkan taringnya. Yang mana itu, aku tak peduli. Namun satu hal yang ku tahu pasti...

Aku butuh sedekat mungkin dengannya.

"Kook, kau sedang—"

"Persetan, Tae. Aku tak peduli!" Ucapku nyaris berteriak. "Aku hanya ingin kau—"

Mataku membelalak lebar kala Taehyung dengan gerakan cepat melepaskan celanaku dalam satu tarikan kemudian melebarkan kedua pahaku yang bergetar antusias.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya. "Karena aku tak akan berhenti hingga kau mencapai apa yang kau mau, _baby_."

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, Tae. Aku lelah menunggumu selama ini."

" _Whoa_ , kemana perginya Jungkookku yang polos?"

Sejurus dengan bisikannya yang menggoda itu, Taehyung terlihat menundukkan kepalanya mendekati lubangku dan menjilatnya dalam-dalam. Ia melesakkan lidahnya semakin ke dalam dan menyesap kerutan di lubangku. Saat itu pula secara otomatis kepalaku terlempar ke belakang dan mendesah dengan nikmat.

Ia menggigit kulit tipis milikku. Sukses membuat teriakan kenikmatan penuh dosa terlontar dari bibirku yang terbuka.

"Tae... _Ahhh_... Astaga.."

Tanganku meremas rambutnya saat mulut hangat Taehyung mencumbu lubang surgawiku.

Desahan demi desahan lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Terlebih ruangan ini adalah ruang kedap suara. Ku rasa aku bisa menjerit sekuat tenaga jika aku mau.

Jilatan Taehyung menjalar dari lubang anusku beralih ke sela-sela pahaku yang kencang. Menggigit dan meraba-raba bagian itu hingga tiba di depan ereksiku.

Sebelum ia memasukkan _milikku_ yang mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya, aku menarik kepalanya untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Kook?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

Taehyung melemparkan _smirk_ yang selalu ku suka saat tubuhku berjongkok di hadapannya. Mengerlingkan mataku menggoda ke arahnya sebelum menurunkan _zipper jeans_ belelnya yang membalut kakinya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah pasti lebih besar dariku.

Aku tersenyum saat miliknya menghantam wajahku. Keras dan tegak. Besar dan panjang. Lubangku berkedut hebat membayangkan miliknya masuk ke dalamku dan menghancurkanku. Entah mengapa merasa begitu terangsang setelah kecupan basah itu.

"Tae?"

"Lakukan semaumu, sayang. _I'm all yours_."

Tersenyum simpul sebelum benar-benar menggenggamnya. Begitu pas di tanganku. Hangat. Aku semakin bergairah.

Menyentuh seluruh permukaan kejantanannya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Serta dua buah _bolanya_ yang menggemaskan. Memijat miliknya sebentar sebelum memasukkan _lolipop_ itu ke dalam mulutku.

Bibirku mengeluarkan suara bak orang kelaparan saat mulutku memanjakan tuannya. Menyesap berulang-ulang, membalurkan saliva, menggigiti urat menonjol miliknya, dan memompa lebih keras.

Bercinta dengan mulut.

Sekarang aku benar-benar paham mengapa semua orang menyukai ini.

Sial.

Kenapa aku sejalang ini?

" _Ashh... Baby_..."

Mendengar desahannya membuatku semakin bersemangat. Rasanya begitu senang melihat raut wajah terangsang Taehyung. Aku merasa bangga.

"Jungkook... _Shit_. Ini nikmat sekali."

Menahan senyumku, aku menjilati lubang kecil di kejantanannya. Sejurus dengan itu, ia semakin mendorong pinggulnya. Memaksaku menelan nyaris tiga perempat miliknya yang semakin membesar. Aku nyaris tersedak, tapi tak berhenti memberikan _service_ untuknya.

"Kookie..." Geramnya. Ia mencengkeram rambutku dan mendorong kepalaku agar bergerak lebih cepat.

" _Fuck_!" Teriaknya, dan setelahnya mendorong kepalaku hingga miliknya terlepas dariku dan menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri.

Ia menciumku lagi. Tak sepanas tadi, namun masih saja bisa membakarku. Tubuhku tersulut api.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Akan ku mulai."

Taehyung menuntun tubuhku untuk berbaring perlahan-lahan di atas meja yang tersedia di ruang itu. Rasanya dingin tapi panas. Salah tapi benar. Seharusnya aku tak membuang-buang waktuku tapi aku tak menyesal. Mataku berkabut. Yang ku lihat hanyalah kenikmatan di depan mataku.

Taehyung menekuk kedua kakiku dan semakin mengekspos lubangku yang masih memerah dan berdenyut.

"Tae—"

Belom sempat ku berucap sebuah katapun, Taehyung mengurut kejantananya sejenak sebelum tanpa aba-aba langsung menembus cincin analku.

Rasanya sakit dan begitu sempit. Perih namun nikmat kala miliknya sedikit demi sedikit memenuhiku. Tak terlalu banyak _foreplay_ yang ia berikan, namun masih saja bisa memuaskan hasratku.

"Tae... _Ahh.._ _._ _Emmm_..." Racauku tak jelas.

Dengan penuh tenaga, Taehyung memompakan miliknya di dalam tubuhku. Ia menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepalanya, lalu dengan satu hentakan mendorong miliknya kuat-kuat. Menubruk titik kenikmatanku hingga jeritan nistaku menggema di ruangan ini.

" _Ahh._.. Taehyung! Perih... _Shh_..."

"Sudah ku bilang, sayang. Aku tak akan berhenti. Tidak sekarang." Geramnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Taehyung menahan kedua kakiku hingga terbuka lebar. Rasanya pegal. Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tak bercinta. Sakit tapi nikmat.

Bibirnya mencumbu leherku. Menggigit beberapa titik sensitif di leherku seraya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Kau menyukainya , sayang?"

"Lebih cepat!... _Ohh._..Aku menyukainya, Tae! _A_ _hh_..."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya. Membuat tubuhku terhentak hebat. Ia meremas paha kencangku dan sesekali meremas pantatku yang bergerak menggoda.

" _Fuck_! Kau begitu ketat, sayang."

Bunyi kejantanan Taehyung yang keluar-masuk itu semakin membuatku menggila. Tanganku meremas bisepnya saat bunyi becek terdengar nyaring di telingaku.

Tak lama lagi. Aku akan sampai.

" _Ahh._ _._ _._ _O_ _hh_... Taehyung..."

"Sayang..."

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubangku dan detik berikutnya milikku yang terhimpit di antara tubuh kami berduapun keluar. Orgasme terintens dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan, dan mata yang saling memandang. Memandang wajahnya yang terasa puas membuatku merasa menang.

Taehyung keluar banyak. Hangat dan penuh. Butuh beberapa detik, sebelum cairannya itu benar-benar tuntas sepenuhnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia mencabut penisnya dan mengecup bibirku dengan napas terengah.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau semenggairahkan ini, _baby_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

17 menit waktu yang tersisa.

Kami telah kembali berpakaian dengan layak. Tubuhku masih berbau sperma dan keringat Taehyung. Dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan _aku tak peduli_. Aku menyukainya.

Taehyung memangkuku dimana kepalaku ku sandarkan di dada bidangnya. Wajah kami saling memandang. Ia tak berkedip, dan aku tak berhenti tersenyum. Ku rasa wajahku terlihat seperti idiot di hadapannya.

"Maaf sudah lancang seperti tadi, Tae." Ucapku tak benar-benar menyesal. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Ku harap kegiatan kita tadi tak mengganggu _si kecil_ yang tertidur ini." Tuturnya seraya membelai lembut perutku.

 _Si kecil._

Begitu menyenangkan melihatnya memanggil calon bayiku dengan sebutan _si kecil_.

"Kau... bisa menerimanya?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Masih menatap lembut mata indahnya yang tak goyah sedikitpun saat ku menanyakannya.

"Kook, dengarkan aku." Taehyung membantuku untuk duduk lebih tegak lagi sebelum mengecup kelopak mataku. "Aku memang bajingan. Brengsek yang seharusnya kau maki dan benci. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan kebaikanmu. Tapi kau mencintaiku, dan yang lebih penting aku juga mencintaimu. Terlepas dengan kehadiran si kecil, aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau yang membuatku menyadari pentingnya menghargai kehidupan. Kau membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan tanpa kau sadari. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku kendati aku telah menyakitimu berulang kali."

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu. Itu artinya aku menerima segala hal yang ada pada dirimu termasuk si kecil ini. Dia anakku. Anak kita. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menerimanya?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini. Kau pasti butuh seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingmu dan aku tak bisa." Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di hadapan perutku. "Kau mau memaafkan papa?"

Astaga.

 _Papa._

Taehyung memang berniat membunuhku perlahan-lahan.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, papa."

"Ku pikir kau mau di panggil _appa._ " Kekehku.

"Papa terdengar lebih cute." Ujarnya. "Aku mau kelak si kecil menjadi anak yang menggemaskan seperti mamanya."

Ya Tuhan.

 _Mama._

Orang ini bisa saja membuat jantungku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Jadi kau mau punya anak yang _cute_?" Tanyaku. Taehyung menarik tanganku untuk menangkup tangannya dan bersama-sama membelai si kecil yang tenang di dalam. "Ku pikir kau akan menyukai anak yang tahan banting sepertimu."

Taehyung terbahak. Ia mencubit pipi kiriku yang langsung ku hadiahi dengan pukulan. Ia tak marah. Malah semakin memelukku erat dan menguburkan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Yang tahan banting kan kau, Jungkook. Di pukuli, di banting, patah tulang rusuk, lompat dari atas jembatan, hingga tertembak peluru. Ku pikir aku akan menikahi _Hulk_ di banding seorang pemuda manis."

Aku nyaris meninjunya.

 _Hulk._

Yang benar saja.

Berarti tubuhku bengkak?

"Yang jelas, aku mau si kecil nanti cantik seperti mamanya, atau tampan seperti papanya. Ia harus tahan banting seperti kau—" Aku memukulnya lagi. "—dan pemberani seperti kau, dan berhati baik seperti kau, dan cute seperti kau. Aku mau ia mewarisi sembilan puluh persen gen dari mamanya."

"Lalu apa yang ia warisi darimu?"

" _Umm_..." Taehyung memandang langit-langit ruangan sempit ini. "Bagaimana dengan setia?"

"Kau setia?"

"Bunuh aku kalau aku berani berkhianat."

"Akan ku pegang kata-katamu." Terkikik lagi dan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Sedikit bangkit dan mengecup pipi kanannya. "Terima kasih, _papa_. Tapi kita perlu bicara serius." Ucapku dengan menekankan kata _papa._

"Jadi menurutmu sedari tadi aku membual?"

"Tidak, Tae. Tapi kita perlu membicarakan rencana agar kau lolos dari jerat hukum."

Taehyung mengangguk sekali. "Kau mau duduk sendiri atau di pangku lagi?"

"Pangku."

"Dasar manja."

Aku tertawa lagi dan memberikannya isyarat agar mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Sidang akan di gelar minggu depan. Aku belum tahu pasti bagaimana mekanismenya, tapi yang jelas ibuku akan mengajukan tuntutan pada ayah. Saat itu juga ia akan datang dan memberikan kesaksian untuk membelamu." Merasa penjelasanku tak terlalu baik, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tak pandai menjelaskan, mungkin—"

"Tenang, sayang. Aku paham." Potongnya. "Namjoon hyung pasti akan memberikanku detailnya. _Hollow_ sudah mendapatkanku lagi. Aku hanya akan menyerahkan diriku untuk mereka."

"Jadi nantinya kau akan kembali jadi pembunuh bayaran?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. "Semua ada konsekuensi. Meskipun aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk tak membahayanmu dan keluarga kecil kita nantinya. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, Kook."

"Aku juga."

Aku juga, Tae.

"Waktu habis, Kook."

Namjoon hyung mengetuk pintu ruangan ini beberapa kali. Aku meneriakkan perintah agar ia mau menunggu sejenak sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tak mau pergi."

"Tunggu aku kembali."

"Jangan terlalu lama." Aku beringsut turun dari pangkuannya dan berdiri. "Atau si kecil akan ngambek padamu."

"Si kecil atau mamanya?"

"Dua-duanya." Aku menjulurkan lidahku mengejeknya. Namun dengan cekatan ia menarik lidahku dalam pagutan basah seperti semula. Mengecup seluruh permukaan bibirku hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun sebelum melepaskanku dalam terengah.

"Pulanglah, sayang. Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk datang kemari."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae."

"Aku mencintaimu." Mengecup lagi singkat dan beralih mengecup perutku. "Dan si kecil ini. Ku harap ia tak akan nakal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmm.. Cheesy hmm..

Ini telat banget updatenya. Semoga kalian suka dan review terus ceritanya...

Please...

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	16. Chapter 16

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 16 : Danger**

"Kau pasti lupa padaku."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara yang mengalun lembut di telingaku. Bersamaan dengan tangan yang terulur menggenggam sebatang cokelat putih yang di arahkan padaku, aku melirik sebentar cokelat batangan itu dan mengambilnya.

"Aku suka cokelat putih, kalau kau mau tahu."

Akupun menyobek bungkus cokelat itu menggunakan gigi dan mulai mengunyahnya. Rasa kental karamel berbalut cokelat putih memenuhi indera perasaku. Sedikit lengket di geraham, namun masih menyenangkan untuk di kunyah.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. Mempersilakan pria itu untuk duduk di sebelahku sebelum ku lontarkan pertanyaan atas pernyataannya. "Lupa apa yang kau maksud?"

Daniel Kang tertawa pelan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin markas Hollow ini. Eye smilenya kembali terlihat sebelum ia berdehem pelan dan meminta maaf sekali. Tawanya sopan, sama seperti sikapnya. Sepertinya ia terdidik dengan baik oleh orang tuanya.

"Aku adalah salah satu polisi yang menginterogasimu saat kau sedang di rumah sakit. Ingat?"

Polisi...

Interogasi di rumah sakit...

Dua orang polisi itu?

Astaga.

Benar.

Kalau tidak salah memang salah satu dari polisi itu bernama Daniel Kang.

Jadi itu dia?

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Desahku. Aku tertawa kikuk dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Merasa konyol karena tak langsung mengenali Omitter baru ini saat pertama kali bertemu. Idiot kau, Kook.

"Kau masih tak stabil saat itu. Pantas saja kau melupakanku. Padahal jelas-jelas aku memandangi wajahmu saat interogasi itu." Kekehnya.

Aku memandangnya dengan sedikit rasa malu sebelum tertawa lagi dengan suara tercekat. "Benar. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan siapa yang menanyaiku. Pikiranku kemana-mana waktu itu." Ungkapku.

Aku menggigit lagi karamel cokelat putih itu hingga tersisa setengah. Gigiku terasa sedikit sakit karena rasa manis yang terlalu menyengat. Perutku terasa mual, rasanya memakan makanan manis ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Mungkinkah si kecil di dalam sana tak suka cokelat putih?

"Kau di utus sebagai agen atau sejenisnya?"

"I am."

Aku memandang lagi Daniel Kang yang memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan memuja. "Mereka memintaku menyamar sebagai polisi untuk mencegah polisi yang sebenarnya bertindak terlalu _dalam_ saat menginterogasimu karena well, aku cukup mengetahui seluk beluk dunia perpolisian." Ucapnya dengan menekankan kata _dalam._

"Saat pertama kali Namjoon hyung memberikanku tugas penyamaran ini, aku merasa luar biasa beruntung. Bangga dan merasa terberkati. Tugas pertamaku ternyata sangat penting karena sial, siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung? Dia agen tersempurna yang pernah di miliki Hollow. Meskipun ia memberontak dan keluar pada akhirnya."

Begitu terlontar kata Taehyung, jantungku seketika berdesir dan tubuhku sedikit bergetar excited.

"Kau sudah mengenal Taehyung?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kakak tingkatku sewaktu sekolah menengah atas." Ujar Daniel. "Tipikal ulzzang yang di kagumi banyak orang. Tampan, supel, social butterfly, idola adik tingkat, bahkan para guru."

"Adikku yang naif, Jihoon juga mengaguminya setengah mati. Tak pernah berhenti mengiriminya surat kaleng dan hadiah-hadiah kecil. Berharap cintanya di balas padahal tidak sama sekali. Sayang sekali ia tak tahu kabar Taehyung hyung saat ini."

Bibirku mengukir seulas senyum. Cerita masa lalu tentang Taehyung adalah hal yang indah untuk di dengarkan. Aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa masa lalu ayah dari bayiku ini.

Tanganku mengusap pelan perutku yang menghangat.

 _Mari kita dengarkan lagi cerita tentang Papa, sayang._

"Lanjutkan, please." Pintaku. Dadaku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dahaga akan rasa penasaran.

"Yeah, Jihoon mengagumi Taehyung hyung semenjak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas. Begitupula puluhan orang lainnya. Kami semua berpikir jika mungkin saja Taehyung hyung bisa debut menjadi seorang idol dengan paras rupawan miliknya." Kekehnya. Aku ikut tertawa membayangkan Taehyung menari dan menyanyi bak anggota boyband di luar sana. Sangat tidak cocok.

"Ku dengar juga ia beberapa kali di tawari untuk masuk ke beberapa agensi terkenal, namun ia menolaknya. Kami berspekulasi jika mungkin Taehyung hyung memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya menjadi seorang polisi atau mungkin businessman seperti chaebol-chaebol di televisi."

"Ia misterius. Tampan tapi misterius. Seperti ada dinding tersendiri yang tak bisa di tembus siapapun bahkan sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Menurutku ia tidak terbiasa tersenyum, ia menyeringai. Smirk yang selalu di salah artikan Jihoon sebagai senyum memikat, dasar idiot."

Aku tertawa lagi. Memang Taehyung lebih sering menyeringai di banding tersenyum. Namun belakangan ini aku sering melihatnya tersenyum lebar jika sedang di dekatku.

"Tak pernah ada yang mengira ia akan berakhir menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Menjungkirbalikkan semua opini dan prasangkaku, penonton setianya, yang mengira ia akan terkenal dengan parasnya yang mendukung. Masa depan yang terang. Menua dengan normal, senormal orang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bergabung menjadi anggota Hollow? Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti Taehyung?"

Daniel Kang tersenyum kecut. Ia menarik napas dan mulai menuturkannya. "Lima tahun yang lalu aku bekerja di Kementrian Pertahanan Nasional Korea, di Yongsan. Setelah tiga tahun bekerja disana, salah seorang seniorku memberitahuku akan organisasi ini secara diam-diam, dan menyarankanku untuk bergabung di sana. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku merasa cukup nyaman bekerja di Kementrian Pertahanan, akan tetapi setelah meilhat profil beberapa Omitter yang bekerja disana—termasuk Taehyung hyung—aku menjadi penasaran dan mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai organisasi Hollow ini."

"Taehyung hyung menghilang setelah acara kelulusan. Tak pernah ada yang tahu kemana perginya dia. Namanya tak ada di buku tahunan, di website sekolah, di daftar alumni, bahkan dimanapun. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan informasi secuilpun mengenai Kim Taehyung walau kau mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia. Belakangan setelah bergabung aku jadi tahu kenapa alasannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku menegakkan dudukku dan mendengarkan ceritanya dengan saksama.

"Karena identitasmu akan di hilangkan jika kau bergabung dengan Hollow."

Aku menelan ludahku.

Di hilangkan...

Terdengar... menyeramkan.

"Jika bukan karena profil yang di berikan seniorku itu, aku tak akan pernah tahu keberadaan dan keadaan Taehyung hyung pada saat itu."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon setelah tahu tentang Taehyung?"

"Identitasku di hapus jika kau lupa." Jawabnya. "Aku tak bisa lagi berkomunikasi dengan Jihoon, orang tuaku, maupun semua orang yang ku kenal. Praktisnya aku telah lenyap dari muka bumi ini."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

Rasanya sedikit ganjil jika mengingat perkataan Seokjin hyung tempo hari lalu.

"Tapi seingatku saat itu Seokjin hyung pernah bilang jika ia sering bertemu mendiang adik Taehyung bersama dengan Namjoon hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan penghapusan identitas itu?"

"Nah, aku tak terlalu tahu." Timpalnya. "Hanya sebatas itu yang ku tahu. Mungkin sebelum aku bergabung ada beberapa kebijakan yang di terapkan Hollow yang belum ku ketahui. Entahlah."

Kepalaku terasa pening.

Semuanya terdengar rumit.

Pria itu mengambil kembali cokelat yang di berikannya padaku dan melemparnya ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya dengan jumawa. Mengabaikanku yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengambil cokelat lagi." Jawabnya. "Aku ketagihan camilan yang satu itu."

Selaras dengan kepergian Daniel Kang, Seokjin hyung datang dengan membawa sebuah kunci mobil. Ia mengedip genit sekali pada Daniel yang di balas dengan cengiran kuda dan kikikan yang terdengar menggelikan.

"Tunggu Namjoonie sebentar, dia akan menjadi supir kita untuk mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Kita akan melewati pintu belakang dimana Son ahjumma yang baik hatinya akan membantu kita masuk ke dalam rumahmu tanpa di ketahui siapapun."

"Kau bekerja sama dengan Son ahjumma?"

"Wanita tua yang baik dan bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Kau memberitahukan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _darl_. Aku bilang aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar sebelum kau menjadi gila karena terkurung di sangkar emasmu."

"Begitu." Gumamku. Aku mengangguk-angguk sendiri membayangkan Seokjin hyung merayu ahjummaku yang terkenal sangat galak itu. Bagaimana bisa Son ahjumma mengabulkan permintaan Seokjin hyung?

Pasti orang itu benar-benar perayu ulung.

Perayu ulung...

Seketika ingatanku kembali ke saat-saat dimana Taehyung melamarku satu jam yang lalu.

 _Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu._

 _Itu artinya aku menerima segala hal yang ada pada dirimu termasuk si kecil ini._

 _Dia anakku. Anak kita. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menerimanya?_

Sial.

Aku merindukan Taehyung lagi. Sangat. Teramat sangat.

"Hyung..."

"Iya, _darl_." Jawab Seokjin hyung.

"Taehyung benar-benar melamarku." Cicitku. Aku menautkan jemariku menjadi satu dan memandang lantai di bawah sana dengan tatapan nanar. "Kami benar-benar bisa menikah, bukan? Taehyung akan segera bebas, kan? Dia pasti menepati janjinya kan, hyung?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya, Kook." Ujar Seokjin hyung. Ia tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kau pemegang kuncinya, Kook. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tiba dengan selamat.

Penuh kehati-hatian Seokjin hyung menyelinapkanku masuk dengan bantuan Son ahjumma. Pembantuku yang satu itu dengan mata berbinar membantu kami berdua dengan mengalihkan perhatian penjaga melalui makanan dan minuman ringan buatannya yang menggoda. Di saat itu pula, kami berdua masuk dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuh. Seokjin hyung meninggalkanku untuk beristirahat tepat sebelum Dokter Min masuk dan menanyakan tentang progress kejiwaanku.

Malamnya ketika sedang berbaring di balik bad cover, ayah datang tanpa mengetuk sekalipun. Ia melepaskan jas hitamnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hot choco?"

Aku mengendus cangkir panas mengepul yang di bawa ayahku. Aku menekuk kedua alisku seketika saat perutku bergejolak menahan aroma cokelat yang menyengat itu. Perutku rasanya seperti di aduk-aduk hanya karena mencium bau minuman kesukaanku itu. Rasanya aneh. Seperti mencium bau bangkai.

Huek.

Aku menutup mulutku kuat-kuat. Menyingkap selimut dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi. Melemparkan kepalaku ke bibir wastafel berwarna zamrud itu dan memutahkan isi perutku banyak-banyak.

"Astaga, Jungkook."

Ayahku datang dengan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan cangkir laknat itu. Ia memegangi tengkukku dan sedikit memijitnya. Membantu proses pengeluaran isi perut yang menyiksa ini.

"Astaga, kau kenapa?"

"Bau, Yah." Ujarku. Aku meludahkan cairan itu sekali dan membasuh mulutku yang beraroma tak sedap. Merasa payah karena bisa mutah dengan mudahnya.

Kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Tapi kau biasanya suka hot choco bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Entahlah. Belakangan cokelat rasanya seperti kotoran. Jijik sekali dengan baunya."

"Apa karena kandunganmu?"

Ah, si kecil..

Mungkinkah...

... kau tak menyukai cokelat, nak?

"Mungkin. Aku tak tahu pasti."

"Bajingan sialan."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku setelah mendengar umpatan ayah. "Apa maksud ayah?"

Rahang ayah mengeras seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang menguat. Ia memejamkan netranya selama beberapa detik sebelum membukanya dan berujar lagi. "Gara-gara bajingan itu kau sampai menderita seperti ini." Geramnya seraya menunjuk perutku. "Dan perutmu itu lama kelamaan membesar. Semua orang akan tahu tentang kehamilanmu. Ayah harus mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan Park Jimin."

"Ayah!" Tegurku langsung.

"Dua minggu lagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayah tak mau aib ini bocor hingga ke telinga media."

"Aib?" Biisikku tak percaya. Merasa lebih lemas daripada sebelumnya setelah mendengar kata 'aib' tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa ayah menyebut bayiku sebagai aib?" Tanyaku.

Ayah meninju dinding kamar mandi dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Tentu saja itu aib, Jungkook! Kau hamil dari perkosaan bajingan tengik yang menculikmu! Kau pikir itu apa jika bukan aib?"

"Bayiku bukan aib dan aku tak mau menikah dengan Jimin hyung! Aku tidak mencintainya!" Teriakku. Tanganku mencengkeram keningku yang berdenyut hebat di tiap intonasiku yang meningkat.

"Kau harus menurutiku! Menikah dengan temanmu itu dan semua aib akan tertutupi dengan baik."

"Aku tak mau!"

"Jungkook!"

"Berhenti memintaku menikahi Jimin hyung!"

"Kalau begitu gugurkan kandunganmu!"

Mataku membelalak sempurna. Sekali lagi kembali tak percaya akan ucapan keji orang tuaku itu.

Gugurkan kandungan...

Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu?

"Ayah..."

"Pilih menikahi pria itu atau gugurkan anakmu! Ayah tak mau masa depanmu hancur dengan adanya anak sialan itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaanku kacau balau. Rasanya menangispun terasa percuma. Aku ingin berteriak, memaki, memukul, menendang, appaun itu yang sekiranya bisa melegakan. Akan tetapi aku khawatir jika bayiku takut mendengarnya. Aku tak mau ia merasa tak nyaman di dalam sana.

Sejalan dengan perasaanku yang tak menentu ini, mual yang melandapun tak kalah menyebalkan. Hampir setiap pagi aku selalu mutah. Terkadang bahkan hanya mutahan kering yang keluar. Lagi-lagi aku khawatir jika bayiku tak mendapatkan asupan makanan yang cukup karena ibunya terus terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Maka dari itu, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dokter memasangkan infus di lenganku.

Seokjin hyung tidak datang selama tiga hari ini. Ia tak memberikan pesan apapun sejak hari itu. Ia belum kembali menjengukku di kamar, dan tak juga terlihat di sekitar rumah. Sebagai gantinya Dokter Min terus menerus mengikuti kemanapun langkahku menuju. Ia sesekali menyinggung masalah kehamilan itu yang ku balas dengan jawaban yang singkat. Aku tak peduli, aku kesal padanya. Kesal pada Seokjin hyung, dan kesal pada semua orang.

Lagipula kemana perginya sih pacar Namjoon hyung itu? Empat hari lagi sidang di adakan dan aku belum menerima instruksi apapun. Bagaimana jika ia tak kunjung datang hingga hari H? Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membela Taehyung?

"Ku dengar ayahmu meminta Park Jimin untuk menikahimu."

Bubur yang baru saja ku suapkan ke dalam mulutku nyaris saja keluar lagi setelah Dokter Min berkata seperti itu. Aku menelannya dengan susah payah sebelum mengangguk sekali.

"Kau bersedia?" Tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengupas buah apel. "Apa kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan Park Jimin?"

"Tidak." Bisikku parau. "Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi orang yang tak ku cintai hanya untuk menyelamatkan nama baik ayahku. Aku tak bisa."

"Lalu kau mengharapkan Kim Taehyung yang menikahimu kelak?"

Tanganku terulur dan mengambil salah satu potongan apel, menggigitnya sekali dan mengunyah dalam diam. Lebih memilih menggantung jawaban atas pertanyaan Dokter Min itu ketimbang harus menjawabnya dengan gamblang. Hening tercipta saat masing-masing dari kami sibuk dalam lamunan.

Aku mengamati sudut kamar Dokter Min yang ku tinggali ini. Di salah satu sudut terdapat sebuah lemari kaca berukuran sedang yang berisi puluhan action figure. Koleksinya itu tersusun rapih dan di urutkan sesuai dengan warnanya. Salah satu action figure bugs bunny juga terdapat disana. Tak terlalu mencolok seperti kawan lainnya, namun dapat seketika mengingatkanku akan boneka kelinci pemberian Taehyung beberapa saat lalu.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan mengambil boneka berharga itu. Ku peluk boneka itu erat-erat. Hangat, lembut, nyaman. Rasanya seperti memeluk Taehyung.

"Kau suka boneka ternyata." Ujar Dokter Min. Ia tersenyum simpul dan membersihkan jemari lentiknya menggunakan tissue basah.

"Ini istimewa."

"Terlihat begitu."

Aku mencoba tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan ke boneka pemberian Taehyung itu, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku. "Dok, kau tahu kemana perginya Dokter Kim Seokjin? Kenapa ia tak datang beberapa hari belakangan?"

Dokter Min mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak melihatnya. Mungkin ia sedang berada di kliniknya?"

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Umm, aku tak yakin. Sepertinya tiga hari yang lalu. Aku melihat Dokter Kim sedang berbicara dengan ayahmu dan Son ahjumma di dapur, setelahnya aku tak tahu lagi."

Son Ahjumma...

Ayahku...

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga tak terjadi sesuatu pada Seokjin hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jongin berhasil di temukan."_

 _Hoseok berujar seraya mengunyah potongan buah aprikot yang di bawanya. Ia memandang datar pada kotak bekal berwarna biru tua itu seraya menggiling substansi di mulutnya tanpa suara._

 _Aku memandangi wajah sekutuku ini. Sosok yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, di banding sebagai ponakan mantan bosku. Aku mempercayainya sebesar ia mempercayaiku. Jadi ketika ia bilang pamannya itu telah di temukan, maka aku akan mengasumsikannya sebagai sebuah kebenaran._

" _Kapan? Siapa? Dimana?"_

" _Semalam." Jawabnya, masih tak mau memandangku. "Namjoon hyung dan beberapa Omitter lain membekuknya di Hongkong bersama beberapa komplotannya."_

" _Dia bersembunyi di Hongkong?"_

" _Benar. Namjoon hyung bilang Jongin sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasmu. Aku tak di beri tahu lebih."_

" _Sekarang dia di markas Hollow?"_

" _Di penjara markas Hollow. Gedung ajaib itu punya bangunan sel baru di dekat ruang sterilisasi. Keren sekali."_

" _Baguslah. Itu akan sangat membantuku dalam persidangan nanti."_

 _Hoseok mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja."_

 _Aku meletakkan kedua buah sumpit bekas makanku dan meminum botol air mineral yang di bawa oleh adikku itu. Menenggaknya hingga habis, lalu membersihkan sudut mulutku dengan telapak tangan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Aku?"_

" _Iya, kau." Ucapku. "Kau pasti bisa membayangkan nasib apa yang akan di terima pamanmu itu. Akankah kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Hoseok terkekeh hambar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan berdecak sekali lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit hotel prodeo ini. "Aku tak peduli lagi. Sejak awal aku tak ingin mengakuinya sebagai sanak saudaraku."_

" _Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu."_

" _Aku tak peduli, hyung. Aku membencinya. Dia yang membuatku melihat hal-hal buruk semenjak kecil."_

 _Hoseok membuang biji buah aprikot itu dengan sekali lemparan yang tepat masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah di ujung ruangan. Ia terlihat gelisah. Kedua kakinya di ketuk-ketukkan tak beraturan sementara helaan napas ia embuskan dengan berat. Ia melirikku dan kemudian membuang wajah dan mengumpat pelan._

" _Katakan saja."_

 _Hoseok mengangkat wajah murungnya yang tersembunyi di balik tudung hitam yang di kenakannya._

" _Katakan apa?"_

 _Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu kau datang bukan hanya untuk memberikan lunch box itu. Katakan saja, tak usah khawatir. Aku tak akan marah."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sih." Gerutu Hoseok. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang lantai dengan tatapan kesal. Seolah lantai itulah yang menjadi penyebab kegelisahannya saat ini._

" _Ayolah, Jung Hoseok. Aku mengenal dan mengasuhmu sejak lama. Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganku di banding dengan pamanmu yang brengsek itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenalmu?"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk lambat-lambat. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih teduh di banding sebelumnya._

" _Seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya. Namjoon hyung melarangku mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku tak bisa. Menurutku kau perlu tahu."_

" _Okay, lalu?"_

 _Alis tebalnya mengerut seiring dengan ketukan di kakinya yang melambat. Bibir anak itu membentuk huruf 'sh' ketika ia sedang kesal atau tak enak hati. Kentara sekali. Tak ada yang bisa ia tutupi dariku._

" _Jung Hoseok?"_

" _Seokjin hyung..."_

 _Aku menegakkan dudukku dan mendengarkannya baik-baik._

 _Ini tak baik. Aku harus siap._

" _Seokjin hyung tertangkap basah saat mengembalikan Jungkook ke rumah kemarin. Ayah Jungkook memergokinya, dan ia di bawa ke suatu tempat."_

" _Dia di culik?" Ucapku nyaris berteriak._

 _Hoseok mengangguk pelan. "Namjoon hyung berhasil melacak tempat dimana ayah Jungkook menyembunyikan Seokjin hyung saat ini. Dia berada di sekitar Ilsan. Ayah Jungkook menahannya di sebuah pabrik kayu kosong di sekitar One Mount. Hollow sedang mencoba menyelamatkannya, namun masih belum bisa. Ayah Jungkook menahan Seokjin hyung dengan belasan penjaga. Kami tak bisa mengeluarkannya begitu saja."_

" _Dua hari lagi persidangan akan di gelar, dan Seokjin hyung masih di luar jangkauan. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah ayah Jungkook mengetahui jika Hollow ada di balik ini semua. Bagaimana nanti nasibmu, hyung? Apakah kau bisa selamat?"_

 _Apakah aku bisa selamat?_

 _Aku tak tahu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Short update untuk membunuh rasa rindu kalian.

Review please,

Salam sayang, Plum.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	17. Chapter 17

" **Chained To You** **"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt, _Little Bit_ Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 17 : So Far Away**

"Kau siap, Kook?"

Jemariku terpilin menjadi satu jalinan rumit. Aku tak henti mengembuskan napas pendek-pendek ketika mobil ini melaju kencang menuju pengadilan.

Sedari malam aku tak bisa tidur. Praktis terpejam sedetikpun sulit. Yang kulakukan hanyalah naik turun ranjang dan sesekali mengelilingi ruangan dengan perut melilit. Membayangkan akan bertemu Taehyung rasanya menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku mengunjunginya di satu ruang pengap di penjara tersebut.

Akan tetapi melihat ia didakwa di meja hijau nanti rasanya terlalu... mengerikan.

Aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Lalu paginya ketika Dokter Min datang menjemputku keluar, aku tahu jika hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

Seokjin hyung tak ada, begitupula Son ahjumma. Kenyataan itu membuatku semakin yakin jika ayah melakukan hal buruk pada mereka.

Bagaimana jika seokjin hyung ketahuan? Rencana ini akan sia-sia jika memang itu yang terjadi.

Aku memiringkan kepala ke arah Dokter Min yang membisikkan pertanyaan itu di telinga. Bersyukur diam-diam saat tahu ayah memilih duduk di kursi pertama bersama Lee ahjussi. Dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit mencuri percakapan dengan Dokter Min walau dengan berbisik.

"Rasanya mau pingsan."

Dokter Min tersenyum simpul. Pria itu lalu menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di bahu kirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Ini baru sidang pertama. Jangan terlalu cemas."

"Apa aku bisa melihat dia?" Bisikku terlewat pelan.

Aku merasakan kepala psikiater itu mengangguk dua kali. "Dia pasti ada. Kau bisa melihatnya dari tempat dudukmu."

Aku mengangguk sekali sebagai jawabannya.

Dokter Min mengelus lututku selama beberapa kali semantara aku menundukkan pandang memandang sepatu putih bertali yang dikenakannya.

Mobil yang kami naiki berbelok di tikungan. Ayah masih berbincang dengan Lee ahjussi sementara radio dinyalakan dengan volume keras. Lee ahjussi terlihat mengganti beberapa saluran sebelum akhirnya berhenti di satu saluran berita. Suara wanita mengalun saat menyampaikan sekilas informasi berita hari ini.

Mulanya aku tak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan penyiar radio itu sebelum akhirnya namaku disebut-sebut di sana.

"— _sidang pertamanya akan digelar hari ini di Seocho pada pukul 12 siang. Terdakwa, Kim Taehyung disebut-sebut telah menculik anak tunggal dari Gubernur Jeon Wonwoo di sekitar kawasan Kyunghee. Terdakwa bahkan terbukti telah melakukan kekerasan seksual selama—"_

"Kau dengar itu? Beritamu ada dimana-mana. Tak tahukah kau sudah berapa banyak kerugian yang ayah terima?"

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, mencoba sekuat mungkin mengenyahkan rasa sakit di dada.

Lagi-lagi ayah mengungkit kerugian yang ia terima.

"Ayah akan memastikan bajingan itu menerima hukuman yang setimpal. Biar dia membusuk di penjara sampai mati."

"Hentikan, yah."

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, Kook. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang itu membawamu begitu lama?"

"Kumohon. Aku tak ingin membahasnya, yah."

"Kurasa mengganti saluran lain adalah ide bagus. Bukan begitu Lee ahjussi?"

Dengan sigap Dokter Min menyela perdebatan kami berdua. Dengan satu deheman supir keluarga kami itu mengganti salurannya.

"Terima kasih, dok." Bisikku dan memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bajingan beruntung. Orang seperti ini yang sudah mencicipi anak Gubernur Jeon."_

" _Padahal aku penasaran sekali apakah bocah itu pandai memuaskan lelaki dewasa."_

" _Biasanya yang bermuka polos seperti itu justru lebih binal dan murahan dari—"_

 _Bugh._

 _Satu hantaman kupukulkan ke batang hidungnya._

 _Percikan darah rasanya kurang memuaskan hasrat dimana saat ini yang ingin kulakukan adalah menghabisinya._

" _Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau!"_

" _Hei, hei. Jangan ribut! Terdakwa Kim, Tahanan nomor B22 dan B54, hentikan!"_

 _Jika bukan karena tangan sipir-sipir yang menarikku ini, pasti sudah kuhantam lagi mulut sialannya._

 _Satu kata keluar lagi dari mulutnya, akan benar-benar kubuat mereka mengenal neraka._

 _Fousku beralih kala sipir-sipir itu menyeretku. Mereka memasang sebuah borgol di pergelangan tanganku._

 _Di detik itu pula satu kenangan terbersit di benak._

 _Kenangan itu adalah kenangan saat aku memasangkan borgol di pergelangan tangan Jungkook pada waktu itu. Saat pertama kalinya ia kuajak menghirup udara segar setelah sekian lama kukurung di kamar._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin sore._

" _Berhenti membuat kekacauan. Ini sidang pertamamu. Besikaplah sopan."_

 _Dengan kasar mereka menarik kedua tanganku yang terborgol. Lebih seperti menyeret, sebetulnya. Perlakuannya tak ubah seperti menarik anjing peliharaan._

 _Jika hari-hari biasa kulewati dengan memandangi langit-langit ruang tahanan dengan rasa sesak, untuk malam tadi rasanya seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya._

 _Bukan karena hukuman yang harus kuterima. Setidaknya bukan itu alasan utamanya._

 _Melainkan karena dia, satu yang telah tinggal di relung jiwa._

 _Jungkook._

 _Membayangkan jika pagi ini aku bisa melihat paras manisnya lagi membuatku semakin tersiksa._

 _Melihatnya, dan juga perutnya yang diisi oleh makhluk yang tengah bertumbuh tiap detiknya._

 _Tidak, aku tak merasa sedih atau takut karena akan melihatnya di persidangan pagi ini._

 _Perasaan ini jauh lebih dari sekedar sedih. Jauh dari sekedar merana. Jauh dari sekedar takut._

 _Lebih dari apapun aku merasa gagal._

 _Gagal melindunginya._

 _Membiarkan ia tersiksa sekian lama. Bahkan setelah ia ada di rumah._

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah bayi kami tetap sehat? Aku harap mereka berdua bisa terus tumbuh dengan baik. Tunggulah sampai aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua._

" _Dimana pengacaramu?" Tanya sipir berbadan gendut yang tengah mengunyah sepotong roti gandum. Sipir itu memincingkan mata dan memindaiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala._

" _Harusnya dia sudah tiba." Jawabku singkat._

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Nam Joohyuk."_

 _Kami berbalik dan menatap sosok berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam yang tertata rapih. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tas jinjing cokelat dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau muda._

" _Saya pengacara Tuan Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya. Ia memandang tanganku yang terborgol sembari menaikkan alis kanannya. "Bisakah Anda melepas borgol itu? Saya perlu berbicara dengan klien saya."_

 _Kami diberi waktu 10 menit._

 _Nam joohyuk, pria yang ku yakin berasal dari Hollow itu menarikku untuk duduk di sebuah ruangan._

" _Kau—"_

" _Bicaralah sebebasnya, Kim sunbaenim. Ruangan ini aman."_

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"_

" _Tuan Kim Joonmyun. Beliau langsung memerintahkanku untuk menjadi pengacaramu." Ia mengangkat tangan saat melihatku akan menyela ucapannya. "Aku punya basic pendidikan hukum yang kuat. Tenang saja. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kemenangan."_

" _Baik. Jadi bagaimana rencananya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia muncul.

Taehyung muncul bersama pengacaranya.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang jaraknya beberapa meter dariku.

Terlihat sehat, sedikit lebam di wajah seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat, raut yang terlihat datar, dan wajah pucat pasi. Ia berjalan terus, lurus—

—tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Padahal besar harapanku ia akan memandangku sebentar atau bahkan melempar seulas senyuman.

"Ayahmu sedang berbicara dengan hakim agung." Dokter Min menyentuh tanganku. "Duduklah. Kau akan tetap bisa melihatnya sepanjang persidangan ini." Ujarnya seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk dan menurutinya. Mataku tak terlepas dari sosok yang juga duduk di depan sana.

"Jatuh cinta."

Aku mengerjap dan menolehkan kepala memandang Dokter Min.

"Tatapan dan gesturmu menunjukkan jika kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Seketika aku menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Apakah terlalu bahaya jika Dokter Min tahu terlalu banyak tentang hal pribadiku? Apakah ia akan mengadukannya pada ayah saat ini juga?

"Tingkat terdalam dari jatuh cinta bukan hanya gugup dan berbinar saat melihat orangnya. Saat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang kau akan menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa khawatirmu terhadap orang itu. Saat kau jatuh cinta kau cenderung akan memberikan apapun asalkan orang itu bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Sekuat apapun kau menyembunyikannya tetap tak akan bisa. Cinta tidak bisa dibohongi karena hati tuluslah yang berbicara."

Kepalaku terangkat perlahan-lahan. Dokter Min tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang harus kau takuti, Jungkook. Kau mungkin bisa berhati-hati ketika berbicara dengan ayahmu, Tuan Park, atau orang lain. Tapi aku hadir di sini sebagai pemerhati kejiwaanmu. Aku peduli akan kesehatan mentalmu. Maka dari itu, bicaralah sebebasmu. Aku tahu batasan. Prioritasku adalah menyelamatkan psikismu."

"Dokter Min..."

"Kutemani kau menghadapi persidangan ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Baik untukmu maupun Tuan Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pernah mendengar tentang kemampuan bintang jatuh dalam mengabulkan permintaan.

Bukan hanya satu, melainkan 3.

3 permintaan bisa dikabulkan saat sebuah bintang tergelincir di atas sana.

Kepercayaan kuno itu memang hanyalah salah satu cerita pengantar tidur semata. Bintang jatuh hanyalah benda langit yang jatuh ke bumi dan bergesekan dengan lapisan atmosfer. Benda itu lalu tebakar dan terlihat seperti sebuah bintang yang jatuh. tak ada hal spesial dari jatuhnya benda langit itu. Namun kemunculan tahayul itulah yang membuatnya spesial.

Biasanya aku tak terlalu peduli akan hal-hal yang tidak meyakinkan seperti itu. Akan tetapi kali ini besar rasanya aku ingin keajaiban itu terjadi.

Jika bisa meminta aku ingin 3 permintaan ini dikabulkan _Yang Di Atas_ sana.

Pertama, aku harap Taehyung bisa bebas dari penjara.

Kedua, aku harap Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja jauh di sana.

Dan yang ketiga...

Aku ingin...

Entah apa yang kuinginkan.

Antara aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama Taehyung, aku ingin ibuku bisa berkumpul lagi denganku, melihat ayah menerima hukuman, atau...

"Jungkook?"

Aku meletakkan lagi gelas tipis berisi soju yang sedari tadi kutenggak.

Alkohol memang tidak baik untuk bayi. Demi Tuhan aku tak berniat menyakiti si kecil Taeguk yang mungkin tengah terjaga di dalam sana. Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku sejenak melupakan semua kerumitan hidup ini.

Tak perlu teman minum, karena memang selama ini tak ada yang berkawan denganku.

Tak perlu pelukan hangat, karena memang tak ada Taehyung di sisiku.

Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya aku dan soju.

Oh ya, dan juga si kecil ini.

"Hentikan."

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti, hyung." Aku menangkis pergelangan tangan yang menghentikan laju minuman itu di bibirku. Tanganku mengusap tumpahan cairan bening yang membasahi mulut dan bajuku.

"Kau nyaris menghabiskan satu botol."

"Aku melihat bintang jatuh."

"Kau tahu soju bukanlah minuman yang tepat untuk orang hamil."

"Aku mau lihat bintang jatuh lagi."

"Duduklah. Nanti kau jatuh."

Jimin hyung menarik tubuhku untuk duduk. Aku terduduk secara paksa di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau tak perlu bertindak bodoh seperti ini."

"Kau bukan Taehyung. Turunkan aku."

Ia mengumpat.

Jimin hyung mengumpat keras-keras sebelum mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggangku sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh lembut perutku. Menyentuh Taeguk.

"Kasihan bayimu. Nanti dia tak nyaman karena ibunya memilih untuk menyakiti diri sendiri dengan mabuk-mabukan."

"Aku tidak mabuk." Aku menepis tangan yang bertengger di perutku. Sepelan apapun ia menyentuhnya tak akan berpengaruh apapun padaku.

"Aku mau Taehyung."

"Seminggu lagi kita menikah. Berhenti menyebut nama bajingan itu."

"Dia ayah bayiku, dan ia mencintaiku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku peduli pada masa depanmu dan bayi yang kau kandung." Ucapnya berapi-api. Jimin hyung mencengkeram pinggangku lebih keras. "Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Kook. Kau akan punya masa depan yang cerah jika menikah denganku. Ayahmu sendiri yang mempercayakanmu padaku. Tak ada lagi kemungkinan untukmu dan Taehyung bisa bersama."

Plakk.

Aku menamparnya.

Tamparanku meleset dan mengenai dagunya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Aku tak menyakitimu seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan padamu. Aku tak akan memaksamu seperti halnya saat Taehyung memerkosamu. Kita melakukannya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu kau juga menyimpan rasa untukku. Kenapa kau masih mengingkarinya?"

"Pergi dari kamarku!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga. Aku meronta dalam pelukannya dan memukuli dadanya berkali-kali. "Pergi! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa kau memilih Taehyung? Apa yang kau lihat dari bajingan itu? Buka matamu lebar-lebar!"

Aku menamparnya lagi, kali ini tepat mengenai pipi.

"Kau tak berhak menanyakan itu!" Teriakku.

Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran saat pria itu meraba tubuhku dengan kasar.

Sedetik kemudian hal yang kukhawatirkan terjadi.

Jimin hyung menciumku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sialan!"_

 _Aku nyaris membanting ponsel Hoseok begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan._

 _Berani-beraninya._

 _Beraninya bocah itu menyentuh Jungkook._

 _Beraninya mulut kotor itu mengulum bibir Jungkook._

 _Aku mengumpat keras-keras seraya menendang kursi yang semula kududuki._

" _Hyung, tenanglah."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Raungku. Mataku memelototi layar yang menampilkan suasana kamar Jungkook malam ini. Demi apapun tubuhku terasa terbakar saat melihat si brengsek itu meremas dada Jungkook. "Sialan! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Jungkook!"_

" _Hyung, berhenti berteriak!"_

" _Bocah itu menyentuh milikku!" Aku berteriak lagi. "Hubungi salah satu Omitter. Suruh mereka datang ke rumah itu. Jungkookku dalam bahaya!"_

" _Hyung, tidak semudah itu."_

" _Lakukan sekarang!" Perintahku pada Hoseok._

 _Dadaku bergemuruh kala melihat Park Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya ke ranjang. Si brengsek itu bahkan mulai merambah ke kancing piama yang dikenakan kekasihku._

 _Sialan._

 _Ingin rasanya aku langsung menerjang keluar dan menghajar pria tengik itu._

 _Demi Tuhan, kemana yang lain? Kemana dokter berwajah pucat itu? Kenapa tak ada yang masuk ke kamar Jungkook?_

 _Detik selanjutnya sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doaku._

 _Dokter itu masuk. Ia menjauhkan Jungkook dari manusia tidak jelas itu._

 _Dokter itu terlihat mengusir Park Jimin keluar. Tak lama setelahnya ia memeluk Jungkook yang terlihat terisak. Bahkan bahu anak itu berguncang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang._

 _Sialan._

 _Aku benar-benar harus membunuhnya saat keluar nanti._

" _Fuck!" Umpatku keras-keras. Aku menendang lagi kursi yang telah teronggok di lantai ruangan ini._

" _Hyung, kurasa Jungkook sudah baik-baik saja. Aku lebih percaya dengan dokter itu ketimbang pria berbibir tebal itu."_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Aku tahu kau marah, tapi dengarkan info ini dulu hyung. Mumpung Jungkook sudah tidur."_

 _Mataku langsung melirik ke layar. Jungkook terlelap. Dokter itu menyelimuti kekasihku dan mengelus dahinya selama beberapa saat._

 _Cepat sekali ia tertidur._

 _Hoseok mengambil kursi yang teronggok di lantai. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk lagi di kursi itu seraya memandangku tajam._

" _Berita buruk dulu ya."_

 _Aku mengangguk perlahan._

 _Hoseok mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi kucengkeram kuat. Ia terlihat mencari sesuatu di sana, tepatnya di bagian Gallery._

 _Semenit kemudian anak itu memberikan ponsel itu padaku. Layar yang di hadapanku memunculkan gambar sebuah gambar..._

 _...Seokjin hyung yang bermandikan darah._

" _Seokjin hyung—"_

" _Dia meninggal."_

 _Jantungku berhenti berdetak._

 _Udara di sekitar seakan membeku kala dua kata itu terucap dari bibir orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri._

" _Tuan Jeon membunuhnya lima belas jam yang lalu."_

 _Tubuhku seketika lemas. Tanganku bahkan tergelincir sebelum Hoseok dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai._

 _Seokjin hyung..._

 _Tidak mungkin ia meninggal..._

" _Namjoon hyung tak bisa datang ke persidangan siang tadi karena ia langsung mendatangi tempat Seokjin hyung disekap. Ia dan Omitter lain terlambat. Mereka hanya menemukan jenazah yang terkapar berlumuran darah di pabrik kayu itu."_

 _Tanganku mengepal tanpa kusadari. Napasku memburu menahan amarah yang nyaris membakar tubuhku. Amarah itu menggelegak. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain hasrat untuk mencabik setiap inchi kulit bajingan itu._

" _Brengsek..."_

" _Seokjin hyung menyimpan sebagian bukti percakapan ayah Jungkook dengan polisi dan juga hakim yang ditunjuk untuk bertugas di persidanganmu. Dari yang kudengar, ayah Jungkook juga berasumsi jika Seokjin hyung bisa menjadi saksi atas perbuatannya. Maka dari itu, dia.. yeah.."_

" _Bajingan!" Aku membalik meja sekuat tenaga. Suara kayu yang patah menghantam lantai langsung menggema di ruangan sempit ini._

 _Biadab. Bajingan itu benar-benar harus membayar perbuatannya._

" _Namjoon hyung masih terpukul. Begitu juga Omitter lain. Mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan pemakaman Seokjin hyung sore tadi."_

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Aku mengusap air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk._

 _Kenapa harus ada yang meninggal..._

 _Kenapa harus Seokjin hyung..._

 _Ia bahkan akan menikah. Ia akan memulai hidup baru..._

 _Pikiranku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika salah satu kakak dan senior yang kusayangi itu telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini._

 _Hal terakhir yang kuingat darinya adalah senyum cerahnya. Tawa riangnya. Mata bersinarnya..._

 _Setelah Taeguk kini Seokjin hyung..._

 _Mereka semua mati karenaku. Mereka semua mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolongku. Akulah penyebab semua kekacauan ini._

 _Aku tak bisa kehilangan orang-orang lagi demi diriku sendiri..._

" _Aku turut berduka cita, hyung. Aku juga sedih. Seokjin hyung sudah sangat baik padaku."_

 _Hoseok menarikku dalam pelukan. Ia menepuk punggungku beberapa kali._

" _Masih ada satu kabar baik untukmu. Walaupun ini pahit, tapi setidaknya hal ini bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah." Hoseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Wajahnya terlihat tegar. Jauh lebih tegar dariku. "Dengan meninggalnya Seokjin hyung secara tidak langsung Hollow mendapat bukti lagi mengenai kejahatan ayah Jungkook. Dengan begitu ia tak bisa lari lagi dari jeratan hukum. Aku belum bisa banyak memberitahumu, tapi persidangan selanjutnya kurasa ibu kandung Jungkook akan hadir. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pengaruh ibu Jungkook di kasus ini, bukan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi, Chained To You hadir lagi. Setelah vakum cukup lama akhirnya Plum bisa nulis lagi T.T. Maaf karena updatenya lama. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 17. Review bisa sangat membantu Plum untuk memperbaiki cerita ini. Thank chu...

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


End file.
